The Lonely Ones
by amber-goddess
Summary: (A fic where Rogue and Kurt have discovered that they are siblings) Chap 24 - Mystique finally brings her plan into action, piting the Brotherhood and the X-Men against each other...with Kurt and Rogue on opposite sides...
1. The Lonely Ones chapter 2

Kitty Pryde frowned and tapped her pencil distractedly against the tabletop. Sitting next to the open window, she glanced out across the grassy green lawns. Nope, he wasn't out there.  
  
She chewed thoughtfully on her glossy lip. Ten minutes late.what was Kurt playing at?  
  
She leaned across her table and tapped Evan Daniels on the shoulder. He turned his head to face her. "Are you sure that you didn't see him?"  
  
Storm's young nephew shrugged. "Sorry, I haven't seen him since this morning."  
  
"He knows not to be late for Anderson's class," she whispered "Where could he be?"  
  
Evan shook his head. "Come on, this is Kurt we're talking about. He's probably goofing off somewhere."  
  
Kitty leaned back in her chair and sighed distractedly. "Probably.I don't know."  
  
The dark skinned boy watched her for a moment. "If he's not back by the end of school, then we can go and look for him. But he probably just snuck out of school to get the lunch menu at Burger King."  
  
"Or maybe Rogue used his powers on him and he's lying unconscious somewhere."  
  
Evan blinked. "You're not serious are you?"  
  
Kitty arched her brown eyebrows. "She's done it once."  
  
"Don't you trust her?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
They looked at each other. Evan looked a little more worried than he had seconds before. Kurt had been alone with Rogue.she may have left the brotherhood behind her, but how much could they really trust her.?  
  
"Pryde! Evans! Unless you want to repeat this class at the end of school, I suggest you pay attention!"  
  
The two young X Men turned hurriedly back to the blackboard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was dark.  
  
Very dark.  
  
Pitch black in fact.  
  
And there was a strange smell that burned the cartilage in is nose.  
  
"Rogue," he whispered into the darkness "Where are we?"  
  
There was a sudden blinding flash of light as Rogue flipped the light switch. Kurt gave a sharp grunt, blinking painfully.  
  
"Ach! You might have warned me!"  
  
The gothic painted girl gave an uncharacteristic grin. "Ah, don't be such a baby."  
  
He grimaced. When his eyes became accustomed to the light, he looked around their hiding place. It was only a small space, uncomfortably narrow and lined with metallic shelves. Rows upon rows of chemical filled jars loomed above them, glinting in the harsh white light of the naked bulb.  
  
Kurt frowned, "What is this place?"  
  
Rogue rearranged herself more comfortably on the cold floor, smoothing her skirt over her legs. "I don't know really. I think it's where they keep the chemicals for the science lab."  
  
"Won't people be coming here?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. As far as I know, nobody has chemistry this afternoon."  
  
Kurt nodded, reassured. "That is good." His face suddenly broke into a sly smirk "After all, I'd hate for people to get the wrong idea if they walked in on us like this."  
  
She leaned across and slapped him lightly across the head, pouting in mock offence. "Sir, I hardly know you!" She tossed her thick hair behind her shoulders and lifted her chin high.  
  
He gave a wide smile, enjoying this game. "Ach, frauline, please allow me to apologise." he reached across and touched her gloved hand.  
  
Rogue's grey eyes flew wide as she snatched her hand away from him.  
  
Kurt was taken aback for a moment before he realised what he had done. "Oh, Rogue.I'm sorry.I forgot."  
  
His friend stared at him fearfully and then looked away. She pressed her lips together, holding her hands protectively against her chest.  
  
"No, no don't worry about it. I shouldn't get so jumpy."  
  
Kurt watched her closely, a frown of concern drawing his brows together. He couldn't help but notice the tremor in her voice.he hadn't realised how big a deal it was to her.  
  
He gave a short, bitter laugh. "I seem to be getting pretty good at putting my foot in it, right?"  
  
Rogue paused and hesitantly turned to face him. He had turned away from her, and dark strands of hair fell across his face. Even so, she could imagine the look on his face. It was the same distant look that she had seen him wear several times in the past.a look of hidden pain brought to the surface. She would have given anything if she could take that hurt away for him.  
  
Tentatively, she shifted her position until she was sitting next to him, their sides touching. It was strange for her to be so close to another human. Even before her powers manifested, she wasn't exactly the hugging type, and now.well, for obvious reasons, she avoided contact whenever possible. Just for a moment, she closed her eyes. He was warm in the cold of the storage room - warm and familiar. The sensation was pleasant, and a part of her wished that it could last longer.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
His voice was low and considering. Rogue sighed and opened her eyes. He was looking at her now, a sad half smile playing on his mouth.  
  
"About you."  
  
He raised a raven eyebrow. "Me?"  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
Kurt considered that for a moment. "Good things?" The girl tilted her head and let it rest against her shoulder. "I was just thinking.why are you so nice to me?"  
  
He frowned and wrinkled his nose. "How do you mean?"  
  
She sighed again. Why did he have to make it so easy to talk about things? She almost resented herself for being so open with him; he saw sides of her that not even Irene had known.  
  
At the end of the day, she reasoned, she was lonely.  
  
"I.I've never had many friends," she started, slowly turning the thoughts over in her head, "And when you're on your own for a long time.I guess you start thinking that that's the way that its supposed to be, you know? And then suddenly I'm put into this Institute and there are all these people around all the time.and I'm still alone, but then it's even worse." She blinked quickly as a hot lump formed in her throat. But she didn't cry.Rogue never cried. "Everybody's trying real hard to do right by me, to keep me sweet.keep me on their side.but it's not because of me. They just want my powers."  
  
"That's not true," Kurt interjected "They really want to help you."  
  
Rogue shook her head wearily. "Maybe they do.I don't know." she frowned, trying to find the right words. "But its like they still don't trust me. Like they still don't like me...and no matter what I do, I'm never going to convince them otherwise. Its like.like."  
  
"Like you don't fit in" Kurt finished for her.  
  
She looked at him softly. "Yeah. That's it."  
  
He smiled despondently. "Trust me, I've been there." He looked gloomily down at his hands. Even with his holographic disguise, it was possible to see their deformity. "Being blue and furry doesn't exactly make you mister popularity.believe me." He shrugged. "But that's what the prof made the Institute for. So that we wouldn't have to be alone. None of us there are exactly normal, are we? But we can all support each other, look out for each other. We're all part of a team."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah, cut the shrink act, Kurt! You're starting to sound like Jean!"  
  
"What's wrong with Jean?"  
  
She blinked in surprise. "Nothing...I didn't mean it like that. She's all right. I just can't stand that whole, 'I know what you're going through' crap. She has no idea what I'm going through. Its just something she says, it doesn't come from the heart." Boy, she thought to herself, that sounded corny. "Its like that with all of them. They think that a few nice words and a lecture of togetherness will make things better.but it doesn't. I just wish that they would stop trying to relate to something that they don't understand."  
  
There was a short silence. Rogue stared intently at the floor. A misty reflection looked back at her, distorted in the cold tiles. She shivered, almost wishing for the oppressive heat of the summer outside. It really was freezing in this tiny, windowless cupboard.  
  
"I know how you feel," he murmured quietly.  
  
She glanced up and found herself meeting Kurt's eyes. They were impossibly dark in the harsh clinical surroundings - like twin pools of blue ink. He looked earnestly at her.  
  
"And I care about you. I'd like to be your friend.if you'll let me?" he looked hopefully at her.  
  
Friend. It was such a little word, and yet it gave Rogue such happiness to hear him say it. She smiled happily, blinking at the hot tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "I know care, and I know that you mean it." She reached out a gloved hand and touched his bare forearm. She let it rest there, a small gesture, but one that meant a lot to her. "I guess that's why I trust you. I'd really like us to be friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time didn't seem to exist in that small room that day. Sitting with their backs to the shelves, the two mutants felt distant somehow to the rest of the school.to the rest of the world even. Sometimes they talked; sometimes they didn't. It was somehow liberating not to have to worry about what was being said, they just spoke whatever distracted thoughts came into their heads. After a while, Kurt removed his holo-watch and sat in his true form. Rogue understood. Somehow, disguise didn't seem necessary.  
  
"Do you think that Kitty has a crush on Lance?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
The blue-furred boy was looking at a glass jar of Hydrochloric acid through half closed eyes. "I said, do you think that Kitty has a crush on Lance?"  
  
Rogue frowned and then shrugged. "I don't know.maybe. But then again, who doesn't she have a crush on these days?"  
  
Kurt snorted. "Well, me for one."  
  
She paused. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned to stare at him incredulously. "Kitty? Don't tell me you have a thing for her?"  
  
He shrugged and didn't say anything.  
  
"But I thought that you and Tabitha had something going on?"  
  
"Boom-Boom?" Kurt wrinkled his nose "No. Not really. I mean, don't get me wrong," he added hurriedly, "I think she's cute. But.I don't know.she's just not."  
  
"Not what?" Rogue watched him closely.  
  
He sighed heavily and gave her a tired smile. "She's not Kitty."  
  
Rogue looked at him sympathetically. "You've got it bad, haven't you?"  
  
Kurt gave a hollow laugh. "The worst."  
  
He lost interest in the bottle of acid. His pale eyes scanned lazily over the shelves, looking for something but not understanding what. "But I'm just going to have to get over it." He said after a while, "She doesn't feel the same way about me.I know that. Its just tough, you know?"  
  
"I know. I'm the girl with the killer cooties, remember?"  
  
He chuckled warmly. "We're a lost cause, you and I."  
  
"Damn right!" she giggled "We can grow old and bitter together."  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt grinned, displaying his sharp canine teeth. "No one else will ever want us.lets get married!"  
  
Rogue's shoulders shook as she laughed. "Oh, right, I can put you in a coma on our wedding night!" "It'd be worth it."  
  
The gothic beauty smiled seductively. "It sure would.I'd rock your world." She played with the cuff of her sleeve, pulling it down further.  
  
"You know," Kurt said, suddenly thoughtful, "I think this is the first time I've seen you really laugh." Rogue gave him a sidelong look, amused. "I couldn't help it. I mean, the thought of being married to you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean??"  
  
"Ah, come on! Cleaning your fur out of the drain in the bath?? Ain't my idea of domestic bliss." He arched a scornful eyebrow. "What about you? I'd wake up in the morning, see you without your makeup and have a heart attack."  
  
She opened her mouth to make a sarcastic reply, but thought better of it, contenting herself with giving him a quick punch on the arm. He gave a sharp yelp of surprise.it made her feel better.  
  
Kurt turned suddenly. "Are you cold?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Rogue blinked her wide grey eyes. She hadn't even realised that she was shivering. "Yeah," she confessed "I little, I guess."  
  
She was a little surprised when she felt his arm around her shoulders. She instinctively wanted to pull away, for as much his safety as hers, but something made her stop. He smiled down at her and she found herself smiling back. Gratefully, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
With his holo-watch off, Kurt was wearing his X Men uniform. The material had been chosen as much for comfort as well as durability - it felt silky underneath the girls pale cheek. A sleepy contentment washed lightly over her body, a warm tingling spreading over her skin. It was a strange and alien feeling, to take comfort in being close to someone. She half wondered if he knew what danger his gesture of friendship put him in. If he so much as brushed against her bare skin, they would be dragging him back to the Institute on a stretcher.  
  
As if in defiance of her concerns, Kurt squeezed her shoulder with his hand, resting his head against hers. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. It was something that she had thought that she would ever be able to experience again.a simple hug.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yeah Kurt?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "I'm glad that we're friends."  
  
Her darkly stained lips broke into a smile. She didn't open her eyes, the dream might end. "So am I."  
  
They sat in silence, simply enjoying the sensation of being together. Rogue didn't know what her future held. It loomed ahead of her, dark and uncertain, like storm clouds gathering on the horizon. But suddenly, she felt ready to face it. Because no matter what hardships she had faced in the past, and those that she would undoubtedly face in the future.she wasn't alone anymore. She had a friend. A real friend. And at that moment, she loved him so much that she could hardly breathe.  
  
She wanted to feel like this forever.  
  
The moment was shattered as the door swung open behind them. Disengaging swiftly, the two young mutants turned in surprise.  
  
Dr McCoy looked more than a little shocked to find his storage room occupied. His wide blue eyes took in the scene quickly, obviously jumping to the wrong conclusion.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked. The look on his face made it perfectly obvious what he thought was going on, but he wasn't one to be judgmental. "What class are you two supposed to be in?"  
  
Kurt leapt to his feet, retrieving his discarded holo-watch. In a blink of electronics, the blue furred boy disappeared and was replaced by a lanky kid in baggy pants. "Mr McCoy. We were just.I mean, we were."  
  
Rogue stood beside him, looking as awkward as her friend. "I was feeling a little down, sir." She explained quickly, "Kind of upset actually. Kurt was just trying to help."  
  
The tall man in the doorway frowned. Behind his glasses, his eyes were considering her thoughtfully. She met his stare, her jaw firm, ready to receive judgment.  
  
Dr McCoy shook his head and gave his sizable shoulders a shrug. "Alright, fair enough. I'll let this one go."  
  
Standing beside her, Rogue heard Kurt exhale a breath that he had obviously been holding. "Will you be telling the professor about this?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Hank tried his best not to smile. "No, no. I don't think that we need to bother him about this, do you?" The two kids exchanged relieved grins. He stepped out of the way and allowed them to walk self-consciously from the storage room. From the girls dusky pink cheeks, he could tell that she was more than a little embarrassed and he had no doubt that under Kurt's holographic mask, he would be blushing also.  
  
"And Rogue?"  
  
She paused tentatively. "Yes, Mr McCoy?"  
  
"How's your report on the affect of Acid on Limestone coming along?"  
  
She ran a hand through her thick brown hair. "Oh.right. Just fine, thanks. I'll have it on your desk first thing tomorrow."  
  
He nodded. "Glad to hear it."  
  
He watched in amusement as they hurried away down the corridor. Chuckling to himself, he turned back into the storage room and began browsing over the jars of chemicals. 


	2. The Lonely Ones chapter 1

Okay, here goes! My first Evo fan fic! It turned out a bit longer than I expected so I've cut it into three parts.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own X Men Evolution, or any of the characters in it. If I did, I would be a heck of a lot richer, there would be no Jean Grey and a hell of a lot more Nightcrawler! (just kidding!) ^^  
  
The Lonely Ones:  
  
Sitting on the grass underneath a tree, there was nothing to suggest there was anything remarkable about the two freshmen. Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner sat close together in the shade, savouring the brief time of freedom before their next class. It was a warm day, and the dappled tree leaves did little to take the edge off the heat. Kurt pulled weakly at the front of his shirt, beads of sweat gathering on his pale brow.  
  
"Does it have to be so hot?" he groaned "I feel about ready to melt!"  
  
Kitty, engrossed in the book that she was reading, didn't look up. "Its not that bad."  
  
The dark haired boy arched an eyebrow and glanced at his companion. Unlike him, she seemed perfectly comfortable in the soaring summer temperature, although she had removed her usual pink cardigan and left it folded on the ground beside her.  
  
"Yes, well you aren't covered in fur. Trust me, it changes things."  
  
He paused to take a gulp from his soda. Even that was warm. He looked up at the sky, hoping to see some clouds moving in, but was disappointed by a clear blue horizon. Dejected, he gave a heavy sigh and turned to Kitty again.  
  
"Have you done the assignment for History yet?"  
  
The girl gave committal murmur and turned a page.  
  
"If not.I thought that maybe we could work on it together, tonight?" Kurt watched her reaction hopefully.  
  
She frowned and shook her head. "Sorry Kurt, Jean promised that she would take me down the mall tonight. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"  
  
He was about to point out that the assignment was due in that day, but decided against it. He didn't want to badger her.  
  
She just needs time Kurt.she'll come through.  
  
Yeah, great advice Jean. Kitty might not cringe when he walked into a room anymore, but she certainly wasn't about to be his Prom date.  
  
Not that he blamed her.  
  
Running a hand over his exposed forearm he could feel the silky bristle of his hidden blue fur. Holographics might change his face, but, deep down, he knew that it was just an illusion. He wasn't just a normal kid with floppy hair and baggy pants. He was a freak, and she knew it.  
  
Clearing his throat, he tried to engage her interest again. "So what are you reading?" he asked, prodding the book, "I mean, what could possibly be more interesting than me?"  
  
Kitty gave an exasperated groan and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, glossy lips pulling together in a pout of annoyance. "For your information, Kurt Wagner, this is a really good book and I'm, like, totally getting in to it. Or," she added pointedly "at least I was."  
  
Not quite the response that he had been hoping for. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, the young mutant tried to salvage the situation before she got in a mood with him. For all of her sweet valley-girl image, he knew from experience how dangerous a stressed out Kitty could be.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to put you off your reading."  
  
She shook her head and stared intently at the page she was reading.  
  
Kurt glanced at the cover of the book. Pride and Prejudice. He dimly remembered it as some kind of old English romance.not his kind of thing at all. He would have said so, but the frown of concentration on his friend's face told him not to try.  
  
Taking another swig from his soda can, he leaned back against the tree trunk, squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun. His dark eyes wandered listlessly over the crowds of kids before resting on a familiar figure in green. Rogue was standing alone, arms folded across her chest. She seemed as desperate for lunch break to finish as he was.  
  
Raising his arm in a wave, Kurt grinned. "Hey Rogue! Over here!"  
  
The pale skinned girl turned, startled at the sound of his voice. She frowned uncertainly, apparently hesitant to join them, before crossing the grassy lawn to approach them.  
  
Lowering his voice, Kurt glanced at Kitty. "Hey, you don't mind her sitting here do you?" He knew that the two weren't exactly the best of friends - in fact, Rogue didn't seem to be on close terms with any of the Institute kids. He was worried, knowing what it was like to be alone. He didn't want Rogue to feel that way.  
  
Kitty shrugged, not looking up. "Whatever."  
  
The other girl came to stand beside them. She was obviously as uncomfortable as Kurt in the thick summer heat. Her white forehead was beaded with sweat and her dark hair hung limp and lifeless.  
  
"Hey Rogue," Kurt greeted brightly "How's it going?"  
  
The gothic beauty leaned against the tree and looked down at him. "Ah, fine," she drawled "Kinda hot I guess." Noticing the other girl, she gave a nod. "Hey Kitty."  
  
Kitty glanced briefly up from her book. She gave a quick, cold smile of acknowledgment before returning to her story.  
  
Kurt shifted, embarrassed by her rudeness. He watched the newcomer closely as she lowered her gaze to the ground, feeling Kitty's indifference. He wanted to make a joke, but couldn't think of anything to say. A heavy silence seemed inevitable.  
  
Apparently nothing could make Kitty put that damned book down.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
A familiar voice hollered across the lawn. Kurt looked up in time to see a soccer ball curve across the playing field. It soared through the air like a cannonball, arched downwards, and smashed in the middle of a group of seated cheerleaders. The girls squealed in surprise as soda cans went flying everywhere. There was a chaotic scramble as the long legged seniors clawed over each other in an attempt to get away.  
  
Kurt frowned and shook his head in confusion. "What the."  
  
Beside him, Rogue snorted. "Do you really need to ask?" She pointed a gloved hand to where a group of boys stood in the shade. The brotherhood. A triumphant Lance sauntered towards Todd, who slapped him a high-five.  
  
She shook her head wearily. "Lance. That guy is such a creep."  
  
Kurt was about to agree with her when he whirled around in surprise. Sitting next to him, Kitty was hiding a giggle behind her hand.  
  
Rogue frowned in disgust. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
The other girl continued to giggle, wide blue eyes blinking innocently, book closed and discarded beside her. After a moment, she noticed her friend's incredulous stares. Her laugher stopped abruptly. "What?!"  
  
Rogue rested one hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you think that shakedown over there is funny?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh, big deal. Its not like he did it on purpose"  
  
"Looked pretty purposeful to me." Kurt muttered doubtfully.  
  
"Well, at least he's got a sense of humour - which is more than I can say for you guys. You're so uptight sometimes, it was, like, just a joke."  
  
The former brotherhood mutant raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Yeah, and I bet those girls over there thought he was just hilarious."  
  
Kitty pouted angrily and picked up her book and cardigan. Standing tall, she hugged them both tightly to her chest. "Whatever. Just forget it, I'm going." Kurt made as if to get to his feet but Kitty dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I'll see you in class, Nightcrawler." Checking her watch, she turned and stalked away.  
  
Kurt watched silently as she moved away from the tree. Something had tightened in his chest and it made it difficult for him to breathe. He swallowed, trying to make the strange sensation go away.  
  
Rogue gave a frustrated groan and sat down heavily next to him. "Is she always like that, or is it just when I'm around?"  
  
He tried to grin, but it was a weak gesture. Giving up, he sighed and shrugged. "Right now, I'm starting to think that it has more to do with me."  
  
The gothic beauty frowned thoughtfully, pulling a handful of grass from the ground. "Why? I thought that you two were buds?"  
  
"Sometimes. I don't know."  
  
He felt her eyes watching him closely. "She's really getting to you, isn't she."  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Kitty? No, why would she?"  
  
There was a short silence. A whisper of a summer breeze wafted through the tree leaves, making his raven coloured hair shift, strands falling across his lowered eyes. Rogue observed him without speaking. This was a side to Kurt that few got to see. Kurt Wagner.party dude and resident joker - that was what everybody thought of him. But Rogue knew different. Underneath all the gags, he was just as lost and alone as she was.  
  
Maybe even more so.  
  
And strangely, she felt a kind of connection to him. No, more than that.an affinity. They were both on their own, no matter what anybody else said. She felt a kind of responsibility towards him, a need to protect him. Heck, it wasn't that long ago that she had almost killed him.and yet he was the one who always went out of his way to make her feel wanted. In her own way, deep down in some hidden part of her soul, she really did care about this strange blue kid.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Kurt studied his feet intently for a moment. His eyes were far away from her then, in some dark and lonely place. Rogue knew; she had been there enough times herself.  
  
He turned suddenly, and faced her. "Do you think I'm a freak?"  
  
The girl was taken back for a moment. It was a direct question, even from Kurt. "No, I don't. At least, no more than the rest of us."  
  
He thought about her answer for a moment and then turned to look away again. "Maybe that's why Mystique abandoned me," he said quietly "Because of what I am."  
  
"What you are," Rogue told him firmly "Is a real nice guy. And that's the truth."  
  
He smiled at that, but it was a small, sad smile.  
  
"Thanks Rogue."  
  
She was silent for a moment and then frowned. "Kurt, what's wrong?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the ringing of a bell. It was the end of lunch break. All around the school grounds, kids began to move reluctantly towards the doors, thinking in dread of the classes that they had that afternoon.  
  
Kurt stood and dusted the grass from his baggy trousers. He gave a tired shrug. "Well.I guess its time to get back to the grindstone. I'll see you after school maybe."  
  
He was about to move away when he felt a gloved hand tighten around his wrist. Whirling around he found Rogue standing beside him.  
  
"Forget class. Lets go hang out or something."  
  
The young boy blinked in confusion. "Cut class? Are you crazy? I've got Anderson for math next, he'd kill me!"  
  
"Ah, come on. I'm a teenage delinquent, remember?"  
  
"Well, I'm not."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and pouted her darkly stained lips. "Funny, I always took you for someone who wasn't afraid to walk on the wild side." Spreading her hands in a gesture of helplessness, she turned and began to walk away. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to spend the afternoon by myself.all on my lonesome."  
  
He watched her doubtfully. "You'll cut class by yourself?"  
  
She cast him a long look over her shoulder, "Looks that way. Don't worry about me though, you run along.enjoy your math."  
  
She had walked about five paces when she heard him run up alongside her.  
  
"Alright, I'll come too. But the professor really will not be happy if he finds out."  
  
Rogue smiled -grateful that he was coming with her. "Then lets get inside before anybody sees us." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hiding from teachers in a school. Oh yeah, great idea, we're sure not to get caught that way."  
  
"Trust me, I've done this before."  
  
The two mutants hurried to get inside the school building with the rest of the students. Passing through the open doors, Kurt gave Rogue a sidelong look.  
  
"That, I have no doubt of." 


	3. The Lonely Ones chapter 3

As it turned out, Rogue and Kurt didn't make it to class. Seconds after they had left Dr McCoy in the science department, the bell rang. Almost instantaneously, the deserted halls became crowded with kids, all anxious to get home and start the weekend.  
  
Walking out of the school building, Kurt squinted in the bright sunlight. It hadn't gotten any cooler and he knew that by the time he made it back to the institute he would be in need of a shower. He was already beginning to sweat.  
  
"I thought that we were done for when Mr McCoy walked in on us like that," Rogue was saying "Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Next time you want to cut class, lets find somewhere a bit more secluded."  
  
"Hey, you got out of math didn't you?"  
  
He grimaced, "Yeah, and I'll have to come up with some excuse for Anderson by tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, forget about Anderson," the girl shrugged, adjusting the strap on her bag "I've got enough work to do tonight without getting any more from him."  
  
Kurt flashed her a grin. "Hey, I am thinking, since we are now officially teenage rebels, lets skip the work tonight."  
  
Rogue looked at him doubtfully. "I thought that you had a history report to write up or something."  
  
"Yes," the dark haired boy agreed "but I also know that they're playing a great movie at the cinema tonight. Want to come?"  
  
She paused in the middle of the pavement, eyes lowered uncertainly. "I don't know, Kurt."  
  
Kurt walked up to stand beside her. "If we're going to be friends, it means that we actually have to hang out now and again," he said gently. She looked up and he broke into his customary teasing smile. "Besides, how could you possibly pass up on an evening alone with yours truly?"  
  
She laughed at him and nodded happily. Kurt was pleased - she really did have a lovely laugh. "Alright, but it better not be no slushy romance."  
  
"Blood and guts, I swear," he promised faithfully.  
  
They continued to walk together. The sun shone down brightly, and the sky was a clear azure blue. They were in no rush and wandered leisurely past the cluttered groups of students, the occasional whisper of a breeze making the tree leaves rustle overhead. They were about to cross the road when they heard a familiar voice calling after them.  
  
"Hey! Wait up, you guys!"  
  
They turned in unison to watch as Kitty came running towards them, her dark ponytail swinging behind her. She stopped beside them, dropping her bag and resting one hand on her hip, panting heavily.  
  
"Scott and Evan are waiting in the car park, do you guys want a lift or not?"  
  
Kurt and Rogue exchanged glances. Kurt shook his head. "Thanks, but I think we're okay walking."  
  
Kitty looked at him uncertainly, glancing suspiciously at the girl standing next to him. "How come you didn't show for Anderson's class today? We were worried."  
  
The boy shrugged. "I've decided to try my luck as a juvenile delinquent."  
  
Rogue tucked a strand on hair behind her ear. "Listen to you! You skip one class and you think you're James Dean."  
  
"What can I say? I'm bad to the bone."  
  
Kitty looked at them both, her wide blue eyes darting from Kurt, to Rogue, and then back again. She chewed on her glossy pink lip thoughtfully. "Hey, I'm sorry if I was kind of out of it at lunch. I guess I must have seemed like a totally jerk, right?"  
  
The other girl was about to agree when a sharp elbow from Kurt silenced her. She folded her arms sulkily.  
  
"Well I just wanted to apologise," Kitty giggled nervously, pulling at the front of her cardigan "Maybe the heat did get to me a bit after all."  
  
The raven-haired boy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "It happens to the best of us."  
  
She grinned gratefully. There was a short silence as they all stood awkwardly, not looking at each other. Finally Kitty picked up her bag, swinging it over a shoulder. "Well if you guys are sure about that lift, I'll catch you later at the Institute?"  
  
Kurt nodded and raised his hand in a wave. "Sure. See you there."  
  
The girl in pink nodded and walked lightly down to the parking lot. He watched her for a moment before turning away. He began to cross the road, Rogue at his side.  
  
"Well," she started, looking ahead "I guess she's not all bad."  
  
"No. Maybe you should try to get to know her a little better. Who knows, you might even be friends one day."  
  
"Why? So we can have sleepovers and paint each other's nails? Argue about who has the dreamiest boyfriend?" Rogue snorted in contempt "I'd rather date Toad."  
  
He chuckled to himself. "Alright, forget I said anything."  
  
She ran a gloved hand through her soft brown hair, watching him closely.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about her? If she does get it together with Lance? I mean," she added hurriedly "it probably won't even happen."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "It will. And if not with Lance, then with someone else. I'll get over it, she deserves to be happy. Besides," he raised his eyebrows teasingly "I've got the hottest girl in Bayville going to the movies with me tonight. What more can a guy ask for?"  
  
Rogue punched his arm and laughed. "You'd better believe it, hairball!" She knew that he was only joking, but it made her feel good anyway.  
  
They smiled and looked at each other. Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad.  
  
They began the walk to the Institute, side by side.  
  
  
  
  
  
A pair of unseen eyes watched them from the shadows. Across the street from the two mutants, a woman stood next to an expensive car. She painted nails tapped listlessly at the hood, a thoughtful look in her dark eyes.  
  
Raven Darkholme.otherwise known as Mystique.  
  
A breeze shifted through her short brown hair, making it flow against her face. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows were pulled together in a wistful look of longing. She sighed sadly. Why did she torture herself like this?  
  
She knew the answer already. Neither Kurt nor Rogue would have ever believed it if she had told them, but the truth was that she still loved them. With all her heart she wanted to tell them that.but it was impossible. She had forfeited their love years ago, and now it was too late to change things. They would never accept her as their mother - a fact which pained her more deeply than they would ever know.  
  
But despite her pain, she felt something else now. It had been growing slowly inside of her for some time now, but she had only fully realised its power when she had watched the two walking together. She was proud of her children.  
  
It was true that Mystique could never be a part of their lives, and that she would never know the love of a child. But if Kurt and Rogue cared for each other.were friends.  
  
Then maybe all of her suffering hadn't been in vain, and a part of her love could live on in them. The thought was a strange comfort to her.  
  
With a sad smile, she watched them walk away. 


	4. The Lonely Ones chapter 4

Authors note: Okay here it is. The story's coming up in instalments, so hopefully I'll have some more up soon. Watch this space.  
  
Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciated your comments, and I hope that you like the next few chapters. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing absolutely zilch.  
  
  
  
Rogue stood before the mirror and looked critically at her reflection.  
  
She had changed clothes the moment she had gotten in from school that afternoon, the sticky heat of the summer necessitating a shower and a change. Luckily, the weather seemed to have cooled down with the onset of dusk. Even so, she hoped that the cinema would be air-conditioned.  
  
She frowned and ran her hand through her thick hair, dissatisfied with her appearance. She didn't normally fuss over what she wore, but as stupid as it sounded, going to the movies with Kurt was a big thing for her. She wanted to look nice for him.  
  
It had been his idea to go out to watch a movie tonight. She knew that she probably shouldn't be going - she have a ton of homework to do - but there was something about Kurt that made him impossible to refuse. Kurt Wagner. Her best friend. Truthfully, aside from Risty, he was the only real friend that she had.  
  
Oh sure, if she was feeling down Jean would come over and sit beside her, encourage her to talk about her feelings. Scott was always there, with his friendly pats on the back and lectures on teamwork. The rest were all amiable in a distant kind of way, but it had all seemed hollow somehow.  
  
But that was why she felt so close to Kurt. When he talked to her, it was because he wanted to - not out of some misguided sense of pity or duty. He was the one that always went out of his way to make her feel included. He was the one that went to talk to her. He was the one that could make her laugh.  
  
Laughing was something that Rogue had thought that she might never do again.  
  
And that was why tonight was so important for her. She wanted to forget about being a mutant. Just for tonight, she was going to be an ordinary girl going to the movies with a friend.  
  
Maybe that's why she had accepted Kurt's invitation to the movies. He treated like any other normal girl. He didn't shy away when she reached out her hand, or avoid her eyes when they were talking. She put people into comas, and yet somehow it didn't faze him out.  
  
And she loved him for that.  
  
She took a step back from the mirror and smoothed out her slitted skirt. Dressed in her customary gothic attire, she really was stunning, not that she would have noticed. She pulled the dark gloves over her slender white forearms - the finishing touch.  
  
A knock on the door made the girl turn her head.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked. Nobody could get into her room unless she knew who it was - she kept the door locked. It was a habit that she had picked up while living with the Brotherhood. The thought of Toad walking in on her getting changed was enough to make her install a padlock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, remember me? I'm the good looking one."  
  
Rogue smiled to herself. "Okay, I'm almost ready."  
  
There was a short pause from behind the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hang on a sec, just let me get the door," the girl looked about her, searching for the key. "I know I left it around here somewhere." she muttered.  
  
There was a flash of light as Kurt teleported into the room. A wisp of smoke curled up to the ceiling, testimony to the young boys mutanagenic gift. The trademark scent of Brimstone filled the air.  
  
He flashed her a grin. "I don't use doors."  
  
Rogue scowled and rested her hands on her hips, feigning annoyance. "Hey hairball! Did I let you in? I might have been naked for Gad's sake!"  
  
Kurt's raven eyebrows rose heavenward. "Yeah, I wish!"  
  
She gave an exasperated groan, picking up her hairbrush from the desk and throwing it in his direction. He gave a startled cry but dodged it easily. She hadn't aimed to hit - she knew that he had only been joking. Suppressing a giggle, she shook her head and turned back to the mirror, draping a lavender coloured scarf over her bare shoulders.  
  
"Hey! You look great!" Kurt told her enthusiastically, regaining his composure from the hairbrush attack, "Really good!"  
  
Despite herself, Rogue felt her cheeks darken self-consciously. She shrugged. "Thanks. I bought it from the mall the other day but I hadn't had a chance to try it on yet."  
  
"It suits you," he told her earnestly, seating himself on the edge of her bed. He looked about him curiously, dark eyes roving the room. "I see you've made your presence felt," he commented, pointing to the posters on the walls, "I bet Kitty was just loves them."  
  
The gothic beauty snorted. "Its an ongoing battle."  
  
Kurt looked doubtfully over to Kitty's side of the room. "Are you two getting along any better yet?"  
  
"Just dandy," she grimaced  
  
The dark haired boy sighed and shook his head. "Stupid me for asking."  
  
Rogue laughed fondly. "Stupid you."  
  
There was a momentary silence as they smiled warmly at each other, a look of understanding passing between them.  
  
Kurt was the first to speak, rising from the bed as he did so. "So are you ready to get going? The movie starts at half past."  
  
She nodded and, retrieving the key from her dresser, went to unlock the door. Kurt's eyes rested on her naked shoulders, a slight frown furrowing his brow. He tilted his head enquiringly. "Aren't you going to bring a jacket?" He held his own coat folded over his arm. "It's going to get cold later."  
  
Rogue shrugged. She was wearing a tight black vest top that flattered her slender figure. Rogue was by no means vain, but she was well aware of how the affect would be ruined if she donned a jacket. "Nah, I'll be fine like this."  
  
The boy's mouth opened as if he were going to press the point, but he seemed to think better of it. Running his hands through his raven hair, he followed his friend as they walked out of the door, a set of car keys jangling in his trousers pocket.  
  
"Okay, but I'm driving."  
  
  
  
Hidden to the main road by the thick tangle of trees, the car purred to a halt in the narrow dirt path. The ignition died, and the side door opened, the driver stepping cautiously out onto the grass. She looked about her to ensure that she was alone. Satisfied that this was the case, she closed the car door behind her, and walked to the side of the path. There was a gap in the dense foliage that looked out onto a nearby beach, the ocean sparkling gold in the sunset. She approached it slowly, almost hesitantly, batting a low-lying branch out of her way with a manicured hand.  
  
Had she been a romantic, she might have perhaps stopped for a moment to enjoy the scenery. It was a beautiful summer evening. The vaulted sky was stained a rainbow wash of pastel hues, the western horizon glowing coral pink with the setting sun. The oppressive heat of the day had given way to the fresh cool of dusk and a warm breeze was blowing in from the ocean. It really was awe-inspiring.  
  
However, time and experience had hardened her to such sentiments, and her dark eyes found no pleasure in the beauty around her. Instead, her gaze fixed itself on the nearby building. It was set just beyond the bay, built on the land above a cliff face.  
  
The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
A whisper of a breeze ran through her fiery red hair. She stared at the building for a long time, lost in thought, her expression impossible to read. She had come to this place often in the past. To think. To plan. To be alone with her grief.  
  
She had much to grieve over.  
  
But that was not her purpose in coming here tonight. There was something that she needed to do, but a part of her doubted if she had the courage. A cold stab of fear gripped her stomach. She would have ever admitted it to anybody, but she was afraid. Terrified. She had everything to lose.  
  
But she couldn't live with her sorrow anymore, the pain of knowing that she had lost them both forever. She had lived in agony for over sixteen years now.she couldn't bear it any longer.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. A single tear, hot and unashamed, slid silently down her sapphire cheek.  
  
It was time to tell the truth.  
  
Noiselessly, she turned and walked to her car.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charles Xavier sat at his desk in the security of the book-lined office. The evening newspaper lay open in front of him, but he paid it no attention. His fingers were steeple under his chin, and his eyes were closed. Somewhere in the room, a clock ticked ominously, like a mechanical heartbeat.  
  
His brown eyes slid open suddenly and he seemed to waken from his trance. He sat motionless for a moment, his forehead creased in a frown of deep meditation.  
  
~Mystique? What are you doing here? ~  
  
He reached out with his thoughts. Even with his formidable telepathic powers, Mystique remained something of a mystery. Her mind was closed to him. On the very rare occasions that he had been able to probe her memories, it had lasted only momentarily before she was able to regain control. He sensed her guarded presence now.  
  
~Let me in, Charles. There are matters that we need to discuss. ~  
  
He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
~You know that I can't do that. I will not endanger the lives of the students here. ~  
  
He felt a growing sense of anger and frustration.and something else. She hid her emotions well, but he could swear that he sensed a feeling of desperation.  
  
~I have not come here to fight, with you, or your X Men. I have come to talk.about the boy. ~  
  
Professor Xavier's frown deepened. This was an unprecedented move . There was very little doubt in his mind that Mystique was the mother of Nightcrawler. The memories Rogue had absorbed proved that. But Mystique had allegiance with Magneto -or at least she had formally had - and demonstrated no interest in perusing a relationship with Kurt.  
  
Why was she here? And why now?  
  
Leaning forward, he pressed a button on the side of his desk. Outside the mansion, the security gates opened.  
  
~Alright, Mystique. You may enter. ~ 


	5. The Lonely Ones chapter 5

Authors Note: Okay, I'm taking liberties here, but I've assumed that Nightcrawler is sixteen years old. If anybody knows his real age, please tell me! I've put him as being sixteen because he can drive - does anybody know how old you have to be before you can drive in NY? Its not important, I guess, I'm just curious.  
  
This chapter is totally Rogue and Kurt, but fear not, Mystique's visit to Charles will be explained later.  
  
  
  
It was almost two hours later when Kurt and Rogue came out of the movie theatre. The sky had darkened to a void-like black and a milky moon rose over the nearby ocean. The two mutants walked side by side, Kurt hunting around his popcorn bag for the last few crumbs. When he was satisfied that there was none left, he scrunched up the paper bag into a ball and tossed it into a nearby bin.  
  
"That movie was awesome!" he said ardently, pausing to lick the last grains of salt from his fingertips, "The special affects were the coolest!"  
  
Rogue frowned doubtfully. "It was alright I guess."  
  
The raven-haired boy arched a dark eyebrow "Just alright?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, the special affects were pretty good," she played with the cuff of her glove distractedly, "But the plot was pretty lame in some places.  
  
Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "Not true!" he insisted adamantly.  
  
Rogue glanced at him doubtfully "Genetically modified spiders? That's so corny."  
  
"It could happen!"  
  
She raised her grey eyes heavenward in a theatrical look of despair. "Just don't say that while Doc McCoy's around unless you're after a three hour lecture on biochemistry. Ask Evan - he knows. What I don't get is why Spider Man was so obsessed with that red head. She was so annoying!"  
  
"Uh, hello?" Kurt grinned, "She's hot!"  
  
The gothic painted girl folded her arms across her chest indignantly. "She was so not!"  
  
"Excuse me," Kurt dismissed her with a wave of his hand "Who's the man around here? Trust me, she's hot."  
  
Rogue pouted her darkly stained lips. "Yeah, if you're into peppy airheads with more bra size than IQ."  
  
Her friend chuckled. "I'm sixteen years old. To be honest, it's not a girl's IQ that I'm interested in."  
  
She shot him a look of disgust. "No wonder you're still single."  
  
He sighed heavily, a weary smile crossing his face. "No, the reason why I'm still single is because most girls seem to have an aversion to guys with fur."  
  
She blinked in surprise for a moment, before looking away, realising what she had said. "I.I didn't mean."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "It's alright. I haven't given up hope yet." He gave her a lopsided grin "I mean, there has do be some girl out there who digs fuzzy men."  
  
"Hey, you're still the cutest guy I know - with fur or without." She told him earnestly.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know." Draping his arm around her waist, he gave her side a friendly squeeze, pulling her close to him. "But then again, there aren't many girls like you. You're a regular one of a kind."  
  
She snorted, self conscious at the compliment, and rested her head happily against his shoulder. "Lets face it, it's probably just as well."  
  
There was a momentary quiet as they passed beneath a streetlight.  
  
"What I don't get," he said thoughtfully, "Is how come when Toby Maguire starts wall crawling, he's suddenly a hero and all the girls go for him, but when I do it all I get are lectures from Logan about leaving footprints on the wall paper?"  
  
Rogue suppressed a smile. "Who knows?"  
  
They walked in silence easy down the boardwalk. The stores had closed an hour since, their darkened windows staring blankly out onto the street. It was a quiet night, and they passed few people along the way, a fact of which pleased the young boy. The past year had been one of great upheaval, both personally and as a fully-fledged member of the X Men. He had learnt to value these moments of peace. They were regretfully few and far between.  
  
Besides of which, he appreciated spending some time alone with Rogue. He cast her a sidelong glance, studying her closely. The warm airstreams caught her, making her thick hair flow in waves over her pale face. Her face was painted in her customary gothic style, but her darkly painted lips were drawn into a small smile and her eyes shone in the glow of the street lamps.  
  
For the first time in a long time, she seemed to be at ease.  
  
He was glad. It was strange, but he had found himself worrying about her in the past months. Her isolation at the Institute concerned him, and he was painfully aware of a still present sense of .what? Distrust? Resentment? He couldn't place the feeling. However, he knew that she still wasn't settled with her teammates. More than that, she wasn't settled with herself.  
  
But he was happy that she was beginning to open up to him. He trusted her wholeheartedly, and he wanted her to feel the same way. Despite their apparent differences, they were the two X Men who had the most in common. They both hid in shame behind the masks that they made for themselves. Inside, they were each as lost and lonely as the other.  
  
And he really did want to be her friend.  
  
They turned the corner in the street to where they had parked the X Van. It stood silent and motionless in the pooling glow of a nearby street lamp.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat suddenly, looking uncomfortable. Playing thoughtfully with the fingers of her gloves, she turned to face her friend. "Listen, Kurt, I.I just wanted to thank you.you know, for inviting me tonight." She swallowed nervously, "I mean, I know that you'd probably rather hang with Scott or Evan or someone-"  
  
"Not true," he interjected, "I like spending time with you."  
  
Rogue blinked uncertainly before looking away. She pursed her lips pensively, hugging herself against the breeze. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
Kurt touched her forearm softly, making her stop. They stood in the middle of the pavement.  
  
"Really," he told her earnestly.  
  
Tentatively, the young girl looked up. Her grey eyes met his blue ones, and there was a short silence as she searched his face for insincerity. After a moment, she broke into a smile and looked away shyly.  
  
"Thanks Kurt."  
  
He continued walking, clearing his throat. "No problem."  
  
They walked a few paces before Kurt added thoughtfully, "So.do you want to skip dinner at the Institute tonight? I was thinking that maybe we could find something to eat around here.?" he watched her reaction hopefully.  
  
Rogue paused before nodding. "Yeah, okay then." She grinned "But keep your feet to your side of the table. I ain't playing tootsie with nobody!"  
  
Kurt looked over at her in exaggerated innocence. "Did I say anything?"  
  
She laughed. "You didn't have to. Come on, I'm starved! So where did you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boy, you sure know how to treat a girl." Rogue rested her cheek against her hand as he walked over to their table bearing a laden tray. "Burger King. Classy."  
  
Kurt sat down heavily in the seat opposite her. He took a moment to enjoy the scent of the food, a dreamy half-smile playing on his mouth.  
  
Rogue arched an eyebrow. "You gonna eat that or are you gonna date it?"  
  
He sighed happily. "A Burger King is something to cherish."  
  
"Don't give me that - I've seen you at lunch break. You practically inhale your food."  
  
He scowled ruefully over the table. "I'm a growing boy, I need my vitamins."  
  
"Whatever." She looked doubtfully over at her friend. Along with his three XL Whopper's, he had also got himself a side order of fries, a cherry coke and an apple pie. She grimaced. "You had two bags of popcorn at the cinema. Are you seriously gonna eat all that too?"  
  
Kurt took a wolfish bite out of his burger and grinned. "I'll try my damdest."  
  
She shook her head and opened the box to her chicken nuggets. "How can you eat so much junk and stay so skinny? If I ate like you did, I'd be giving Fred a run for his money."  
  
He looked down at his belly. Underneath his baggy shirt, his stomach was flat and firm - not a hint of flab in sight. "I may make it look easy, but it takes a lot of work to keep my body looking this good."  
  
Rogue chewed on a french fry. "Could your head possibly get any bigger?"  
  
Kurt flashed her a grin. "When you look as great as I do, it is to be expected. Its like a divine right or something."  
  
She rolled her eyes at that. He had been joking of course. In truth, Rogue knew how painfully self-conscious he was about how he looked. For all of his gags about his appearance, she knew how low it made him feel. It had been hard enough for her to fit in when she was a kid - she couldn't imagine what it must have been like with pointy ears and a tail.  
  
She frowned suddenly and looked away. He saw her grey eyes widen in surprise. "Look out!" she cried.  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise just in time to see the soda can come flying towards their table. He resisted the overwhelming urge to transport out of the way, raising an arm to shield his face. He heard a hard thud, and then Rogue's strangled cry - although whether it was from pain or anger he never found out. Opening his eyes, he looked to his friend. Her face was contorted with a look of barely suppressed rage, burning grey eyes searching for her attacker.  
  
"Pietro, you creep!" She hollered across the deserted restaurant, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
The young mutant watched as a silver haired figure moved purposefully towards them, closely followed by Todd, Fred and Lance. Although he was still several paces away, Kurt could see his icy eyes consider them both in turn. It bothered Kurt that the brotherhood were not afraid of them - he had enough brains to know to be afraid of the brotherhood.  
  
Pietro stood languidly next to their table, a lazy smile playing across his face. "Sorry about that, but you two love birds were so pre-occupied with each other, it seemed like the only way to get a little attention."  
  
Rogue glared at him angrily. Her cheek was beginning to turn a dusky pink where the can had impacted.it looked painful.  
  
She rose to her feet, sliding off one of her black gloves to expose her bare hand. "If you wanted my attention," she snarled warningly, "You got it."  
  
Todd Tolanski sidled up next to her. "Hey, relax, we just wanted to come over and say about how nice you look this evening."  
  
"In fact," The dark haired Lance added, gesturing to her new outfit, "Seems like you made a bit of an effort." He gave a hard laugh "You're not trying to impress the fuzz-ball here, are you?"  
  
Pietro raised his white eyebrows skyward. "Rogue's trying to make it with the blue freak?? Oh man, no way! That's too funny to be true!"  
  
The giant next to him rumbled with cruel amusement. "I bet she just digs guys with facial hair."  
  
Rogue moved around the table to stand in the mist of their group. She held her uncovered hand by her side, the long glove lying discarded. "Funny," she replied, dark lips drawn downwards "but I don't see the girls exactly lining up for you guys."  
  
Pietro regarded her darkly for a moment. "Well maybe that's because they're not all as obliging as you seem to be," he placed his hand on her hip and ran his fingers down her thigh. "I always knew that you were easy," he hissed into her ear, "So come on, what's the little blue creep doing for you that I couldn't?"  
  
She clenched her jaw tightly, her hands forming into hard fists. She whirled around on her heel, face a cold mask of anger as she turned to face Pietro, hand outstretched. "Oh, you are just asking for this!"  
  
Kurt jumped up, pushing Rogue behind him protectively. "Leave it Rogue," he told her firmly, without looking back, "He isn't worth it."  
  
Todd sniggered. "Defending the lady's honour? Well ain't that cute. It must be love."  
  
Pietro yawned and looked lazily at the two X Men. There was a strange look in his eyes. The only thing that Kurt could liken it to was triumph. In a hidden place inside of Kurt, something ugly burned.  
  
"Looks like he's got it bad for you, Rogue," Pietro sneered. His gaze ran openly over the girl's body, taking in the plunging vest top and the black knee boots with a hungry stare "Not that I blame him."  
  
Kurt shook with barely controlled rage. A dark shadow fell over his face, as his inky blue eyes narrowed menacingly. "Why don't you just leave us alone? You're not wanted here."  
  
"Or what? Who's going to stop us? You?" Lance laughed and shook his head. "Face it squirrel, without your X Men friends behind you, you're nothing. You're less than nothing. Just some ratty plush-toy loser. In fact," he said, looking around at his friends "I don't know why we're even wasting our time talking to you. You're hardly worth the oxygen I'm burning up standing here."  
  
It was at that moment that a guy in a Burger King workers uniform rested his hand heavily on Lance's shoulder. The dark haired mutant glanced upwards. The worker could have only been about seventeen, but he was built like a pro-wrestler.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" he rumbled thickly, ape-ish counterpace drawing together in a frown of suspicion.  
  
There was a pregnant pause as the groups of mutants regarded each other threateningly.  
  
Finally it was Pietro who broke the silence, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No, not at all. Actually," he informed the worker, "my buddy Lance here was just about to suggest that we move on."  
  
Kurt glared blackly as the Brotherhood turned and began to walk away. They had had their fun, at his expense. His fingers pressed tightly into his palms as his hands formed into fists. He felt like smashing something. But as suddenly as his anger had hit him, it evaporated, leaving him cold and empty. Who was he kidding? He wasn't a fighter, not really. And what had they said about him that wasn't true?  
  
Todd looked back to him. He was the last member of the Brotherhood still in the restaurant, and he held the glass door open, about to step out. A slow smile of victory crossed his pale face. He raised one hand and waved.  
  
"See you later, losers."  
  
Sniggering to himself, he hopped out of the door and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
The Burger King worker scratched his head with a gigantic hand. "Weird," he muttered simply. Turning to the two remaining mutants, he tugged absently at the front of his uniform. "You kids alright?"  
  
Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Ah fine," she muttered.  
  
The worker jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door. "They friends of yours?"  
  
"Good lord no."  
  
She retrieved her black glove, slipping it over her slender forearm. She flexed her fingers, glad that she hadn't had to use her powers that night. The guy in the Burger King uniform stood uselessly for a moment before going to stand in his place behind the empty counter. Rogue gave an exasperated groan.  
  
"I can't believe those guys. They're such creeps." She smoothed her skirt down over her knees, feeling sick to think that Pietro had touched her. "The sooner the prof finds a way of getting rid of them, the better it's going to be for all of us."  
  
Her words were met with only silence. The gothic beauty looked up.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Kurt? You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He stood motionlessly, glaring intently at the floor. His eyes were dark, focused on something hateful within himself.  
  
Rogue watched him uncertainly for a moment, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. "Don't let those jerks get to you," she told him quietly, "that's exactly what they want."  
  
He nodded thoughtfully, but didn't seem to be listening. He raised his head, not meeting her gaze. "It's getting late. Maybe we should start heading back to the Institute."  
  
She cupped her hands together in front of her. "If that's what you want to do."  
  
Kurt shrugged and picked up his jacket. He suddenly looked older, more tired. He wasn't the Nightcrawler that she knew.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here."  
  
Wordlessly, he turned and walked away. Rogue looked down at the table, at the food they had barely even begun to eat. Somehow, she doubted that he was still hungry.  
  
Retrieving her scarf, she ran after him. 


	6. The Lonely Ones chapter 6

Authors Note: Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had meant for this chapter to have more Elf/Rogue action, but would you believe that once Storm and Xavier got a bit of the limelight, they just wouldn't stop talking! Sheesh! Anyway, more Kurt/Rogue later, I promise!  
  
The door to the office stood slightly ajar. Ororo noticed it as she walked down the dimly lit corridor, skirt swishing at her ankles. In her arms she bore a loaded tea tray, fresh from the kitchen, a slim ribbon of steam emitting from the china spout. She halted outside the door.  
  
"Charles?" she called softly.  
  
"Ah, Storm, please come in."  
  
The silver haired woman pushed the door open and entered the room.  
  
It was dark, she noticed. The heavy drapes were pulled back from the curtains, the tall windows staring out onto the black night, a milky moon hanging low on the horizon. However, there was a blazing fire in the grate, and the Professor sat in his wheelchair close by. Ororo placed the tray on the desk and silently poured two cups of tea - one white and sugarless, one black and sweet. She handed the man his tea and, after closing the door, pulled an armchair closer to the fire and seated herself.  
  
Charles stared thoughtfully down at his cup for a moment. "Where are the students?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Hank volunteered to take charge of an evening Danger Room session."  
  
He smiled faintly "He seems to be settling in quite nicely - the students respond well to him."  
  
"Yes. He has become a valuable member of the team, and we are all glad to have him here." Orora agreed, stirring her tea with a slender spoon. "But somehow, I get the feeling that you did not ask me here to discuss Hank's progress."  
  
The telepath glanced up at her in surprise. After a beat, he steepled his fingers under his chin and sighed heavily. "You know me too well, old friend," he said with a trace of amusement.  
  
She regarded him warmly. "We have been friends a long time, you and I. I can tell when something troubles you."  
  
His brown eyes closed briefly. "I am afraid you find me deeply troubled this evening. I am in need of your counsel."  
  
Ororo sat motionless in her chair, so solemn and glacially beautiful in the firelight, it was not hard to see why she had been worshiped as a goddess. "You know that I am always here to aid you in anyway that I can, Charles" she told him softly.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
A meditative quiet fell upon them. In the darkened study, remote from the rest of the Institute, it seemed as though the silence was absolute. The dancing shadows drew darkly around them like a subtle curtain.  
  
The man stirred in his chair. "I had a visit from Mystique this afternoon."  
  
Ororo seemed startled by the information. "Mystique? Here?"  
  
He nodded mutely. "Yes. I allowed her inside the grounds."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Charles frowned, eyes focused into the burning grate. "I will turn no mutant away if their intentions are peaceful. That was the purpose of this Institute. That's why I'm here."  
  
Ororo arched a silver eyebrow. "You'll forgive me, but Mystique's intentions are never peaceful."  
  
"We don't know that."  
  
She considered him scornfully. "Don't we? Charles, you are a man that I both care for and respect, but you are often blinded by your good intentions. I fear that people like Mystique will take advantage of your better nature."  
  
He sighed heavily, shaking his head in a look of weary resignation. "I cannot simply choose to help those who fit our idea of 'good'. Its is most often those mutants who use their powers for destruction who are in the most need of our aid." The Professor looked to his companion, his face glowing gold in the firelight. "Mystique is a guarded and deceitful individual, and I trust her no more than you do. But I sense that she has been ill treated by many in her lifetime. It may be that she is every bit a victim as the children within this Institute - maybe even more so."  
  
"And you just can't turn away a person in need?"  
  
Charles watched her gravely. "Exactly."  
  
Ororo's eyes were suddenly sad. She knew that he was right, of course. If she didn't believe in his principles, she wouldn't have been working together with him. To build a brighter tomorrow---how clichéd it sounded, but that was what she had devoted her life to. And she had Charles to thank for that. He had given her a purpose, a direction in existence. Over the years, she had learnt to trust in his judgment.  
  
But Mystique? Ororo didn't believe in truly evil individuals, but Mystique came as close as was humanly possible. She would never question Xavier's reasoning in front of the students, but in this case, she feared that they would never see eye to eye. Mystique had deceived them on many occasions and, in Ororo's mind, there was no reason to think that was not happening now.  
  
She folded her hands elegantly on her crossed legs. "Did she give any reason for this visit? I doubt that she simply popped in for tea and scones."  
  
Charles leaned back in his wheelchair, resting his head back slightly. He suddenly looked old. It startled Ororo to see him this way. He was guarded about revealing his age, but his unwavering optimism had always, it had seemed in her eyes, to give him a kind of timeless quality. But there were times, Ororo knew, when the heavy responsibility that he had undertaken seemed to weigh painfully down on him.  
  
"Mystique told me something today," he started slowly, "And I am uncertain as to how to act on it. It involves Kurt."  
  
"Kurt?" The weather goddess frowned. She was aware of Mystiques relationship with the boy.  
  
Charles nodded gravely. "Yes, I am afraid so." He rested his chin against a fist. "She confirmed that she is, in fact, his biological mother."  
  
Ororo touched her hair thoughtfully, her frown deepening across her milky coffee brow. "But we suspected as much from the beginning, why does it concern you now?"  
  
"That is not all that she disclosed, and I'm afraid this information involves more than just Nightcrawler." Charles closed his eyes for a moment, turning the memory of Mystique's visit over in his mind. Had it only been an hour since she walked from this room? Somehow, it seemed longer. He inhaled deeply and looked over to his friend. "If we are to believe what Mystique told me, then it would appear that she has had more children than simply Kurt. It would seem that she also has a daughter."  
  
There was a stunned silence from the silver haired woman. She looked at him in disbelief, the news sinking in slowly.  
  
"A daughter?" she whispered, aghast.  
  
Charles watched her closely, his dark eyes intent on her face. "There is more, but what I am to tell you is in strictest confidence. Understand Ororo, that the nature of this information is of a most delicate nature. It must not leave this room."  
  
She nodded mutely, knowing the seriousness of the implications.  
  
The telepath paused for a moment and turned to look at the fire. There was a sharp crackle as the wood splintered in the intense heat, glowing sparks drifting on hot current of air before fading to ash. His eyes fell under a shadow as he lowered his head.  
  
"It's Rogue."  
  
Ororo's white eyebrows pulled together in a look of uncertainty for a moment, not understanding. Slowly, she seemed to realise what he had said. A look of astonishment crossed her features as the truth dawned, blue eyes widening in shock. "Rogue?" she gasped, "Rogue is Mystique's daughter?"  
  
Charles didn't look up, but continued to stare into the flames. "So it would seem."  
  
"But how can that be?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
The woman looked down at the ground, still reeling. Few things surprised Ororo Monroe, but right now she seemed to be at a total loss. She rested a hand against her chest. Beneath the shirt, her heartbeat thudded dully against her ribs.  
  
"Then Kurt and Rogue are brother and sister," she murmured in disbelief, "I can't believe it."  
  
"There is no proof of that," Charles pointed out. "While Kurt is biologically Mystique's son, there is no conclusive evidence that Rogue is related to either of them."  
  
Ororo blinked. "But you said-"  
  
"What I mean, is that although Mystique considers Rogue her daughter, it has not yet been proven that they are in anyway blood-related. Perhaps she sees herself as a foster mother, or an adoptive parent. There are many ways to define the parent/child relationship."  
  
The weather goddess considered this thoughtfully for a moment. A moment of silence passed between them as they each meditated on the revelations. Not only was Mystique a mother, but she was the mother of Rogue, as well as Kurt. But there were so many gaps in the facts that the information left more questions than answers. Was Rogue biologically related to Kurt? Who were the fathers in both cases? If she was their mother, than why did she abandon her children? And why had she revealed any of this to Charles?  
  
Ororo picked up her cup of tea and took a sip, frowning. "Will you be discussing these matters with Kurt and Rogue?" she asked quietly, not looking up.  
  
Charles continued to stare into the fire. "That is why I required your advice. I am uncertain as to the best course of action."  
  
"What are your own thoughts?"  
  
"That it ought not to be attempted. Kurt and Rogue are both at critical points in their lives, not only as X Men, but as teenagers. They have each had to deal with more than their fair share of troubles - would it be fair to expect them to deal with something of this magnitude?" He sighed. "Rogue has had a hard year. Discovering her mutanagenic gift was a terrible blow for her, I fear, and then finding out that Mystique was her enemy.truth be told, old friend, I am not certain that she has the strength to have to deal with another setback. And as for Kurt? I sense that his need to know of his past consumes much of his darker inner self. Despite outer appearances, he is not as confident as he would like to appear. How would it affect him if Rogue were to reject him, the way that Mystique has?"  
  
Ororo watched him over the rim of her teacup. "It sounds to me as if you have already made up your mind."  
  
He tried to smile, but found that he could not. "I suppose I have. But I would appreciate your viewpoint."  
  
She paused, blue eyes cast down. "They are more resilient than you think," she said after a beat.  
  
"I only want to protect them."  
  
"And this way will protect them," she told him quietly "But Charles, they don't need protecting. You have taught them independence, and love, and trust. There is no more that you can do. When do you judge them to be ready to receive such information? Will they ever be ready? And if they do, what will they think of us who kept the truth from them?" The firelight danced across her smooth skin, white hair glowing against the darkness. "Do you really want them to miss out on the chance to be together? Rogue and Kurt, they have no real family. But maybe, together, they could regain something that has been taken away from them."  
  
"But what if you are wrong?"  
  
Ororo was as solemn and immovable as if she were rendered in marble. "And what if I'm right? There are no certainties in life. All we can do is trust that they will make the correct decisions for themselves."  
  
The telepath studied her closely. "Perhaps."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
He paused in thought before slowly shaking his head. "For now? Nothing. I appreciate your opinions Ororo, and, truth be told, I agree with you. But we have so little information; it would only raise more questions than answers for them. We can't even be sure that Mystique was telling the truth. Perhaps this is a part of an elaborate scheme. The fact is that we don't know, and I will not risk the safety of my students on the basis of a single conversation. I will tell them the truth, eventually, but I need to know what that truth is myself first."  
  
Ororo raised her eyebrows. "How do you plan to find that out?"  
  
"Try to talk to Mystique some more, I suppose. Perhaps she will consent to a mind probe."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
Charles shrugged wearily. "Right now, I'm willing to try anything. I am going to discuss this matter with Hank later tonight. If Rogue is Mystique's biological daughter, then she and Kurt will share similar DNA. A simple blood test should reveal the truth. He can perform the procedure tomorrow."  
  
She frowned. "And if Kurt and Rogue are not related?"  
  
"Then that will be one possibility eliminated, and I can focus my search in other directions. I believe that I could hack into the social services computer network quite easily- if Raven Darkholme or one of her other aliases has adopted a child, I'll soon find out."  
  
Ororo sighed sadly, her blue eyes darkening. "You must do what you feel is right, Charles."  
  
They considered each other silently for a moment. Charles sensed her disapproval, but what could he do? He did not enjoy keeping secrets from his students, but in this case, he deemed it necessary.  
  
A chiming from the clock in the corner drew the two mutants from their thoughts.  
  
Ororo stood from her seat, setting her teacup down. "It is getting late. I shall supervise the final groups in the Danger Room - do you want me to send Hank up?"  
  
He frowned. "Hm? Oh, yes, please do."  
  
The silver haired woman paused. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his smooth forehead in a light kiss. A rare blessing from a goddess.  
  
"Take care, old friend," she murmured as she pulled away.  
  
Charles smiled faintly and rested his hand in hers. Her skin was soft and warm, silky smooth. "Thank you Ororo."  
  
She squeezed his fingers softly between her own, returning the smile. Then, in a breeze of floral scented perfume, she turned and walked out of the room. 


	7. The Lonely Ones chapter 7

Authors note: Hello again! Thank you to everybody who has been reviewing - I always love reading your opinions. Shadow Knight - hey! I'm glad that your liking the fic. Just to answer your questions: Ororo/Charles? Hm, maybe, but I don't think I'll be making a big thing out of it. As far as this fic is concerned, they're just very close friends. Then again, I might change my mind later on. Who knows? Please don't worry though, I'm not going to make Kurt and Rogue romantically linked long term. If I write Kurt/Rogue, its because I'm too lazy to write the AND. Hope that answered your questions. :-)  
  
  
  
The drive back to the Institute was a silent one.  
  
Kurt stared intently at the darkened road. He hadn't said a word since they had left Burger King and Rogue knew better than to try and make small talk. She sat back in her seat and looked dully out of the window. The night was pitch black, the vaulted sky shining with stars. A creamy white moon sailed above them, impossibly bright against the void-like gloom.  
  
She sighed and played distractedly with a strand of white hair, casting her friend a sidelong glance as she did so. His eyes were distant, clouded with some inner pain she couldn't even begin to fathom.  
  
She wished that she knew what to say to make him feel better.  
  
Kurt stirred suddenly, as if coming out of a heavy sleep. "We'll be back at the Institute soon" he said quietly, eyes fixed ahead.  
  
The girl nodded mutely and turned back to the window. The darkness seamed to stretch out forever.  
  
The X Van made its way out of Bayville and onto the beach road. The wind had picked up since they had left the cinema, and the waves were crashing over the inky sands.  
  
"It's a real pretty night," she observed thoughtfully after a moment.  
  
Kurt continued to stare doggedly out of the windscreen, remote and dispassionate. "It's freezing out there," he muttered.  
  
Rogue sighed. The Brotherhood were a bunch of jerks, and Kurt was an easy target. She didn't care what they said about her - she'd heard it all before - but she hated seeing her friend hurt by their petty taunts. In a way, she felt responsible for him. There was a strange need inside of her, a will to protect him. She wouldn't have been able to explain it to anyone else - she could barely understand it herself -but it was there.  
  
That was why it pained her so much now, seeing Kurt withdrawing from her and not being able to help him. They had been getting closer over the past few---what? Days? Weeks? Months? Rogue didn't know. Her feelings for him had been growing so slowly that by the time she had fully realised it, they had grown beyond mere team-mates.  
  
They were friends.  
  
And God knows why. She hadn't exactly encouraged him. As far as she had been concerned, the less that she had to do with the X Geeks, the better. She might wear the uniform, and fight the Danger Room sessions, but she hadn't been an X Man. Not really.  
  
And then there was Kurt.  
  
Lovable, goofy, party-nuts Kurt.  
  
On the outside, they couldn't have been more different. But he was the one who had made her feel included ----- wanted. And not through some big gesture, or some meaningful talk about team spirit, but by just being there for her when she wanted to hang. She appreciated that he hadn't given up on her.  
  
Rogue pursed her dark lips and dug her chin deeper into the lavender scarf around her neck. He was right; the night had turned cold, and the X Van wasn't much warmer than it was outside. Rogue grimaced and wrapped her arms tightly around her, suddenly wishing that she had thought twice about her choice of clothes for the evening. A strapless black top and a slitted skirt might look great, but they didn't offer much in the way of protection against the elements. The cold night air was whistling in through a minute gap in the door, and clammy tremors ran over her white skin. She shivered.  
  
Kurt frowned, not taking his eyes from the road. "Cold?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "No."  
  
"Liar. I told you that you should have brought a coat." Taking the wheel with one foot, he expertly guided the X Van with his elongated toes, twisting his body to hunt on the backseat for his discarded jacket. He passed it to her. "Listen to Uncle Kurt next time."  
  
Rogue paused before smiling gratefully. "Thanks," she murmured, slipping her arms into the coat. Its warm material was a welcome relief from the chill night air, the cottony lining soft against her bare skin. She shifted comfortably. "This is real nice."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Consider it yours." She opened her mouth to refuse but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "My mother buys me one every winter. I've got about four back at the Institute - trust me, you'd be doing me a favour."  
  
She looked at him fondly. "Thanks."  
  
He shrugged it off. "It looks better on you anyway."  
  
Rogue snuggled deeper into the woollen jacket. It was a little long for her, but she didn't care. She pulled the soft collar up against her jaw, inhaling deeply. The material still bore the faint scent of brimstone. Strangely, she had begun to like that smell.  
  
"Rogue?" he said quietly after a moment.  
  
"Yeah Kurt?"  
  
He paused, thinking. "What the brotherhood said back there ---- they were right, you know."  
  
She turned to look at him, pursing her lips together. "Kurt, you're not a freak."  
  
"Yes. I am. But I can deal with it." He tapped his fingers listlessly on the side of the steering wheel. "Anyway, that wasn't quite what I meant."  
  
She frowned, confused. "Well, what are you talking about then?"  
  
Kurt gave a small smile and sighed.  
  
"You really do look good tonight," he murmured simply.  
  
Rogue glanced over to him, surprised by the sentiment. He was still staring doggedly out at the road, not turning to look at her, but he reached out a hand on let it rest on her folded forearm. She looked down. Even through the long gloves between them, she could feel the silky bristle of his short fur. His hand felt strange and alien, but like him, it had an outlandish appeal all of its own.  
  
She hesitantly turned to look at him, their eyes meeting briefly. Suddenly, it didn't matter if Rogue was no good with words. When she was with Kurt, she didn't need them.  
  
Kurt shifted, a little self-conscious. "I feel like we should sing come-by- ya or something," he joked quietly.  
  
Rogue shrugged. "Only if you think it's absolutely necessary."  
  
He shook his head, "No, not really." Sighing, he looked away awkwardly. "Thanks Rogue --- you know, for everything."  
  
She smiled thoughtfully. "I guess that's what friends are for."  
  
Then he turned back to the road, and lapsed back into silence. Time passed. Outside, the night grew colder, and the creamy moon rose higher in the west. The darkness was absolute, and to Rogue, looking out of the window, it seemed as though she and Kurt were the only two people on earth. The thought, strangely, didn't bother her. She simply shifted in her seat, content in the warm van interior.  
  
In a few minutes, they would be back in the Institute, and Kurt would have to leave her. He was a popular member of the team, and there was always someone tagging along with him. Evan, Scott, Kitty --- it never ended. Sometimes she found herself resenting them for taking up so much of his time. But not now. Just for now, they were alone together. She savoured the feeling, knowing that it would be short lived, but content to let it be so.  
  
Love was funny like that sometimes.  
  
Silently, the car drove on through the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed.  
  
Mystique had little use for time. She had lived a long life - far longer than her outward appearance would suggest - and the passage of time had little affect on her. She didn't dwell on the past. It accomplished nothing.  
  
Despite this, she now found herself staring at the clock on her bedroom wall. It was well past midnight now, making it a week since she had made her visit to the Xavier Institute. Her pale eyes closed as she remembered her conversation with Charles. She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. Why had she bothered to tell Charles about her connections with the children? She wasn't fully aware of the answer herself. Perhaps a part of her wanted Rogue and Kurt to know----wanted Charles to tell them. But that wasn't going to happen. During her meeting with Xavier, it had become increasingly obvious to her that he had no intention of telling them what she had said. But then, had she ever really expected him to?  
  
She rose from where she had been seated at the desk and walked towards the open window. Staring meditatively out at the ancient starlight, a summer night's breeze ran over her, making her red hair flame behind her like wildfire. Sighing distractedly, she looked down at the paper that she held. It was a letter. She had finished it only minutes before, and it had taken her all night. Not that it was a long letter - but she had wanted it to sound just right.  
  
Mystique turned the envelope over in her azure hands. For sixteen years, she had been forced to live in silence. Magneto had seen to that. But now she was free of his orders. She could do what ever she wanted. The brotherhood were hers again to command at will, and Xavier's X Men could not stand up to them. After years of serving as Magneto's lapdog, she had finally won power of her own, and she had every intention of using it. Things were going to change in her favour, she would see to that.  
  
A slow smile played on her mouth as she read the address she had written --- -  
  
Kurt Wagner. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Bayville. New York.  
  
Tapping the letter against her thigh, she walked from the room. 


	8. The Lonley Ones chapter 8

Authors Note: All right, I feel its only fair to warn you all that this is probably my longest chapter yet. I honesty tried editing it down, but it didn't seem to do much. *smiles apologetically* I can only assure you that a great deal of it is dialogue. ^^ For any Catholics out there - sorry if I get anything wrong. I'm not a Catholic myself and I've never been to a Catholic church. I'm just going from what I've watched on movies. Hopefully I've got most of it right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt.  
  
I know that you will not be expecting to receive this letter. However, there are things that you need to know. I understand that you want to know more about your past; well, I can provide you with the answers you seek. I know that you do not trust me, and if you need to talk about this with the others, I will understand.  
  
When you are ready, I will find you.  
  
Raven.  
  
  
  
Kurt looked down at the note in his hands, pale eyes skimming over the words once more. He had read it several times already, and each time it seemed to make less and less sense. Mystique wanted to talk to him? Tell him the truth about his past? It just didn't add up.  
  
Months had passed since the revelation that he was Mystique's son. For a while, he had been pretty freaked out by it. And who wouldn't be? For his entire life, his origins had been a shadowy void. He didn't know where he came from, or who his parents were, or why he had been given up. He loved his adoptive mother and father with all his heart, but that didn't stop him dreaming about what might have been.  
  
And then, to have his childhood fantasies shattered by finding out the truth. That the mother he had longed for was in fact a person who he both feared and hated-----  
  
Kurt shook his head. That didn't matter now. All right, he had been upset, understandably, but as time passed he had adjusted. It didn't affect his loyalties - he was still an X Man through and through - and he had next to no contact with her except when fighting the brotherhood. He may have shared her blood, but as far as he was concerned, that was an accident of birth. Mystique would NEVER be his mother.  
  
But still, he sighed sadly. There was still a need within him to know about his past. It was all such a mystery to him, and the revelation about his parentage hadn't helped. If anything, it had only created more questions.  
  
The blue furred boy hopped off the bed and walked out onto his balcony. The morning air was fresh and cool, and the sea was a clear turquoise. This was his place. When his head was cluttered and confused, he would go out onto his ledge to think. It had always seemed to calm him somehow.  
  
But not today.  
  
He flicked his tail distractedly as he watched the waves crash far below him. Frowning, he read the letter once more.  
  
~I can provide you with the answers you seek~  
  
The truth was, he was more than a little tempted by the offer, though he struggled against it. Mystique was his enemy - how could he trust her? This was not the first time she had sent him a note, and he knew what had happened then. He had bamfed right into a Brotherhood trap. If his friends hadn't turned up, he didn't know what would have happened.  
  
And yet a part of him knew that she had not intended to put him in danger. The look in her eyes as she had let the hood fall from her face ---- it was a look that Kurt had never seen before, or since. And then, when the Brotherhood turned up, was that fear that crossed her features? Fear for him?  
  
Kurt didn't know. Just for a moment, he might have mistaken her actions as parental concern, but he knew that it could not be so. Mystique was evil, pure and simple. She had used him, manipulated him. Maybe that was what was happening now. Maybe she was just toying with him.  
  
His gaze lingered on the signature. Her handwriting was neat and elegant, and this was the first time that he had ever seen her name written down. It held his attention for a moment. Raven. Not Mystique. Raven. Somehow, it seemed significant.  
  
~If you need to talk about this with the others, I will understand~  
  
It had to be a trick, but if so, why would she encourage him to talk about the letter with the others? If she was trying to draw him out again, then why mention it? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
  
He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Turning his head, he quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket. "W-who is it?" he called.  
  
"Rogue," a muffled voice replied, "Hey, can I come in?"  
  
He backed away from the ledge, scratching his head. "Err, sure."  
  
The door opened and the girl entered his room. Any other time, he would have welcomed her company, but right now he had other matters on his mind.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, leaning on one hip. "You skipped breakfast this morning. What's up?"  
  
He blinked. Even in his confused state, he was a little touched by her concern. She might not be as open with her emotions as some people, but she was a good friend.  
  
"Nothings wrong. I guess I must have forgotten."  
  
Rogue's eyebrows shot heavenward and she stared at him incredulously for a moment. Her dark lips twitched in amusement. "Well now that's something you don't hear everyday," she teased "Kurt Wagner misses meal."  
  
He rolled his pale eyes. "I'll go and alert the media."  
  
Rogue laughed quietly. Slowly, her smile faded, and a frown crossed her features. She tilted her head inquiringly. "You okay?"  
  
He shrugged in what he hoped was an offhand manner. "Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
She watched him closely. He swallowed nervously - Rogue was no fool. In her own way, she seemed to know him better than anyone else in the Institute. He wasn't sure if he would be able to lie to her for long.  
  
"I don't know," she said after a minute "Just for a minute there you looked- --" she trailed into silence, shaking her head.  
  
He half considered telling her there and then, but something held him back. He needed to understand things in his own head before he could talk about them to other people. It wasn't that he didn't trust Rogue - he did. Even the first time when Mystique had tried to contact him, it had been her who helped him through it. She knew how he felt about the whole Mystique issue. But just now, he could not talk to anyone, not even her.  
  
The raven-haired boy forced a grin. "Hungry. I looked hungry." Placing his three-fingered hand on her shoulder, he steered her out of the door. "Do you suppose they've got leftovers downstairs?"  
  
She watched him uneasily for a moment. She was aware that something was bothering him, but she knew better than to push. He would talk to her when he was ready.  
  
"Alright. But if you start eating with your toes again, I swear I'm gonna hurl."  
  
He looked down at her in false innocence. "No feet near the food, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast was a strained affair that morning. Kurt went through the motions - throwing in a joke or two for good measure - but both of the teenagers were painfully aware of how false his grin was. His laugh rang hollow, even to his own ears, and every bite he ate weighed like lead in his stomach. And over it all was the letter, casting dark gloom over his thoughts. Kurt may have been physically sitting at the table, but his mind was a thousand miles away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo leaned against the doorway, a strand of silver hair falling over her milky coffee brow, eyes closed sadly. A weary sigh escaped her lips. When she looked up, she saw a dark shadow fall next to her. They were both silent for a moment, watching unseen as the two young X Men ate. Finally, it was Hank who spoke.  
  
"Kind of hard to believe, huh?"  
  
The goddess nodded solemnly. "Yes."  
  
Hank paused for a moment, a meditative frown crossing his furred features. "Do you think we're doing the right thing by not telling them?"  
  
Closing the door noiselessly so as not to be noticed, Ororo turned and began to walk slowly down the hall. "Charles has made his decision. I will support him on any course of action he chooses."  
  
"As will I. I just - " he folded his arms across his broad chest, "I just can't help but feel that we're making a big mistake. They're good kids, they deserve to know the truth."  
  
She stared grimly ahead. "I know. I feel the same."  
  
The two older mutants turned the corner in the corridor, a mutual silence falling over them as they passed Scott and Jean. Hank gave them a friendly nod, waiting until they were out of hearing range before resuming the conversation.  
  
"How is the Professor's search going?"  
  
"I think it is harder than he initially anticipated. The social services network is, I'm afraid, rather a mess. He has yet to find any conclusive documents that relate to Rogue or her family." She turned to look at him. "What about you? How are the blood tests going?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "I had to send for some specialist equipment for the lab before I could perform the tests. Luckily I still have some friends in the scientific community. They were able to fix me up with the apparatus, no questions asked." He paused thoughtfully, blue eyes fixed to the ground. "I have the results," he told her quietly after a beat.  
  
Ororo took a deep breath. "Have you informed Charles yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I was just going to go and see him now." He shook his shaggy head and looked up at her.  
  
She swallowed, white eyebrows pulled together. "And? Kurt and Rogue --- are they related?" The question hung in the silence between them, bleak and heavy. No matter what the answer, it would have long reaching reprocutions - not only for Kurt and Rogue, but for all of the X Men.  
  
Hank didn't reply instantly. After a moment, he sighed heavily. "I told the Professor that we would join him in his study presently - we should hurry."  
  
Wordlessly, the two mutants continued down the corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
The church was deserted.  
  
Not surprising, Kurt thought, for this time of day. All of the services had finished hours ago and the golden afternoon sun was shining in through the tall windows. His mind flicked briefly to the Catholic Church in his hometown, back in Germany. It had been an old stone building, all gothic arches and stained glass. These American churches were not quite the same, he mused sadly. They were newer, brighter. The smell of the burning incense had been replaced by the scent of new carpeting. But still, he supposed that some things were universal. Even in this comparatively new space, there was a kind of reverend silence, a hallowed stillness. He stood motionless in the doorway for a moment, letting the heavy quiet enshroud him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the echoes of his parish choir as they sang for the glory of God. A familiar serenity filled him suddenly, and, for the first time in a long time, he was at peace. He didn't know how long it had been since he had walked from the Institute gates. All he was aware of was wandering the streets of Bayville - neither knowing nor caring where he was heading. His mind was so clouded; the day was nothing but a blur to him. All he could think of was Mystique and the letter. Now he found himself drifting up the aisle, dark gaze fixed ahead. At the end of his pew-lined path, a statue Virgin Mary watched his progress with benevolent plaster eyes. In her cold arms she held the infant Jesus, the baby's tiny hand raised in blessing. Crossing himself, he sat down on a nearby pew. He bowed his head, folding his three-fingered hands on his lap. His lips moved as he recited a quiet prayer, hushed words almost soundless, even in the still silence of the church. "Our Father," he whispered, "Thou art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom, the power and the glory. Forever and Ever. Amen." The prayer ended and Kurt remained motionless - waiting. After a few minutes, it became increasingly apparent to the young mutant that nothing was going to happen. What had he been expecting? Kurt wasn't certain, but something inside him was a little disappointed that his prayer had not been acknowledged in some way.  
  
Opening his eyes, he was suddenly startled to find that he was not alone in the Church. The priest stood in the doorway to the side chapel, dark and solemn in the shadows.  
  
Kurt blushed hot under his fur, though his holographic face remained pale as ever. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. "I-I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought that the Church was empty." Running a hand through his raven hair, he stood hurriedly.  
  
The Priest seemed amused by his discomfort, a small smile flickering on his amiable features. "My dear boy," he chuckled "This is a house of God. Its doors are always open. If anybody should be apologising, it's me. I hadn't meant to draw you from your prayer."  
  
Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't important."  
  
"Oh?" The older man raised his greying eyebrows. "In my experience, teenagers do not come to church in the middle of the afternoon if it is not important." He tilted his head inquiringly "Tell me what troubles you."  
  
The boy's dark eyes remained trained to the ground. He frowned intently at his shoes. "Its kind of a secret," he murmured.  
  
"I understand."  
  
A brief silence passed between them as the Priest watched Kurt closely. The watery yellow light streaming in from the windows caught the falling dust, making it glow like silver snow.  
  
"Perhaps it would help if you talked about what is troubling you?"  
  
The young mutant gave a short laugh. "You got a spare couple of hours?"  
  
"Actually, yes as it happens." The old man smiled and tapped at his dog collar. "One of the perks of the Priesthood. Free housing, great pension scheme and more spare time than you could ever possibly need."  
  
Kurt's pale brow pulled together in a look of uncertainty. He had to talk to someone. So many thoughts whirling around in his head, so many questions --- it was driving his crazy. But could he entrust his secrets with this stranger, even if he was a Priest? Kurt's Catholic upbringing gave him a deep-rooted trust and respect of all men of the cloth, but just how far could he take that trust without putting his friends in danger?  
  
The boy scratched his head and glanced around him. "Could we go in there?" he asked quietly, pointing two joined fingers to the confession box.  
  
The Priest nodded. "If you wish."  
  
Kurt paused. "Anything said in there --- you can't ever talk about it with other people, right?"  
  
He shook his greying head. "I'm bound by sacred oaths. Anything spoken within that box in strictly between you and me," he raised his watery eyes heavenwards "And Him, of course."  
  
The teenager looked to the plaster Virgin Mary. Her blank smile was unmoving, her dead eyes all-seeing. They had had a similar statue back in his hometown. It gave him a strange sense of comfort that the Holy Mother continued to watch him, wherever he might be.  
  
He turned to the Priest, jaw firm and resolute. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been almost a year since my last confession."  
  
The shadow behind the screen shifted. "Why so long, my son?"  
  
In the stuffy confines of the confession box, Kurt shrugged - a pointless gesture, as the Priest could not see him. "I don't know. I used to go to Mass every Sunday when I lived in Germany, but now --- " he trailed into silence.  
  
The other man paused for a moment. "Do you say your prayers at home?"  
  
Kurt sighed, ashamed. "No. Not any more."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The small room was enshrouded in gloom and the young mutant found his eyes transfixed by the slim horizon of light underneath the closed door. The air was close and musty, like the pages of an old book.  
  
"I share a room with another boy."  
  
The shadow behind the screen moved - a nod of understanding perhaps? "Are you ashamed of your beliefs?"  
  
Kurt blinked. "No."  
  
There was a moment of considering silence. Finally, the Priest spoke again. "There are no secrets before God, my son," he said quietly.  
  
Blushing hot, the boy closed his dark eyes. He bowed his head, heavy strands of hair falling over his face. "They wouldn't understand. My religion," he sought the right words "its --- its very important to me. Its --- private."  
  
"A love for God is nothing to hide in shame. If these people are truly your friends then they will not mock you for your beliefs. "  
  
"But that's the thing, they don't see me as having beliefs." Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "They just see me as this big goof who doesn't take anything seriously."  
  
Behind the screen, the Priest frowned. "And are you?"  
  
"Yes. No. Sometimes I guess." He shook his head in confusion.  
  
The older man seemed to understand his answer, even if Kurt did not. "Believe it or not, I was once young myself, though it was a long time ago." From behind the screen, the boy heard a weary sigh. "Being different can be hard, and there will always be those who do not understand. It can be a long and lonely road for those of us who are not normal. Fear and prejudice are dangerous things. They turn even the most innocent of us into monsters. Don't down that road, my boy. If you have found people who can accept you for what you are, don't try and push them away." There was a pause, and when the Priest continued, his voice had become low and considering. "I made that mistake long ago, and not a day has gone by since when I have not regretted it."  
  
A meditative silence fell over them. In the cool darkness of the confession box, they were isolated from the rest of the Church --- from the rest of the world even. Thoughts came easily in this place of brutal honesty. Kurt's dark eyes lifted Heavenward, searching in vain for something tangible.  
  
"Father?" he murmured, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
The shadow behind the screen shifted, as if awakening from a heavy sleep. "Of course."  
  
The boy hesitated, guilt making the words catch in his throat. "Is --- is it a sin, to hate someone?"  
  
"To hate is always a sin, you know that."  
  
"But," Kurt frowned, "But what if this person was bad. I mean really really bad. We're talking hyped up uber evil here. Is it still wrong?"  
  
The Priest seemed to dwell on his words for a moment. "Have they ill- treated you in any way?"  
  
The young mutant gave a hard laugh. "Ja, just a bit."  
  
Again, there was a pause for thought. "To hate is a failing, though a very common one. You say this person is bad. Do you know why this is?"  
  
Kurt grimaced. "You mean aside from that fact that she's a psycho?"  
  
"Aside from that."  
  
He frowned, considering the question. Of course he had often wondered why Mystique was the way that she was. But with no knowledge of her past, of who she was --- he had yet to come to any conclusion other than his own personal psychopath theory. "No," he was forced to admit "No I don't know."  
  
"As I expected. You know, it's far easier to judge people, than to try to understand them. Have you yourself ever been judged on the basis of your outer appearance alone?"  
  
Boy, Kurt thought bitterly, have I ever! He was young, but he was no stranger to the uninformed opinions of others.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The shadow seemed satisfied with this answer. "So you see," he continued, "Perhaps it is possible that you are mistaken in your opinions on this person."  
  
Kurt shifted uncomfortably. The old mans words had struck a cord within him somehow. He had so often been on the receiving end of the ignorance of others; it was disconcerting to think that he might have been doing the same. "Kind of like that whole, 'Judge not lest ye be judged' thing, huh?"  
  
"Ah, the boy knows his scripture," there was a horse chuckle from behind the screen, "Yes, that is exactly what I was getting at."  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes at the ribbon of light by his feet. A deep shadow fell across his face as he lowered his head. "This person, if they sent you a letter saying that they wanted to talk to you --- should you do it?"  
  
The Priests humour faded into solemnity. "Well now, I imagine that would matter on the circumstances of the situation."  
  
"I mean, what if this person had lied to you before, and you weren't sure if you could trust them." he shifted uneasily, clasping his hands. "What then?" He waited expectantly.  
  
The Priest mused silently for a moment. "The Lord does not want for you to endanger yourself in anyway," he started slowly "But on the other hand, if there is a possibility of an offered olive branch, then it is every Christians duty to try to reach out to those in need."  
  
Kurt sighed slowly. "You think that I should go and see her, don't you?"  
  
The shadow moved in a nodding motion. "Yes, my son. I think that you should."  
  
The boy closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to gather around him. He had known in his heart that that was the only real solution to his problem, though he had tried to deny it. He still distrusted Mystique, but what choice did he have? He needed to know the truth.  
  
"However," the Priest continued after a moment, "I do not think that you should go alone."  
  
Kurt raised his head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Is there anyone who you feel that you can trust to share this information with? Who might understand what you are going through?"  
  
The young mutant frowned and shook his head resolutely. "No, I can't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They would only try and stop me."  
  
The Priest seemed somehow satisfied with the answer, as if he understood. "Perhaps there is a special friend amongst them? Someone different --- like yourself?"  
  
Kurt ran a hand through his hair, letting the raven strands flop back over his forehead. He paused thoughtfully. "Well," he lowered his voice considerately "There's Rogue I guess."  
  
Although he could not see it, a knowing smile played on the older mans mouth.  
  
"Do you trust this person with your secrets?"  
  
The boy paused in thought. "Ja. I trust her."  
  
"She must be very close to you."  
  
Kurt blushed hot under his fur. "I guess. She's a good friend, and she's helped me through a lot of stuff in the past."  
  
"You sound as if you care about her a great deal."  
  
He nodded. "I think she's understand."  
  
The Priest rested his chin in his hand. "Then you must talk about this with her. Perhaps she will consent to accompanying you when you meet with this other person."  
  
Kurt's dark eyebrows pulled together. "Do you think that that is what I should do?"  
  
"I am not here to tell you the path you should walk - I can only advise based on my own experience. But it seems to me as though you have been given a rare opportunity here. If I were in your position, I would not dismiss it readily. Trust in the Lord, and he shall guide you."  
  
It was a cryptic response, but one that Kurt had been expecting. He sighed and rose to his feet, resolution clouding his dark eyes.  
  
"Thank you Father. I think I know what to do now."  
  
The shadow behind the screen nodded. "I only wish that I had better advice for you-"  
  
"No," Kurt interjected "no, this has helped me a lot. Thanks."  
  
There was a pause. "You're welcome."  
  
The young mutant waited for a moment, but the Priest seemed to have finished. He took a step forward and placed his fingers on the cool metal handle.  
  
"Son?"  
  
Kurt glanced quickly to the screen. "Yes Father?"  
  
The older man was silent. Finally, he sighed wearily, leaning his head back against the hard wooden wall. "Good luck, whatever happens. And don't neglect your Religion. I expect to start seeing you at Mass on a Sunday."  
  
He gave a small smile. "Perhaps."  
  
He blinked thoughtfully, and walked out into the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Priest waited, silent and motionless in the cool dark. Finally, the sound of the boy's footsteps faded to nothing, and the church door closed with a final, resounding thud. He waited a moment further, then rose from his seat, standing tall. His watery eyes closed briefly as he lowered his head.  
  
A subtle wave seemed to pass over the old man's body. His aged frame stretched and elongated, skin darkening to an unnatural azure. The greying hair lengthened, melting into flaming scarlet, burning bright against the gloom.  
  
The change was swift, lasting for only a matter of seconds. She remained unmoving in the darkness for a moment, chest rising in a deep breath. Her pale eyes snapped open and a dark smirk curved her lips.  
  
Mystique.  
  
Everything was going as planned. Kurt had responded as she had known that he would. It almost surprised her how easily she had been able to manipulate him. Rogue would be harder to ensnare, but everybody had a weakness. Rogue would follow Kurt anywhere; Mystique had no doubt about that.  
  
With one swift move, she would bring her children home.  
  
All she had to do now was to sit back and wait for them to come to her. 


	9. The Lonely Ones chapter 9

Authors note: Well, I'm supposed to be catching up on work for school since (as usual) I've left it until the last minute. But that seemed pretty boring so I threw this chapter together. ^^ I'm the first to admit - this is by no means my best work! However, its late and I have five essays to write *shudders*. Please don't stop reading it though! I promise that the next ones will be better! Vampyre - thank you very much for putting me on your favourites list! That made me very happy! I know what you mean about the buttons not working - I can't get anything on my fav list! Thanks though.  
  
  
  
Rogue lay awake in the dark, grey eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. The silence was absolute - heavy, though not unwelcome. Sighing, she turned over in bed. The heady summer heat made her pyjamas stuck uncomfortably to her skin, her pale forehead covered in a light sheen of perspiration.  
  
A shadow suddenly passed over her.  
  
Rogue's grey eyes snapped open and she was instantly alert. Her body froze tensely.  
  
A tapping at the window made her turn her head. Her muscles relaxed and a look of relief passed quickly over her features. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, glaring angrily to the darkened figure in the window.  
  
Crouching on the window ledge, hunched and animal-like, the boy seemed to be more shadow than human. His blue fur camouflaged him to near invisibility against the night. Only his wide eyes, pale against the gloom, showed where he stood.  
  
"Kurt," she hissed, "What the Hell are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Teleporting into Kurt's room took only a fraction of a second, but even that instantaneous trip took its affect on Rogue. The gothic girl took s step back, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. She shivered.  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to that," she admitted with a small grimace.  
  
The blue furred boy grinned, teeth brilliant white against his dark face. "It's the safest way to travel."  
  
Her darkly painted lips pulled together in a small smirk. "No in-flight peanuts?"  
  
Kurt frowned, looking around him. His pale eyes came to rest on an open bag of tortia chips lying on his chest of draws. Helpfully, he passed the bag to Rogue.  
  
"Compliments of your Captain."  
  
She frowned. Leaning forward, she sniffed the chips suspiciously. "Kurt, how long have these been here?"  
  
He shrugged offhandedly and flopped down on his bed. "I don't know," he yawned, scratching his head "About a week?"  
  
Rogue shuddered in disgust and handed them back to him. Undaunted, he stuffed a handful into his mouth, orange crumbs falling onto his t-shirt. Chewing happily for a moment, he noticed his companion standing in the middle of the room. He patted the mattress next to him. "I'm not going to jump you," he told her earnestly.  
  
She paused before smiling gratefully. Slightly self-conscious, she seated herself next to him. "Why else would you bring me into your bedroom at half past three in the morning?" she teased quietly, looking out of the window.  
  
Kurt licked his fingers. "Well that's true," he nodded. Casting her a sidelong glance, he pouted, a look of disappointment crossing his features. "I had hoped that you slept naked."  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Would you have enjoyed that?" she asked, amused.  
  
A dreamy smile played on the corners of his mouth. "Boy, would I!" he sighed happily. "Do you have any idea how many times I've considered bamfing into your shower??"  
  
"Gross, Kurt!"  
  
"Well I can't help it. I'm a red blooded teenage boy."  
  
"You're a sick little pervert," she corrected him curtly "And if you ever tried to pull a stunt like that---" She left the threat unfinished. Kurt could imagine for himself what she would do.  
  
Kurt flashed her a look of injured indignation. "What, like you've never thought about me like that" he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
She arched her eyebrows. "Trust me, your not my type."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm everybody's type! I'm a ladies elf!"  
  
Rogue pouted seductively, barely suppressed smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "What makes you think that you could handle me?" she asked him huskily.  
  
He grinned. "I like a challenge."  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. Laughing wasn't something that she did a lot of these days, but there was something about Kurt that made it impossible not too. She had noticed the same thing in the other X Men. When Kurt was around, everyone seemed to loosen up. She couldn't help but wonder at him.  
  
Sitting next to her, the dark haired boy seemed to become suddenly meditative. His pale eyes were lowered thoughtfully to the floor, his furred brow pulled together. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Rogue's smile faded a little. "What's up?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "So," he paused awkwardly, "So you've never thought about me --- in that way?"  
  
She frowned, not understanding.  
  
He seemed to be on the verge on saying something, but decided against it. He sighed. "Never mind" he told her, scratching his shoulder.  
  
Rogue watched him closely for a moment. "Kurt?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you bring me here."  
  
The boy blinked thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together in barely concealed anxiety. His forked tail flicked across the bed. Suddenly, he reached across her to the bedside table, opened a draw, and retreated a folded piece of paper. Wordlessly, he handed it to her.  
  
The gothic beauty pursed her lips, grey eyes narrowing. It was a letter.  
  
Kurt watched her as she opened the notepaper, her gaze quickly scanning the short note. As the scripts contents gradually dawned on her, her expression changed from confusion to shock. Her mouth hung open slightly as she read it again. She rested an ungloved hand against her chest.  
  
He twitched nervously. "So? What do you think?"  
  
His question was met with silence.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The girl looked up. Her naturally pale skin had blanched to a sickly shade of white. It contrasted dramatically against her dark make-up, like pools of painted shadow. The hand that held the paper quaked.  
  
"Your not seriously thinking about going to see her, are you?"  
  
Kurt watched her warily. "I don't know. I think so."  
  
She stared at him is disbelief. "Are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time? You bamfed right into a Brotherhood trap."  
  
"I know!" His voice rose suddenly into a wail "But I can't help it! I need to know, Rogue! I need to know!"  
  
She rose to her feet. "Kurt-"  
  
He stood hurriedly and began pacing the room. "She's evil; I can't trust her. I'd be nuts to go anywhere near her. I know that, I keep telling myself that." He gave an exasperated groan, anger and frustration making his lithe frame shake. His three fingered hands curled into fists and he held them against his tightly closed eyes. "But she's the only one who can tell me what happened! I can't live with not knowing anymore, I feel like I'm going crazy!" he shook his head, suddenly halting in the middle of the room, tense and trembling. "Why wont anyone tell me the truth??"  
  
Her face softened into a look of concern. She took a step towards him. More than anything, she wanted to hug him - to comfort him. But that was impossible. Her hand hovered over his hunched shoulder, hesitant, uncertain. Finally, she withdrew her fingers, eyes cast down onto the floor.  
  
Kurt slowly lowered his fists from his face. He looked up at her, eyes wide and shining. Not for the first time, she was struck by his vulnerability. For all of his gags, he really was just a small and frightened kid.  
  
"I didn't mean to lose it like that," he murmured quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue gave a sad smile and shrugged. "I guess you feel kind of screwed up, huh?"  
  
He tried to laugh, but it was a small and pointless gesture. "You have no idea," he told her truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed and the night wore on. Glancing at the clock sitting on the chest of draws, Rogue was surprised that almost an hour had passed since she had first read Mystique's letter. She had read it several times since then, and each time it seemed to make less sense.  
  
They were lying side by side on his bed. Despite the oppressive heat, the girl was under the covers, the duvet pulled up over her chest. It was more for Kurt's safety than for her own comfort. She wasn't going to take any chances of making skin contact.  
  
Kurt himself was lying on top of the sheets, eyes staring listlessly at the lamplight on the ceiling. His raven hair was damp with sweat, and he seemed to be more than a little uncomfortable in the thick summer temperature. He had removed his t-shirt, but it didn't seem to have helped much.  
  
"I don't get it," she said finally "Why is she doing this now?" She didn't expect any real answer, she was thinking aloud more than anything.  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Since when has anything that woman does made sense?"  
  
"Do you think it's got anything to do with Magneto leaving?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "Maybe."  
  
Rogue sighed and turned over on her side so that she faced him. She watched him in silence for a moment, eyelids half closed.  
  
"What do you think she means by 'when you are ready, I will find you'?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said slowly. "I guess she's been keeping tabs on us all. It wouldn't be too hard for someone like her." Despite himself, he shivered. "Its kind of creepy. But if I do meet with her, I'd rather that it were on my terms. I'll find her before she can find me."  
  
Rogue nodded in agreement and a considering silence passed between them.  
  
"So are you going to talk to her?"  
  
The boy sighed. "I can't spend the rest of my life hiding from her, not knowing the truth about my past." He turned to his head to look at her. "This is just something that I have to do."  
  
Rogue pursed her dark lips together. "I understand," she murmured.  
  
Kurt smiled slightly. "I know you do."  
  
Again, there was a brief silence as the two mutants considered what lay before them. The future was dark and uncertain. Nothing seemed clear anymore.  
  
The girl rested her hand under her head on the pillow. "You do realise that I'm coming with you."  
  
"This is my fight."  
  
She shook her head gently. "Uh-uh. Not this time, hairball. I'm coming, whether you like it or not" she told him firmly.  
  
He raised his dark eyebrows. "I could quite easily give you the slip, you know."  
  
"And I'd run straight to the Prof, and you wouldn't get further than the Institute gates."  
  
He laughed, a strange response, given the circumstances. "Alright, alright, we go together." He looked away shyly. "I --- I was kind of hoping that you'd come" he admitted hesitantly.  
  
Rogue smiled softly. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."  
  
"You and me virses the world, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Kurt closed his pale eyes, head pressed against the pillow. He yawned. "I kind of like that" he murmured sleepily.  
  
The gothic beauty watched him wordlessly. A kind of peace seemed to settle over him. They lay in silence for a long time, each lost in thought. After a while, Kurt's breathing deepened, and he was asleep.  
  
She considered getting up and going back to her own room, but didn't. Suddenly, she didn't want to leave his side. The Professor had invested in some pretty high tech security for the Institute, but Mystique was cunning. Rogue had no doubt that she could find her way into the X Men home if she really wanted to. She was gripped with a sudden fear of waking up in the morning, and finding Kurt gone.  
  
Rogue knew few certainties in life. Her past was a mystery and her future was clouded in doubt. But despite this, she was suddenly clear of one thing.  
  
Kurt had to be protected.  
  
He was strong - more so than most people gave him credit for - but he was still young and naive. Rogue wasn't about to see him put in danger. Not by Mystique. Not by anybody.  
  
Rogue didn't sleep that night. She watched in silent vigil, ready to meet anyone who might creep in through the shadows. But nobody came, and as the pale dawn light crept in through the open curtains, she finally felt safe to close her eyes. 


	10. The Lonely Ones chapter 10

Authors note: I suddenly realised that, since the first chapter, I haven't done any disclaimers. I hereby disclaim all of my past chapters, and all of the future ones, so please NOBODY SUE ME!!! I own nothing (unfortunately) ^^ I'm sorry that this story is taking so long, but I PROMISE that in the next chapter I'm finally going to have Kurt and Rogue meet up with Mystique. It's taken me ten chapters, but I'm finally going to do it! Thanks to you all for sticking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt was the first to wake up.  
  
It was a nice, gradual awakening, softly slipping between sleep and consciousness. He could feel the heat of sunlight on his fur, and he instinctively knew that it was going to be a beautiful day. A warm contentment spread through him, passing in a tingling wave over his skin. He kept his eyelids tightly closed, knowing that if he opened them, this peace would have to end, and he would be faced with the daunting prospect of another day at school. He smiled softly to himself, wriggling his toes in happiness. It wasn't often that he felt this good on a Monday morning.  
  
His pale eyes suddenly snapped open as his memory returned, his pleasant feeling quickly evaporating. Mystique had sent him a letter; she wanted to talk with him. How could he forget something like that??  
  
He had spent all day yesterday worrying about it, finally venting his problem to Rogue in the early hours of the morning. The night hardly seemed real now, but he vaguely remembered talking with her for a long time. And he had come to a conclusion. He was going to meet with Mystique. And Rogue was coming with him.  
  
Rogue.  
  
She lay peacefully on her side facing him, duvet pulled up past her breasts and one hand resting beneath her head. Her eyes were closed, and her chest rose with even breathing. Kurt was curled up next to her, not close enough to be pressed against her, but close enough. One of his legs had become sprawled over her knees in the middle of the night and now he gingerly withdrew it, shifting his weight carefully so as not to awaken her. He shuffled back in the bed a bit, putting a bit of breathing space between himself and the young girl.  
  
Underneath his dark fur, Kurt was blushing furiously. He silently cursed his stupidity. If he had so much as brushed against Rogue ------  
  
He paused, relaxing a little. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping. He would have likened her to an angel, but her ever-present gothic makeup put a downer on that. It suddenly struck him that he had never seen her without her makeup. The longing to see her real face was overpowering, and he almost reached out his hand to try and clear some of the black paint from her features. But he resisted. For one thing, it might have killed him, and secondly, he respected her privacy. He wore his mask, and she wore hers. Plus it would have woken her up.  
  
Still, she looked very pretty, and not for the first time he found himself watching her admiringly. The sunlight shone pale gold against her ivory skin, her hair splayed out in a dark halo across the pillow. He felt something tighten in his chest. There it was again. That weird feeling, like someone crushing his lungs in a vice.  
  
It felt nice though.  
  
Kurt had made a lot of friends since he came to America - good friends. Scott, Evan, Kitty, Jean, Tabby ----- he cared about them all, and, in his own humble way, he loved every one of them. But Rogue was something else. It was strange and he couldn't explain it, but he felt a kind of subtle connection, an unspoken understanding. He'd never felt like that before.  
  
Careful not to waken her, he crept out of bed, pausing to pick up his discarded t-shirt from the floor. He'd have to wake her up eventually - they had school soon - but not just yet. He figured that she deserved a lie-in.  
  
Casting her one final, lingering look, he turned and bamfed into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Rogue didn't like school much. She never had. She didn't know when it had started, but as far as she could remember, she had never fitted in at Junior School. She had been pale and quiet, the little girl that didn't have a mommy or daddy --- the odd one out. That feeling had followed her into Middle School, where she had learnt to act the angry teen. She was still an outsider, but at least then she was one because she chose to be.  
  
Now she was a freshman, and things didn't seem much better.  
  
Sometimes school frightened Rogue. Sometimes she failed at it, or it failed her. Sometimes it confused her and left her behind. Every morning she woke up and a thousand different battles lined up in front of her ----- will my homework be in on time? will I have a partner for Phys Ed? will Scott Summers notice me today?  
  
Best days of your life? However said that was sadly deluded.  
  
The gothic painted beauty took a halfhearted swig from her soda can, grey eyes roving darkly around the cafeteria. The place was packed and noisy with kids on their lunch break, but somehow she and Risty had managed to end up on a table by themselves. Rogue rested her chin in her hand, a deep scowl lining her white brow.  
  
"Do they think we've got cooties or something?" she joked sullenly.  
  
Risty didn't look up at her but continued to prod her lunch suspiciously with a fork. "I'm not surprised," she muttered "One look at the expression on your face would put the fear of God into anybody. What the heck do you think they're feeding us?"  
  
Rogue glanced down at her tray. The mess on her plate sure didn't look like food. "The lunch lady said that it was meatloaf," she said, pushing her plate away.  
  
The other girl arched her eyebrows. "Really? I thought that she was just being sarcastic." She was silent for a moment, watching her friend with consideration. Finally, she tilted her head to one side. "So how come you're so cheery this morning?"  
  
Rogue shrugged, running her fingers round the rim of her soda can. "Ah nothing. I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Oh? Do tell!"  
  
"Not like that," she shot her friend a look of disgust.  
  
Risty laughed, light and silvery. "Why on earth not? You've got your choice of good looking guys over at that Institute!"  
  
The paler girl leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Name one."  
  
"Scott Summers."  
  
Despite herself, Rogue felt her cheeks darken self-consciously. "Cheap shot." She looked across to the dinning hall to a red headed figure sitting on a crowded table of jocks and cheerleaders. "I reckon he's too busy mooning after Queen Jean to notice someone like me."  
  
Risty smiled sympathetically. "You're worth fifty Jean Grey's, and if he can't see that, then it's his loss." She gave up on the meatloaf and picked up a sugared donut, amber eyes resting on the girl sitting opposite her. "Plenty more fish in the sea, luv."  
  
Rogue sighed grimly. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan Daniels stood in the lunch line, pushing his tray along the rack in front of him. His narrowed gaze passed quickly over the displayed food, apparently not impressed.  
  
He pointed. "What's that?"  
  
The lunch lady's deadpan expression didn't change. "Mystery meat," she informed him blankly.  
  
Storm's young nephew felt someone nudge his side to hurry him along. "Sounds great," Kurt enthused, holding his plate out, "Pile it up!"  
  
Walking away to find a table, Evan wrinkled his nose. "Man, how can you eat that stuff? It looks like something a dog threw up."  
  
Kitty joined them from the salad bar - her own tray filled by a modest array of vegetables. She laughed, "Ewww, you're not wrong there." Her glossy lips pulled into a teasing smirk "Why don't you try something healthy for a change? It wouldn't kill you, you know."  
  
"And it wouldn't fill me up either," the raven haired boy informed her airily "I need manly food!"  
  
She swung her dark ponytail over her shoulder. "That's the kind of attitude that's going to give you heart disease." Standing at the edge of the cafeteria, she suddenly pointed. "Hey, looks like Scott and Bobby have saved us some seats." Waving to the seated boys, she began to walk away.  
  
Evan made to join her, paused and turned back. "Hey Kurt, aren't you coming?"  
  
The pale skinned boy was looking away from him, eyes focused at a distant table. He frowned apologetically. "Actually --- I think I might go and have lunch with Rogue ---- that okay with you guys?"  
  
Evan blinked, surprised. "Sure, I guess. I'll catch you in class."  
  
Kurt grinned, a little relieved. He didn't want to ditch his friends, but he needed to talk to Rogue. Nodding goodbye to Evan, he turned and walked swiftly towards the two girls sitting in the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Risty licked the sugar from her fingers and put down the remaining half of her donut. Brushing a strand of purple hair from her eyes, she looked up suddenly as the boy dropped his tray unceremoniously next to Rogue. Rogue glanced over in surprise, a warm smile of recognition passing quickly over her features.  
  
"Hey Kurt," she greeted, pushing her plate away to give him more room.  
  
He grinned. "Sorry to impose myself on you, but Kitty's on a health binge. I don't think I could deal with a lecture on nutritious eating so soon after a math lesson."  
  
Risty rested her chin on a fist, eyebrows pulled together uncertainly. "Of course you're welcome here. Contrary to popular belief, our table isn't infected with some kind of contagious virus, though I'm going to have to ask, exactly what that is on your plate?" She peered closer "It looks hideous!"  
  
Looking around him, as though he were afraid someone was listening in, Kurt leaned forward across the table. His voice lowered to a conspiritive whisper. "I hear that they serve us the science experiments that go wrong," he told her earnestly "and just cover it with gravy."  
  
Risty grimaced. "Gross! You're not seriously gonna eat that are you?"  
  
"I certainly am!"  
  
She made a yakking noise in the back of her throat. Rising to her feet, she folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the two teenagers. "As much as I'd love to stick around for that, I'm just going to nip to the ladies," she ran a hand through her thick hair, "I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Kurt nodded, loading a forkful of mystery meat. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, his head tilted in consideration. As Risty passed him, he swallowed, a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible, but it actually tastes WORSE than it looks." Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his pale eyes flicked to Rogue's untouched plate, "Hey, are you going to eat that?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Knock yourself out."  
  
He pulled the meatloaf towards him, pausing to shake some salt over it. He glanced up at her. "Actually, I'm kind of glad that I caught you. I ---- I wanted to talk to you about last night."  
  
Rogue pressed her darkly painted lips together and nodded. Last night seemed like such a long time ago, distant and dream-like compared to the reality of the school cafeteria. One thing remained clear however. Mystique had sent Kurt a letter - she wanted to see him, to tell him about his past. And he had decided to go.  
  
"Have you changed your mind about wanting to meet with her?" Rogue asked quietly, not unhopefully.  
  
He sighed and pushed the gravy around with his fork. "No."  
  
She nodded. That was the answer she had been expecting.  
  
"What I meant," he continued after a moment "Is that I wanted to ask you to keep what I told you a secret. I don't want anybody else knowing about this."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, still playing distractedly with his food. "Its not that I don't trust them," he explained, "I do. But I don't think they'd understand why I need to do this. They'd try and stop me."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You can't exactly blame them, can you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Heck I'm pretty tempted to stop you myself."  
  
Kurt smiled, shaking his head slowly. "You won't."  
  
Rogue watched him intently. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because if someone had written you a letter offering you the answers to your past, then you would be doing the exact same thing as I am."  
  
She held his eyes for a moment, searching. Finally, she sat back, apparently satisfied. "Maybe you're right. I don't know. But just as long as you're still going ahead with this, I'll come along for the ride."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled sincerely "I needed to hear that."  
  
They were silent, a moment of understanding passing between them. Tapping his paired fingers together nervously, Kurt looked away, dark eyes intent on the floor.  
  
"Rogue, I-"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence as Risty returned, whatever he was about to say forgotten. The purple haired girl sat down heavily, gaze darting from one to the other. Rogue tensed, wondering how much of the conversation she had heard. There was definitely a look of suspicion on her face.  
  
"Not interrupting anything am I?"  
  
Kurt recovered quickly, mouth curving into a false grin. Now that she had gotten to know him better, Rogue found that she could quite easily tell when he was really happy and when it was just a show he put on. It often surprised her how he pretended.  
  
"What would you be interrupting?" he asked innocently. He pointed to the mystery meat with his fork "You were right about that by the way. Its completely inedible."  
  
Risty reached over and took Rogue's can of soda, taking a small sip. Her amber eyes watched them over the metal rim. However, whatever doubts she harboured secretly, she didn't share them. She turned to the gothic girl opposite her, "Hey guess what?"  
  
Rogue blinked. "Surprise me."  
  
"There's going to be a Monster Truck Rally in town tonight. One night only, according to Arcade. What do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Risty gave an exasperated groan. "About going to watch it! Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
Rogue snorted and pushed a strand of her behind her ears. "Now why would I want to go and waste my time on something like that?" Her darkly painted lips curved downwards "Its really not my thing."  
  
"You are joking?" Kurt interjected suddenly, staring at her in disbelief "Monster Trucks are everybody's thing! What's not to love? Big cars smashing little cars ---- its genius!"  
  
Risty beamed. "There, you see! Listen to the German kid."  
  
Rogue's frown deepened, dark lips pouting. "If you two are so big on them, why don't you go together?"  
  
The purple haired girl sighed. "I really want to, but I'm going to visit my family this evening." Her face suddenly brightened. "Hey, why don't you guys go instead?"  
  
Kurt looked at the girl next to him hopefully, but she wasn't impressed. "Uh-uh, sorry. I have plans."  
  
"Like what? And sulking in your bedroom doesn't count." She grinned.  
  
Rogue scowled. "Why not?"  
  
"Oh come on, Rogue. You're always saying that you want to get out more!" Risty looked desperately to the boy, "Tell her, Kurt!"  
  
His dark eyes looked pleadingly into hers, like a child begging to stay up past their bedtime. "It'd be really fun, I promise."  
  
Rogue looked from one to the other, obviously reluctant. Finally, she sighed in weary resignation. "Alright, alright! If you're going to make a big deal out of it, I'll go!"  
  
Kurt beamed happily, a look of elation making his cheeks dimple. "Great!" he grinned, turning to the other girl. "What time does it start?"  
  
Risty took another sip from the soda can, dark hair falling over her lowered eyes. "About seven I think, down in that patch of waste land behind the mall. There's a big tent - you can't miss it."  
  
Rogue shook her head. She hadn't been kidding; Monster Trucks were definitely not her forte, but seeing how excited the promise had made Kurt, she couldn't help but look forward to it just a little. A very little.  
  
He clasped his hands in front of him. "Wunderbar! It's a date!" Looking over to the amber-eyed girl sitting opposite him, he shrugged apologetically, "It's a shame that you can't come too." It wasn't totally a lie, he guessed. She did seem nice. Kurt and Risty hadn't hung out much since she arrived, but he could see why his friend spent so much time with her. All the same, he was looking forward to being alone with Rogue. There were some things that he needed to get off his chest.  
  
Risty rested her chin lightly against her hand. "Yes, I suppose so. But, like I said, I'm visiting family. I don't get to see them that often, it's a pretty big deal for me."  
  
The raven-haired boy took a bite out of his meatloaf. "We can buy you a souvenir?" he offered helpfully.  
  
"What? A giant bucket of popcorn?" She laughed. "I'm sure that I can live without."  
  
Kurt made is if to say something, but stopped short. His face crumpled into a look of distaste. "Eugh!" he exclaimed, pausing spit something into his napkin, "And I thought that the mystery meat was bad!"  
  
Rogue leaned away from him. "Gross Kurt! Couldn't you just swallow it like normal people?"  
  
He frowned. "You didn't taste it," he informed her curtly, crumpling his napkin and dropping it on his full plate. "I guess I'll just have to pay Burger King a flying visit before class starts."  
  
"You don't have time. Class starts in ten."  
  
Kurt grinned, standing with his tray. "I'll take that bet my friend!" Balancing the tray with one hand, he paused, scratching the nape of his neck self-consciously. "So ---- I'll see you back at the Institute?"  
  
Rogue nodded. "Sure. See you later."  
  
He smiled shyly. "Toll." Turning to leave, he nodded to Risty, "I hope you have a good time with your family."  
  
"Good time isn't exactly what I'd call it, but it should be interesting. Enjoy the Monster Trucks" she ran a hand through her purple hair, letting it flop back over her forehead. She watched him leave silently, eyes fixed on his back until he melted away into the crowd. After a moment, she turned back to her friend, eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"That Kurt Wagner seems like a really nice guy," she started, nursing the soda can in her hands.  
  
Rogue shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Sure, he's a good friend." She gave a hard laugh. "Just about the only guy worth talking to up at the Institute."  
  
Risty continued to observe her closely. "You two seem pretty close."  
  
Rogue thought about that for a moment. Finally, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You want to know what I think?"  
  
She shrugged again, standing to pick up her tray. Risty did the same and they began to walk slowly towards the cafeteria doors. "Not really, but I get the feeling that your going to tell me anyway."  
  
Her friend's mouth curved in amusement. "I think he's got a crush on you."  
  
"Who? Kurt?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rogue actually laughed. "Don't be disgusting, he's like my brother!"  
  
Risty paused for a moment, blinking. Then she shook her head. "Are you sure he sees it like that?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as she deposited her tray onto the side. "I'm like the only girl at the Institute that he HASN'T had a crush on." She chuckled and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, "The guy sits with me for one lunch break and your already marrying us off. I think you're looking a bit too much into this."  
  
"Trust me, I know about these things."  
  
"Obviously not as well as you think you do. Kurt and I are good friends, but it DEFINITELY ends there. He is so not my type."  
  
Risty smirked, "Unlike a certain Mr Summers?" she teased.  
  
Rogue scowled. "Will you quit it about Scott? It was just a stupid crush. Kitty has a new one every week - I don't see you making fun of her about it."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I just think its cute is all." She grinned and gave her friend a playful shove. "No need to go so huffy about it. Come on, I've got to return a book to the library before lunch ends."  
  
Rogue glanced over her shoulder one final time, not really listening. Across the dining hall, Scott Summers was sitting at a table with some other kids from the Institute. Someone had made a joke - Evan probably - and he was laughing. Oh, he looked cute when he laughed. Curtains of thick hazel hair flopped over his forehead; lean cheeks dimpling. Not for the first time, Rogue found herself wondering what colour his eyes were. Such a small thing, but so personal. For some reason, she'd imagined them green. She'd always had a weakness for men with green eyes.  
  
"Hey? Are you coming?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Rogue turned away from the boy in the shades. Wrapping her arms around herself in a consoling hug, she followed Risty down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Risty Wilde walked down the corridors of Bayville High, books clasped to her chest. Rogue was walking alongside her, locked in a considering silence. It half occurred to Risty to wonder what she was thinking about. Maybe she was daydreaming about the unattainable Scott Summers, or perhaps she was considering Kurt and the problems that he was facing. It pleased Risty that Kurt and Rogue had established such a close friendship, though she couldn't help but be amused by the boy's confused feelings. Teenagers were an entertaining study, though their hormone driven antics got tedious after a while. Her own adolescence had been very different ---- but that wasn't something that she liked to dwell on.  
  
Actually, Rogue was probably thinking about the class they had next. Mr Turner for History. What a jerk. Risty loathed going to these ridiculous lessons. She could do the work in her sleep, and having to act like a fifteen-year-old was tiring. She had to be careful, ever vigilant. One slip of the tongue, and Rogue would guess her little secret. That couldn't happen. She had worked too hard for too long to lose it all now.  
  
Still, after tonight, that wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Rogue, who had been watching her quietly for some time now, spoke to her suddenly. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Risty heard a voice speak through her mouth, but the voice was not her own. It was young, light, clipped English accent making the words lilt strangely.  
  
"Nothing," Mystique assured the girl walking next to her, "Nothing at all." 


	11. The Lonely Ones chapter 11

Authors note: Well, I finally wrote it. Kurt and Rogue are gonna meet up with Mystique. I'm sorry that its another long one, but I had a lot of stuff to fit in. I'm back at school now, so the next update won't come until the weekend. You guys are gonna have to wait till Friday at least to find out what happens. *grins madly* aren't I evil?? Well, enjoy! ^^  
  
Rogue sat at the edge of her seat, gloved hands curled into fists. The combined cheers of five hundred people ran in her ears. She joined in, screaming at the top of her lungs as three monster trucks sped madly around the corner, giant tires skinning clouds of dust high into the air. The heady scent of petrol burned in her nose.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that you were having a good time."  
  
She looked across to see Kurt returning from the men's-room, amused smile playing on his mouth. He sat down, wedged tightly between Rogue and a heavyset man sitting next to him.  
  
"Maybe, but don't go telling anyone." She winced suddenly as the crowd broke into a roar - one of the trucks had just smashed into a pile of tires. "Kitty makes fun of my style enough as it is. I don't need her thinking that I'm into Monster Trucks - I'd never hear the last of it!"  
  
Kurt wrinkled his nose and shouted to be heard over the noise. "She can talk! Have you seen her CD collection? Trust me, she's the last one who should be dishing out lectures on taste." He dug under his seat for a moment before withdrawing a couple of cans. He offered one to her. "Thirsty?"  
  
Rogue accepted gratefully, cracking open the can with one hand. Lifting it to her lips, she took a long, slow draught, and then frowned curiously.  
  
"Beer?"  
  
He nodded, dark eyes fixed to the show. "Uh-huh."  
  
She arched her eyebrows sardonically. "What's this? The good little X Man turned to the dark side?" she smirked "I never expected that from you."  
  
"For your information, in Germany its legal to drink beer at age sixteen. I am a German citizen, ergo, I'm not doing anything wrong."  
  
She laughed and took another sip. "Sounds like a fun country."  
  
He gave a low chuckle. "You should see the Beer Fest at Munich" he told her earnestly.  
  
"Maybe I will one day."  
  
He brightened. "Sure! You could come with me! We could get drunk and party all night long - I look great in Lederhosen."  
  
Picturing Kurt dressed up like a Bavarian fruitcake, Rogue couldn't help but smile. "Lederhosen?"  
  
He sniffed airily. "They're an important part of my cultural heritage."  
  
"Yeah --- sure."  
  
"Seriously though, we should totally do something like that. I'm sure my parents would love to have you round during one of the holidays. It'd be fun!"  
  
The gothic painted girl leaned back in her chair, arms crossing over her chest. She shrugged. "Somehow, I don't think you're parents would like me very much."  
  
Again, they were surrounded by the roar of the crowd. Sudden and deafening, even Kurt looked startled. From the sound of grinding metal, he guessed that something had just crashed. He shook his head.  
  
"Are you kidding? They already love you!"  
  
She frowned. "How-"  
  
"We phone each other at least twice a week, I tell them everything." He lowered his gaze, looking a little ashamed. "Kind of nerdy, huh?"  
  
Rogue blinked, nodding. "Yeah. But cute. What did you tell them about me?"  
  
He smiled, again looking embarrassed. "Nothing. Well, you know, that I'd made a new friend. I told them about how nice you were."  
  
She considered him, dark lips curved with open amusement. "Did you tell them about how madly attracted to me you were?"  
  
"Err ---- something like that," Kurt replied, not wholly untruthfully.  
  
Rogue was silent for a moment, watching the trucks racing around the obstacle course. She leaned forward; resting her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. She pouted thoughtfully.  
  
"Did you ever tell them about Mystique?" she asked quietly, glancing mistrustfully to the man sitting beside her. She needn't have worried. Even if anyone had overheard their conversation, she didn't suppose it would mean anything to them.  
  
He frowned. "What? You mean the first time?"  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"I didn't have to, the prof phoned them."  
  
She considered this. "How did they react?"  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably, running a hand through his raven coloured hair. "I don't know. I think they were more worried about me. They kept asking me questions --- in the end I just told them that I didn't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Did they ever talk to you about it again?"  
  
Kurt frowned. "They tried to."  
  
She nodded, understanding. The truth about Kurt's parentage had come as a shock to everyone, especially Kurt himself. She knew what it felt like to have your world turned upside down. Sometimes, the last thing that you needed was to 'talk it over' ---- even with people that you cared about.  
  
"What about that letter she sent you the other day? Did you tell them about that?"  
  
She kept her gaze locked on the monster trucks, but she could feel him squirm awkwardly beside her. Obviously, he hadn't.  
  
"No," he admitted reluctantly, "I haven't called them yet."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
He thought about it for a while. Despite the clamour surrounding them, Rogue was aware of the heavy silence between them. Finally, he shook his head. "No. At least not yet anyway." He sighed wearily, a tired look crossing over his features. "They'd only worry about me, or try to take me back to Germany. I don't want that - I want to stay here."  
  
She smiled sadly. "None of us would want you to go either, hairball."  
  
He lifted his eyebrows; weary half smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Really?"  
  
"Of course not. I mean, who would Evan hang out with? And Scott would miss you I guess. And Kitty, and Jean ---"  
  
He watched her hopefully. "And?"  
  
She paused and glanced over at him. "And me," she told him earnestly.  
  
He held her gaze for a moment before looking away shyly. "Thanks Rogue" he murmured quietly. "It means a lot - you know?"  
  
The gothic beauty frowned and cleared her throat before it got too sentimental. She brushed a strand of silver hair behind her ears. "Yeah, well, this doesn't mean I like you using my nail scissors, alright?"  
  
Receiving his cue that the serious part of the conversation had finished, Kurt quickly retreated to his familiar mask of cheerfulness. It was a thin disguise, and no amount of holographics could hide the drained look in his dark eyes.  
  
"Look, I already told you - it was Evan."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest. "Since when does Evan Daniels leave blue fur in the bath?" she tilted her head inquiringly.  
  
"Okay, that I can't explain." He looked around him for some kind of distraction, suddenly perking up. "Hey, I got us some popcorn."  
  
"What? From the bathroom?"  
  
"Ha-ha, zehr lustig. Actually, I stopped by the snack stand on the way back."  
  
She watched uneasily as he lifted a large paper bag from the floor beside his seat. "I hope you washed your hands," she muttered.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm a very hygienic elf, thank you." Just to prove it, he made a point of licking his right hand.  
  
"Ewww! Kurt, gross!"  
  
"Would I do that if I hadn't washed?"  
  
She grimaced. "With you, I'm not sure. Could you at least use your other hand while you're eating? I don't want your germs crawling all over my popcorn."  
  
Kurt shrugged, undaunted, and obediently used his left. He munched happily. "I can think of much more enjoyable ways of swapping saliva, if you're interested?"  
  
The look of disgust she shot him left him in no allusions to his answer. "In your dreams," she snarled darkly.  
  
He nodded offhandedly. "Yes, actually." He waved the paper bag under her nose, "More popcorn?"  
  
  
  
Time passed.  
  
Rogue stared out over the crowd. Still twenty minutes till the end of the show. Not that she minded - she was actually surprised by the good time that she'd been having. Monster Trucks didn't exactly require a lot of brainpower to enjoy ---- maybe that was half the pleasure. Just to be able to shut down for an hour and forget about the problems that awaited her outside the tent.  
  
That was half the reason she had agreed to go along with this. The other reason - aside from the fact that Risty wouldn't have stopped going on about it - was that she wanted to give Kurt some time off. It had been two days since he had received the letter from Mystique, and every time Rogue saw him, he had the same look in his eyes. Weary resignation ---- a deeply hidden pain. He was eating himself up inside.  
  
She looked at him sadly now. He was smiling, cheering with the rest of the audience as the trucks tore around the track. With his holographic disguise, he didn't look remarkable in any way. Just another teenager enjoying a monster truck rally, not a care in the world -----  
  
All a lie.  
  
She frowned suddenly, dark lips parting. Her grey eyes had picked out a familiar figure in the shifting crowd. It was far away, so she couldn't be certain ----  
  
Kurt elbowed her, forcing her to tear her gaze away.  
  
"Hey, was is los?"  
  
She blinked, startled, and turned back to the crowd. "I thought-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rogue frowned in confusion, scanning quickly over the rows of faces, but it was no good. The figure had gone.  
  
"Oh ----- nothing. I just ---- thought I saw someone from school is all."  
  
Kurt seemed satisfied with this answer, and turned his attention back to the trucks.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and slowly let out a deep breath. She was so sure. It had been exactly the same. The same neat hairstyle, the same immaculate suit ----- even the same dark rimmed glasses.  
  
Raven Darkholme.  
  
What had frightened Rogue was the fact that the older woman had been staring straight at her. Their eyes had met briefly, and, just for a moment, she saw something pass over Raven's hard expression. A look of understanding.  
  
Tonight. It was going to happen tonight.  
  
Instinctively, Rogue placed her gloved hand on Kurt's shoulder. If Mystique wanted him, she would have to go through her first.  
  
  
  
All the way through the rally, Rogue didn't leave Kurt's side. Eventually, the show finished, and the crowd began to gradually disperse. The young girl kept her eyes open, body tensed and alert, unconsciously playing with the rim of her gloves as the two mutants began the walk back to the Institute. She wasn't about to be caught off guard. She was responsible for Kurt now.  
  
One thing was for sure; she would feel a lot better if she knew what Mystique was planning.  
  
She didn't have to wait for long to find out.  
  
"And did you see the part when the Big Foot came rolling in and smashed up all those junkyard cars? Kurt enthused, still munching on popcorn "That was awesome!"  
  
Rogue nodded and murmured something non-committal, eyes darting around. They were walking along a darkened street outside the mall. It was empty, devoid of human life signs. The streetlight ahead of them was blinking on and off - pooling neon light flickering uncertainly, like a candle in the wind.  
  
Rogue looked up at the sky and vainly wished for one of the X Men to drive by and pick them up. It was unlikely. And anyway, all the stars to wish on had been obscured by the layers of shroud-like clouds. The weather had taken a turn for the worst that afternoon, and it looked like the heady summer heat was set to give way to a storm. Rogue shivered and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective hug. She was wearing the jacket that Kurt had given her a few weeks ago. Its warmth was a strange comfort to her as she walked down that lonely road.  
  
"--- Do you think we could persuade the prof to invest in a Monster Truck?" Kurt continued, apparently not fazed by the creepy surroundings. "It might come in useful when we're facing off with the Brotherhood."  
  
They turned a corner in the street. Rogue halted suddenly, cold fear squirming unpleasantly within her gut. All of the streetlights were gone, and she found herself staring down a black void. It was oddly unsettling.  
  
"Kurt," she called to the boy, who was a few paces ahead of her, "Kurt, lets go the other way."  
  
He paused in the middle of the road, eyebrows raised. "You're not afraid of the dark now are you?" he laughed.  
  
Rogue stared uneasily into the darkness beyond. "No," she growled, "I just don't think this is a good idea that's all."  
  
"'The long way round' is so called, strangely enough, because it happens to be fifteen minutes longer," he glanced down at his holo-watch "And its twenty past nine now. If we go that way, we'll be late for curfew."  
  
She folded her arms sulkily. "Like that's ever bothered you before."  
  
"They didn't name me Nightcrawler for nothing." He sighed and walked to stand in front of her. In his holographic form, he was a lot taller than she was. She tilted her head upwards, staring him in the eye.  
  
"I'm just getting a bad feeling about this," she muttered quietly.  
  
He took another step forward. He was close now --- very close. "If things get scary, you can always hold my hand," he offered quietly, a hopeful note in his voice.  
  
Rogue scowled. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have minded walking home in the dark. She wasn't a sissy. But that brief sighting of Raven had unsettled her. If Mystique was going to make her move, what better place than down that shaded street?  
  
She looked up at him, jaw firm and unwavering. "I thought I saw Ms Darkholme earlier, at the rally. I think she's going to make her move tonight."  
  
Kurt paused, caught of guard by the information. Slowly, a frown spread across his pale forehead. "Mystique?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I think so."  
  
He took a moment to consider. His dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want to panic you. It was only for a second and I couldn't be certain."  
  
Kurt watched her wordlessly for a moment. The silence drew closely around them, black and suffocating, like a subtle drape. At that moment, Rogue would have given anything to be back in the warmth of the Institute.  
  
Suddenly the young boy stepped away from her, dark eyes scanning the street before him. Pressing his image inducer, the image of the pale skinned boy flickered briefly before dissolving into nothing. The true Kurt Wagner stood before her now in full X Man uniform, hunched and animalistic, blue fur making him near invisible against the darkness.  
  
"Alright," he spoke out to the void, "I'm here. I'm ready."  
  
His words were not spoken loudly, but in that heavy quiet, they seemed to rebound and strengthen. A memory danced at the edge of Rogue's consciousness ----  
  
----- 'When you are ready, I will find you.'  
  
She peered into the gloom, sliding one of her gloves off in readiness.  
  
Kurt stood in wait for what seemed like an age, listening to the echo of his own voice die. He remained motionless, his ears straining for any hint of her presence. Pretty useless he realised - Mystique could move with the stealth of a cat when she wanted to.  
  
Minutes passed by, and nothing happened. Finally, he allowed his muscles to relax, a sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't sure how he felt. Relieved certainly, but a little disappointed too. He wanted to get this over with.  
  
"I guess she's not going to show," he muttered, turning to Rogue.  
  
The young girl opened her mouth, about to agree, when she suddenly froze. Kurt whirled round, pale eyes wide. This was it.  
  
She slowly emerged from a darkened alleyway, a shadow disengaging from a shadow. Mystique.  
  
Kurt blinked, taking a step backwards. Not for the first time, he was struck by the similarity in their appearance. Same azure skin ----- same pale eyes ----- his mother.  
  
He shuddered, repulsed by the thought.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked. Inwardly, he hoped that his question sounded more confident than he felt. Suddenly, he wasn't certain if he had the strength to go through with this.  
  
Mystique walked slowly towards them. As she grew closer, he was surprised to see her wearing the same shapeless brown robe that she had worn the first time they had met. The memory of that meeting flitted through his brain, like some half forgotten nightmare.  
  
She halted a few meters away from where the two mutants stood. "I had to be certain that you were alone. I couldn't risk a repeat performance of last time." Her voice was low, almost a whisper in the night air.  
  
Kurt felt a pair on fingers brush against his arm. Rogue touched him gently with her gloved hand, pushing him protectively behind her. Her expression was cold and impossible to read.  
  
"How can we be sure that you're by yourself?" she asked darkly.  
  
Mystique paused, considering. Letting the hood fall from her head, she let the cool breeze flame in her hair. "I didn't come to lead you into a trap, if that's what you're thinking. I can't prove that to you, so you'll just have to trust me."  
  
Rogue's painted lips drew downwards. "You'll forgive me if I'm a little cynical," she spat bitterly.  
  
The older woman blinked mutely. "If that's the case, I wonder why you came at all?"  
  
"I'm here for Kurt, not for you."  
  
Mystique smiled. "I guessed as much." Her gaze went from one, to the other, and then back again. "Actually," she continued after a moment, "I'm glad that you came. It makes it easier to explain."  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, fighting an inner battle between hope and fear. "Are you going to explain? About what happened to me?"  
  
Despite himself, he was shaking.  
  
With uncharacteristic gentleness, Mystique nodded. "Yes. You deserve to know the truth."  
  
The young boy took a step forward, standing side by side with Rogue. He was afraid ---- so afraid. A part of him suddenly didn't want to do this. He wanted to go home, to his real family ---- to his real mother, not this cheap impostor.  
  
He looked across to Rogue. In the murky half-light, she seemed vague and insubstantial, ghost-like. It kind of suited her - she'd always had a kind of otherworldliness. In his confused mind, it half occurred to him that she might have been something that he had been dreaming up for the past year. A figment of his imagination.  
  
He blinked suddenly as he felt a warm hand slid into his own. Her fingers locked around his and gave them a small squeeze. So humble a gesture, and yet it spoke more than words ever could. No matter what, Rogue was going to be there for him. Always. He loved her for that.  
  
Slowly disengaging his hand, he took a deep breath. He was ready.  
  
"What is it that you want to tell me?"  
  
Mystique watched him, solemn and immovable. "What is it that you want to know?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"The truth is what you make of it."  
  
Kurt gave a frustrated growl. He wasn't in the mood for cryptic guessing games. "No more secrets," he snarled, "I want to know about my past. No lies."  
  
His mother sighed and shook her head. She looked old ---- very old. And tired. "So many things I've been wanting to tell you ----- both of you. But I couldn't. Not with Magneto, not with Charles around."  
  
"The Professor?" Rogue interjected, gaze narrowed suspiciously. "What does he have to do with this?"  
  
Mystique looked at her, hands clasped at her front. The brown cloak shifted in the breeze.  
  
"The Professor was the one that's been keeping the truth from you. He knows the about what happened, he just chose not to tell you."  
  
There was a brief silence as they all considered this revelation.  
  
Kurt shook his head in bitter disbelief, his furred face disfigured by a sneer of contempt. He gave a hard laugh. "You know," he told her "For a moment there, you almost had me going." He turned and began to stalk angrily away. "Forget this, I'm going."  
  
Mystique watched him go. "It's the truth!" she called after him desperately, "He knows about the genetic experiment!"  
  
Kurt paused, mid stride, frozen in horror. His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes wide and unblinking. The word hung in the space between them, slicing through his ears like a blade.  
  
Experiment.  
  
Oh-God-please-don't-let-it-be-true-oh-God-please-don't-let-it-be-true-oh- God-please-don't-let-it-be-true  
  
He swallowed, turning slowly. "Experiment?"  
  
Mystique nodded. "Yes."  
  
He trembled, mind clouded with doubt. "The Professor would have told me."  
  
"You don't sound very sure about that."  
  
"You're just messing with my head."  
  
She stood motionless, more shadow than human. "You wanted to know the truth, Kurt," she told him quietly, "And I'm giving it to you. Whether you believe me or not, that's your decision."  
  
Kurt swayed uncertainly on his feet. His head was swimming. He had thought that he had wanted to know all of this, but now all he wanted was to hold his hands over his ears and block out the sound of her voice forever. His eyebrows pulled together in a look of hesitation.  
  
"There's more, but it won't be easy for you to hear."  
  
More? Kurt wasn't sure if he could take anymore. Just that one word, 'experiment', had already sent his world upside-down.  
  
She paused, pale eyes lowered to the ground. Her dark lips opened and closed several times, trying to find the right words, but finding none.  
  
"Kurt, you have a sister."  
  
The young boy visibly sagged a little. His entire lithe frame was shaking; breath coming in short, uneven takes. Surprisingly, he laughed.  
  
"Well, that's a new one I guess." He glanced up at her, daring her to meet his gaze. "So? Come on then, who is it? A name, an age, a home email address --- come on, what have you got for me?"  
  
He paused. He was talking fast and shrill, it didn't sound like his voice, not even to his own ears.  
  
Mystique shook her head sadly and looked up at the two mutants. To both their surprise, tears were streaming down her azure cheeks, hot and unashamed. "I'm so sorry. I never meant-"  
  
"WHO IS IT?!" Kurt roared.  
  
Mystique pressed her dark lips together.  
  
"Its Rogue." 


	12. The Lonely Ones chapter 12

Authors note: We'll here it is - I hope that you like it. I know that a lot of people might not like the way I'm taking some of this, but I hope that you'll stick around anyway. I also know that Kurt is the main focus of this chapter, as opposed to Rogue, but don't worry, she'll have a better part next time. If you think Kurt and Rogue are having it rough now - wait till you read the next chapter! ^^ Phoenix - about the way I order my stories. I can see why you're confused - it's a pretty sucky system. The Parts are like extended chapters - several different chapters that I pull together under one theme. The first three chapters were, for example, about Kurt and Rogue skipping classes, so I grouped them together. Part two was about Kurt and Rogue going to the movies, and what happened during that time. It's more to keep me on track than anything else and as soon as I upload the next chapter, I'll change the names so that it makes more sense - just regular chapter one, chapter two, etc. Hope that helps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and let herself drift into darkness. It wasn't real. How could it be real? Any minute now she would wake up, and this would all be just a horrible nightmare. Irene would call her down for breakfast and they would laugh about it over bowl of cereal. Mystique, Kurt, the X Men, the Brotherhood ------ they were all just dreams, quickly forgotten and absurd in the comfort of Irene's kitchen.  
  
But she didn't wake up, and Mystique's low spoken words sliced coldly through her brain.  
  
"Its Rogue."  
  
She was Kurt's sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
"PROFESSOR!"  
  
The scream echoed through the silent corridors, shattering the evening quiet. Kurt burst through the front doors and strode into the centre of the hall, pale eyes blazing as they darted quickly around. It was empty.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" he yelled again. His voice sounded alien, even to his own ears. Hoarse and enraged - an animal howl.  
  
His slender frame shook as he stepped forward towards the foot of the staircase. A dark snarl passed over his features. He didn't think, didn't stop to reason. All he knew was that there was a force inside of him - a cold fury - and he couldn't stop until he knew the truth.  
  
Kitty suddenly appeared at the top of the landing. She was dressed in her X Men uniform. Evidently, he had interrupted a training session. Her pretty face was pulled into a look of confusion, one eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"Kurt?" She began to walk down the stairs, hand trailing on the smooth wooden banister. "Kurt, what's wrong?"  
  
It took the young boy a moment to realise who she was. His head was so cluttered ---- so confused ---- but this was Kitty. His friend, Kitty. She wasn't like the others. She wouldn't lie to him, would she? Kurt suddenly wasn't sure.  
  
She paused a couple of steps away, watching him uncertainly. If he had enough presence of mind, he would have realised that he looked horrific. His eyes were wide and wild, body bent and trembling. He had a vague memory of running, running as fast as he could, as though he could somehow outrun the truth and leave it faraway behind him. It hadn't worked; the only result being that his raven coloured hair was now falling in heavy strands across his furred forehead.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between the two X Men. Kitty shifted uncomfortably. He seemed to be looking through her, rather than at her --- it was frightening.  
  
"The Professor," he mumbled finally "Where is the Professor?"  
  
The girl pressed her glossy lips together, tugging at her ponytail. She wasn't certain that she wanted to tell him. "He's in his study with the rest of the Instructors. Why? What's going on?"  
  
Kurt's mouth pulled into a hard line and he took a step towards the stairs, three fingered hands curled into fists. He let himself fall into his Rage, letting his mind drift elsewhere. It felt good to let go. Somewhere, he knew that he should stop for a minute and calm down, but anger made him push that aside. And he was angry. Very angry.  
  
Kitty stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Kurt, you're starting to totally freak me out here." She reached out to touch his shoulder, "What's happened?"  
  
The moment her fingers brushed against him, he recoiled instantly, glaring at her in horror. Their eyes met for a split second. It was a look that haunted Kitty for many nights to come.  
  
A look of pain.  
  
Then, in a flash of light, he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The distant growl of thunder rolled around the town of Bayville. A thick mantle of cloud covered the sky, obscuring the stars and moon. Inside the warm glow of the study, Ororo Monroe looked thoughtfully out of the closed window, gaze unfixed and pensive.  
  
"It looks like there is a storm brewing," she remarked quietly, to no one in particular.  
  
Hank rose from the armchair and crossed the room to stand beside her. In his giant hands he held two teacups, one of which he passed to the silver haired woman. He nodded in agreement. "Just as well, a heat wave's no joke when you're covered in fur."  
  
His attempt to lighten the mood fell of deaf ears.  
  
The X Men Instructors were gathered together - he, Ororo, Logan and Charles. Scott was supervising the Danger Room session for the evening, leaving the older mutants with time off. Hank was relatively new at the Institute, but he understood how its subtle hierarchy worked. They were the elders of their little tribe, the ones who Charles's relied on for advise and support. Their meetings together were usually pleasant times as they aired opinions and thoughts with the intimacy of old friends.  
  
But not tonight. Something was wrong, and they could all feel it.  
  
Taking a sip from his tea, the blue furred man took a moment to look around him. Ororo was standing beside him, blue eyes staring out into the gathering darkness. Solemn and glacially beautiful, he couldn't help but watch her admiringly for a moment. She was attractive - it hadn't escaped his attention - but there was something else there as well. A kind of wisdom that went deeper than mere aesthetics. He could understand how people would worship her as a goddess.  
  
Logan was sitting on the arm of the couch, staring sullenly into the unlit fireplace. He had been quiet all evening and Hank wondered briefly if he sensed that he was somehow being left out of something. He was the only one present who didn't know about Kurt and Rogue ----- it was a pretty big secret to be left out of. Still, he trusted Xavier's judgement. Charles had specifically told him that it was on a need to know basis, and Logan didn't need to know. Still ------ it was somewhat disconcerting.  
  
And then there was Charles. He sat back in his wheelchair, eyelids closed and fingers steepled under his chin. He almost looked as though he was sleeping, but his brow furrowed in thought dismissed that notion.  
  
As Hank watched, the frown deepened. Suddenly his brown eyes snapped open, head jerking back as though from an unexpected blow.  
  
"Charles?" Ororo was instantly at his side, setting her tea down quickly and kneeling beside him. "Charles what is it?"  
  
The Professor took a moment to regain his composure, taking a deep breath. His hand went to his forehead. "I-I don't know," he murmured.  
  
Logan stood beside Ororo, one hand resting on the back of the wheelchair. He looked down in barely disguised concern.  
  
"You okay, Chuck?" His customary growl was lowered considerately, one friend to another.  
  
Charles paused before nodding. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Hank took step forward, furred brow pulled together. A sudden dread twisted in his gut. "What did you see?"  
  
Professor Xavier was silent, staring blankly into space, fixed and motionless, his mind a thousand miles away. "I don't know," he admitted quietly.  
  
Ororo and Hank exchanged worried glances. Outside, the thunder grew closer.  
  
A knock on the door made all of the Instructors look around.  
  
The man in the wheelchair cleared his throat. "Yes, Kurt. Please come in."  
  
The doors opened and a boy stepped in. But it wasn't Kurt. At least, it wasn't the Kurt that they knew.  
  
He stood in the pooling of shadows by the doorway, ill defined and hazy against the dark. Without his holographic disguise, his posture was hunched over - animal-like - his pale eyes glowing ghostly. His face was a hardened mask - lacking the boyish vulnerability they were used to seeing.  
  
This new presence seemed to surprise them all, with the possible exception of the Professor. He watched Kurt for a moment, eyebrows drawn together in a look of searching. He didn't ask what was wrong. Even were he not the greatest telepath alive, it wouldn't have taken him long to guess. He lowered his head, a weary sigh escaping his lips. There was a pregnant pause as the three standing adults glanced uneasily from one to the other. The first flashes of lightning lit the horizon.  
  
Finally, it was Charles who broke the silence. "Logan, Hank, Ororo. Would you please leave us alone for a moment?" He didn't look up.  
  
Apprehensively, the three made as if to move away, but Kurt stopped them. "No, don't go." He glared at Charles. "No secrets amongst friends ---- right Professor?"  
  
If the seated man felt a twinge of guilt at that comment, he didn't show it. A well-experienced diplomat, he forced himself into calm, pushing his own feels of anxiety to the side. He nodded, gesturing to the empty chair opposite him. "As you wish. Please, take a seat."  
  
Kurt swayed uncertainly on his feet and didn't move. "I prefer to stand," he told the telepath coldly.  
  
Hank shifted his considerable weight uncomfortably. Suddenly, he would have given anything to be elsewhere at that moment. Whatever was going on here, it looked like it might turn ugly. Gaze fixed on the blue furred boy, he sensed rather than saw Ororo move to stand beside him. Only Logan remained standing beside the Professor, arms crossed over his wide chest.  
  
"Somebody mind telling me what's going on here?" he growled quietly.  
  
Kurt ignored him, his attention focused solely on the Professor. His icy eyes suddenly softened, a look of deep sorrow passing quickly over his features. He sagged a little.  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" His voice, previously so full of malice, tremored.  
  
Charles cupped his hands together in front of him. "She has told you then?"  
  
"Mystique?" Kurt laughed, embittered. "Ja, she told me."  
  
He frowned. "I hadn't meant for you to find out like that."  
  
"You hadn't meant me to find out at all."  
  
"That's not true, Kurt." He looked up at the boy with genuine concern. "When you were both ready, I would have told you all I knew. But please understand, this is a delicate situation for all of us. I didn't feel that either you or Rogue should be exposed to Mystique unless it could be proven for certain that she is what she claims to be. I couldn't risk either of you being hurt!"  
  
Kurt trembled. "I could have made that decision for myself."  
  
Charles shook his head. "You weren't ready for that kind of information."  
  
"Its my life! I should know the truth!"  
  
"This doesn't just affect you," he tilted his head "What about Rogue? She is as much involved in this as you are. How do you think that these revelations will affect her?"  
  
Kurt paused, brows pulled together doubtfully. He took a step backwards, disappearing further into the shadows. "Rogue?"  
  
------- Kurt, you have a sister ------ It's Rogue --------  
  
His memory was a blur since he had heard those fateful words uttered. He remembered Mystique's voice low voice trying to sooth him, he remembered blind rage that the truth had been kept from him, he remembered running ---- --- but he hadn't gone to Rogue. He hadn't even looked at her. He had been so caught up in his own pain; he hadn't stopped to think about her. For all he knew, she could be out there still with Mystique.  
  
Shame made his anger grow.  
  
"If you had told us the truth from the beginning, then none of this would have happened!" he spat. "Rogue and I can take care of ourselves!"  
  
Charles sighed wearily and massaged his forehead with long, neat fingers. He could see that trying to explain his actions was, at this time, pointless. Kurt wasn't willing to listen. Right now, he was more concerned about Rogue. He tried reaching out to her with his thoughts, trying to find her, but it was hard to concentrate while Kurt was standing before him. She was safe, that much he was certain of.  
  
He looked up at the blue furred boy. "How much did she tell you?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
Charles frowned. "That's not an answer."  
  
Kurt glowered ruefully from the doorway, three fingered hands curled into fists. "She told me that Rogue was my sister," he swallowed, "Is it true?"  
  
The Professor paused, then nodded. "Yes. I believe so."  
  
Hearing the words spoken out loud, Kurt was visibly taken back. It was, of course, what he had been expecting, but to hear it said ------  
  
Logan stared at Charles in disbelief. "Rogue is Mystique's daughter?"  
  
Hank opened his mouth to say something but the Professor cut him of with a sharp look.  
  
"We are ------ uncertain, as to how Rogue and Mystique are related," he lied. In reality, he had discovered the truth a couple of days previously - courtesy of Hank's blood test - but in the circumstances, he didn't think that Kurt was ready to receive any more revelations. "It may be that they are biologically mother and daughter, although theirs may also be an adoptive family tie. We are still investigating."  
  
The word slipped out before had even noticed it. Kurt glanced up at him suddenly; tail flicking along the floor, the only sign of life in his motionless form. His sharpened teeth gritted together in a snarl. "We?"  
  
Charles blinked, suddenly cursing his own stupidity. There was a heavy silence. It didn't take a telepath to feel Kurt's ever-growing rage.  
  
He shifted uneasily. "I required help in my search. To that end I enlisted the help of Ororo and Mr McCoy," he watched Kurt, worried about how he would take this.  
  
Again, Logan was caught by surprise. He took a step backwards, a growl rising in his throat. "Any particular reason why I didn't know about this?"  
  
"I'm sorry Wolverine, but it was on a need to know basis."  
  
Kurt shook. "I needed to know."  
  
There was a guilty silence. The Professor looked away, not wanting to confront the boys hate filled glare. Even without seeing him, he could feel the animosity seeping from him. It was strange, sensing such hatred coming from a boy like Kurt. He knew that it was just pain and confusion that fuelled his rage, but still ----- it hurt.  
  
He frowned slightly. A new presence filled had his mind.  
  
Kurt drew him from his thoughts.  
  
"She said that ---- that I was an experiment." He looked up, pale eyes fixed and unwavering. "Is it true? Did you know?"  
  
Charles took a deep intake of breath. That had been an unexpected move, even for Mystique, and he was growing increasingly suspicious of some larger ploy at work here.  
  
"I don't know the truth on that matter," he admitted, not wholly untruthfully. While it was true that Magneto had been conducting genetic experiments at the time of Kurt's birth, he had never found any conclusive evidence to link the two together. He had his own personal theories, but none that he would be willing to share at this particular moment in time.  
  
Kurt stood silently, lithe body trembling. He swallowed, raining his chin.  
  
"Is that all then?" he asked. His voice was quiet now, but the force behind his words was unmistakable.  
  
Charles watched him kindly. "Kurt, you're tired, and it's been a long day for all of us. There will be time for this tomorrow, I promise. But for now I think that you need to rest and build your strength. We can talk in the morning."  
  
Kurt cast his mind back a few months, to the night when he and Rogue had been sitting in this very room. He scowled bitterly - the truth had been kept from him then as well, and the Professor had made a similar promise --- ---  
  
He knew better than to trust him now. The truth was, he couldn't trust anyone anymore.  
  
He held the older mans eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling remote from him. For the past year, Professor Xavier had been his teacher and mentor and - perhaps more importantly - his friend. He had trusted him. But something had changes between them now, and Kurt knew that it could never be the same again. Too much had happened.  
  
He blinked suddenly and broke his hold on him. Clenching his jaw, he uncurled his fists and took a deep breath. "Sure," he mumbled quietly, ill- disguised bitterness creeping into his voice, "I'll just hop along to bed like a good little X Man. No worries, right?"  
  
"I didn't mean-" Charles began, but it was a waste of time. Kurt had already disappeared in a flash of light, a wisp of curling smoke the only evidence that he had ever been there. His trademark scent of brimstone filled the air.  
  
With a sudden rumble of thunder, the storm had arrived in Bayville.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue listened to the muffled *bamf* and knew that Kurt had teleported out of there.  
  
She was curled up in the darkness behind the door, arms wrapped around her trembling knees. Her head leaned against the warm wood, listening to the sound of voices from within the study. She had been listening for almost ten minutes now, and had heard everything.  
  
Kurt was her brother. Mystique was her mother. Kurt was her brother. Mystique was her mother.  
  
The little rhyme repeated over and over again in her head, so ridiculous that under different circumstances, she probably would have laughed. But she didn't. She simply sat and listened, face ghostly white and expressionless.  
  
Now that Kurt had departed from the scene, the four adults didn't seem to be in the mood for much talking. Logan's distinctive rumble caught her ears for a moment, but he was quickly subdued into silence. Charles said nothing.  
  
Rogue wasn't an idiot. He could probably sense her presence even now - he wasn't about to divulge secret information while she was listening in. Still, for some reason she was hesitant to move.  
  
Kurt had sounded angry ---- really angry. He didn't get like that very often, but she supposed that he had reason to be worked up. She remembered the look on his face when Mystique had said what she did. Shock. Disbelief. It was a look that had probably been mirrored on her own features. And then he had run. Run away, leaving her alone.  
  
She swallowed and closed her grey eyes. She wished that she were angry. It would have made it easier to bear. But the truth was, she didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. No pain, no resentment ----- just a cold, dead nothing.  
  
Dark emptiness where her heart should have been breaking.  
  
Quietly, she stood, and began to walk towards her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt sat in darkness.  
  
He liked the dark. The daylight could be harsh and unforgiving, exposing his weaknesses for the whole world to see. Not so with the night. It was his protector ----- his sanctuary. The darkness was the one thing that had never failed him.  
  
He lowered his head respectfully and folded his three fingered hands in his lap. Prayer - the last resort of the damned. He sat in silence for a long time, not knowing what to say. The rain hammered relentlessly against his closed windows.  
  
------ Ask and ye shall receive ------  
  
How could you ask God for a whole new life?  
  
He sighed and leaned forward further, until his forehead rested on his hands. Feeling the swell of blood to his head made him feel momentarily better. Somehow, he had always found it easier to think this way.  
  
Closing his eyes, he imagined himself back in the church in his home village. The memory of that place eluded him for a moment; it had been so long since he had visited it. But then it all came back to him. The light from the tall gothic windows ----- the scent of the burning incense ---- the dry taste of the communion wafers ----- he let it flood over him, basking in its familiarity. Something tightened in his chest, the longing to be home so powerful that he almost couldn't breath.  
  
In his mind, he was sitting in his old pew before the statue of the Madonna. She watched him, silent and benevolent, motionless in cold stone, as she had for the fifteen years before he moved to Bayville.  
  
"Holy Mary," he whispered quietly - his body in Bayville, his soul in church. "Mother of Christ. I know that I haven't been a very good Christian for the past year or two. I never go to mass anymore, and I haven't spoken to God since I came to America." He paused, thinking about what he had said. It was all true, and it made him blush hot with shame. "But I've always tried to do my best for your honour. I've lived by Christ's teachings. I know that I screw up and get things wrong sometimes, but I truly repent, and hope that you'll forgive me for my sins."  
  
A crash of lightning briefly illuminated Kurt's closed eyelids, and in his imagination, the church windows flashed silver.  
  
"The truth is, I think I need some guidance right now. I'm so confused ---- - I don't understand what you want me to do." He pressed his folded hands into his soft forehead, the knuckles hard against his skull. "I know that God has made this happen for a reason, but I don't know what he expects from me. Am I supposed to forgive Mystique? Am I here to help Rogue ---- is that what you want? I'm just so lost. I've never felt further from home and I really need your help. So ---- please? If you're listening, please ---- just ----- please ---?"  
  
He waited. Nothing. His only reply was the hammering of the rain outside.  
  
"There are just so many questions that I need answering. Why didn't the Professor tell me the truth? I don't understand how he could betray me like that. And not just him. Storm, Beast ----- they were in on it too. I see these people every day ---- how could they keep something like that from me? I know that the spirit of Christianity is forgiveness, but Holy Mother, I don't think I can." He pressed his lips together in a thin line "I don't belong here anymore. I know that God led me to the X Men ----- and for a long time I thought that this was what He wanted me to do with my life. But now I see that the X Men don't exist. Not really. Its just a name, it doesn't mean anything. How can it if we don't trust each other?"  
  
"I need to know how to make things right again. And not just for me. For Rogue too." He sighed heavily. "I ---- I really care about her. I've never had a friend like her before; I don't want to be the one that's causing her pain. I'd rather die than hurt her."  
  
He paused and bit his lower lip uncertainly, imagining the Madonna's blank stone eyes staring down at him. There were no secrets before the Queen of Heaven.  
  
"I ----- I'm in love with her."  
  
There, he had said it. Until that moment, he hadn't been certain. It had been only suspicions ---- hints. But now, in all of the confusion and all of the chaos surrounding him, it was the one thing that rang true. He was in love with Rogue.  
  
"I know what they said back there ---- that she could be my sister ---- and I know it sounds crazy but I can't help how I feel. I just know that it's right. She can't be my sister because that's not how I see her." He winced. "Please tell me I'm right? Please?" He swallowed hard, grief making his hands shake. "Please?"  
  
Again, the imaginary Madonna remained silent, his prayer unanswered. But then, what had be been expecting? It gradually became clear to him - Santa Claus didn't exist, the Easter Bunny was a marketing scam, and prayers were never answered.  
  
For the first time in his life, he was truly alone.  
  
Black despair swelled inside of him, deep and pitiless. The one thing that had kept him alive was taken from him. His faith. First his faith in the X Men, and now his faith in God. His hope flickered uncertainly, like a candle in the wind.  
  
His slender shoulders heaved as he fought to suppress the sob that was growing in his throat. It didn't work. His face contorted in a look of utter despair, hot tears stung at the back of his eyes; salty streams slipping from between their closed lids.  
  
Hugging his knees to his chest, Kurt began to cry. 


	13. The Lonely Ones chapter 13

Rogue lay on her side and stared dully at her alarm clock. As the seconds passed, the digital numbers flicked. It was now twenty eight past eleven instead of twenty seven past. She didn't care. Just another change in her life that she couldn't control.  
  
It half occurred to her to wonder why Kitty hadn't yet interrupted her solitude. Probably still in the library putting the finishing touches on her English essay. Nerd. Rogue hadn't even started hers. Maybe the professor would give her a note for her teacher?  
  
----- Dear Ms Flinch. Rogue has not completed her class assignment due to an upset in her personal life. She has just found out that one of her best friends is, in fact, her brother, and that one of her most hated enemies may turn out to be her mother. Also she seemed a little displeased that I lied to her about it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Sincerely, Prof. Charles Xavier. ------  
  
The thought was so absurd that she almost laughed out loud. But she didn't. She just rolled over in bed and screwed her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't going to school tomorrow. How could she face them, knowing what she did?  
  
Storm and Beast had been in on it - that much she had gathered - and the Professor of course. Deep down, she had always known that he knew more about their pasts than he was willing to let on, but somehow she had always managed to push that thought to the back of her mind. If she didn't have to think about it, then it was easier just to pretend that it wasn't there. She wasn't like Kurt; she didn't have that incessant need for the truth driving her. She had been happy just to leave things the way that they were. For the first time in a long time, things were starting to go right for her. She had been happy. And then in two whispered words that whole fantasy had come crashing around her.  
  
---- Its Rogue ----  
  
She was Kurt Wanger's sister.  
  
Despite herself, she shuddered.  
  
A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the darkness behind her closed eyelids. The storm was still in full swing, the wind gathering force as it howled despondently around Bayville. The pounding rain had started hammering at her window almost an hour ago, and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Rogue let herself drift into the darkness, its warm oblivion surrounding her like a soft shroud. She didn't want to think, didn't want to feel. With thoughts came pain, and she wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Not ever.  
  
The hollow silence was disturbed by a muffled *bamf*.  
  
Rogue felt him standing beside the bed, wavering and uncertain, not knowing what to say. She ignored him, remaining motionless. Maybe if she stayed like this long enough, he would just go away -----  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The words were spoken low, a questioning murmur. Her cold grey eyes slid open. She didn't have to look at him to know that he had been crying, the tremor in his voice had said all that she needed to know. But she could feel no sympathy for him anymore. After all, he was the one that had gotten her into this situation in the first place. If it hadn't been for him, everything would have remained the same. Mystique would have been her enemy, Charles her protector, and Kurt her friend. Too much had changed now and things could never be the same again. She could never care for Kurt in the same way ---- not after what he had done to her. At the end of the day, it was all his fault.  
  
"What do you want?" she muttered into the pillow.  
  
She sensed him moving around the bed frame and then felt the mattress lower by her feet. He had sat down.  
  
"Just to talk I guess." Kurt shrugged weakly, clasping his three fingered hands in his lap. He wasn't wearing his holo-watch and his blue fur made him near invisible against the surrounding darkness. Lowering his head, heavy strands of thick raven hair fell over his brow. "I wanted to see how you were."  
  
Rogue snorted bitterly and cast him a sidelong glance, not lifting her head from the bed. "What's that? Brotherly concern?"  
  
He winced. She had guessed correctly about him having been crying - his pale eyes were swollen and shot with crimson, the silky hair on his cheeks matted by streams of hot tears. Sitting, hunched and timid like that, his vulnerability was painfully apparent. The young girl watched him silently for a moment. For all of his jokes, he really was just a kid. But she couldn't bring herself to pity him. He had brought it on himself.  
  
He sniffed and ran a gloved hand over the nape of his neck. "Do you think its true? What Mystique said?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know," his dark eyebrows pulled together uncertainly, "What about you?"  
  
Surprisingly, she laughed. But it sounded wrong, even to her. Shrill and feverish ----- was that really her voice?  
  
"What? That you're my long lost brother? Get real Kurt."  
  
He paused, motionless save for the occasional cat-like flick of his tail across the bedspread. "So ----- y-you don't believe it?"  
  
Rogue touched her pale forehead with her hand. She really didn't need to be having this conversation right now. A clammy tremor ran over her pale skin. "Not much of a family resemblance is there?" she sneered.  
  
The reference to his demonic appearance didn't escape Kurt. He blinked quickly and looked away, flinching. Rogue was one of the few people that had never mentioned the way he looked ---- to hear her point it out now caught him off guard. He wasn't certain what to say.  
  
Rogue saw the expression on his face and a small pang of remorse twisted in her gut. But the feeling soon vanished, bitter resentment growing in its place. There and then, she didn't care who she hurt.  
  
A heavy silence passed between them. A sudden fork of lightning illuminated the night sky, thunder rolling around the Institute walls. The rain ran in sheets down the tall French windows, reflecting light mirroring the liquid movements on the opposite wall. Kurt shivered - it was very cold.  
  
"I heard what the Professor said."  
  
The blue furred boy raised his head, frowning questioningly. "Bitte?"  
  
Rogue continued to stare dispassionately at the alarm clock. Another minute had passed. "I heard what the Professor said --- down in the study."  
  
"You were listening?" He didn't seem surprised.  
  
She nodded, curling one hand into a fist and resting it on the pillow by her head. "Behind the door. He knew all along, didn't he?"  
  
It wasn't a question; it was a bland statement of fact.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Ja. Looks like that way."  
  
Rogue felt him shift his weight on the bed. She didn't move, lying still as a corpse on top of the dark bed sheets. She wanted to kick her boots off, but somehow couldn't bring herself to begin the action.  
  
"You sounded pretty worked up in there. I didn't know that you had it in you."  
  
Kurt couldn't decide if she was making fun of him or not. He shrugged feebly.  
  
"Can you blame me? I ---- I just can't believe that he could lie to us like that, knowing what he did." He pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "And not just him either. Storm, Beast ----- who knows how many other people could have known? The Prof said that he would have told us eventually, but I ------ I-I just can't believe him anymore, you know?"  
  
Her darkly painted mouth curved into a sneer of contempt. "So much for the X Men family" she laughed harshly "I should have stayed with the Brotherhood. At least you know where you are with those guys."  
  
He frowned. "You don't mean that, do you?"  
  
She stared into space, considering the question. Finally, she nodded slowly. "I wish I'd never joined the X Men."  
  
Kurt looked down at his folded hands. He ran his fingers over his knuckles nervously, lithe frame shaking.  
  
"I just don't know what to think any more ----- don't know what to do. Can we trust Mystique?"  
  
Rogue pressed her curled fingers down onto her palm. Even through the fabric of the gloves, her nails pushed painfully into her soft flesh. The pain made her feel better.  
  
She sniffed. "Who cares? She told you what you wanted to know didn't she? Just so long as Kurt knows the truth about his past, what does anything else matter?" She turned over so that she was facing away from him. "Ain't that right, hairball?"  
  
Kurt looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rogue stared grimly out of the blackened window. "Nothing," she muttered.  
  
The blue furred boy blinked, puzzled and uncertain. He didn't understand. Somehow, this wasn't what he had been expecting. No matter what the problem before, he and Rogue had always managed to stick together. She had always been there for him, no matter what. Why was she pushing him away now? They needed each other.  
  
He NEEDED her.  
  
"Rogue?" Leaning over the bed, he gently touched her hair. "Rogue, are you alright?"  
  
To his surprise, she withdrew sharply from his hand, batting him fiercely away. A dark snarl crossed over her features, lips pulled downwards in a look of venom. Her grey eyes blazed as she whirled to look at him.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE??" she yelled angrily.  
  
Kurt recoiled instantly, dark eyebrows pulled together. His hand remained outstretched in between them, gloved fingers - like the rest of his body - trembling. "I-I'm sorry ----"  
  
She glared at him silently, chest rising and falling. The palms of her hands were burning; she was clenching her fists so tightly. Her silver streaked hair fell across her brow, muscles tense. It was a look that Kurt recognized - that of a cornered animal.  
  
Kurt hesitated, not knowing what to do. She continued to watch him warily, silent and fierce. This wasn't Rogue. Not his friend Rogue.  
  
He swallowed at the rising lump in his throat. "Rogue, please," he pleaded desperately "I can't do this without you. You're the only one that I can trust. Please, I need you."  
  
Her muscles shivered. "It's always about what you want, isn't it?" she snarled darkly "Poor little Kurt who doesn't have a family. Well what about me, huh? Do you see me cashing in on the sympathy vote??"  
  
He shook his head doubtfully. "That's not true," he told her quietly.  
  
She watched him mutely for a moment, eyebrows pulled together uncertainly. After a long moment, she finally sighed wearily and looked away, releasing him from her hold. She held a hand to her throbbing forehead, eyes narrowed to the floor.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know." She looked up at him sadly, "All I know is that I needed you back there --- when we were with Mystique. But you left me. You ran away, leaving me alone with HER. You weren't the only one hurt you know. All that bull about being friends ---- looking out for each other? And when I needed you the most you just disappeared. So I'm sorry if I'm not feeling particularly sympathetic now Kurt, but if you took thirty seconds out from your own problems you might realize that the world doesn't just revolve around your angst, okay?" She paused, breathing in and out slowly. A fork of lightning illuminated the room. "Sorry, but that's the way it is."  
  
Kurt stared at her, slow realization gradually dawning on his features. Everything that she had said was true. He had been so caught up in his own worries, his own feelings, that he had hardly stopped to think about Rogue. Somehow, he had just assumed that she would just be there, no matter what. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not want him around. When Mystique had said those words, those two words, he had been blinded by shock. He hadn't paused, hadn't stopped to think. He had just run as far and as fast as he could, hoping to leave the truth behind him. He hadn't realized that he had left Rogue back there as well.  
  
Shame burned hot underneath his fur. Distraught to have hurt the one that he loved, his face contorted into a look of barely suppressed grief. His pale eyes found hers, shining like stars against the darkness.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he murmured earnestly, voice trembling. "I'm so sorry."  
  
The gothic painted girl shrugged feebly and folded her arms protectively across her chest. She sank back, leaning heavily against the wall. "Oh, forget it." What difference did it make now anyway? Everyone Rogue had ever trusted seemed to have let her down in one way or another, why should Kurt be any different?  
  
Kurt watched her silently for a moment. It hurt, to see her withdrawing further and further away from him. If he lost Rogue then that was it, he had lost everything.  
  
He reached out his hand hesitantly, tentatively holding it close to her face. When she didn't draw away, he softly brushed a strand of silver hair from her pale brow, gloved fingers brushing against her skin. She felt cold. A familiar knot tightened in his throat, the longing to hold her was so strong that it hurt to breath. In all of the lies and confusion, how he felt about her was the only thing that rang true any more. He let his hand run down her cheek, cupping her chin in his palm.  
  
She looked up at him, a whisper of a frown shadowing her pale face.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
His heart thudded dully against his chest, body trembling. He didn't know what he was doing any more --- he had stopped caring. All he was aware of was the gnawing fear at the back of his mind, clouding his thoughts. He was so afraid, of what he was, of what it all meant. But most of all he was afraid of being alone. He couldn't deal, not by himself.  
  
Without stopping to think, he kissed her.  
  
With a startled cry, Rogue pulled herself away from him. Their lips had met only for a fraction of a second, but the affect was startling. Just for a brief moment, Kurt lived every minute of his life at the same time. He was split into infinite selves, remaining whole at the same time. His past rushed towards him, black and pooling, and not just his either - Toad, Quicksilver, Cody, Lance, Mystique ------ so many minds ----- so many memories. He saw their lives --- he LIVED their lives, existing everywhere and nowhere.  
  
For that single split second, Kurt saw Rogue's power.  
  
And then it was gone. He swayed uncertainly for a moment, the memory swiftly fading into nothing. A clammy shiver ran down his spine and he reached out a hand to the wall to help steady himself. He suddenly remembered what he had done, looking across to Rogue.  
  
She stared at him in horror, hands clasped in front of her chest. The shock on her face was evident, but there was something else there as well. Kurt knew, he had seen that look many times before.  
  
Disgust.  
  
"Kurt?" she blinked fearfully "What are you doing??"  
  
Desperation made him foolhardy. He couldn't lose her - she was all that he had left.  
  
He swallowed; raven colored hair falling across his forehead. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock, body tensed. "Damn right you shouldn't have done that! What the Hell were you thinking??"  
  
This was it. Now or never.  
  
"I ------- I'm in love with you."  
  
There was a sudden silence. Rogue stared, terror stricken, at the boy kneeling before her. It took a moment for the full implications of what he said to sink in. Her chest rose as she breathed in deeply, revulsion etched deeply on her face. She backed away until she was pressed against the wall, her back against the cool plaster. The stillness was broken only by the low growl of thunder and the relentless hammering of rain.  
  
"You're in love with me?" she whispered, disbelieving.  
  
He nodded mutely, milky blue eyes threatening to spill over. "I know how it sounds, but it's the truth."  
  
"But-" Rogue shook her head, still not understanding fully "But ---- but didn't you hear what Mystique said? You could be my brother." She glared at him, enraged at the suggestion. "My BROTHER for God's sake!"  
  
Kurt closed his eyes wearily and raised his head Heavenward. "I know, I know! But I can't help the way I feel. I've loved you for so long Rogue. I-I didn't know it then, but I do now. You're everything to me, and I don't care what the others said. You can't be my sister. You can't-" He looked pleadingly towards her. "-Because of the way I feel about you. I love you."  
  
Rogue stared at him silently, unmoving. To his surprise, tears were streaming down her cheeks, hot and unashamed. Her darkly painted lips trembled.  
  
He paused, watching her uncertainly. Everything seemed to be happening as though through a haze --- it didn't seem real. Her expression was frozen in place - impossible to read.  
  
He sighed, reaching out a hand to touch her. "Rogue, I-"  
  
She started suddenly, recoiled away from him. With a sudden bout of anger, she pushed him fiercely away, making him stumble backwards. Her thick hair fell in front of her like a dark halo.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!" she screamed.  
  
Kurt filched from the words as though she had physically struck him. He blinked, grief making his frame shudder.  
  
Freak. She had called him a freak.  
  
It hung in the air between them, pain-filled and accusing. Neither moved, neither spoke. The enormity of what had just happened weighed around them in the smothering darkness, black sorrow gathering in the gloom. Rogue looked away, not wanting to meet his hurt expression. From the moment the words had slipped out, she had instantly regretted them. She had wanted to hurt him, wanted to lash out at his weakness, but now that she had done it, all she was left with was cold emptiness. But she couldn't take it back. So she sat still, guilt and anger conflicting within her, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
She sensed him lower his head, heard the first shame racked sob. He murmured something, so quietly it was almost a whisper ----  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Then, in a flash of light, he was gone, and Rogue was alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irene was sitting in her arm chair when the call came. The sound of the telephone ringing drew her sharply from her thoughts, and she set aside the brail book, carefully marking her page.  
  
Standing tall, she took three steps directly in front of her and reached out with her left hand. Her long fingers instantly made contact with the smooth plastic phone. It was a simple system of finding her way around, but it meant that she didn't have to rely on her stick.  
  
"Hello? Who's there please?" Irene took of her darkened glasses, rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the phone, and then the voice spoke.  
  
"Irene?"  
  
The blind woman was instantly alert. "Rogue? Rogue honey, what's wrong?"  
  
There was a silence, only the crackle of static on the line.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Finally, the girl spoke.  
  
"Irene ---- I-I really need to talk to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt stood motionless, letting the cold rain seep into his fur. His lithe frame shook in the freezing night air, and his breath was coming in short, haggard gasps. He stared dully at the building in front of him. His last refuge.  
  
He didn't know how long it had been since he had bamfed out of the mansion. His head felt so cluttered, he could hardly remember what was real anymore. All he was aware of was stumbling blindly through the streets of Bayville, not caring whether anyone saw him without his holographic disguise. What did it matter anymore? He had lost everything. First the Professor had turned from him, then his God, and now Rogue. He grief made his body shudder with heaving sobs, tears indistinguishable from the streaming rain.  
  
And now he was here.  
  
He wasn't aware of having specifically planned to come to this place. There was no reason why he should. And now it loomed above him from the dark, a single window glowing garishly against the night. He dragged himself weakly up to the front step and knocked on the door. He waited only for a second before it swung open, a figure in the shadows waiting to greet him.  
  
Kurt shivered, fur matted and soaking. He looked up at her through swollen eyes.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go," he murmured quietly.  
  
He felt a warm blanket being placed over his quaking shoulder. She steered him gently out of the cold, into the yellow light. A slow smile crossed over the woman's mouth.  
  
"You know that you are always welcome here --- son." 


	14. The Lonely Ones chapter 14

Authors note: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Just to warn you, it's a pretty long one. Once they all got talking, I just couldn't get them to shut up!  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott Summers hid a yawn behind his hand as he walked down the corridor. His bare feet padded quietly against the carpet, eyes sore and red-rimmed behind his sunglasses. He frowned. That storm had kept him up all night. He had thought that it would have blown over by the morning, but the heavy presence of rain clouds outside confirmed that the bad weather was settling in. Great.   
  
He turned a corner in the hall and ran into Jean. Literally. The force of the impact sent them both reeling backwards.   
  
Scott was the first to recover. Blinking quickly, he took a step forward and helped to steady Jean. "Jean!" he exclaimed, mortified. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
The pretty senior grimaced, rubbing her head. To his surprise, she was already dressed. It was only seven o'clock. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." She looked up at him and saw that her assurances had done little to make him feel better. She smiled teasingly, "Hey, have you been working out? That chest of yours is pret-ty firm, Mr Summers. I'm impressed."  
  
Was she flirting with him? Scott allowed himself to play with the thought briefly before dismissing it with a shake of his head. Jean just didn't see him that way, end of story. Still, he was pleased that she had noticed. He had, in fact, increased his physical training regime from one hour a day to two. Who knows? Maybe it might help her to change her mind about him -----  
  
-----A man could dream.  
  
He felt his cheeks darkened self-consciously at the compliment. Running a hand through his short, dark hair, he thought quickly for a way to keep the conversation running. They spent so little time together nowadays --- he missed the closeness that they had once shared.  
  
"So----" he rocked restlessly on his heels "Where were you off to in such a hurry? Is Duncan picking you up to drive to school today?"  
  
Please-say-no-please-say-no-please-say-no-  
  
Jean rested one hand on her hip and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. Her perfectly plucked eyebrows drew together in a slight frown. "No. The Professor wants to see us in his study as soon as possible - I was just coming to get you actually."  
  
Scott tilted his head curiously. "This early? What's it about?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
He watched her closely for a moment. She seemed uneasy, worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She sighed, pursing her glossy lips together thoughtfully. "I don't know, maybe I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill here. It's just------" she trailed off into silence, steady gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
  
"Well, Kitty woke me up late last night and asked if she could stay in my room. She had spent the evening doing some homework, and when she went down to her bedroom Rogue had locked the door. She tried to phase through the wall but Rogue got really angry and wouldn't let her in."  
  
Scott's smooth forehead pulled together in a look of confusion. "But I thought that those two were getting along better? Why would Rogue do that?"  
  
Jean shrugged helplessly. "I went down to try and talk to her but she wouldn't even answer me. Kitty was as clueless as I was. I figured that she just needed some time to cool off, so I left it at that. Maybe that's what the Professor wants to talk to us about? What do you think?"  
  
"I guess we won't know until we get there. I can't understand why Rogue would act like that ----- she seemed pretty happy yesterday. Weren't she and Kurt going down some Monster Truck Rally or something?"  
  
She nodded, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. The dreary weather had forced her to done a thick crimson sweater and she unconsciously pulled at the sleeves. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe they had a fight?"  
  
"I was just going to go and get him up for school. I could ask him about it," Scott offered usefully.  
  
"Uh-uh, I already thought of that. He's not in his room."  
  
The young X Men leader paused, frown deepening. A small pang of doubt nagged at the back of his mind - there was defiantly something wrong here. Rogue suddenly flying off the handle and then Kurt leaving his bedroom before seven in the morning? Something wasn't adding up.  
  
He looked up and found himself meeting Jean's eyes. Emerald green and fathomless, she stared at him expectantly. It was his call. No matter what happened, he knew that she would stand by him.  
  
That was why he loved her.  
  
"Let's go see what the Prof has to say before we jump to any conclusions. I'll go and get changed."  
  
Jean nodded once more, smiling warmly. "It'll probably turn out to be something of nothing. I'll tell him that you're coming."  
  
As he turned to walk away, the girls smile faded, quickly replaced with a look of worried thought. Her telepathy was still extremely weak, and after that unfortunate episode a few months ago she had been consciously avoiding using it. Even so, a sense of foreboding danced darkly at the edges of her consciousness. Emotions were running high throughout the Institute ---- she could sense it. She had never felt anything like this before. It disturbed her.  
  
Shivering, she hugged herself tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ororo Monroe sat in the cool quiet of the greenhouse, staring reflectively into space. Her eyes were dark and unfocused, silver eyebrows pulled together in a look of thought. Despite the cool grey of the morning, her milky coffee skin growled warm gold. She would have made a breathtaking picture; solemn and meditative ---- unearthly beautiful. A true goddess.   
  
This was her place to come and think ---- to rest surrounded by the plants that she so carefully tended ---- to detach herself from the outside world. She had a lot to think of this morning.  
  
Hank paused by the door, oversized hand resting on the doorframe. He had opened his mouth to say something, but somehow remained silent. She looked so serene - surrounded by the waxy leaves of living green - that he suddenly didn't want to disturb her. He hesitated uncertainly.  
  
Slowly, Ororo became aware that she was not alone. She blinked and turned her head. If she was put out by his presence, she did not show it.  
  
"Hank, good morning."  
  
Slightly self-conscious, the man moved further into the room. He moved gorilla like, balancing his weight on his heavy knuckles. Although he was perfectly capable of walking upright, since his mutation he had found this to be the more comfortable way for him to move around.  
  
"I'm sorry ---- I didn't mean to disturb you. Charles is seeing Jean and Scott at the moment and he would like us to go up to his study later."  
  
She nodded. "Alright."  
  
He shrugged one shoulder apologetically, feeling mildly guilty that he had drawn her from her thoughts. He began to move away.  
  
"Hank?"  
  
He paused. "Yes?"  
  
Ororo gestured to the empty seat beside her. "I would appreciate having someone to talk to."  
  
He watched her for a moment, unsure whether she was simply being polite. Finally, he walked into the greenhouse and sat next to her on the warm wooden bench. He towered over the slender woman, his sizable bulk making her look doll-like by comparison. Hank was not fooled however. She could blast him through the wall if she chose to.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Stupid question.  
  
She breathed in the fresh scent of flowers. It soothed her somehow. "I cannot help but worry about Kurt."  
  
The furred man sighed and shook his head wearily. "I know. I couldn't stop thinking about it last night ---- I almost went out and searched for him myself. I'm afraid that I cannot agree with the Professor on this one. We should have told both Kurt and Rogue the moment that we found out the truth. And then to simply let Kurt run away ---- in the state that he was in -----"  
  
"But it's not our decision to make. If Kurt chose to run away from the Institute, then there is nothing that you or I would have been able to do to bring him back - Charles knows that. It wouldn't have done any good to go after him. He simply doesn't trust us anymore."  
  
Hank frowned uneasily, cupping his hands in his lap. "It should have been avoided."  
  
Ororo watched him closely. "We did all that we could. It is now out of our hands."  
  
He lifted his dark eyebrows. "You don't sound too convinced."  
  
She was silent for a moment, jaw firm and unwavering. He knew that he had hit a nerve. Finally, she lowered her gaze.  
  
"I trust in Charles. If he believes that we should give Kurt some time alone, then that is all I need to know."  
  
Hank didn't know how to respond, so he kept quiet. Of course he trusted in the Professors judgment - he always had. When his own mutations were becoming too much to handle, it had been Xavier who he had gone to for help. He trusted him wholeheartedly, as did all of the other Instructors.  
  
Even so ----- he couldn't help but feel uneasy about what was happening now. He remembered the night only a week or so ago when he had been called into the Professor's study. That was when he had first learnt of Rogue's possible connection with Mystique --- and thereby with Kurt. It was he who had been entrusted with finding out if there was any genetic evidence that the three were related, and the results had been ---- startling.  
  
But all the while as he was conducting the necessary blood tests, Hank had felt guilty. Both Kurt and Rogue were students of his, and good kids at that. He didn't like lying to them.  
  
And now that Kurt had run away ----- it just felt wrong.  
  
"Do you know what the Professor intends to do?"  
  
She paused thoughtfully, considering the question. "Inform Jean and Scott of the situation, I suppose. They will certainly have to know now that it is all out in the open. I don't know what he'll tell the younger students ----- when they realize that their friend is missing then they will certainly demand answers."  
  
"Can you blame them?"  
  
"No."  
  
He narrowed his eyes accusingly at a nearby spider plant. "And what about Rogue? What does she have to say about all of this?"  
  
She continued to watch him. "She will not speak to anyone."  
  
He frowned. "Understandable."  
  
"I will phone the school later on and excuse her from today's lessons. Perhaps she will be more willing to talk about what happened now that she has had time to reflect."  
  
Hank shook his shaggy head. "Maybe, but I can't see Rogue being particularly co-operative, can you?"  
  
She pursed her berry colored lips and didn't say anything. A strand of silver hair had fallen across her brow, flawing the perfect symmetry of her face. She lowered her gaze.  
  
"I wish that we knew where Kurt was. I hate to think of him alone out there."  
  
The sadness that crept into her voice surprised Hank. He looked down, eyebrows pulled together in concern. Ororo was by no means emotionless, but she had always maintained an air of cool composure. A kind of distance. To witness her experiencing human pain was a strange and distressing experience.  
  
Were it anyone else, he would have simply put his arm around their shoulder ------ given them a friendly hug. But he couldn't bring himself to do that to Ororo. She may have demonstrated how human she really was, but a part of her would always remain a goddess ----- remote and untouchable. He didn't know what to do.  
  
He floundered helplessly, thinking desperately for something to say. "I'm sure he's fine," he managed finally, rubbing at the nape of his neck.  
  
She sighed. "How can you be certain?"  
  
He watched her sincerely. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."  
  
Ororo smiled sadly and looked up at her friend, eyes shining like sapphires against her coffee colored skin. "Cute, though not very original I'm afraid" she murmured softly.  
  
He shrugged and gave an apologetic half smile. "I tried."  
  
"Thank you Hank."  
  
He ran a hand self consciously over his knuckles. "No problem."  
  
They fell into silence. Overhead, the first light pattering of rain could be heard. Dressed in her usual attire of short-sleeved t-shit and light skirt, Ororo couldn't help but shiver. It was going to be a cold morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the warmth of the study, the cloud burst was subdued to distant background noise. Though it was still very early in the morning, a fire had been lit. The glowing wood crackled audibly, filling the heavy silence.  
  
Charles Xavier sat in his wheelchair, fingers steepled before him. He watched the two students closely.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Scott was visibly taken back. He blinked several times, brow contorted in a look of utter shock. "But ---- but how? Rogue is Mystique's daughter?"  
  
It was not an unexpected reaction. The Professor shook his head slowly. "That is only one possibility. We are still investigating."  
  
The boy ran a hand through his hair. It was a habit of his, but it manifested itself most when he was upset of stressed. He had been doing steadily for the past ten minutes.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
Charles's steady gaze didn't waver. "About a week."  
  
"That long?" Scott's eyes flew wide behind his sunglasses "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Charles frowned. "Obviously this is very sensitive information. I did not want to tell anyone until I was certain of the truth, whatever that truth may be."  
  
The teenager gritted his teeth. "Mystique's gone too far this time."  
  
"Her actions were --- unexpected, yes. Had I known what she was planning, I would have better prepared both Kurt and Rogue. As it is ----" he sighed wearily and shook his head, " ----I don't know how they are. Their minds are so confused and chaotic ---- I can't get a reading out of either of them."  
  
Jean was sitting next to Scott, her arms drawn around her knees. She lowered her head sadly. "Poor Kurt" she murmured.  
  
Scott laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning once again to the Professor, he frowned. "Why hasn't anyone been out to look for him?" he asked, traces of anger evident in his voice.  
  
Charles rested his chin on his hands. "It would not have done any good. You didn't see him last night, Scott. He was hurt --- angry. He would not have returned with us, even if we could find him."  
  
Scott gave a growl of frustration. Standing hurriedly he began to pace the room. Jean watched him with worried eyes.  
  
"But you don't know that! I could have talked to him --- reasoned with him! He trusts me, I could have done it! He needs us!"  
  
The older man watched him considerately. "Scott, please. Try to calm down."  
  
He stared at him incredulously. "Calm down?! Professor, Kurt's run away! He could be anywhere! What if he gets hurt, or what if his image inducer fails?" He took a step towards the man in the wheelchair "He's never been by himself before. Anything could happen to him!"  
  
"I am well aware of that," Charles told him steadily, moving his chair closer. "But I cannot keep any child here who does not wish to be. If Kurt has decided to leave the Institute, then there's nothing that I can do. It is his decision to make."  
  
"But what if he's injured?"  
  
"He isn't that much I am certain of. I'm keeping a constant mental lock on him at all times. If anything happens, I will know."  
  
Scott held his head in his hands. "Do you even know where he is?"  
  
Charles paused, a look of thought crossing his features. Finally, he sighed and nodded silently. "Yes, but I can't tell you."  
  
Scott wavered, surprised and uncertain. He was hurt - the Professor never kept secrets from him. He was the team leader - he needed to know these things. The Professor knew that.  
  
"Please Professor," he pleaded quietly, anger abating "He's like my brother. I need to know where he is."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
He blinked. "But why?"  
  
Charles sighed and lowered his gaze. The flickering firelight danced across his features. "I have to respect Kurt's wishes. If he has chosen to leave the Institute, then I will not try and force him to come back. He will return to us when he is ready. You just have to give him some time by himself ---- to think about what has happened. It is a lot for anybody to take in."  
  
Scott stood silently, hands curled into fists. He swallowed and looked away, mouth drawn into a grim line. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't just leave him. He's my friend, and he's an X Man. When you're with the X Men, you're never alone." He closed his eyes briefly. "That's why I have to go after him."  
  
The Professor watched him closely. Scott and Kurt had been close ever since their first meeting, developing a kind of brotherly bond. It was a strange one - anyone could see that. On the outside at least, they were total opposites. The responsible team leader hanging out with the class goof. But Scott had desperately needed a younger brother before Alex had come into his life, and Kurt had needed someone to guide him. They had fitted together perfectly. And now that Kurt was gone - possibly in danger - Charles could feel Scott's deep sense of loss.  
  
"Of course. You must do what you must."  
  
The teenager nodded silently - understanding. Without another word, Scott turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Jean looked up to the Professor. His eyes were dark and clouded, deep in thought. She hugged her knees closer.  
  
"Do you think he'll find him?" she asked softly.  
  
Charles shook his head certainly. "No."  
  
She paused. A log of wood fell over in the fire place with a sharp crackle, sending glowing embers flying. The rain continued to fall against the window. "What are you going to tell the younger students?"  
  
He shrugged wearily. "No more than need be. Of course they will need to know that something has happened and that Kurt has run away. There can be no avoiding that. It may be that we are forced to tell them the truth, but I do not want it to come to that. Rogue is upset enough without having her private life the subject of teenage gossip."  
  
Jean played unconsciously with her thumb ring, twisting the slim band of metal round and round. It was a comfort habit. "How is Rogue? Kitty said that she was pretty worked up last night."  
  
"She is," he agreed "But that is only to be expected. I don't want to pry into her mind though. Her loss of trust in myself and the other Instructors runs deep ----- I do not wish to further it by reading her thoughts. My mental lock on Kurt is for safety reasons - so long as I know that Rogue is safe within the mansion, I will let her come to terms with events in her own time."  
  
The pretty redhead thought for a moment. "Would you like me to try and talk to her?"  
  
He titled his head in consideration, reflecting on the offer. "Yes, perhaps that might help."  
  
She nodded. "I'll go up there in a moment." There was a slight pause before she carefully asked her next question. "What are you going to tell their parents?"  
  
It was a question that Charles had asked himself many times over the course of the previous evening, and it seemed that there was only one possible answer. "The truth," he told her resignedly "It's only fair that they know. Perhaps Irene will be able to help Rogue to open up. As for Mr and Mrs Wagner ----"he shook his head despairingly "----They need to know what has happened to their son. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to them. I fear that they will panic and try to bring Kurt back to Germany."  
  
"Don't you think that they should?"  
  
"No, I don't. Firstly, Kurt and Rogue will eventually need to work through their issues together. They cannot simply ignore the fact that they are brother and sister. If they are denied contact, then they can never begin to come to terms with what has happened. Secondly, Kurt must return to the Institute. He is an extremely powerful mutant --- more so that I think even he realizes ------ but he needs to learn to harness that power. That's why he came to Bayville in the first place, and that is why he will eventually need to return."  
  
She rested her chin on her drawn up knees. "When are you going to call their parents?"  
  
He wheeled himself to the widow and stared out at the rain. "I shall telephone Rogue's foster mother as soon as possible. The Wagners I shall contact later in the day. I believe that it is still fairly late in Germany."  
  
"I hope they'll be alright."  
  
Who was she talking about? The Wagners or Kurt and Rogue? Charles wasn't sure.  
  
"As do I," he murmured reflectively.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue dumped the shoulder bag unceremoniously onto the bed. Hurriedly, she began to rummage through her open drawers, pulling out clothes and shoes and dumping them on the floor. A quick glance to her alarm clock told her that it was half past seven. She would have to hurry if she wanted to leave unnoticed.  
  
The decision to leave the Institute hadn't been on impulse. Ever since she had listened in on the Professor and Kurt talking she had realized that she couldn't stay. She didn't belong here anymore. But she had just felt so lost ---- so empty ----- she had simply wanted to lay on her bed and not have to think about it. Who knows? If she had simply been left alone, maybe she'd still be lying there now. Maybe she would have never gotten up.  
  
And then IT had happened. Kurt had tried to kiss her.  
  
Hot tears of fury sprung afresh in her eyes, rage burning inside of her. It made her angry even now. Alright, they had flirted, but it was always in a jokey way. She had never EVER seriously considered him like that. And then when she found out that he might be her brother ------  
  
She wiped fiercely at her eyes and began to stuff a couple of shirts into the bag. Deep down, she knew that she wasn't really angry with him. Not really. But she was just so hurt and confused ------ it was always easier to blame someone else. She NEEDED to blame someone else.  
  
She didn't know where he had gone afterwards. She wasn't sure that she even cared. Last night was such a blur --- like a half forgotten nightmare ----- but her first clear memory was picking up her telephone and dialing a number. She was so mixed up that she hadn't even known who she was calling until she had heard Irene's voice. Hearing her foster mother again, she had blurted out the whole story --- everything, from Mystique and Kurt's family ties to Xavier's deception. She wasn't aware of how long it had taken --- maybe minutes, maybe hours. Irene had listened patiently, soothing Rogue when she began to cry again. This was a side to Rogue that only Irene had ever seen. Everyone thought that she was so strong ---- that nothing hurt her ---- but they couldn't have been more wrong. Rogue knew how to cry. She had had a lot to cry about over the years. But only Irene ever saw that.  
  
Finally, she had become quiet, and that was when Irene had said it.  
  
"Come home, sweetheart. I'll take care of you."  
  
Home. She wanted to be there more than anything else in the world. Back home where nobody knew that she was a mutant --- where Mystique and Kurt and the Institute would be nothing but distant memories. She could leave this life behind her forever, and maybe with Irene's help, she would be able to forget.  
  
It sounded good.  
  
Someone knocked on the door behind her. Rogue froze.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
It was only Jean. The young girl snarled silently and went back to packing, now hunting around the floor for a change of underwear.  
  
"Rogue, I know that you're in there. I was thinking that maybe we could talk."  
  
Her hand trembled as she zipped up the bag, swinging it over her slim shoulders. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't brushed her teeth, but suddenly, things like that seemed so trivial that it was ridiculous.  
  
"The Professor told me about what happened. Are you alright?"  
  
Rogue stood quickly on her quaking legs, running a gloved hand over her forearms. It was very cold. She glanced out of the tall French windows - it was raining. That was good. Less people on the streets to recognize her.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me. We're all here for you."  
  
-----Go bite me, Jean------  
  
"I know that you must be feeling pretty alone right now, and that you're probably kind of scared."  
  
What? Jean was suddenly an expert on long lost relations? Rogue opened the glass door to the balcony and stepped out into the rain. She wasn't about to stick around for the 'I can relate to what you're going through' prep-talk.  
  
Placing her hands firmly on the stone railing, she swung herself over the edge. It was slippery with water, cold liquid seeping through the material of her gloves. Her feet dangled helplessly in the air for a moment before she allowed herself to drop. She fell heavily on her feet, landing in a puddle, covering her black boots in a fresh coat of freezing mud. Rogue didn't care. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the rain fall. Her hair was already plastered to her head, dark makeup streaming down her pale face.  
  
Time to get going. By tonight, she would be back home, and nothing would ever be able to hurt her again.  
  
Alone, she began to walk away. 


	15. The Lonely Ones chapter 15

Authors note: A VERY long chapter I'm afraid - you'll just have to trust me that it's mostly conversation, so its not that tiring to read. I've also got an appeal going on here. Does anybody know the title of a fan fic that was started during the summer? It was about six teens that go from our world into the Evolution world. I went on holiday, forgetting to make a note of the author's name, and now I can't find it! I need to know if she's updated, but I don't know what it is!! So if anyone can help me out there, I'd be really grateful. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The road was almost deserted as Scott Summers drove through Bayville. It was still pretty early, and the morning rush of kids going to school wouldn't start for another half an hour. For that he was thankful. It would make it easier to look for Kurt.   
  
He peered watchfully through the fogged up windscreen. The rain had lessened somewhat - reduced to a light drizzle - but the heavy gray clouds overhead confirmed that it would return. Likely sooner rather than later.   
  
He shivered and wiped at his nose, trying not to think about his friend being out there. He prayed silently that Kurt had found somewhere dry for the night.  
  
He was still trying to get his head around it all. Kurt and Rogue ----- they were brother and sister? It didn't make any sense, no matter how he thought of it. They didn't look alike, they didn't sound alike ----- they couldn't have been more opposite if they had tried. Desperately, he thought back to every conversation he had ever had with either of them, but no matter how he reviewed and scrutinized his memories, they yielded no clues. There was nothing that could have hinted at their connection.   
  
And now Kurt was gone. Disappeared into the night. Scott couldn't understand it. If Kurt had a problem, he could have helped him. They were friends ----- no matter what the trouble was, Scott would have supported him in anyway that he could.   
  
So why run away?  
  
The car cruised around a corner, a thick spray of mud plastering over the immaculate paint job. He ignored it and began to scan the empty street ahead. It was empty. He gave a grunt of frustration and banged his first against the steering wheel, teeth gritted. But then what had he been expecting? If Kurt had run away, it wasn't likely that he would be hanging out the streets of Bayville to be picked up. He was smarter than that, and if Scott wanted to find him, he would have to get smarter too.   
  
He slowed the vehicle down to a slow crawl, frowning. Over the past year or so, he had gotten to know Kurt pretty well. When he had told Professor Xavier that he thought of Kurt as a brother, he hadn't been lying. There had always been a kind of connection between them ---- a bond. Neither had ever put it into words, but they both knew that it was there. If anyone was going to figure out where Kurt had gone, it was going to be him.   
  
"Okay Scott," he muttered darkly to himself," Think. Where's he going to go?"  
  
More to the point, where could he go? He had no money ----- no real friends outside the X Men ---- there was nowhere for him to run to.  
  
The most obvious answer was that he would eventually return to the Institute on his own. That idea appealed to Scott for a number of reasons. This was not the first time that Kurt had gone AWOL. There was that incident with Forge - after he and Scott had had a bust up - he had snuck out with Tabby when he had been grounded ---- and of course there was the first time that Mystique had contacted him. How could he have forgotten that? But every time, he had always returned sooner or later. He had too. They were the only people that he knew in America. Maybe, if he gave it time, he would simply come back of his own accord?  
  
Maybe, but Scott didn't like the idea of hanging around waiting. Jean and the Professor were happy to let Kurt take his time about things, but he wasn't. There was too much as stake, and he couldn't risk his friend being hurt. He was going to find him, and he was going to bring him home.  
  
And that was when it hit him. The Institute wasn't the only home that Kurt Wagner had.  
  
What if ----- what if he was trying to go back to Germany?  
  
Scott trembled. If Kurt went back to Germany, he might never see him again. He would lose him forever.  
  
He swallowed hard and looked down at his watch. Ten past eight. Kurt had been missing for almost ten hours. Okay, he didn't have any passports or luggage on him, but that wouldn't matter. He could just teleport on board any plane he wanted; no problem. There was no way of stopping him.  
  
But Bayville didn't have an airport. If he was planning on leaving the country there was only one possible place that he could go.   
  
The train station was less than ten minutes away. Maybe --- just maybe ---- he could find him before he did anything drastic.  
  
It was his only shot.   
  
Putting his foot down on the accelerator, the car roared down the road.  
  
  
  
  
  
The platform was almost empty. A light veil of rain pattered against the glass ceiling, air cool and infused with damp. The place was neat and tidy, and - from Rogue's own brief experience with train stations - she guessed that that was unusual.   
  
As if to compensate for this unnatural cleanliness, the candy machine behind her leant a drunken angle, metal front denatured by heavy blows.  
  
Boy, she thought, someone must have REALY wanted that candy.   
  
Normally such evident of violence would have made her nervous, but a quick glance up the platform confirmed that this was unnecessary. The only other people on the line were a mother and her young son, and even they were some distance away. The woman kept shooting her disproving looks.   
  
Rogue realized that she must have looked like Hell. Her dark makeup was smudged and running in streams down her pale face, wet hair plastered lifelessly to her head. Suddenly self-conscious, the young girl tried to smooth out her rumpled skirt. With a sinking heart, she realized that she would probably attract a lot of attention on this trip. That was the last thing that she had wanted.  
  
Her gray eyes lowered as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand. It was a ticket --- a one way ticket.   
  
It only took her as far as Jackson, but Irene could pick her up from there. Then it would be over for her. No more Bayville---- no more X Men.   
  
She swallowed and looked away, wiping fiercely at her eyes; a lump forming in her throat. The truth was that, for a short time, she had been happy here. Not true happiness ---- that was something that Rogue would never experience ---- but still, life had been good. She had made some friends -- - good friends. She had never been close to anyone in the same way that she had been with Risty and Kurt. It broke her heart to think that she was never going to see them again.  
  
She wished that she could have told Risty that she was leaving. It felt wrong, just running away without saying a word. Heck, Risty would have probably wanted to come with her. But that wasn't possible, and she would have to leave her just the same as she was leaving Bayville.  
  
She tried not to think of her friend in school that morning. She'd wait for her at the water fountain, same as she did everyday, only this time Rogue wasn't going to show. How long would it take before Risty realized that she was gone? A day? Two? She'd have to call her --- eventually ---- Rogue wouldn't be able to give her any explanations; any answers that she would be able to make sense of. She'd just be gone. End of story.  
  
And Kurt?   
  
Rogue still didn't know how she felt about Kurt. It hurt to think about him. No matter what had happened between them, he was still the best friend that she had ever had.   
  
And she had loved him.   
  
With all her heart she had loved him.  
  
And it wasn't that she was attracted to him, or wanted to date him or anything like that ---- it was something deeper. She couldn't explain it, she had simply known. It was as natural as breathing. And now she knew why. Kurt was her brother.  
  
She shivered and looked down the platform. The young mother looked away hurriedly, drawing her son protectively closer.  
  
Sniffing, she folded her arms across her chest and waited for her train.   
  
  
  
  
  
Scott wasn't having much luck.  
  
"He's about sixteen years old. Dark hair ---- kind of skinny looking. Talks with a German accent. Are you sure that you haven't seen him?"  
  
The kid in the ticket stand stared blankly at him. He didn't seem much older than Scott himself. His hair was lank and unkempt, skin blighted by acne. He shook his head. "Sorry. No."  
  
Scott shook his head in frustration - it was like arguing with a brick wall. "Can't you ask someone? Maybe he came here before you started your shift?" He growled through gritted teeth. "This is really important."  
  
The kid gave a weary sighed and tapped his pencil against his cheek. "Listen man, I run this stand from twelve to nine. Trust me; I ain't seen nobody like that."  
  
The young mutant groaned and pressed his first against his forehead. This had been his last shot. It had been a very slim chance, but somehow he had hoped that if he just made it to the train station, them maybe he would find Kurt. Now that hope was gone - and he was loosing Kurt all over again.  
  
Guilt made his gut twist painfully. He should have been there for him. He should have helped him. He simply would not accept that there was nothing that he could have done. If Kurt had run away, then that was his failing as team leader ---- and as a friend.  
  
Frustration and anger burned through his veins, blinding him. He lashed out, bringing his clenched fists down on the glossy counter.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!"  
  
The train station worker stared at him in disbelief. He rose from his chair and took a step backwards, hand groping for the telephone. "Dude, I don't want any trouble ---- "  
  
Scott swayed on his feet, teeth clenched so tightly that his jaw ached. Slowly, he lifted his head. He saw the kid in shades of crimson ----- saw the look of fear on his face. Whatever else, Scott couldn't afford to lose it. Not now. Kurt was depending on him.  
  
He raised a shaking hand to his head and let his fingers run through his hair. It was an old habit, and it helped to calm him. He stood straight.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he muttered, looking away. "But he's a friend, you know? I need to find him."  
  
The kid in the ticket stand seemed a little relieved. He relaxed, hand setting the telephone receiver back in its cradle. He shrugged. "I'd help you if I could man, but there hasn't been anybody like that on the platform all night."  
  
"Are you certain? I mean absolutely certain? He might have been wearing a big coat ---- maybe a hood to cover his face?"  
  
"Nu-uh. No one like that. And unless you're friend can disguise himself as a chick, I don't think he's been this way."  
  
Scott hesitated for a moment. With his image inducer, it was possible ----  
  
He shook his head despairingly. It had to be worth a shot. Right now, he was desperate. "Don't suppose you could tell me what this girl looked like, can you?"  
  
The kid blinked, surprised, and wiped a hand over his greasy chin. "I was just kidding. There ain't no way that she was a dude in drag."  
  
Scott folded his arms across his chest. "Humor me. What did she look like?"  
  
There was a confused pause. "About sixteen I guess. Kinda cute, if you're into the whole Goth thing. Weird hair though." He swung his arms uselessly by his side. "Brown, but the front bits were white. Sound like your friend?"  
  
That last comment was meant as a joke, but Scott took it deadly serious. He was silent. The description could only match one person. But what was she doing out here? The Professor had said that she was still in her room. He didn't understand.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The kid frowned. "What'd you say?"  
  
Scott looked up suddenly, jaw firm and resolute. Behind his red glasses, his stare was unwavering - the train station worker squirmed under his intense glare.  
  
"This girl - where is she? Is she still here?"  
  
He twitched. "Yeah. Her train doesn't leave for another ten minutes ---- she'll be on the platform waiting."  
  
Without another word, Scott turned away. Resting one hand on the gate, he leaped easily over the metal barrier, landing with a light thud on the other side. Speeding up to a quick jog, he bounded up the stairs to the station platform.  
  
The kid leaned out of his ticket booth. "Hey! You can't go in there without a ticket!"  
  
But if Scott heard him, he didn't show it. The kid gave up and sat back down in his chair, smoothing his lank hair over his forehead. He briefly considered calling security, but decided against it. He remembered the other boy dimly from high school. What was his name? Scott Summers. He'd been in the year below him before he'd dropped out of school. Scott had creeped him out back then as well ---- and what was with those sun glasses? Didn't he look outside? It was raining cats and dogs.  
  
Yup, defiantly something up with that.  
  
Shaking his head incredulously, he sighed and returned to his copy of Playboy.  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't hard to spot Rogue. Aside from her, there were only two other people on the platform. She stood apart from the others, dark and solitary, staring blankly into space. He approached quietly in slow, easy steps. Even from this distance, he could see that she was upset. Her hair was wet and disheveled, her slim shoulders shaking. He remembered what Jean had told him earlier --- about how she had behaved last night. He didn't want to scare her away.  
  
He came to stand close beside her. Her grey eyes remained fixed ahead - she didn't turn to look at him.  
  
"Nice weather we're having," he said quietly.  
  
With a sudden intake of breath, Rogue whirled around. She blinked in surprise and took a step backwards.  
  
"Scott."  
  
The teenage boy smiled sadly. "I know that you want to avoid math class but don't you think that this is a little extreme?"  
  
Regaining her composure, the gothic beauty folded her arms over her chest and looked away. Her dark lips drew downwards. "I'm not going back and you can't make me."  
  
He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, who said anything about making you go back?"  
  
That caught her off guard. She frowned thoughtfully; shivering.  
  
"Well ----- what are you doing here then?"  
  
Scott shrugged. "I was just passing."  
  
She snarled bitterly. "Is that you're idea of a joke?"  
  
He sighed apologetically, suddenly tired. "Not really. Just making conversation."  
  
"Yeah, well, you suck at it."  
  
He nodded. "It's been said."  
  
There was a tense silence. Scott watched Rogue mutely as she shifted her weight from one leg, to the other, and then back again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was wrong.  
  
Rogue suddenly turned around to face him. Her chest rose and fell with haggard breathing, skin a deathly shade of white. She pressed her mouth into a grim line.  
  
"Listen, I'm sure that you think that you're being a good little X Men and I'm sure that the Prof will be happy with you and everything, but you don't need to hang around. I'm not going back to the Institute. Not now, not ever. So why don't you do yourself a favor and get out of here, huh?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, digging his hands further into his pockets. "Sorry. Can't do that."  
  
She gave a groan of frustration. "Why not?"  
  
"X Men don't walk out on each other."  
  
Incredibly, she laughed. "Don't tell me you still believe in all that X Men bull?!"  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Wake up Scott! The X Men 'family' doesn't exist! They lie to us ---- they've always lied to us ---- kept the truth from us. Does that sound like a family to you? You know, for all of their lectures on teamwork and togetherness, they're all just as corrupt as the rest of them. No, wait --- they're worse. At least the Brotherhood were honest about what they did. They didn't hide behind false ethics."  
  
There was a slight pause. "I guess you're talking about the Professor not telling you the truth about Kurt."  
  
She sneered. "You think?"  
  
There was a low whistle as the wind passed through the platform. A clammy tremor crept over Scott's exposed forearms - man, he wished that he'd remembered a sweater.  
  
"The Prof did what he did because he cares about you. Both of you. He didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Rogue ran a hand through her hair, allowing the silver strands to fall over her pale brow. "Keep telling yourself that. One day, you might even believe it."  
  
He watched her closely, eyes hidden behind shades of red. "I do believe it, and deep down, I know that you do too."  
  
"You don't know anything about me."  
  
"I know enough. I know that you're feeling alone and confused right now, and I know that you think that running away is going to solve your problem. But it won't Rogue. You'll have to face it sooner or later, and I don't think that it's the Professor that you have a problem with."  
  
She smiled bitterly, resting her hand on one hip. Her slender frame trembled - though whether that was due to the cold or something else he wasn't sure. "Gee," she murmured "With a shrink act like that, you could give Jean a real run for her money. Kindly turn off you're beam into my soul, Scott. It don't work with me."  
  
Despite himself, the boy began to grow angry. "Why are you pushing me away?" he demanded, taking a step closer "I'm only trying to help you!"  
  
She raised her chin defiantly. "Like the Professor tried to help me? Like Storm and Beast tried to help me?"  
  
"They did what they thought was right."  
  
"Yeah, for them! They don't care about me or Kurt. If Mystique hadn't told us the truth, we still wouldn't know!"  
  
He nodded and began to pace the floor. "Okay, fine. No more lies. No more secrets. Why are you running away?"  
  
"Because they lied to me!"  
  
Scott grew frustrated. "Don't try and pull that crap with me Rogue. I don't buy it! Now something happened last night and I want to know what it is."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief, mouth hanging open slightly. "What happened last night? I found out that I have a brother, that's what happened last night! Not only that, but it's my best friend! And I was the last one to find out about it! Dr McCoy knew about it before I did for God's sake!"  
  
Her final words echoed in the still morning air, cold and accusing. Rogue stood motionless. Her breath came fast and shallow, body trembling. Glancing quickly down the platform, she saw that the mother was now staring fearfully at them, holding the small boy close beside her. Rogue pressed her lips together and stared intently at the ground.  
  
Without warning, she felt two hands being placed on her shoulders. Looking up, she found Scott watching her closely. Despite the situation, she found herself momentarily weakened, a familiar tremor making her resolve wane. God she hated it when he looked at her like that.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue," he murmured quietly "I am. I'm only trying to help you."  
  
She lowered her head. "I know."  
  
There was a silence as they stood together. Rogue closed her eyes wearily, a heavy sigh escaping her darkly painted lips. She was suddenly tired ---- so very tired. She hadn't slept all night, and now the cold was making her feel drained. She didn't have the strength to fight anymore. She wanted was to collapse into his arms and forget everything.  
  
"You're train will be along in a minute," he murmured.  
  
She nodded, not looking up. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Come back to the Institute with me. I'll help you."  
  
----- You can't help me. No one can help me--------  
  
She sniffed and shrugged one shoulder, breaking away from him. "I can't go back there. Not now. Too much has happened."  
  
Scott felt the growing distance between them as she pulled away. His hands hung uselessly by his side. He watched helpless as she began to move down the platform.  
  
"What happened last night?" He called desperately after her "Why did Kurt run away?"  
  
She halted mid step, remaining motionless for a moment. Slowly, she turned to face him. Her dark eyebrows were pulled together in a look of uncertainty, gloved fingers curling against her palms. She hesitated.  
  
"Kurt ran away?"  
  
Scott took a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah. He took off late last night."  
  
She stood silently, not saying anything but not walking away from him either. Scott scrutinized her carefully. Now he was getting somewhere. If he could just keep her talking until her train arrived -----  
  
"The Professor says that he was in pretty bad shape, and I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm worried." He took a cautious step forward "He's all alone out there. Probably real frightened. Confused --- lost --- anything could happen to him."  
  
She shook. "I-I didn't know ---- I thought that he was back at the Institute --- with you ---"  
  
Scott stepped closer, increasing the pressure. Far behind him, he could hear the low whispering of the train moving down the tunnel. He didn't have much time ---  
  
"No, he's not. We don't know where he is."  
  
She closed her eyes and held her hand across her forehead. "Oh no," she breathed.  
  
Scott glanced nervously over his shoulder. He had to hurry this along or he would lose her forever. He might not be able to help Kurt, but he could still help Rogue.  
  
He was close enough to touch her now. "Is that what you're running from? Did you and Kurt fight? Is that why he ran away?"  
  
From the dark tunnel opening, a dim glow began to emerge. The low whisper became a whooshing of air; a lone plastic bag caught in the updraft and sent spiraling towards the ceiling.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She looked up at him. Hey grey eyes glistened in the neon light, makeup streaked by long dried tears. It suddenly struck him just how young she looked.  
  
"He told me that he was in love with me," she murmured quietly.  
  
With a sudden breeze, the train roared into the station. The rush of air made Scott take a step backwards to steady himself. Reaching forward, he caught Rogue on the shoulder as she swayed. The train slowed quickly with a metallic screech of wheels. The young girl winced.  
  
The train came to rest close by and a number of passengers stepped off. The mother and son boarded almost immediately, pausing only to throw Rogue suspicious glances. She made a quick mental note to get on a different carriage as them.  
  
She turned her gaze back to Scott. His glasses made his expression almost impossible to read, but by his twitching eyebrows she could tell that he was shocked, no matter how he tried to disguise it.  
  
He cleared his throat awkwardly. "That err---wasn't quite what I was expecting."  
  
Rogue studied her mud splattered boots intently. "I know. Me neither."  
  
"He never was very good at timing."  
  
She frowned. "Tell me about it. One minute he's my brother, the next he's kissing me. I ---- I just didn't know what to think."  
  
The X Men team leader sighed and thought. After a moment, he continued.  
  
"Listen Rogue, I'm not going to tell you that I know what he was thinking. I can't even imagine what was going through his head yesterday. But if I was in his position, I'd probably be pretty freaked out by the whole thing, and I'd probably be afraid of being alone." He looked up at her. "Maybe he was just desperate and he didn't want to lose you, so he reached out in the only way that he could think of."  
  
The gothic painted beauty paused, biting her lower lip. She shut her eyes tightly. "Why did he have to ruin everything?" she snarled through gritted teeth. "Why couldn't he have just left things alone?"  
  
Scott shook his head. "He did what he thought was right."  
  
She trembled. "I hate him."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
Rogue met his gaze steadily. "Don't I?"  
  
The nearby train let off a hiss of air. It was getting ready to depart.  
  
Scott tried not to let his desperation show. He reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "No, you don't. I know you Rogue, and I know how much you care about Kurt. You're hurting now but that's not going to last forever. You can't run away from this, please ---- let me help you."  
  
Rogue hesitated, glancing first at his hand and then at the train behind her. He saw the uncertainty clouding her expression.  
  
"Please Rogue."  
  
She wavered. "When Mystique told him that I was his sister ---- he just ran. He didn't even look at me." She looked up at him suddenly, searching his eyes. "How can he be in love with me if he just ran and left me alone?"  
  
Scott ran his thumb over her collarbone. "I'm not going to leave you. Come home with me."  
  
She sighed and looked away. Then, slowly, she nodded sadly.  
  
"Take me home Scott."  
  
  
  
  
  
The train arrived in Bayville at nine o'clock exactly that morning, bound for Jackson. On it where twenty three passengers. Rogue was not amongst them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost an hour later when she received the call.  
  
Picking up the receiver with an azure skinned hand, Mystique held the telephone close to her ear. She knew who it would be --- only one person in the world had her personal number.  
  
"Irene?"  
  
The voice on the other end on the line was comfortingly familiar. "Yes Raven, it's me."  
  
Mystique didn't like to waste time on small talk. "Is the girl with you?"  
  
There was a pause. "No."  
  
Pale eyes narrowed menacingly, feline teeth gritting. "Why?" she demanded harshly "What went wrong?"  
  
"She was intercepted by one of the X Men. I saw it, Raven. She is beyond our reach now --- at least for the time being."  
  
Mystique snarled darkly and leaned against the wall, covering her eyes with a hand. "I can't accept that."  
  
Irene was ever patient. "I've seen it in a vision. The time is not yet right for Rogue, but it will come --- I promise you."  
  
The flame haired mutant sighed. "We shall see."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"How is the boy?"  
  
Mystique lifted her head heavenwards, eyelids half closed. "Irene, he is here. I can see him, I can hear him. After waiting so long ---- to finally have him ---- "  
  
She fell into silence. Words could never fully describe how she felt.  
  
Irene understood. She waited for a moment, allowing Mystique to have a moment with her thoughts.  
  
"Has he woken up yet?"  
  
Mystique shook her head. "No, not yet. He is a little feverish after last night --- I thought it best to let him sleep."  
  
There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the line. Mystique noticed it. "What is it?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Irene. I've known you too long. What troubles you?"  
  
There was the sound of a sigh, slow and sad. "Raven, I've seen the future. If you continue down this path, one of them will get hurt. Can you really risk that?"  
  
Mystique stood still. "This is a discussion we have had before. Rogue and Kurt mean everything to me --- I will not allow them to be harmed."  
  
"Raven-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Irene!"  
  
There was a heavy silence. The only sound was that of Mystique's own quiet breathing.  
  
"Alright Raven. You must do what you must."  
  
Mystique looked weary. "I will keep them safe, I promise you."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
"I love you Raven."  
  
Mystique didn't reply, but that was alright. Irene knew that some things hurt to much to say out loud. There was a whispered click, and then the line went dead.  
  
The blue skinned woman held the receiver to her ear for a moment after Irene had gone, thinking. A familiar feeling of doubt crept across her stomach. She had known Irene long enough to trust in her gift of far sight - time and time again she had been proven right over the years. No matter what she had said on the phone, she feared for her children's safety. She didn't want to see them hurt --- that was the last thing that she wanted.  
  
She half considered calling the whole thing off. It wouldn't be hard - if she told them that it had all been part of some evil plot she had concocted, they would probably believe her. Maybe that could keep them from harm ---  
  
But she couldn't give up now. Not now. She was so close.  
  
She put the telephone down and straightened her skirt. No, no matter what Irene saw, there was nothing that was going to keep her from her children. She had waited too long --- been through too much pain, to just simply give up. She had already claimed Kurt --- she was almost there.  
  
Kurt.  
  
Setting the tea cup straight, she picked up the tray and began to walk out of the room. Her son would be waking soon, and she planned to be there for him when he did. She pushed all thoughts of Irene and her predictions to the back of her head. Kurt was all that mattered now. He was her world, and nothing --- NOTHING ---- was going to take that away from her. Not now, not ever.  
  
Mystique smiled. It was going to be a beautiful day. 


	16. The Lonely Ones chapter 16

Authors Note: I'm afraid I've let my German get rusty over the past year, so if any German speakers see any mistakes in what I've written, just try and ignore them. :P MizzMarvel - yeah, I know that Irene seemed pretty OC in the last chapter, but she'll be appearing in later chapters, so hopefully I'll get the characterisation better then. Thanks for the input!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt awoke to darkness.  
  
It took him a moment to realise that this was because his eyes were closed.  
  
He didn't open them however. If he opened his eyes, that would mean that he was awake, and if he was awake then that would mean that he would have to confront what had happened. He wasn't ready for that.  
  
He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready for that.  
  
He shifted on the bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Funny, but he didn't remember going to bed. Then again, he didn't remember much of last night.  
  
Oh, Rogue could be his sister. Yeah, he remembered that bit clearly enough.  
  
He squeezed his eyelids tightly together, swallowing. The bitter memory of Mystique's revelation stung anew, casting black shadows over his thoughts. His pain hadn't lessened ------ if anything, in cold reality of morning, it seemed worse. A phantom weight pressed down on his chest and raw despair swelled inside of him.  
  
------ and the Lord replied: My son, my precious child, I love you and would never leave you -------  
  
There was a time when Kurt believed that. No matter how unhappy he was, his faith had always helped him through it. He had trusted in God ----- as he had later trusted in Rogue. Both had rejected him, and for the first time in his life, Kurt was truly alone.  
  
Or was he?  
  
He frowned, not opening his eyes. He didn't need to. Beyond the darkness of his closed eyelids he could sense her. She didn't say anything --- didn't move ---- but he knew she was there nonetheless. Her presence filled the room like a subtle shadow. He realised that she must have been there all night.  
  
Tentatively, he opened one eye - a narrow slit of pale blue against his midnight coloured fur.  
  
Mystique stared back at him, motionless and unspeaking. The bedroom was shrouded in black shade - the only light coming from the number of tall candles placed on the table beside him. She was sat in a chair next to the window, only the faintest flickering of candlelight dancing over her azure skin.  
  
"Wo bin ich?"  
  
At the sound of his voice, she rose to her feet. He noticed that she was wearing the same brown robes that she had last night. Against the darkness around her, only her milky coloured eyes showed clearly ------ the family resemblance didn't escape him.  
  
"Du bist in der Brüderschaft Fremdenheim," she murmured softly.  
  
Kurt looked at the woman. "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"  
  
She nodded. "Es ist meine Muttersprache."  
  
He didn't say anything to that ---- just sniffed despondently. Despite the heavy blanket covering his lithe body, he was shivering.  
  
Mystique noticed. "You have a slight fever," she informed him quietly, shifting easily back into English.  
  
Both eyes were open now, staring sadly up at her. Her voice was lowered to a gentle query ---- he had never heard her talk like that before.  
  
He didn't answer her.  
  
Silently, she moved to stand by the bedside table and poured a cup of tea. Then, seating herself of the edge of the bed, she held out the cup for Kurt to take. He watched her closely, but didn't move.  
  
"Was is das?" he croaked faintly.  
  
A candle flickered uncertainly, casting pooling shadows over her face. "Herbal tea - an old German recipe. It will make you feel better. Drink it."  
  
He remained motionless, curled up tightly under the coverlet. Undaunted, Mystique pulled up the pillow from under his head, resting it against the sideboard. Then after setting the tea down on the table, she lifted the young mutant up by the shoulders and forced him into a sitting position. To her surprise, he offered no resistance, body sagging slightly in her arms.  
  
"Drink it," she repeated, gesturing to the steaming cup.  
  
Again, he was surprisingly obedient. He nursed the tea weakly in his three fingered hands, taking a cautious sip. The liquid was bitter, hot and pungent, but not, as he had feared, drugged. In fact, it made him feel a little better. His eyelids suddenly seemed very heavy.  
  
Mystique let her hand linger on his slim shoulder for a moment before drawing away. She hadn't been this close to him in almost sixteen years --- -- to suddenly have him so near ----- to be able to touch him -----  
  
She breathed in slowly. How could she have ever let him go? Mystique had done many things in her life that she regretted, but leaving Kurt and Rogue behind was the one thing that she wished that she could change. So many years had passed ---- so much loneliness -----  
  
Kurt finished his tea, silently passing her the cup. She woke from her thoughts.  
  
The young mutant stared up at her, pale eyes having problems focusing.  
  
"I want to know the truth."  
  
The words were spoken weakly, but there was an unmistakable force behind them. Kurt may have looked frail, but was strong. Much stronger than people gave him credit for.  
  
Mystique tilted her head to one side, watching him sadly. "Are you sure that you are ready?"  
  
He swallowed, then nodded.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed.  
  
Kurt drifted in and out of consciousness, the line between the two becoming blurred and uncertain. He shivered, but was not cold. He supposed he was simply feverish - like Mystique had said - or maybe she really had drugged him with that strange tasting tea. He didn't care. Whatever the reason, his sickness made him feel pleasantly distant from his body. Floating somewhere between the darkness and the bed, he knew nothing but the sound of her voice.  
  
"You were not born looking as you do now."  
  
"What did I look like?" he asked, dry throat making him rasp unnaturally.  
  
Mystique smiled fondly with the memory. Until yesterday, memories were all that she had had. "The same as any other child, I suppose. Pink skin ---- blue eyes ---- five fingers, five toes. You were very beautiful."  
  
Beautiful. No one had ever called Kurt beautiful.  
  
He leaned weakly against the pillow. "What happened?"  
  
Her smile faded, replaced by a look of deep thought. "Those were dangerous days for me, Kurt. I was on the run from some very powerful people. They would have stopped at nothing to destroy me. I needed help, and Erik was the only one who offered."  
  
"Erik?"  
  
"Magneto."  
  
The blue furred boy blinked wearily. "Oh."  
  
"He owned a castle in Germany where he let me stay. It was remote ---- in the middle of a forest ----- I was safe there. I couldn't leave you behind, so I took you with me. We stayed there, and for a while, everything seemed to go well. You were such a wonderful child and you looked more like your father every day that passed, but you were quite sickly --- always very underweight --- and you were forever catching sicknesses. Even so, I don't think that there was ever a time in my life when I've been happier."  
  
She paused, flaming candles reflected in her milky blue pupils. "I should have seen the signs earlier. Erik was always very ---- interested in mutant genetics. He believed that it was possible to accelerate a person's mutant DNA ---- bring out dormant genes, or even create new ones. It had been an idea of his for years ---- I suppose I had learnt just to ignore him. And then he started talking about performing the procedure on humans ------"  
  
Clammy dread made Kurt shudder. He closed his eyes, now knowing whether he wanted to here what was going to be said. He was still dressed in his X Men uniform, gloved hands curling into shaking fists.  
  
Mystique looked to her son, dark brows pulled together in genuine grief. "You have to understand, Kurt ---- I didn't know what he was planning. All he told me was that he would give you small injections ----- to make you strong. You were such a sickly baby ---- I thought that it would help you. And for a time, it did. You grew healthier. And when Erik suggested that he could help you even more, I agreed."  
  
Another time, Kurt would have been angry. He had left the X Men for less - the Professor might not have told him about Rogue, but he had never done genetic experiments on him. But now ----- he couldn't summon the energy to be upset. He was simply content to sit, and listen. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
"I swear, I had no idea what he was doing until it was too late. I woke up one night ------ I heard you crying ---- screaming, and when I ran down to the lab ---- " she trembled with still raw pain, lowering her head till a curtain of scarlet hair shielded her from his stare. She couldn't bear to have him looking at her. Not while she was telling him this. "You were on the table. I still don't know fully what he did to you --- he never explained it to me. From what I understand, he forced your DNA to bring out your dormant mutant genes. Your genetic structure was altered in some way - to make you more powerful-----"  
  
Kurt shook his head slowly. He was starting to feel sleepy again. "To make me a freak."  
  
Mystique turned to look at him. "We're all freaks, Kurt. Every mutant out there. Only the strong ones will survive, and I wanted you to be one of them."  
  
The young boy frowned, trying to order his thoughts, but found that he could not. He swayed uncertainly, vision blurring. He didn't want to argue.  
  
"I knew you were my son, even with fur and a tail. If I had stayed --- talked to Erik --- maybe things would have been different. All I knew was that you were in pain, and that he was the one who had caused it to you. I panicked ---- I ran away."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
She grew thoughtful, as though remembering a dream. She closed her eyes and lifted her head heavenward.  
  
"There was a bridge over a river --- in the forest. I---- I tripped ----- and you fell. You fell into the water, and I couldn't catch you. And I wanted to, Kurt. I wanted to save you, but I was just --- just too late."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt."  
  
The dim candlelight illuminated the two mutants, and made the darkness seem all the darker by comparison. They were alone, together, as they had been all those years earlier in the ancient German castle. In that place of shadow, nobody else mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt had fallen asleep ---- or maybe he didn't. It was hard to tell. He was aware of opening his eyes slowly and feeling like he had just woken up. Mystique was still sitting on the edge of his bed, still and unmoving, a statue of azure. His mother.  
  
"How does Rogue fit into all this?" he asked quietly.  
  
She blinked and turned slowly to look at him. "Hm?"  
  
His head was pounding. He could feel it hammering against the front of his skull. It made him feel slightly sick - he wondered what had been in that tea.  
  
"Rogue. You said that she was my sister. How?"  
  
The scarlet haired mutant watched him closely. "Does it matter?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
A sad smile lifted the corners of her painted mouth. She nodded thoughtfully. "You care about her, don't you?"  
  
He stared into the flame of a nearby candle, gaze unfocused and wavering. His head was killing him. "She's my best friend," he murmured simply, "I've never had a friend like that before."  
  
"You seemed close."  
  
His eyes glazed over, shining with an unnatural brilliance. "I was in love with her" he told her quietly, turning to look at her, "Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
She paused. "No."  
  
He sniffed miserably. "I tried to kiss her you know."  
  
"I'd guessed as much."  
  
Kurt frowned uncertainly, shivering. "You did?" he whispered.  
  
The older mutant gave a low chuckle. "Why else would you be here? I knew how you felt about her even before I told you that she was your sister. I also knew that there was no chance of it going too far. Even if Rogue did feel the same way, she is incapable to having a relationship with anyone."  
  
"How did you know how I felt?"  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "You're a teenage boy with a crush. I've seen it a thousand times over."  
  
He coughed, lithe body convulsing with the action. "It wasn't a crush," he croaked bitterly "I love her."  
  
Mystique paused, then sighed. She looked at her young son, unfamiliar stirrings of sympathy making her gentle. "Think," she told him softly, "Of how you love your family back in Germany. You care about them deeply, and you'd do anything for them. You love them with all your heart and soul, and you would do anything to protect them." She raised her eyebrows. "Does that sound familiar?"  
  
Kurt paused uncertainly, resolve wavering. He sagged against the pillow. "I-I don't know."  
  
"I think that you do."  
  
He trembled. "I didn't mean to make her angry."  
  
"She'll get over it, in time. Deep down, she loves you too. You are her brother, after all."  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you saw her last night."  
  
Mystique sat as still as marble. "You frightened her. Rogue is not accustomed to physical contact ------ and I'm afraid that finding out that I am her mother would have been a devastating blow to her. You're timing wasn't exactly helpful." She fixed her gaze at the floor. "But she will come around in the end. She needs you Kurt, more than I think even she knows. Then I will explain everything, I promise." She smiled softly, "Perhaps we could learn to be a family again."  
  
Kurt slumped down in the bed. The pain in his head made his skull feel like it was going to explode. It made him sleepy; he could already feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness. When he spoke, his voice sounded faraway, even to his own ears.  
  
"Family? I don't even know what that means anymore."  
  
Mystique looked at him sadly; blue skin cast gold in the candlelight. "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly.  
  
He stared dully into space. "My parents in Germany." He blinked. "Do you think that the Professor will tell them? That I'm gone?"  
  
She nodded. "I imagine so."  
  
"I don't want them to worry about me."  
  
The flame haired mutant didn't say anything, but continued to watch him closely. "There is a telephone, if you need it."  
  
He coughed weakly. "Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and sank back down onto the bed. He was tired ---- very tried ---- and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
He sighed. "I'm tired."  
  
Mystique remained motionless. "Then sleep."  
  
His long hair splayed around the pillow like a dark halo. "Will you still be here when I wake up?"  
  
"I will not leave you."  
  
Kurt slipped back into a welcome darkness. His sleep was fitful, disturbed, and haunted by visions of rushing water and the howls of wolves. But he didn't dream of Rogue, and for that he was thankful.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystique kept her word, and stayed with her son as he slept. The glow of candles illuminated his furred face, softening the look of pain on his face. Even in sleep it seemed that he could not find peace. She was sorry for that. The last thing that she had wanted was to hurt him. But Kurt had to know, as did Rogue. It was the only way that she would be able to get her children back.  
  
His eyelids flickered, and she knew that he was dreaming. She hoped that they were pleasant, whatever they were. The worst was not yet over for Kurt, and he deserved this time of rest.  
  
As she watched, he shifted so that he was laid on his back, mumbling quietly. One fist was resting on his pillow, fingers gently curling in to his palm. His blanketed chest rose and fell, breathing soft and measured. Mystique watched the sleeping boy in silence, a strange feeling coming over her. He looked so venerable --- so helpless --- and she knew that she would rather die than see the boy hurt. No matter what had happened in the past, she was still his mother, and she still loved more than anything else in the world.  
  
Hesitantly, she reached out an azure hand to touch his skin, long fingers brushing against his cheek. He was soft, velvety. She trembled. How often had she dreamed of this? Her son, living, breathing, and close enough for her to touch. It was beyond a dream. Just for that single moment, all the years of pain meant nothing. Kurt was here, now, and that was all that mattered.  
  
He frowned in his sleep and turned back onto his side. Mystique quickly withdrew her hand, fearing that she would wake him up. She softly stepped backwards, retreating back into the shadows. Like the Cheshire cat, she melted into darkness, only the faint glow of her eyes remaining against the gloom.  
  
Sitting in the chair, she watched him sleep. 


	17. The Lonely Ones chapter 17

Authors Note: Well, I've been a while in updating (long live the holidays!), but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It's my LONGEST yet! Don't let that put you off though, its split into different sections. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, it means a lot. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean was sitting on the stone steps to the Institute doorway. A cool autumn breeze ran through her hair, making in fall in scarlet waves over her shoulders. She shivered. It was almost nine O'clock in the morning and she should have gone to school ages ago. But she couldn't leave. Not until she had seen Scott.  
  
The distant purr of an engine increased as the slick red sports car pulled into the Institute driveway. She looked up suddenly, allowing a small sigh of relief to escape her parted lips. The car slowed to a half at the foot of the stairs, Jean rushing to greet the driver as he stepped out onto the road.  
  
"Scott," she breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
The young leader blinked in surprise, eyes hidden behind crimson glasses. Her body felt warm pressed against him like that --- despite the situation, it was a nice feeling.  
  
"I'm fine," he told her earnestly. Tentatively, he placed his hand on her hair. "You shouldn't have worried."  
  
After a moment, she broke away. Staring up at him, her eyebrows pulled together in a look of searching.  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
Scott sighed and shook his head wearily. "No, and I looked everywhere. It's like he just vanished."  
  
She rested her fingers lightly on his arm. "He'll be alright, Scott."  
  
He frowned, worried. "I hope so."  
  
The two seniors regarded each other silently for a moment, a look of understanding passing between them. Scott and Jean had their differences, but they stood by each other when it mattered. Even if nothing else ever happened between them, they were friends. That would never change.  
  
A sudden sound shattered the moment. They both turned in surprise as Rogue slammed the car door shut.  
  
Jean was the first to recover. Taking a step away from Scott, she wrapped her arms around herself in a light hug. "Rogue," she frowned, not understanding "What were you doing in there? I thought that you were still in your room."  
  
The gothic painted girl sniffed, shrugging one shoulder. "I just needed some air, is all."  
  
Jean paused doubtfully and glanced to the boy standing nearby. He shook his head - obviously, it wasn't a good time to question her about where she had gone. One swift look at Rogue explained why. Tear streaked makeup and a heavy shoulder bag ----  
  
---- she had tried to run away.  
  
Jean's first instinct was to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and try to get her to talk about it. If it had been Kitty, that is exactly what she would have done. But this wasn't Kitty. This was Rogue. Their relationship might have improved somewhat since the little incident with her power surge, but Jean didn't try to kid herself that Rogue would ever feel any friendship towards her. That was just the way that things were.  
  
Pressing her glossy lips together, she nodded. "Alright then. The Professor is in his study if you need anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jean stood awkwardly for a moment, waiting. After a few seconds, it became obvious that Rogue had nothing further to say to her.  
  
Digging her hands into her jean pockets, she looked up at Scott. "We'd better get to class, Scott. It's Anderson for Math and we've already missed most of the lesson."  
  
The X Men leader frowned. "No. I'm heading out again --- see if I can find Kurt. You'll just have to tell Anderson that I'm sick or something"  
  
"Professor X won't allow it. He says that we have to try and keep everything as normal as possible."  
  
He shook his head and took a step towards the car. "Sorry Jean, but Kurt's my responsibility. I have to go and look for him."  
  
"And what about your responsibility to the rest of the kids?" She asked him softly. "If you start freaking out, then they will too. This is a bad situation and an Institute full of worried kids is the last thing we need. You know how they'll react ---- it'll be chaos."  
  
He paused doubtfully, lowering his head. Thick curtains of hazel hair fell across his brow. He wanted to be out looking for Kurt. He was like a brother to Scott, if anything happened to him ----  
  
He felt someone come to stand next to him. It was Jean. She touched him lightly on the cheek, brushing against his skin with her fingers. He half wondered if she was reading his mind.  
  
"Professor Xavier has called his parents," she murmured quietly, "They'll be here on the first available flight. But until they arrive, there's nothing more that we can do. He's been gone too long - you'd never find him. All that we can do now is wait. You've got to stay strong, Scott, the team's counting on you."  
  
Scott sighed. He was so tired --- his head hurt when he tried to think. It felt like he was being torn in two.  
  
He looked up, and his eyes met with Rogue's. To him she appeared in shades of scarlet, and it half occurred to him to wonder what she looked like in real life. A part of him knew that she would be pretty.  
  
"Jean's right, Scott."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." She frowned and rubbed her forehead. "But there ain't anything that you can do to help him now."  
  
He watched her closely for a moment. Her hair was still damp and tussled from the earlier rain - if Kurt were here, he probably would have made some joke about it. Something along the lines of, 'Tina Turner needs her wig back'. And Scott, in his role as the responsible young X Man, would have reprimanded him. But now? It was strange, but he would have given anything to hear one of Kurt's stupid little quips.  
  
But he wasn't here, and Scott was powerless to do anything about it. Rogue was right about that. There was nothing that he could do.  
  
He nodded slowly, shoulders sagging. "Alright. I'll leave it."  
  
A warm hand slid into his own. Jean steered him towards the car, smiling gently. He tried to return the smile, but couldn't. It didn't matter -she understood.  
  
A sudden thought hit him and he turned to look at Rogue. She was still standing where she had been before, silent and motionless, pale against the grey sky.  
  
Scott frowned. "Hey, do you need anything? I could walk you inside if you want --- make you a hot drink. Have you eaten today?"  
  
Rogue stared at him sadly. She was confused --- mixed up --- but a part of her was touched by his concern. He looked every bit as lost as she felt, and yet she was still his first priority. She would have laughed, were the situation different. Always thinking of others. She guessed that was why he was the leader - it suited him.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him wearily, "There's some stuff that I need to do. Its kind of private, you know?"  
  
Scott nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah Rogue?"  
  
She paused awkwardly. "Thanks. You know --- for what you did back there."  
  
He made a slight shrug. "I'm glad that you came back."  
  
"So am I."  
  
She watched as he got into the car with Jean, pulled out of the drive way on the road the Bayville High School. Rogue watched them until they disappeared out of the Institute gates. She waited for a moment, turned and began walking slowly up the stone steps --- to the study where Xavier would be waiting for her ----  
  
  
  
  
  
Tick --- tick ---- tick --- tick ---  
  
Todd Tolanski watched the clock with hungry eyes. His skinny fingers drummed an illegible beat on the table top, head nodding along to a tune only he could hear. Just his luck to have English first lesson. Todd's brain had enough problems thinking logically at this time in the morning without forcing him to plough through Shakespeare.  
  
He glanced sideways at Freddy, who was sitting at the desk immediately next to him. Between themselves they had managed to claim a remote corner of the classroom. It hadn't been difficult. People didn't exactly queue to be around them.  
  
"Hey, Fed," he hissed.  
  
The large mutant frowned, but didn't look over.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
He growled in frustration and shot the Toad a look of annoyance. "Leave me alone, will ya? They're just getting to the best part!"  
  
Todd blinked incredulously. "Best part of what? Hamlet?"  
  
Freddy scowled and blushed deep scarlet. "It's a good play," he muttered, by means of defense.  
  
Anyone else would have laughed. Big stupid Fred Dukes having a taste for Shakespeare? It was surreal to say the least. But Todd didn't laugh. Out of all of the Brotherhood members, Fred was probably the one who he felt closest to. He was the first real friend that Todd ever made, and it probably worked visa versa.  
  
The pale boy scratched his head thoughtfully. "You mean you understand that junk?"  
  
Fred smiled slightly and nodded. "My pop had the Lawrence Olivier version on tape. He'd play it every Friday when I got home from school."  
  
Todd nodded. "Sounds cool."  
  
"It was."  
  
Freddy didn't talk about his past much and that was fine by Todd, but small details like watching Hamlet tapes with his dad --- they meant a lot to Fred. The Toad could appreciate how personal they were, and, in his own small way, he was honored that he had shared them with him.  
  
He shook his head. "Anyway, I've got to tell you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
There was an exasperated groan from the seat in front of him, and a pretty blonde haired girl twirled around to look at him. For a moment, he was hopeful that she was going to talk to him, but the frown of annoyance on her face quickly shot that small dream down.  
  
"Todd Tolanski, will you, like, shut up? I'm trying to work here."  
  
He rolled his pale eyes and snorted. He'd been insulted since the day he was born, what harm could one more do him?  
  
The girl - Sam? Yeah, that was her name - turned back in her seat, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. "It's bad enough that we have to smell you without having to listen to you as well."  
  
He slumped down slower in his chair till his chin was on level with the desk. If he had had any ego left, it would have crumpled. Instead he simply muttered darkly and picked up his pencil.  
  
Beside him, he saw Fred's considerable bulk shift. A familiar snarl crossed his face and he made as if to stand. Todd quickly shook his head and gestured for him to sit down. The last thing that Bayville needed was an angry Fred Dukes on their hands.  
  
Freddy watched him uneasily before nodding. He slowly sunk back in his seat, shooting hard glares to the blonde haired Sam. Despite himself, Todd was pleased. That was the one thing that you could depend on the Brotherhood for - they always looked out for their own. He'd get back at Sam later - probably slime her lunch or something - but it was nice that Fred was ready to stick up for him.  
  
He was getting kind of fond of that big guy.  
  
"Pietro says that he's got some big news for us at break," he whispered, "Called an official Brotherhood meeting an' everything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "What do I look like? Jean Grey?? How the heck would I know?"  
  
Freddy thought for a moment before sighing. Maybe it was the Jean Grey reference, but he looked troubled.  
  
"Yeah, okay. We meeting in the cafeteria?"  
  
"Nope. Bleachers. I think Pietro's got his eye on one of the cheerleaders."  
  
There was a weary rumble of resignation and then a silence. Fred's attention was back to Shakespeare, steadily tracing the lines with a gigantic finger as he read them. Todd watched him for a moment before turning to his own book, screwing his eyes suspiciously at the text and frowning.  
  
--- Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer/ The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune/ Or to take arms against a sea of troubles/ And by opposing end them. ---  
  
Actually, he thought, Fred might have a point. That Shakespeare guy really knew his stuff. He just wished that he understood what it meant.  
  
He looked hopefully back up at the clock again. To his disappointment, only five minutes had passed.  
  
Resting his head against his hand, Todd began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain may have finished an hour since, but the clouds remained. Bruised and heavy, they smothered any patch of blue sky that might have existed, enveloping Bayville in endless grey. The browning leaves rattled dryly as a cold breeze tore through them. Strange, Charles thought, how only a month ago they had been in the middle of a heat wave.  
  
How long ago it seemed.  
  
The telepath sighed and lowered his head thoughtfully, staring at nothing and seeing everything. The Xavier Academy had been his dream for a lifetime. He had sacrificed much to ensure its survival, but it had been worth it. The X Men --- they were more than he could have ever hoped for, and more than that --- the children themselves. Charles Xavier had never had a family of his own, but he had come to care for his students in a way that went beyond his role as a teacher. He truly loved them, as only a father could.  
  
And now?  
  
Charles closed his eyes. Everything had changed now. Because of his mistake, Kurt had run away, and Rogue had tried to do the same. He had lost their trust in a way that could be irreparable, and that thought hurt him more deeply than anything he had ever experienced in his life.  
  
For the first time since setting up the Xavier Institute, Charles was beginning to question his worth as the Leader of the X Men. Because of his judgment, his decision not to tell Rogue and Kurt about their family connection, he had driven them away from the one place that he had hoped that they could feel safe. He was only human, but could he ever forgive himself for such a lack of foresight? More to the point, would Kurt and Rogue ever forgive him?  
  
He didn't know, but he feared for the worst.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
The word was spoken low, a hoarse murmur with a lilting southern accent. He wasn't surprised. He had sensed her presence before she had even spoken. Remaining with his back towards her, he nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, Rogue. Please come in."  
  
He heard the sound of heavy boots shuffling awkwardly across the plush carpet, coming to halt halfway across the room. She stood, silent and waiting, expectant. He could sense her anger.  
  
"I suppose that you want to know why I didn't tell you about Mystique."  
  
Rogue stared at him darkly. "I guess."  
  
His brown eyes slid open slowly, looking out at the tall french windows with uncustomary sadness. A low gust of wind ran over the grass, making dancers out of the fallen leaves. Despite the warmth of the office Charles felt suddenly cold.  
  
He sighed, again. "I thought that I was doing the right thing."  
  
"To lie? To keep the truth from me?"  
  
He swallowed and shook his head. "I didn't mean for you to find out in that way."  
  
A black snarl temporarily disfigured her face. "If it had been up to you, I wouldn't have found out at all," she spat venomously.  
  
"That's not true-" he began to protest, but then stopped. A slow look of thought came over him, eyebrows pulling together as he searched deep within himself. Had he ever meant to tell her? Really? He had thought that time would be sometime in the distant future, far removed from any question of here and now. When Rogue and Kurt were READY to receive such information -- - that was when he told himself that he would tell them. But would they ever have been ready? Or would Xavier have kept it from them their whole lives, until the secret died with him? He didn't know, but it did raise unsettling questions. He wasn't certain that he wanted the answer to them.  
  
His head sagged wearily. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Behind him, beyond of his field of sight, the young girl trembled with rage. He could sense her anger - she practically glowed with it.  
  
"Sorry?" she whispered hoarsely "You think that sorry's gonna make everything alright again?"  
  
He wheeled himself away from the window so that he faced her, and for the first time was confronted with Rogue herself. She looked terrible. Still dressed in the clothes that she was wearing last night, her earlier walk through the rain had disheveled her striped hair, making it stick tentacle- like to her pale face. Her dark make-up was smudged and streaked, eyes wild and staring. He remembered how fierce Kurt had looked last night. Something had changed in both of them, and Charles wasn't sure how to make it right again.  
  
"You have to believe that I did what I did because I wanted to protect you."  
  
"From what?" she cried, unconsciously curling one gloved hand into a fist, "The truth?!"  
  
"From Mystique. She manipulates people, Rogue --- she lies. What if it was a trap, like the last time that she offered to tell Kurt the truth about his past? You know that he would stop at nothing to find out what his origins are --- he would unwittingly teleport right into another Brotherhood ambush, and he would have taken you with him."  
  
She shook her head, darkly painted lips pulled downward. "You don't know that."  
  
He looked up at her. "Don't I? You've seen inside Kurt's mind, as have I. You know how his quest for his past consumes him. To give him a revaluation like this --- that you might be his sister --- it would have done far more harm than good."  
  
"But what about me?!" she shrieked, tears beginning to swell in her eyes "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Charles felt the shift in her emotion. Rage was quickly subdued into grief, but for Professor X, that only made the situation worse. Clouded with guilt and regret, he tried to push away his own feelings for Rogue's sake. He succeeded, but found a hard lump forming in his throat nonetheless.  
  
"You had been lied to you're whole life, how could I put you in a situation that allowed others to hurt you again?" In contrast to her anguished cries, Charles purposefully kept his voice low and even. He knew that is he lost his focus now, he would have lost her, forever.  
  
"So you thought that you'd lie to me instead." She sniffed despondently, glaring at him with undisguised anger. "Do you know the reason why I left the Brotherhood? Because Mystique kept the truth from me." She shook her head. "I was a fool to think that you would be any different."  
  
He looked up at her desperately. "It's true that I concealed the truth from you, yes. But you know that I'm not the same as Mystique. What she did she did out of malice and her will to control you. I did it because I cared. You and Nightcrawler are very dear to me, as are all of the X Men. I-I didn't want to see you hurt --- I wanted to protect you ---"  
  
He trailed into silence, not able to finish what he had said. Closing his eyes, he turned his head away from her, a shadow falling over his expression.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue."  
  
There was a muted moment.  
  
"You really hurt me."  
  
He looked up quickly, brow contorted in a look of sorrow. "That was not my intention."  
  
The gothic painted girl shrugged, eyes trained on the floor. She was still now, motionless. He could feel her grief, that had not subsided, but there was something else as well. Acceptance. He wondered if this was a part of Scott Summer's influence.  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell me." She looked up at him, eyes still streaming. "But don't you ever do it again, or I swear I am out of that door and I am never coming back."  
  
He shook his head sincerely, a small beacon of hope alighted. "Rogue?"  
  
She paused hesitantly. "I-I'm not saying that everything's just gonna go back to the way it was. Too much has happened for that. But --- I'm willing to give it another try --- if you are that is."  
  
He took a deep breath, sad smile spreading slowly. "If that's what you want."  
  
She nodded. "It is."  
  
There wasn't anything left to say. Rogue had done what she had come for, and now all she wanted to do was to be alone. She looked at the telepath, their eyes meeting for the first time since she had come into the room. Grey met brown, and for a brief instant there was a kind of understanding between them. She had been wrong. They were a family. And family always forgave each other.  
  
Just like Kurt had always forgiven her -----  
  
Wordlessly, she turned and walked from the room.  
  
Charles stared after her for a moment, gaze fixed on the space where she had last been standing. Despite himself, he smiled thoughtfully. Kurt may have been beyond his help now, but Rogue ----  
  
Rogue was going to be okay.  
  
He didn't fool himself into thinking that it would be an overnight change. It wouldn't. It might take weeks, months, years maybe, before she could bring herself to trust him again. But given time ----  
  
He wheeled himself back to the window. Despite the sallow grey of the sky, he imagined that he saw a patch of sunshine. It was far away, hazy and uncertain on the horizon, but it was definitely there. A light for him to take comfort in.  
  
Staring out at the Institute gardens, he watched the leaves blow across the lawn. It would take a long time, but she would recover. And he would be there for her when she needed him.  
  
It was what any father would have done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GO BAYVILLE!"  
  
With one final cry, the cheerleaders finished in triumphant star jumps. They held the pose for five seconds, each trying desperately to out-smile the girl next to her. A whistle blew and they sagged back to normal, throwing down their pompoms and trotting towards the locker-room.  
  
Todd Tolanski ogled the swiftly retreating girls from where he was sitting on the bleachers. The Sam chick from English class was amongst them, blonde ponytail swinging as she laughed with a friend.  
  
He elbowed Freddy in the gut. "Hey, Blob. What do you think they do in there?"  
  
The large boy frowned and looked around. "Where?"  
  
"CIA headquarters." He quipped sarcastically, rolling his pale eyes. "The girl's locker room, you idiot."  
  
Fred thought for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno. Shower, I guess."  
  
"Oh man, what I wouldn't give for invisibility power right now!"  
  
Lance, sitting on the bench just above them, chewed idly on a finger nail. "Lets face it Toad, that's the only way that you're ever going to see naked women --- short of paying for it that is."  
  
Todd was about to shoot an angry comment back at him when Pietro joined the group. He had just been talking to one of the cheerleaders and wore the look of a conquering hero. Grinning smugly, he showed them the scrap of paper that he held in his hand.  
  
"Look on, losers; because this is the closest you're ever going to get to a chick's phone number."  
  
Lance shifted over to give the silver haired mutant room to sit. He rested his chin in his hand, raising a thick eyebrow. "Please tell me that you got her name this time?"  
  
Pietro scowled. "What do you take me for? Some kind of man whore?! Its -- - erm---" he thought for a moment, "Becky. I'm sure its Becky. Or maybe Christie ---- anyway, who cares? Trust me, it not their names that count. Not that you guys would know," he sniggered.  
  
Todd hopped around on his seat so that he was facing him. His pale face was pulled into a look of irritation. "So? Come on, what's the deal? I ain't sitting here for my health you know."  
  
Pietro leaned back and coolly considered the gathered Brotherhood members. "Trust me, it's worth waiting for. Where's Wanda?"  
  
"Her exact words were - and I quote - 'if that little sleaze thinks that I'm going to drop everything to be at his beck and call, he's got another thing coming'." Lance smiled and shrugged. "I got the general impression that she wasn't going to come."  
  
Pietro blinked and looked away. His sister was still a sore subject, and he didn't plan on pushing her too far. If she didn't want to turn up, then he would just leave it at that. "Fine," he growled irritably "It's not like she won't find out sooner or later."  
  
There was another pause.  
  
Todd grew increasingly impatient. "Come on, spill it already!"  
  
The boy raised a snowy white eyebrow. "I was trying to build the suspense. Guess that's wasted on losers like you guys. Anyway, the reason that I called you guys together is that I've got news. Big news. And the way I see it, it involves all of us. The big boss ladies been keeping secrets again, only this time, she's brought them home to the Brotherhood House."  
  
Lance frowned. He was the unofficial leader of the Brotherhood, and, in his own way, he felt a kind of responsibility to protect them. He didn't like things going on without him knowing. It undermined his authority.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's Mystique up to?"  
  
Pietro dropped his usual carefree façade, adopting a more serious look. "I heard her talking on the phone last night, to someone called Irene. She was talking about something --- I didn't understand what ---- but then she starts going on about Nightcrawler. You'll never guess what's happened?" He looked around at the other boys. "The little blue creep's only gone and left the X Men!"  
  
There was a unified intake of breath as the other three members of the Brotherhood reeled back in shock. The news was --- unexpected, to say the least. The Toad looked like he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"That's not even the half of it!" Pietro leaned forward, blue eyes gleaming. "I heard her tell Irene --- he's staying with us! At the Brotherhood boarding house!"  
  
"What?!" Lance stood up quickly, eyebrows pulled together in a dark glare. "Since when?!"  
  
"What, are you deaf? Last night."  
  
Lance snarled. "Mystique can't just make decisions like that! We should be consulted." Angrily pacing the bleachers, he shot Pietro a look. "Why is he there? What happened with him and the X Men?"  
  
His friend shook his head. "I've got super-speed and a magnetic charm for the ladies, but I've got limits, you know. I'm not a telepath. Funny thing is, Scott Summers and Jean Grey turned up late for school this morning --- Anderson's got them both in detention hall. And Rogue didn't show at all." He leaned back against the hard wooden bench, idly flicking a strand of hair from his eyes. "I'm thinking that there's something screwy going on in the X geek mansion."  
  
Lance frowned thoughtfully. Peitro was right, something was definitely wrong here. Kurt Wagner joining the Brotherhood? It just didn't add up.  
  
Freddy looked up at the Brotherhood leader, scratching his head. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
He pressed his mouth into a grim line, jaw clenched together.  
  
"I'm going to track down our beloved leader, that's what I'm going to do. Mystique's got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Fred frowned. "But what about class?"  
  
Lance snarled. "We're the Brotherhood of evil mutants, remember? Since when did you care about keeping schedule? Besides," he started making his way down the bleachers, "This is more important."  
  
The remaining boys exchanged glances. Pietro shrugged and followed Lance, Freddy doing the same.  
  
Only Todd Tolanski held back.  
  
His face held the usual blank expression that he wore when processing difficult information. He tilted his head considering, pale bug eyes narrowed to slits. He was thinking.  
  
Finally, he gave up, and began to hop uneasily after the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue stood in the doorway to her bedroom.  
  
Nothing had changed since when she had left it earlier that morning. Clothes lay where she had hurriedly dropped them, littering the bed and floor in untidy heaps. The door to the balcony was flapping in the breeze and a puddle of rainwater had formed from the opening. Kitty was not going to be happy when she got home from school, that was for sure. That girl was a crazed neat freak.  
  
Standing uneasily for a moment, she slowly crossed the room to press the door shut. It slid closed with a muffled thud, locking tight against the low howl of the wind outside. Rogue sighed and rested her head against the glass, allowing the silence to weigh down around her. She was suddenly very alone.  
  
Lifting her grey eyes, she was suddenly confronted with her reflection in the mirror. She swallowed, moving hesitantly closer. She gingerly lifted a hand to her cheek, watching the mirror girl do the same. But how could that be her reflection? It couldn't possibly be what she looked like. How could one person change so much over a matter of hours?  
  
Pale and haggard through lack of sleep, she looked more phantom than human. Her gothic makeup stood out starkly against her skin, like pooling black shadows, and her hair hung in lifeless tendrils around her face. She looked how she felt - dead.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
Moving away from the mirror, she hugged her jacket closer around her body. The wool was thick and warm, and felt good after the cold train station platform. The girl buried her chin in the collar and inhaled deeply. It smelt nice - like the sky at night. And there was something else too. The faintest whisper of a scent trapped in the wooly fibers ---  
  
Brimstone. She was still wearing the coat that Kurt had given her.  
  
She frowned, not understanding. She had a dim memory of putting it on last night --- before they went to see the monster trucks --- but it seemed like a lifetime ago. She couldn't believe that she was still wearing it.  
  
Snarling darkly, she made as if to pull it off. It was a part of him - a part of Kurt. She didn't want to have it anywhere near her ----  
  
But something made her hesitate. Her expression softened --- anger slowly abating. She looked down at the coat with sad eyes. He had given it to her the night that they had gone to the movies --- because she was cold ----  
  
----"It looks better on you anyway." ----  
  
She had loved him for that.  
  
Nobody had ever given a damn about Rogue, except Irene. She had always been to outsider --- the outcast --- even with the X Men that legacy had haunted her. But Kurt? He hadn't cared about that. He had tried so hard to be her friend, even when she hadn't wanted him too. But he had kept at her, won her over, and, eventually, become the best friend that she had ever had.  
  
And she missed him so much.  
  
"Oh, Kurt."  
  
Tears that she had thought long dried suddenly sprung anew. Her vision blurred together, shoulders heaving with sobs that she could no longer suppress. A low wail escaped from her throat.  
  
Sinking to her knees, Rogue began to cry. 


	18. The Lonely Ones chapter 18

Authors note: Another long one, but I wanted to give the Brotherhood at least a little bit in this fic. Todd may seem a little OC, but if I had him acting totally in character then this chapter would have gone on forever while he and Kurt swapped insults! Plus, there is a bit of cussin' in this chapter ---- but not too much. Anyways, hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
His body gave a slight jerk, pale eyes snapping open. He quickly raised his head from the pillow --- and then instantly regretted it. His skull screamed in protest, causing him to wince in pain and hold a three-fingered hand to his forehead.  
  
"Ach, schieze!" he cursed, flopping weakly back onto the bed. There was the sound of hurried footsteps and the unexpected feel of someone's hand on his arm. A low voice whispered softly from the darkness.  
  
"I know, I know. It hurts."  
  
The blue furred boy stared unblinkingly up into the woman's face. "I thought you said that tea would help," he spluttered painfully through gritted teeth. "I feel worse!"  
  
Mystique pulled her hand away and seated herself on the edge of the bed. "Your temperature has gone down and your fever is dissipating. The worst is over."  
  
Kurt groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Tell that to whoever's dancing the can-can on my brain."  
  
"For one who was out all night in the middle of a storm, I would say that you look remarkably well." She watched his closely for a moment, then turned slowly away. "It is merely a head ache. It will soon pass."  
  
He muttered illegibly under his breath, but said nothing further. His hooded gaze followed the movements of her hands with idle interest. There were a number of candles placed around the room, and she was moving one on the bedside table in order to offer him greater illumination. The room was a dark as it had been before - the only light was that which pooled flickering gold from the candles. After a moment of silently surveying the room, he surmised that the curtains were pulled. He could see the dim outlines of windows, heavy drapes fixed in place. It half occurred to him to wonder why she ha done that. Not that it mattered much.  
  
"What time is it?" he croaked.  
  
"Almost noon." The response was automatic - she didn't even pause to check a watch or clock. But somehow, he knew that she was right.  
  
He frowned sleepily. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Five hours or so."  
  
Kurt blinked, surprised. It didn't feel like that long.  
  
A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he looked at her with suspicious curiosity. "And you stayed here the whole time?"  
  
She turned to face him, nodding slowly. "I said that I would."  
  
There was a short silence as he processed this information. Mystique had stayed with him --- as he slept --- for five hours? It seemed so --- so motherly --- something that his own mother - his German mother - would do. A memory of Mrs Wagner sitting by his bedside when he was sick with measles flicked briefly through his mind. The longing for home was suddenly so strong, he could hardly breathe.  
  
He would have given anything if it meant that he could open his eyes and find himself in his bedroom in Germany. He could imagine it now. Same mountain view from his window --- same scent of forest fresh air --- his fathers voice drifting up the stairs, just as it had every morning for the fifteen years before he came to Bayville.  
  
But that was all a dream. This was real. And if Kurt was going to get through it, he couldn't afford to waste his time with idle hopes.  
  
A sudden noise pulled the young mutant from his thoughts. He jerked in surprise, eyes flying wide.  
  
"What was that?" he murmured, glancing at the bedroom door with ill- disguised apprehension. The heavy banging continued downstairs.  
  
Mystique snarled and silently rose from the bed. Standing at her full height, Kurt couldn't help but feel a twist of instinctive fear. He had seen her in battle and knew just how fearsome an enemy she could be. She may have helped him on this occasion, but he wasn't foolish enough to let his guard down.  
  
And right now she was looking royally pissed.  
  
Glittering eyes narrowed, she turned briefly to look at her son. "Stay here," she told him firmly. "I will not be long."  
  
Kurt watched silently as she strode towards the door, disappearing into the darkness beyond. He coughed weakly and rolled over onto his back; head feeling like it was being split into two.  
  
Stay here, she said. Where else did she expect him to go?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance released his fist, allowing the tremors to subside a little. Chucks of dry plaster fell from the living-room ceiling, dust falling in light cottony clouds.  
  
Todd looked up at him uneasily from where he was crouched on the bare floorboards. "Hey man, you sure you want to be doing that in here? I mean, I'm pretty pissed with Mystique too, but I don't see how demolishing the house is gonna help."  
  
The Brotherhood leader frowned. "If I wanted to bring the house down, you losers would be six feet under a pile of rubble by now." He sniffed at kicked distractedly at the wall. "I'm just getting the boss's attention, that's all."  
  
If that was Lance's objective, it was successful. They heard her unmistakable tread before she even entered the room, footsteps made heavy with her angry stride. She burst through the door, eyes flashing in dark rage, scarlet hair flaming over her shoulders.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" she cried furiously.  
  
Lance met her stare with cool detachment, raising his chin slightly. Lance might not have been Mr Responsibility --- but he was a good leader, and he wasn't about to take any BS from Mystique. They had already been down that road once --- he wasn't prepared to do it again.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
The sapphire skinned mutant gave a low growl. "I have no time for your games, Avalanche. I want you all back at school --- now. I will not tell you a second time."  
  
Lance scowled. "Actually, I think we're pretty comfortable here thanks."  
  
"It was *not* a request. It was an order."  
  
The boy took a step towards her. "The Brotherhood doesn't take orders anymore. Not from you, not from Magneto." He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe if you asked nicely---"  
  
Mystique briefly considered simply picking him up and throwing him out of her way. She was certainly strong enough. However, she simply curled her hands into fists, holding back. Like it or not, she needed the Brotherhood --- for the time being at least. They had their uses.  
  
And besides, from the corner of her eyes she noted the other three boys closing ranks around their leader. One alone, she might have been able to fight. But all four? Even if she wanted to, it would be a battle that she would have difficulty in winning.  
  
A silver-haired mutant appeared from behind Lance. Pietro, immaculately presented as usual, watcher her with grim amusement. She hated it when he got that smug look on his face. He was too cocky --- too self assured ---  
  
It unnerved her.  
  
"Seems you've been keeping secrets, oh beloved leader. So come on - anything you want to come clean about? Any burning confessions that you need to make, hmmmm? Come on Mystique - you've got a captivated audience here. Don't keep us waiting."  
  
He flashed her a confident smirk, eyes glittering with dark entertainment.  
  
You wouldn't be such an arrogant little bastard if your daddy knew what you got up too, Mystique thought to herself. It cheered her a little. She didn't say anything, however - simply gritted her teeth. It didn't take a telepath to figure out what Pietro was talking about.  
  
She sighed wearily and looked down at the floor. "Kurt."  
  
"Damn right, 'Kurt'." Lance folded his arms across his chest, tilting his head. "Now what I want to know is - since when were the X-geeks allowed in the Brotherhood house?"  
  
Mystique allowed a small smile of self congratulation to play on her mouth. "He is no longer a part of the X Men. He left them last night."  
  
A short silence greeted this revelation, as she had known that it would.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question was from Fred, his voice lowered thoughtfully. Mystique held little love for the Brotherhood --- or for anyone else for that matter --- but Fred Dukes she somehow found able to tolerate. Of all the boys, he was the least irritating.  
  
"That is none of your concern," she told him sharply, looking around at the four watchful figures. "All that any of you need concern yourselves with is the fact that he will be staying here for the time being."  
  
She turned to walk out of the door but suddenly found her way blocked. Pietro Maximoff leaned against the door-frame.  
  
"Sorry boss lady, but that just ain't good enough."  
  
Mystique was about to bat him out of her way, but seemed to think better of it. She considered him thoughtfully for a moment, a meditate frown contorting her brow. What was the point? It was probably all over the Xavier Institute by now - it was only a matter of time before someone told them. And what harm could it do. In their own way, the Brotherhood might even prove useful to her ---  
  
She turned to Lance, placing her hands on her hips and coolly lifting her head. She gave a minute nod. "Very well. As you have probably gathered by now, Kurt came here late last night after running away from Xavier's. He found out something last night that was --- difficult for him to come to terms with. I offered him a place here until he could get his head together."  
  
Lance didn't miss the small gleam of triumph in the woman's eyes. "Difficult to come to terms with?" He arched a dark eyebrow. "And I don't suppose you had anything to do with that did you?" He watched her expectantly.  
  
Mystique gave a slow smile. He was smart, but she was smarter.  
  
"As a matter of fact --- yes, I did." She began to wander leisurely about the room, movements slow and deliberate. She ran an azure finger over the sideboard. "I allowed him to find out certain truths about his past --- truths which I knew would cause him a conflict of interest. You see, Kurt is my son --- but he is not the only child I have borne. There was another. A sister. And last night I revealed her identity to him."  
  
There was an even deeper silence than before. The four present members of the Brotherhood stared at her in utter shock, eyes wide and jaws open. Even Pietro seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
Take that you condescending little creep, she sneered inwardly.  
  
"It gets even better," she told them, victorious smile flashing brilliant white against midnight blue skin. "My daughter --- Kurt's sister --- was standing right next to him when I told him. They had been friends for months and had no idea!" She gave a hard laugh, turning on her heel to face the boys.  
  
"It's Rogue."  
  
  
  
  
  
Freddy stared at the ceiling, scowling of thought. He was laid across the dilapidated old couch, one arm resting under his head. The blue flicker of the television cast weird shadows against the wall, tinny TV voices doing little to disguise the heavy quiet. A quick glance out of the widow would have told him the night had fallen --- but he didn't look. He simply continued to stare at the ceiling. It helped him to think.  
  
"So do you think she was telling the truth? About Kurt and Rogue I mean?"  
  
It was Todd.  
  
Pietro gave a snarl of irritation. He was occupying the window ledge, leaning against the glass with his knees pulled up to his chest. Freddy recognized it as his thinking pose, and knew better than to try and disturb him.  
  
"For like the fifteen-billionth time already," the snowy haired mutant hissed, "We don't know. Now leave it!"  
  
Lance shot him a warning look before continuing to stare dully at the television. "As far as Mystique's concerned, I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. But if she was lying, then why is the fuzz ball sleeping upstairs?" He frowned and shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
Quicksilver looked blankly out at the darkened garden. "Maybe she's screwing him."  
  
"Pietro, you're sick, you know that?"  
  
The boy remained motionless, then gave a world-weary sigh. "That's what living in this dump for a year does to you," he mused quietly.  
  
Todd listened to the conversation with idle interest, scratching his limp hair. They hadn't gone back to school after Mystique's revelation - simply hanging around the house for the afternoon. He had been struggling to get his thoughts straight all evening --- with little or no success.  
  
Kurt was Mystique's son. Rogue was Mystique's daughter. Kurt was Rogue's brother, but neither of them knew, except now they did. Kurt was an X Man but he had run away to the Brotherhood house, but he wasn't joining the Brotherhood. Or was he? Or was he just spending some time with Mystique before he went back to the Institute ---?  
  
He shook his head, more confused than ever.  
  
Freddy had been watching his friend for a couple of minutes now. He gave a slight smile and shifted until he was in a sitting position. "You okay Toad?"  
  
Todd started at the sound of his nickname. He was called Toad by both his friends and his enemies, but by the way that Fred said it, he knew better than to take offence. He sniffed and raised his pale eyebrows.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"By the look on you're face, you're either thinking about something or you're severally constipated."  
  
The small boy rolled his eyes. "The way you cook, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Freddy grinned. Insults were the way that the Brotherhood communicated. In actual fact, his cooking had vastly improved over the past few months. Ever since Tabitha had left the house, he no longer feared what he might find in the refrigerator. It had helped his confidence in the kitchen.  
  
His look softened and he shrugged one shoulder uneasily. "You thinkin' about what Mystique said?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
Todd Tolanksi raised himself onto his hunches and hopped closer to the couch. Crouching in front of Fred, he screwed up his face in a look of confusion. "I don't get it."  
  
"What's not to get?" Lance's voice drifted from the armchair. "Rogue and Kurt are brother and sister. Its not exactly rocket science."  
  
The Toad scowled. "Yeah --- but how?"  
  
Pietro gave a short laugh from his perch by the window. Half his face was consumed by shadows, the other glowing eerily pale in the lamp light. "Dude, I know that you're 'inexperienced' in that area, but didn't you ever learn about the birds and the bees?" He snorted. "Pleeease don't make me draw you a diagram. I flunked art."  
  
Todd gave a small grunt of indignation. He hated it when Pietro got all superior on him.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, yo. All I'm sayin', is that even if Kurt and Rogue where --- you know --- related, those two are, like, buds or something. Why is the blue freak here instead of playing happy families with Rogue? It don't make no sense."  
  
There was a considering quiet, Todd's question left hanging in the air. The truth was - nobody knew the answer. Why was Kurt at the Brotherhood house? That guy was almost as dedicated to the X Men as Scott 'stick-up- his-arse' Summers. It would have taken a lot to get him to leave ---  
  
Lance sighed and rose slowly from the armchair, slight look of discomfort playing on his face as he rubbed at the small of his back.  
  
"Spaghetti for dinner do you all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Days passed and Kurt knew nothing but the darkness of the bedroom. Wait, no, that was a lie. He had made brief trips into the on-suit bathroom for the essentials. He didn't dawdle in there however, and he never once looked at his reflection. At the back of his mind there was the nagging fear that if he looked in a mirror, the face that looked back at him wouldn't be his own. Something had changed in him, deep down. He didn't want to be confronted with that reality in his reflection.  
  
He hadn't washed in the time that he had stayed at the Brotherhood house. Hadn't showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair --- such things seemed so inconsequential in the big picture. He hadn't changed his clothes either - still wearing the X Men uniform he had on the night of the Monster Truck rally. He suspected that he probably smelt a lot like Toad. The truth was; he simply didn't care.  
  
His only visitor for the whole time was Mystique. She visited him at least once a day, sometimes for hours on end. And they talked. Day by day, hour by hour, Kurt began to unravel the mysteries that had plagued him his whole life. She told him about their lives together in the castle in Germany --- about what had happened on the night he had fallen into the river. He had expected to feel angry with her, but somehow, he couldn't muster the energy. All he felt was a kind of weary acceptance. Must have been the tea.  
  
Their conversations were long, but Kurt found that he had problems keeping track of them. He would drift in and out of consciousness --- floating somewhere between purgatory and earth. Sometimes he would hear himself speak, and wonder who it was who was talking with such intimate knowledge of his thoughts. He told her about his life in Germany --- what his parents had been like --- small memories from his childhood that seemed to give her infinite pleasure. And she told him things too. She was always very vague --- never providing him with many details --- but from what he gathered, he began to paint a picture of his mother's life.  
  
Kurt had thought that he had had it bad. His experiences were nothing compared to hers.  
  
But the one thing that he wanted to know was the one thing that she never told him. During the talks, she never once motioned anything of Rogue's origins. When he would ask her, she would always brush him off.  
  
"Later Kurt. The time isn't right yet."  
  
When would it be time? She was waiting for something, he could tell. The question was - what?  
  
Days of talk and sleep and bitter tea. Soon the blue furred boy found himself gaining in strength. He didn't leave the confides of the room, though he often heard the movement of the Brotherhood members as they occupied the house. Mystique brought him his meals - he had a feeling that he was dining far better than any of the Brotherhood - and they ate together. He wasn't lonely. Not yet. But he knew that he soon would be.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Rogue.  
  
She was on his mind every waking moment, and she haunted his dreams at night. He wondered how she was coping. So many times he considered calling her at the Institute, but something always held him back. Common sense most likely. Their last meeting had ended baldly and now he was too ashamed to try to get back in contact. He had tried to kiss her. He had tried to kiss his sister. No wonder she had gotten mad - she probably thought that he was some kind of pervert. More than that, it was the look of utter disgust when he had told her how he felt. Rogue had never made an issue out of his appearance, but the look in her eyes that night told him all that he needed to know. She thought he was a freak --- a thing --- an it. He revolted her.  
  
How could he ever show his face again?  
  
Kurt sat up in bed, eyes trained dully into space. He was alone in the room, Mystique having left almost an hour since. She would be back before the day was over, that he had no doubt of. In the mean time, it gave him a chance to think. Or sleep. Whatever came first.  
  
There was a soft knocking at the door. Kurt frowned - Mystique never knocked.  
  
A slim band of light widened as the door opened. The illuminated doorway stood out, bright and golden, against the shaded darkness of the bedroom. A silhouetted figure appeared from the light.  
  
Kurt gave a grunt of pain and shielded his eyes. After endless days of darkness, the sudden brightness hurt his eyes.  
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that." There was a hollow thud as the door was hurriedly shut. "That better?"  
  
He blinked, giving his sensitive pupils a moment to adjust. He frowned and looked over to where the figure was still standing. "What--"  
  
"It's Todd. You know, Todd Tolanksi? The Toad? Don't tell me you've got amnesia!"  
  
Kurt scowled. "My brain's working just fine. Thanks for caring." He rested back against the propped-up pillows. "What are *you* doing here?"  
  
Todd hopped tentatively closer. "I brought you lunch, see?" He held up the tray he was carrying.  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
"Its half past one in the afternoon Rip Van Winkle, and I know that Mystique hasn't fed you all day. I thought you might be hungry." Reaching the bed, he stood to his full height and deposited the tray on the bedside table. He looked around him with undisguised curiosity. "Jeez, did somebody die in here?"  
  
Kurt watched him uncertainly. "Huh?"  
  
Todd waved a hand at the darkened room. "Candles --- drapes --- it looks like funeral parlor in here. Either that or the set from a bad porn movie."  
  
The other boy coughed weakly. "Why don't you go and ask Mystique if you're so interested? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have. Me, I have better things to do."  
  
"Like what? Get rigor mortis? You haven't left this room since you got here."  
  
"Ja. So?"  
  
"Well, don't you think that's kinda rude? I know you're only a ratty fuzz ball loser but I figured that they taught you better manners than that up at X-Geek mansion."  
  
Kurt groaned. He didn't want to fight. Not now. He could feel the by-now familiar throb of an approaching headache. He looked up at Todd with mournful eyes. "Why are you here, Toad?"  
  
Todd paused, blinked once, then shrugged. "I don't know. Just wanted to talk I guess."  
  
"I don't feel much like talking." Kurt told him pointedly.  
  
If Todd understood the hint, he didn't show it. He hopped onto the edge of the bed, perching himself near Kurt's knees. "That's okay; I don't mind doing all the talking. You can just listen if you like." He sniffed and continued to gaze around the bedroom. "This a real nice set-up you've got here, blue boy. Really landed on your freaky two-toe feet this time, haven't ya? Still, I guess you're used to living the high life, right? Living up at that Xavier place. Three meals a day and carpets in every room." The pale boy sniggered. "The Brotherhood house is going to be one heck of a culture shock for you, man."  
  
"Really?" His voice was cold, disinterested.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kurt yawned. He wished he could sleep some more. "Who cares? I'll happily go and live in Siberia if it means that I never have to see the Institute again."  
  
The traces of bitterness in the words did not entirely escape Todd's notice. He squirmed uncomfortably, looking away. "I err --- I know about you and Rogue."  
  
The blue furred boy shot him a sharp look. "What do you know?"  
  
"You know, about her being your sister an' all."  
  
"Oh, that." Kurt let himself sink wearily into the soft pillows, small sigh escaping his lips. "If you've come to make a joke about it, take your shot. I don't care anymore."  
  
Todd frowned, turning to face his long-time advisory. "Hey man, I'd never joke about something like that."  
  
Kurt snorted. "Sure you wouldn't."  
  
"No, really." The Toad-like mutant cupped his hands in his lap and began twiddling his thumbs self-consciously. "You and me aren't exactly best buddies, but I'd never make fun of family stuff. What do you take me for?" He frowned uneasily. "That's --- well, that's kinda the reason what I came to talk to you about."  
  
There was a lengthy pause, then a suspicious glare from Kurt. "What do you mean ---?"  
  
Todd sighed and shook his greasy head. "Okay, I'm gonna be straight with you. I don't think that you should be here."  
  
The ex-X-Man gave a slight exhale of relief. Now he understood. "Well that's a surprise."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." He thought for moment. "Well, it is, but that's not what I'm talking about now. I don't think that you should be in the Brotherhood house because I think that you should be trying to patch things up with Rogue."  
  
"Can it, Tolanski, you don't know anything about it. Now leave me alone."  
  
Todd sneered. "Typical X geek philosophy. Abuse the Toad, even when he's trying to be nice."  
  
Kurt rolled his pale eyes, pulling the blanket closer around. "If you tried to be nice to me, I'd probably die of a heart attack first."  
  
"You really can't accept that I might actually be trying to help you, can you?"  
  
Kurt laughed bitterly. "Let's just call it experience, shall we?"  
  
Todd stared at him incredulously for a moment, shaking his head. He hopped down of the bed and began to walk away. "Fine." He growled "Just forget it."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Todd didn't turn around. "Downstairs. Enjoy your lunch."  
  
He reached the door and placed a hand on the handle. Gripping the cool metal tightly, he began to step out of the room.  
  
"No, wait. Don't go."  
  
Todd paused in surprise at the plea. Turned around to look at the raven- haired boy, Kurt had sat up in bed, pale blue eyes staring at him in undisguised desperation.  
  
The Brotherhood mutant scowled. "You think I'm gonna stick around here to be insulted?"  
  
Kurt shrugged weakly, swallowing. He ran a tongue over his dry lips. "Look --- I-I'm sorry about that. If you stay I'll be on my best behavior --- I promise." He watched Todd's reaction hopefully. "I guess --- I need someone to talk to too."  
  
Toad sniffed, pausing in thought. After a long moment, he gave a slight nod. "Okay, deal." He turned from the door and moved back towards the bed. "Heck,'s not like I have anything better to do."  
  
The young German gave a small smile of gratitude. "Dankeshone."  
  
Todd scratched his limp mousy hair. "Dude, I will never figure you out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt chewed happily on a slice of pizza, a long gluey string of cheese oozing over his fingers. Chomping on the crust, he swallowed and licked the tomato sauce from his thumb.  
  
Todd Tolanksi watched him in disgust. "And I thought that Tabitha was disgusting. What do they have, like, bad-table-manners classes up at that Institute?"  
  
Mystique's son continued to eat, undaunted. "This from the dude that eats insects? And anyway," he licked the grease from his chin, "I'm starving."  
  
"Ain't the boss lady been feeding you right?"  
  
He frowned. "Who? Oh, Mystique." He shrugged. "She feeds me good. It's just that it's all steaks and salads and salmon and junk. I've been dying for some fast food."  
  
Toad sniggered. "You should come down for dinner with the Brotherhood sometime. It's always interesting. Especially when it's Lance's night to cook. Man, that's a riot!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He doesn't have the patience for cooking. In the end he just gets totally pissy with everyone and causes a shakedown in the kitchen."  
  
Kurt nodded. "Sounds kind of like Mr Logan when it's his turn up at the Institute." He grimaced. "I'm sure not going to miss that."  
  
Todd paused, chewing thoughtfully on a rubbery clump of cheese. Slowly, he put his slice of pizza down. "You sure about that?"  
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
The Brotherhood mutant watched him closely. "Why are you here, fuzzy? People don't run away from home without a reason."  
  
Kurt didn't look up. "Maybe I just got bored."  
  
"Maybe you had a bust up with Rogue and now you're too chicken shit to go back."  
  
Nightcrawler glanced up at him swiftly, pale eyes wide. He swallowed the food that he had been chewing, inhaling deeply.  
  
Todd gave a small grin of triumph. "I knew it! I knew that it had to be something like that!"  
  
Kurt clenched his jaw, looking away bitterly. "So? Big deal."  
  
"Big deal?!" The pale skinned boy stared at him incredulously. "You really are an idiot, hair ball, you know that?" He shook his head despairingly. "Jeez-us!"  
  
"Oh, what are you harping on about now?"  
  
Todd took a shallow breath, letting it whistle through his yellowed teeth. "You stupid bastard."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You find out that you have a sister for the first time in your life, and what do you do? You run away so that you can wallow in self-pity in a dump like this." Todd shook his head. "If I were given a chance like that, I know what I'd be doing. Forget Mystique - she ain't good for you. Rogue's the only family you've got, and that's more than a lot of people can say."  
  
Kurt frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying, get out of here! Let's face it blue, you're not exactly Brotherhood material. You couldn't survive in a place like this."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me. Rogue's cool --- you two could be a family. You hear what I'm sayin'? A real family." Todd sighed, and suddenly he seemed a lot older than his fifteen years. He looked like someone who'd been there and seen it all. His eyes had a jaded quality to them and his mouth hung grim. "Me, Lance, Fred, Wanda --- heck, even Pietro --- we never had that. You know, a family that loved us." He looked up at the ceiling. "And don't you think that any one of us would give anything to have one?"  
  
Kurt watched him, brows pulled together uncertainly. A shimmering slick of pizza grease went unheeded on his upper lip.  
  
Todd didn't wait for a reply. "I --- well, my family wasn't exactly the Brady Dunch, you know what I'm saying? My dad was in and out of jail ever since I was a kid. He drank too. My ma kept saying that she was going to get rid of him but she never did. He just kept coming back for more, and she'd always let him. He was a bum. Never had a job --- not that I can remember --- so my ma had to clean bathrooms for a living. You know what people called us? White trash."  
  
Kurt looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your pity. My point is that I never had a family --- not a real one. None of us did. I jumped at the chance to join the Brotherhood, if only 'cause it meant that I got away from my parents. Take Fred. His mom left him when he was a kid, so it was just him and his dad. Freddy's dad worked damn hard to keep him and his son together, but he managed it. Never had no money or nothing but they were happy. Then what happens? His dad gets plowed down by a drunk driver on the way to work.  
  
"And then there's Lance! His parents were scum. He doesn't talk about it much, but they treated him like crap. His sisters went into care when he was four and he hasn't seen them since. I don't even need to tell you about Wanda and Pietro."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes, leaning weakly against the wall. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because it's the only way I'm going get it through your thick skull! If anyone us us found out that we had family --- any family --- to go back to, do you honestly think we'd be hanging around here? Do ya?" He shook his head. "Of course not. But it ain't gonna happen. We don't get second chances. But you have! You and Rogue --- you two could make a real go of it. Be a proper family an' all."  
  
The furred mutant raised a raven eyebrow. "Like Pietro and Wanda are a proper family?"  
  
Todd tapped his long fingers against his knee. "That's exactly my point. They left it too long. Ten years down the line, if you don't make the effort with Rogue now, that is exactly what is gonna happen to you two. And then what? You're chance will be gone, and you'll have lost the closest thing to a family that you're ever going get."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
Toad shrugged. "Or something like that anyways."  
  
Kurt looked up at him uncertainly. A starnd of dark hair had fallen across his eyes and he pushed it away with his hand. "Why are you trying to help me?" me murmered questioningly. "We're supposed to be enemies --- aren't we?"  
  
Todd blinked. "We can be enemies later. All I'm sayin' is to think about it, you know? I don't like you much, but that don't mean that I want to see you ruining your life."  
  
"And you think that that's what I'd be doing?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes, staring intently at the floor. "I don't know."  
  
The younger boy sniffed and picked up his half-eaten piece of pizza. "Well you'd better figure it out soon, fuzz boy. Times a' ticking. Until then, you can always hang with us for a while. We might not be quite up to your X geek standards of sophistication, but we're better than nothing." He paused, frowning. "You're not going to tell the guys about what I said, are you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Good. Err --- by the way, don't you think you'd better clean yourself up a bit? I mean, no offense like, but you stink worse than I do!"  
  
Kurt blinked in surprise. "Worse that you?"  
  
Todd nodded. "Man, at least brush you're teeth. You're breath is making *me* gag. You might want to think about changing the threads as well." He mused silently for a moment. "You're about Pietro's weight - you can borrow some of his stuff."  
  
The blue boy gave a slight smile, looking slightly embarrassed at the same time. He ran a three fingered hand over the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry. You know --- for being such a jerk."  
  
"Forget it. Us underdogs got to stick together."  
  
He blushed hot under his fur. "Yeah. I guess. Thanks Toad."  
  
"Todd."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's my name. Todd, get it?"  
  
Kurt gave a nervous grin. "Sorry - Todd."  
  
The Brotherhood mutant shrugged, then glanced at his wrist watch. "Well, I've wasted enough time with you. Baywatch should be starting soon." He looked up at the other boy. "If you want to come down and hang or whatever- --"  
  
Kurt nodded. "I will."  
  
Todd smiled, then hopped off from the bed. In three agile leaps he had crossed the room, reaching up to grab the handle with a skinny hand. He opened the door, and prepared to step outside, then had a thought and glanced over his shoulder. "Pietro's room's the first on the left. Don't touch any of his stuff except the clothes that you want. And whatever you do, *don't* look in his bedside draws. He gets kind of touchy about that."  
  
Mystique's young son arched an eyebrow, but obediently agreed. He realized that he wasn't in much of a position to oppose anyone. Right now, he need all the friends he could get.  
  
Todd's face fell into its customary snigger. "See you later, loser!"  
  
The door slammed shut, and Kurt was once again alone.  
  
Who'd have thought it - he had just made friends with the Toad. At least, he thought he had. That last comment had thrown him somewhat.  
  
Smiling thoughtfully to himself, he crawled sluggishly out of bed, and made for the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
Freddy frowned, looking up from the television sitcom he was watching. The tinny peal of canned laughter filled the air.  
  
"You actually talked to him?" He scowled. "Why?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Lance stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest. "I could think of a number of reasons," he told him darkly "The fact that he's in with the X- Men being the most obvious."  
  
The Toad-like boy sniffed indignantly. "You are the last one to be lecturing on not seeing X Men. And anyway, he's not that bad. He's kinda cool."  
  
"Toady made a play mate?" Pietro sneered from his seat perched on the sofa.  
  
"Hey puff boy -- bite me."  
  
Before the silver haired Maximoff could retaliate, a figure appeared in the doorway. Hair damp and newly combed, fur gleaming with a newly washed shin, Kurt stood self consciously in a pair of borrowed jeans and t-shirt. He looked around at the Brotherhood members.  
  
"Hi," he greeted shyly.  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Is that my shirt?!" Pietro spluttered. 


	19. The Lonely Ones chapter 19

Authors note: This is one of those weird chapters that was only supposed to be a very short scene, but grew into something bigger. It might not seem particularly consequential to the story, but I wanted some more Brotherhood stuff. Don't worry - Rogue, Irene, Chuck and the Wagner's will be making themselves known soon. Thanks for all the reviews you guys --- they're what keeps me going (that and my rabid fan girl love for all things Kurt and Rogue! ^^)  
  
Being a Brit I haven't seen any of season three at all, so as far as this story is concerned, Pietro never betrayed the Brotherhood and Lance is still in charge. Just so you know ---  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Rogue.  
  
I guess this letters comes kind of out of the blue, huh? Sorry about that. But there are some things that I need to say that I can't tell you to your face. I hope that you understand.  
  
I miss you Rogue, and I miss us being friends. But I know that things can never go back to being how they were. Too much has happened. I'm so sorry that I made you angry, you have to believe that I didn't mean to. The truth is that I really do care about you. You're my sister, I know that now. I love you.  
  
And that's why I'm going to leave you alone. You don't want a brother, and I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I won't try to talk to you, and I'll try and stay out of your way. Maybe that way, you can forget about me, and then you can be happy again.  
  
Please tell my family that I'm okay, and that I'm with friends. I don't want them worry about me.  
  
Love,  
  
Kurt.  
  
  
  
Kurt stared down at the words he had written. It wasn't a particularly long letter, and yet it had taken him almost half an hour to write. It'd hadn't been his first attempt at it either - as testified by the numerous scrunched-up balls of paper littering the bedcovers. Funny, he had thought that writing it down would make it easier to say what he was thinking. If anything, it made it harder.  
  
He gave a quiet growl of annoyance and ripped the sheet of paper from the pad. Scowling, he crumpled it into a wrinkled sphere and threw it against a nearby wall. It impacted softly and fell to the ground.  
  
Writing a letter had - in a round about way - been Todd's idea. Their little 'talk' several days previously had made him realize that he couldn't keep avoiding the Rogue issue forever. It had been almost nine days since he had run away from the Xavier Institute --- nine days since he had last seen Rogue. He couldn't just leave things the way that they were. It wasn't fair on either of them.  
  
A soft tapping on the door drew him from his thoughts. He didn't need to ask who it was - only one person knocked like that.  
  
"Ja? Come in."  
  
The door opened slightly and Todd Tolanski poked his head into the room. He was smiling. "Yo fuzz ball, the boys are putting a movie on downstairs," he lifted his pale eyebrows questioningly "You wanna watch?"  
  
Kurt shifted from where he was sitting on the bed. His notepad was resting against his drawn-up knees, hands folded in his lap. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'm okay here thanks."  
  
"You sure? We're having a Star Wars marathon --- it'll be fun."  
  
The blue furred mutant allowed a hint of a smirk to play on his mouth. "Funny, you never struck me as a sci-fi fan."  
  
Todd grinned and hopped further into the bedroom. "I ain't --- but I do appreciate a good space babe when I see one."  
  
"Space babe?" Kurt frowned, completely lost.  
  
"Princess Lia. Man, she's so hot!"  
  
"What? The chick with the Danish-pastries stuck to her head?"  
  
The Toad scowled darkly. "Hey man, you're the one who had a crush on Tabitha Smith. You're hardly one to go knocking my taste in women."  
  
Under his dark fur, Kurt felt the blood drain from his cheeks, pale eyes widening. "You know about that?!" he asked, cringing.  
  
Todd sniggered. "Kitty told Lance, Lance told us. We have a system."  
  
Kurt groaned and sank into the pillows propping him up. He made a mental note to kill Kitty. Then it occurred to him that he might never talk to Kitty again. It was a strange feeling. It made him uncomfortable.  
  
The Brotherhood member kicked idly at the skirting board, long fingered hand running through his grimy hair. "So ---- what are you doing anyways? You've been up here by yourself for an hour or something." A sudden thought seemed to come to him, a look of revelation crossing his features. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey listen dude --- I wasn't, like, *interrupting* you was I? 'Cos you know, we usually just lock the door if we want to---"  
  
"Huh?" Kurt looked confused. "I was just writing a letter."  
  
Todd paused for a moment, then let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God for that. You would not *believe* how many times I've walked in on the guy's during their little 'private times', you know what I'm sayin? ---- that's why I always knock now." He shrugged, taking a slow hop forwards. "Who you writing to?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
The Toad raised his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, not knowing what to say. Bug-like eyes blinked mutely.  
  
Kurt lowered his head, allowing raven strands of hair to form a protective curtain across his field of vision. "I thought about what you said. You're right --- I can't just leave things the way they are."  
  
Todd looked up hopefully. "So you're gonna try and talk to her?"  
  
Mystique's young son paused, then slowly shook his head.  
  
Todd remained motionless. "Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Everything that's happened --- everything that's gone wrong --- it's all been my fault." Kurt spoke carefully, unhurriedly, musing over the words as he spoke them. "I'm not going to be the one that causes Rogue pain --- I care about her too much for that. That's why I have to stay away." He shook his head, eyes clouded by a look of thought. "It's the only way."  
  
The Brotherhood mutant watched him closely. He frowned slightly. "But you're her brother."  
  
"Rogue doesn't want a brother." Kurt looked up at him wearily. "And she doesn't want *me*."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
The furred-boy gave a short laugh. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"How?" Todd scowled. "You've been hiding out here for the past two weeks. You haven't even talked to her. How the heck would you know what she wants?"  
  
"She made her feelings pretty clear the last time we spoke." Kurt sneered, somewhat bitterly.  
  
There was a considering quiet. Kurt kept his head lowered; even so, he could still feel the other boys gaze boring into his skull.  
  
After a moment, Todd shrugged and took a step back. "Listen, I don't know what happened between you two that night, okay? What I do know is that no matter what you guys fought about --- it can't be worth losing your family over."  
  
The ex-X-Man sniffed and looked up. Todd Tolanski was a scrawny, irresponsible bully --- and his long term enemy. And yet in the past few days, Kurt had come to realize that there was a separate side to the Toad. He could be insightful, cutting in his honesty, with a kind of jaded quality about him --- like he had been there, seen it all and come back with the t-shirt. It didn't make him any easier to respect, but a kind of understanding had passed between the two mutants. Right now, Todd was the closest thing that Kurt had to a friend.  
  
Funny how things turned out.  
  
Todd suddenly sighed and shrugged. "But it's your call, yo. Whatever you decide."  
  
Kurt nodded tiredly. "I know." It was true. This was his decision alone --- and he knew that it was the right one to make. What had happened --- it had been his stupidity and selfishness that has caused it --- and he was the only one who could make it right again. Rogue's happiness was the most important thing to Kurt. If this was what was going to make her happy --- then that was what he had to do.  
  
He gave a weak smile and looked up at Toad. "This is something that I've got to do."  
  
Todd arched a single eyebrow, but remained silent.  
  
Kurt tapped his pen thoughtfully against his notepad for a moment, then put it down. He was getting nowhere fast with his letter to Rogue, and more than that, he was getting lonely.  
  
"I guess this can wait," he said, gesturing to the pad of paper. "I haven't watched Star Wars in months."  
  
The pale-skinned mutant gave a quiet grunt and rose from where he had been crouching on the floor. "Why don't you take it with you?" he told him pointedly, "You X-Geeks are pretty smart --- I'm sure you can write *and* watch tv at the same time, right?"  
  
Kurt took the hint. Swinging his slim legs over the edge of the bed, he picked up the pen and paper, cradling the pad under his arm. He glanced at Todd as he followed him to the doorway. "I'm not with the X-Men anymore; you think you could cut me some slack?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Todd sniggered. "Listen fuzz face, don't think that you're gonna get any special treatment around here just 'cos you're the boss lady's kid, 'kay? You get the Brotherhood treatment, just the same as everyone else."  
  
The Brotherhood treatment. What did that mean? Was he apart of the Brotherhood now? The thought hasn't occurred to him until that moment. He wasn't an X Man anymore; he knew that, but --- the Brotherhood? Could he -- -  
  
Todd clicked his fingers impatiently, sallow brow pulled into a frown. "Come on, blue --- we've already missed the beginning, yo. You wanna hustle it some?"  
  
Kurt grinned, flashing sharp feline fangs. "Keep you're stinking shirt on, slime ball. I'm coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
-----The young man stared up at him with hate filled eyes, blood running in scarlet rivers across his skin.  
  
"I'll never join you! You killed my father!"  
  
Any humanity that might have been buried deep within him was concealed behind a pitiless black mask. His hollow breathing sliced through the silence --- voice like gravel rising from the depths.  
  
"No Luke --- I *am* your father."-----  
  
There was a unified intake of breath from the gathered teenagers, all watching the television screen intently. Kurt chewed tensely on a finger nail. He had forgotten how much he loved this movie. The parallel between his life and Luke Skywalker's didn't entirely escape him. Evil parent --- long lost sister --- the only thing Kurt lacked was his own lightsabre. Maybe he could talk to Forge about that ---  
  
Sitting next to him, Todd shivered. "That's some scary shit," he breathed, as the young Jedi on the screen plummeted into a bottomless abyss. Looking around at the other Brotherhood members, Kurt noted that the sentiment was probably shared. They stared at the tv in a mixture of awe and trepidation. They all knew that Luke would survive --- there was another movie in the trilogy yet --- but for those few tense seconds of freefall ---  
  
Freddy occupied the sofa, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I can't believe he made it," he said softly, shaking his head, "That was awesome."  
  
Lance nodded his head wisely. "The Force was strong in that one."  
  
The unmovable mutant's eyes were fixed on the screen. "Could you imagine having powers like that? That must be so cool."  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose. "He can pick up a lightsabre with his mind, big deal. That bitch Jean Grey could do that in her sleep."  
  
There was an indignant pause. "Well, I think it's neat," Fred murmured, more to himself than anyone.  
  
Kurt squirmed uncomfortably with the Jean reference. He opened his mouth to defend her, but then thought better of it. It wasn't like anyone was going to find out, and the last thing that he needed was to antagonize the wrath of Pietro Maximoff.  
  
He gave the silver haired mutant a sidelong glance. Of all the Brotherhood, Pietro was the one who seemed the most reluctant to accept him as a permanent fixture. Maybe it was the clothes thing. Whatever the reason, he knew that it was going to take time before he and Quicksilver started hanging out by the bleachers together.  
  
Todd was a different matter. Kurt watched as he hopped in excitement as the Millennium Falcon rescued Luke from the Cloud City. Funny, but now that he came to think of it, he couldn't remember why he and Toad were enemies. He had a vague recollection of a skirmish in the X-Mansion, the first day that he joined the Institute. It all seemed so pointless now --- so childish. In truth, he and Todd were a lot a like. Both were underdogs in their own ways, both the weakest in a team of strong mutants, both pretty weird looking. Under any other circumstances, Kurt imagined that they could have become friends. After all, once you got over the odor issue --- Todd wasn't such a bag guy. He just took a little getting used to.  
  
The same went with Freddy. Fred Durst --- bad ass with a weight issue and a real mean temper --- that was what he had always thought of him. But that was only part of the story. The truth was that Fred was one of the sweetest, shyest people Kurt had ever met. He kept a volume of Shakespeare by his bed and a picture of his father in his wallet. He had accepted Kurt without question, and when Pietro started bitching he was the first one to defend the ex-X-Man.  
  
Strange, but he was starting to get fond that big guy.  
  
And Lance?  
  
Kurt still wasn't sure about Lance. He was civil in a distant kind of way, understandable, when Kurt remembered what he had put him through when he had tried to join the Institute. A tinge of scarlet flushed his face when he thought back to what a jerk he had been. He wouldn't blame Lance if he had flatly refused to let him stay with them --- but he hadn't, and Kurt respected him for that.  
  
He had always looked down on the Brotherhood with a mixture of distain and sympathy. Unlike the well oiled machine that was the X-Men, the Brotherhood appeared unorganized and ill-thought out. They wore the wrong clothes --- they flunked all of their classes --- their house was old and falling to bits --- and they had all made the unforgivable mistake of not wanting to be X-Men.  
  
But now that he had spent time with them though, he knew that he had been mistaken. It sounded corny, even in his own head, but the Brotherhood were just that --- brothers. They argued and they bitched between themselves, but they came through for each other when it counted. It didn't matter that the paint was peeling from the walls, or that they had to keep the lights off to save on the electricity bill --- because sitting around the tv with the other four boys, Kurt felt like he was looking in on a family get-together. He couldn't remember feeling like that up at the mansion.  
  
It made him wonder about how many things he had gotten wrong over the past few years.  
  
"Do you think that a girl like Lia would go for a guy like me?"  
  
Freddy gave a short laugh and looked at Todd. "You've got about as much chance with Lia as I have with Jessica Rabbit!"  
  
The Toad-like mutant smiled dreamily and rested his face in his hands. "Did you see her in that gold-slave girl outfit?!"  
  
"Yes," Lance sighed wearily, "We all watched it."  
  
Todd gave a small shiver of happiness. "What I wouldn't give to be Jabba the Hut! He must be the luckiest guy alive!"  
  
"Green --- slimy --- disgusting personal hygiene --- I'd say you were halfway to becoming him already, Toady my man" Pietro sniggered from his perch on the windowsill.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. "Hey Speedy, why don't you go jerk off? You're starting to get short tempered again."  
  
Magneto's son snarled darkly, but didn't reply.  
  
"Forget Lia," Freddy said, rising to his feet and pressing the eject button on the video player. "That Armidala chick's the one for me." He sighed. "Did you see her in that black corset thingy?"  
  
Kurt shook his head, tapping his pen against his thigh. "Did you guys actually *watch* any of the movies?" he asked, raven eyebrows arched "Or were you just fantasizing about the women?"  
  
Lance spoke up from his place in the armchair. "Hey, we're all normal heterosexual guys here." He paused, flashing a quick grin to Pietro. "Well, most of us anyway --- and you don't get much hotter than Lia in a gold bikini."  
  
Todd elbowed Kurt sharply in the gut. "Ask him to tell you about the time he got Kitty to dress up in a slave girl outfit," he hissed quietly.  
  
Kurt looked up sharply.  
  
"Kitty?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
It was much later when Kurt finally got Todd on his own. They stood in the Brotherhood boy's bedroom, occupying the only space of floor that wasn't covered in junk. Dirty laundry lay discarded all over the place, trash simply left to rot where it fell. Kurt had his tail draped over his arm protectively, and he was eyeing a molding banana skin with some trepidation. The smell was indescribable. He could only marvel that this room was capable at supporting human life.  
  
"So? What do you think?"  
  
Kurt looked anxiously at the other boy. Weird, but he really wanted his approval on this.  
  
Todd screwed up his face in thought. "Kinda on the short side, don't ya think?"  
  
Kurt scowled and shrugged. "I tried writing a long letter --- it didn't work so good. That's all that I want her to know."  
  
The Toad sighed and looked up at him. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He shook his head mournfully. "You're gonna be giving her up."  
  
"It'll make her happy --- that's all I need to know."  
  
Todd watched him closely for a moment, pale eyes uncharacteristically focused. A moment of silent understanding passed between them. Todd knew that it was pointless to try and argue --- Kurt was convinced.  
  
"Soooo----" the boy ran a hand through his lank hair, sniffing thoughtfully. "How you gonna get this to her?"  
  
Kurt paused, frowning. "Well, I ---"  
  
"Maybe I can help you with that, hmmm?"  
  
The voice behind them made both of the mutants turn in surprise. Leaning against the open doorframe, Pietro considered them coolly.  
  
"You? Help me?" Kurt narrowed his gaze doubtfuly. "Why?"  
  
The young Maximoff arched a silver eyebrow. "What, like a guy can't be nice for a change?"  
  
"You? No."  
  
Pietro scowled, pausing uncomfortably. He looked away quickly, making a theatrically show of examining his fingernails. A strand of snowy hair fell over his pale forehead. "Lets just say we've both got something in common, okay?"  
  
Kurt blinked. As far as he could tell, he and Pietro Maximoff had absolutely *nothing* in common.  
  
Quicksilver lifted his eyes to look at him. They were inky blue in color, sharp and glittering, like twin chips of ice. "We've both been shackled with long lost psycho sisters." He cleared his throat and held out his hand expectantly. "Where do you want it delivering too? Her locker? Her desk at school? How about her room up at X-Geek mansion --- it wouldn't take long."  
  
The blue furred boy didn't like the thought of Pietro in Rogue's bedroom. It made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Her locker --- but you don't have to do this. I can do it myself."  
  
Pietro paused, then shook his head. "I made my costume in a quarter of a second flat. Trust me, delivering your mail to BHS won't take much time out of my hectic social schedule."  
  
Todd snorted. "Fag."  
  
"Bite me," Pietro shot back, without missing a beat.  
  
Kurt looked uneasily at the letter in his hands. He nursed the paper lovingly for a moment, tracing his sister's name with a soft touch.  
  
He was really going to miss her.  
  
Swallowing, he handed the note to Pietro, who promptly zipped out of the room in a stream of silver. He lowered his head, conscious of Todd's ever watchful gaze.  
  
"You sure that you wanted to do that, man?"  
  
He slowly nodded. "I want her to be happy."  
  
Todd sighed and looked out of the window. The sky was darkening to a midnight black, stars bright against the void-like dark. It looked cold out there.  
  
"I hope you're doing the right thing."  
  
Kurt gave a weak smile.  
  
"So do I." 


	20. The Lonely Ones chapter 20

Authors note: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. I've got so much work from school, you wouldn't believe! Plus I've got another project on the go at the moment, so I guess I allowed myself to get kinda sidetracked. Sorry about that. I had planned to finish the whole story by chapter 20, and then have a Rogue and Kurt X-mas sequel ---- but at the rate it's taking me to get this story done, I'll be lucky if I wrap it up for next April!  
  
Someone asked about Rogue's accent. I was going to write it but by the time I figured out how to do it convincingly, I was already several chapters into the story. I didn't want for Rogue and Kurt to all of a sudden develop accents --- it would have looked strange. When/if I write a sequel, then I might consider it then.  
  
I'll apologies of this chapter seems a little rushed or generally crap, its late and I've got masses of homework to get done. Because of its hurried nature, they may be some spelling mistakes or errors. Please try to ignore them. Some people also pointed out that I got Fred's name wrong. Sorry about that. I know what Fred's name is, my mind just slipped at the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue sensed rather than heard Irene come into her room. She turned from where she had been standing by the window, small smile lighting playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Mornin' Irene," she greeted softly.  
  
The older woman returned the smile and took a step futher into the room. Now that she was closer, Rogue could see that she bore a loaded tray in her arms. "Hey honey, you sleep well?"  
  
Rogue yawned. "Ah, good I guess. What's this?" her darkly painted eyes came to rest on the try. "Room service?"  
  
Irene laughed. "Ha! You wish. I passed Mr McCoy on the way down to breakfast. He made it, not me."  
  
The young mutant nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll remember to thank him."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
Rogue watched thoughtfully as Irene busied herself with setting the breakfast out. The food looked good. Ever since arriving at the Institute, Hank seemed to have taken it upon himself to provide most of the Institute meals. He was a pretty dab hand at it too. The scent of home made waffles quite literally made her mouth water, and the array of syrups and toppings were tempting to say the least. Rogue, however, didn't particularly feel much like eating.  
  
She shook her head. "Listen Irene, I think I might just skip breakfast today. I'm not really that hungry."  
  
The blind woman looked up in surprise, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. "Sweetheart, you didn't eat anything all yesterday either." A look of concern crossed quickly over her features. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "For the love of Pete -- how often do I have to say this? I'm fine."  
  
Irene raised her eyebrows warningly, mouth set grim. "Don't you take that tone with me young lady."  
  
"Well I'm sick of everyone treating my like I'm an invalid." Rogue threw her hands into the air in frustration, giving a long and world-weary sigh. "Everyone's been tiptoeing around me all week. I hate it. I mean, its not like I was exactly Miss Popularity before, but now---" she scowled and looked away "People won't even look at me."  
  
There was a short silence. Irene watched her adopted daughter carefully for a moment, apparently softening. She lowered her head meditatively and sat down on the edge of the bed, kneading her forehead with slim fingers. "They're just worried about you."  
  
"Well I don't *want* them to worry about me. I don't *want* people to feel sorry for me."  
  
"I know-"  
  
Rogue stared miserably at the ground. "No --- you don't know. How could you know? Its horrible, Irene. I walk down a corridor and all I can hear are people whispering about 'poor Rogue' --- like I was dying or something. I don't want that."  
  
"Yes, and I can understand that. But it's not going to be like this forever."  
  
The girl blinked. "How can you know that."  
  
Irene gave a sad smile. "Because I know you, Rogue. You're strong, and you're going to get through this."  
  
There was a hard laugh. Rogue crossed the room to sit next to her mother on the bed, tugging self-consciously at the sleeves of her sweater. "I don't feel particularly strong," she admitted quietly.  
  
"Oh, you are. More than you know."  
  
Rogue glanced up, lips parting slightly. A strand of white hair had fallen over her forehead. Ever since Irene had come to the Institute a week previously, the two had spent most of their time together in this room. Sometimes they talked --- sometimes they just sat in silence --- either way was fine. When they did talk, the conversation inevitably came around to how Rogue was feeling. Rogue got the feeling that Irene did this intentionally --- and she was probably right. Irene might not have been a mother by birth, but she was damn good when it came to the parenting stuff. If it hadn't been for her, the stripe-haired mutant didn't know how she would have gotten through it.  
  
But even with Irene, it was still pretty hard to talk about her deeper thoughts --- mostly because she still wasn't fully aware of them herself. Mystique was her birth mother --- Kurt was her long-lost brother --- Kurt was in love with her --- the Institute Instructors had concealed the truth from her ------ it was all a lot to take in. She had made her peace with Charles and over the past few days had finally come to terms with why he did what he did. As for the whole Mystique issue --- well, Rogue didn't like to think too much about that.  
  
And Kurt?  
  
Now there was a question.  
  
At first, she had hated him. Loathed him. Blamed him for all that had happened. Then, gradually, over the oncoming days, she had experienced a subtle shift of feeling. Her anger had slowly given way to heartfelt grief. No matter what else had happened between them, the truth was that Kurt Wagner was the best friend that she had ever had.  
  
And so, with time, the rawness of her pain had begun to subside. Now she didn't know hoe she felt. Guilt certainly. It had been her fault that Kurt had run away in the first place. She had lashed out at him when he had kissed her --- driving him away from the safety of the Institute. She was worried too - Kurt hadn't been in contact with any of the X-Men since he left, and the only thing the Professor would tell her was that he was 'okay' --- whatever that meant.  
  
And there was something else too. A kind of hollow gnawing in her chest --- an unrelenting ache that refused to subside.  
  
Despite all that was said and done, she missed him.  
  
"Irene?"  
  
The older woman smiled, running her hand over her daughter's short hair. "Yes, honey?"  
  
"I don't want to hide anymore."  
  
Irene gave single, slow nod. "I know."  
  
Rogue hesitated, taking a deep breath. "I want to go to back to school."  
  
There was a slight pause. Rogue looked up to the blind woman, searching the eyes behind the glasses for any clue as to what she was thinking. Irene seemed to muse over the words for a moment longer.  
  
"If that's what you want. I'll inform the Professor of your decision."  
  
Rogue sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug. She had more than half expected her to react negatively.  
  
No matter what else happened, it was good to know that she had Irene on her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan Daniels sat on the bleachers, watching the senior basket ball team practicing for the game on Friday night. Ordinarily, he would have been enthralled. Not so today. His dark eyes might have been looking down at the court, but his thoughts were a thousand miles away ---  
  
So far away in fact, that he almost didn't notice when Kitty sat down next to him.  
  
The dark haired freshman stared down at her hands in silence, neither greeting the other. They didn't need to. They both knew why they were there.  
  
"You skipped class today," Kitty said quietly, after a moments hesitance.  
  
Evan shrugged. "I didn't feel like it."  
  
There was another slight pause. One of the seniors threw the ball to the hoop and missed. The only sound was the squeaking of shoes on the polished floor and the grunts and shouts of the players.  
  
"Storm's getting worried about you."  
  
"I know." The mahogany skinned mutant gave a heavy sigh and looked away, not elaborating further.  
  
Kitty watched him meditatively, glossy lips pressed together. She knew better than to try and push him. He'd been like this all week, ever since ---  
  
She placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, shifting to sit closer to him on the bench. "You have to stop doing this to yourself, Evan. It won't help Kurt."  
  
Evan flinched visibly at the sound of his friend's name. "What do you want me to do, just act like everything's alright?" He gave a hard snort. "I figure the rest of you guys are doing enough of that already."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Isn't it?" He turned to look at her suddenly, eyebrows drawn together accusingly. "You guys don't even talk about him anymore."  
  
Kitty felt her anger rise. "Hey, don't take it out on me just because you're in a pissy mood. I was only trying to help."  
  
"I don't need any help. Not from you, not from anybody. So just back off, alright?"  
  
The girl stared at him for a moment longer, jaw clenched. Finally, she shook her head, pony tail swinging, and stood. "Whatever. Just, like, forget I said anything."  
  
Evan watched her go in silence, then turned back to the game. Someone scored a hoop, but somehow, he couldn't muster the energy to be interested.  
  
This was normally something that he and Kurt did together. Maybe that was part of the reason why he'd acted like such a jerk to Kitty --- maybe not. He'd been acting that way all week now, and people were starting to notice. He knew what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself.  
  
The truth was, it was the only thing that made him feel better.  
  
Scuffing his shoes on the floor, he stared darkly into space.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty sat in the shade of a tree, sniffing despondently to herself. The school grounds were almost devoid of human life, allowing her to sit and think about her situation without running the risk of being interrupted. Clouds, muted grey and heavy, loomed large against the horizon, and the sun shone watery pale in the autumn sky. She shivered unconsciously and wrapped her cardigan closer around her, wiping fiercely at her streaming eyes.  
  
Crying was something that Kitty had been doing a lot of this week. Never in front of anyone else though. Only when she was alone. She couldn't bare it if anyone saw her cry.  
  
"---Kitty?"  
  
The voice came from above her, low and questioning. She looked up swiftly in surprise.  
  
Lance Avers stood slightly to one side, hands dug deep in his pockets. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, obviously not certain what to do. "Are --- uh, are you okay?"  
  
Kitty watched him for a moment, then turned away. "Go away, Lance. I'm so totally not in the mood right now." She sniffed, blinking in a vain attempt to stop crying.  
  
Lance hesitated. "Its Kurt --- isn't it?"  
  
More sniffing. "So? What if it is?"  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
Kitty swallowed and glanced to the Brotherhood Mutant. Slowly, she shook her head.  
  
The boy sat down gently beside her, drawing his knees up to his chest. He floundered helplessly in silence for a moment. He had never been good with words.  
  
"It'll be alright, you know." He offered finally.  
  
The blue-eyes freshman gave a short laugh, looking up to the sky. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
"No really," shyly putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him. They were so close now that their bodies were pressed against each other. It was a cold day, and Kitty was glad for the warmth. He smiled down at her. "I just know he's fine."  
  
The girl sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "It's so horrible up at the Institute. Everyone's too afraid to talk --- nobody knows what's going on. Rogue barely comes out of her room and the Wagner's haven't spoken to anyone except the Instructors." She closed her eyes, mouth down turned sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
Lance looked down, alarm quickly spreading over his features. "Don't cry Kitty --- come on, please don't cry --- please?" He looked around him helplessly as the young girl began to sob into his shirt. He hugged her closely, drawing her into his coat. "It'll be alright, you'll see."  
  
"But it won't, don't you understand?" Her shoulders buckled with sobs that she could no longer suppress, cheeks blotchy and read. "E-Everything's so wrong. I just wish --- I wish I knew that he was safe ---." The rest of her words were lost in a fresh barrage of tears.  
  
Lance kissed the top of her head softly, eyes fixed into the vanishing distance. His heart was breaking to see her hurting so much. They may have broken up, but a part of Lance Avers would always be in love with her. He felt so powerless --- to have her so close and not being able to do anything to ease her pain ---  
  
--- but that wasn't the case. There was something that he could do to make her feel better ----  
  
"Kitty," he murmured softly, "There's something that I have to tell you. I know where Kurt is ---"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue took a halfhearted swig from her soda can, grey eyes roving darkly around the cafeteria. It was halfway through her first day back at school, and she was just about ready to turn heel and bolt for the door. She had forgotten what it was like. So many people --- so much noise --- it all seemed so surreal now. She watched the other kids walking past, chattering mindlessly about their problems.  
  
Problems? What the Hell did they know about problems?  
  
She was beginning to feel self-conscious - standing in the doorway by herself, waiting for Risty Wilde to show up. The truth was, she didn't even know what she was going to say to her friend, even if she did show. She hadn't phoned --- hadn't left a message --- she'd just not turned up to school for the past week. Risty would probably be pissed off with her, so she'd have to think of a good reason why she didn't call.  
  
She was still racking her brains for a convinsing cover story when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she was surprised to see Risty standing behind her. The purple haired girl had her arms folded across her chest, amber eyes narrowed.  
  
Yup, definitely pissed off.  
  
"So, you decided to show up then?"  
  
Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Risty, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Sorry for what? Ditching me for over a week? Hey, no worries ---- I'm only your best friend after all!" her clipped English accent had gained a harsher tone than usual. It did not go unnoticed.  
  
The gothic painted beauty looked to her friend in ill-disguised desperation. She'd already lost one of her friends; she could afford to lose another---  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but there were things going on that I couldn't deal with. I---I had to take some time out --- to get my head around it all --- I---" she trailed lamely into silence and then looked away, wishing that she could find the words to explain.  
  
Risty's look of anger disappeared, her bad mood forgotten and quickly replaced by concern. She took a step forward, placing her hand on the other girls shoulder. "Rogue? Sweetheart? Are you okay? I-I didn't know."  
  
Rogue tried her best to force a smile --- unsuccessfully. She gave up, shrugging weakly. "It's no big deal."  
  
The English girl arched her eyebrows skeptically. "Yeah, right. Come on, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Rogue forced herself not to speak the words forming in her throat. Risty might have been her friend, but there were some things that she could never know. "I can't. Please, don't ask me."  
  
"I'm your best friend. If something's wrong, I need to know. I can help you."  
  
She pale skinned girl closed her eyes. She was tired --- too tired to fight anymore. With the exception of Irene, she had talked to no one about what had happened. The isolation was eating her up inside. The temptation to talk to someone --- anyone --- was too great for her to resist. She couldn't stand being alone any longer.  
  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself in a comforting hug. "I found something out the other day. Its about my family."  
  
Risty's yellow eyes widened slightly, but she remained silent.  
  
"You remember that Kurt Wagner kid---?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Her story didn't take long to tell. It wasn't the full tale of course - she had consciously edited all parts about the X-Men and the Brotherhood --- - and about Mystique. But the rest was the truth. Kurt was her brother --- he had told her that he was in love with her, and then he had run away. Even without the mutant references, it was shocking enough.  
  
Risty sat in stunned silence, staring at her friend in a mixture of sympathy and shock. Slowly, she shook her head, letting go of a deep breath. "I---I had no idea," she breathed, hand held to her chest. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither could I," Rogue told her, not wholly truthfully. Oh, she had believed it alright. Somehow, when Mystique had told her the truth, all the pieces of the puzzle had seemed to fit together. Not that she would have ever been able to explain that to anyone --- not even Risty.  
  
"But I don't understand----" the girl flicked distractedly at a strand of purple hair that hung over her forehead. "Why hasn't anyone been told that he's run away? Shouldn't the police be out there looking for him?"  
  
"I recon that the Prof knows where he is --- and I guess he must have told the Wagners and the rest of the Instructors. Just not us kids."  
  
Risty looked across the table, eyebrows arched critically. They were sitting on an isolated table in the cafeteria, as far removed from the rest of the crowded teenagers as was possible. "Sounds like your Professors keeping secrets if you ask me," she told her seriously.  
  
"Maybe. But its probably for the best."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you even trust that man after all he put you through? HE's the one that kept the truth from you in the first place, and your willing to just forgive and forget?!"  
  
"I didn't say that now, did I?"  
  
Risty leaned back in her chair, arms crossed. "As good as. Come on luv, you know he's no good for you. Why don't you just ditch the whole Institute thing while you still can?"  
  
Rogue frowned thoughtfully, then shook her head once more. "Where would I go?"  
  
"How about back to live with your step-mother? She sounds like a nice lady."  
  
"She is," Rogue said honestly, "I don't know what I would have done without her. But I think this is something that I've got to see through till the end. I can't just run away."  
  
Risty tapped her darkly painted fingernails against her elbow. She seemed to muse of an idea for a moment, processing the thought over in her head. "And what about Kurt?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Do you still care about him?" The question was spoken softly, quietly, but to Rogue it sliced through her bones like a sharpened blade. The big question.  
  
She looked away for a moment, grey eyes focused somewhere past the window. Her features seemed to soften as she answered. "Yeah --- I do. I care about him a lot."  
  
Risty smiled tenderly and leaned across the table, placing her hand over Rogue's. "Then why don't you go and talk to him?" she asked gently.  
  
Rogue sighed. "How can I? I don't even know where he is."  
  
"But what if you did? Would you see him?"  
  
There was a hesitant pause. "I think so."  
  
Risty smiled; strangely satisfied with the answer she received. She squeezed her friend's fingers between her own in encouragement. "Then do it. Find him and talk things through. Forget the Institute --- what have they ever done but lie and keep the truth from you. Wherever he is, I'm sure he wants to be with you as much as you want to be with him. You could live together ---- be a real family."  
  
Rogue gave a nervous laugh. "Don't you think you're being a little hasty?"  
  
"Why? You know it's the truth."  
  
The X-Man blinked thoughtfully. Risty's idea did sound good --- if she knew where Kurt was, she would have been tempted to simply leave the Institute and follow her brother. 'A real family' ---- Rogue had never fully understood what that was. To her, it had always simply meant a foster home that didn't turn her away after a couple of months. The thought that it could mean more was a strange and alien feeling --- but appealing nevertheless.  
  
Only one problem. She had no idea where on Earth Kurt was.  
  
She leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand. "Maybe your right. I don't know."  
  
Risty looked to her sadly. "Just think about it, alright luv? I only want you to be happy."  
  
"I guess. Risty?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks --- you know, for not freaking out."  
  
The English girl tilted her head inquisitively, eyes hooded. A ghost of a smirk played on her dark mouth.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan Daniels strode down the crowded corridors of Bayville High, scowling. He found his locker and entered the combination, giving it a rueful kick when it refused to open the first time. The force of the impact made the metal door swing open, his books and papers spilling onto the floor. He stared down at the mess in unchecked irritation.  
  
"Aww man!"  
  
Stooping to pick it up, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind him. He didn't look up, however, until he heard Kitty's voice rise above the combined noise of the rest of the student body.  
  
"Evan! Evan! Hey, will you, like, let me past? Evan, over here!"  
  
Storm's young nephew frowned and rose to his feet, turning to watch as his fellow mutant elbowed her way through the swarming sea of bodies. She looked at him, swollen red eyes gleaming, mouth pulled together in a grim line.  
  
"Kitty? What's up?"  
  
Their earlier brief argument apparently forgotten, the dark haired girl grabbed his arms and pulled him closer to the lockers, standing close. She looked up at him, and for the first time he noticed that her smooth skin was blotched and tear stained.  
  
He watched her in concern. "Have you been crying?"  
  
"No. Yes. Look it doesn't matter." She blinked, chest rising and falling with quickened breathing. She looked like she'd been running. Her normally immaculate hair stuck out at strange angles, heavy strands falling over her forehead. "I spoke to Lance a few minutes ago."  
  
Evan scowled. "Lance?"  
  
"Uh-huh." She paused, eyes searching his. She hadn't taken her hand from his arm, and for a brief moment it was as though they were the only two kids on the corridor. Everything else seemed to fade into mute nothingness, and her next words rang clear in the void. "He told me where Kurt is."  
  
A light which had long been gone in Evan's dark eyes was suddenly re-lit. "What? Where?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "He's staying with Mystique at the Brotherhood house." Noting the sudden fear on the blonde haired boy, she continued hastily, "Don't worry though, he's fine. They're treating him right and everything."  
  
Evan couldn't get his head around it. He took a few seconds to pull his reeling thoughts together. Kurt was with the Brotherhood? What did that mean?  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly cut short. There was a clatter of books falling and a choked cry of surprise. He turned around and found himself facing a familiar figure.  
  
His eyes widened. "Rogue? I thought that you were back at the Institute?"  
  
The gothic girl said nothing, only stared in disbelief. Her heart was caught somewhere in her throat and her stomach had dropped to her knees. A giddy sensation of falling engulfed her mind.  
  
Standing next to her, it was Risty who recovered first. She dropped to her knees and began to pick up the books that Rogue had dropped. She glanced up to her friend as she did so. "Luv? You alright?"  
  
Rogue couldn't move. For moment, she wondered whether she had heard correctly. She almost hoped she hadn't. But no, the guilty glances Evan and Kitty exchanged conformed it all. Kurt --- her brother Kurt --- was staying with the Brotherhood.  
  
She was gradually made aware of the pressure of a hand on her shoulder. Dazed, confused, she looked to where Risty stood. The purple haired girl watched her in ill-disguised apprehension. She solemnly handed her the crumpled piece of paper that she held between her fingers.  
  
"Rogue ---- it fell out of your locker. I think its important."  
  
With trembling fingers, Rogue took the paper. It was a note. A note from Kurt.  
  
Grey eyes skimmed the short text, eyebrows pulled together uncertainly.  
  
  
  
Dear Rogue.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Love always,  
  
Kurt.  
  
  
  
She swallowed, shaking her head slowly. "Oh, Kurt --- what have you done?" 


	21. The Lonely Ones chapter 21

Authors note: Well, I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully this will make up for it. It's a long chapter. I mean LONG! The longest I've ever written!!! Merry Christmas everyone!!!!  
  
  
(Authors note 2 – nah, this isn't a new chapter I'm afraid. I just wanted to clean this last chapter up --- edit out a few bugs. The new chapter will be on its way soon --- I promise!)   
  
(The lovely Mizz Marvel pointed out in the original version of this chapter that I should have disclaimed the song at the end. Big oopsie on my part! I can't believe I could have missed something so bloody obvious *sighs*. Anyway, the song belongs to No Doubt and I own it in no way or form ^^)   
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you wanna do this?"  
  
Kurt pushed his head through the top of his sweater, ruffling the hair that he had so carefully combed only moments before. "Hey, you're the one that keeps telling me to stop moping about my bedroom all day. I'd have thought that you would be pleased that I was stepping back into the social circle."  
  
"Yeah, by like, you know, hanging out at the mall one evening --- or maybe going out with the guys for a burger. Ease into it gradual, yo." Todd raised his eyes heavenward despairingly. "I don't think that just turning up at school is going to be such a good idea."  
  
"I have to start living my life again. I'm sixteen years old - most of my life revolves around school." He checked his reflection in the mirror propped up against the chest of drawers. A frown grossed his pale features briefly. "Hey, does this outfit look alright?"  
  
Todd shrugged, disinterested. "It ain't your normal look."  
  
Kurt sighed and looked back at his reflection. The black shirt was, perhaps, a bit too dressy for his tastes --- the pants not quite as baggy as he was used to. He felt like he was dressing up for church. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers, and the outfit had been all that Pietro could spare. The silver haired mutant was being uncharacteristically generous in letting Kurt borrow his stuff, and Kurt didn't want to seem ungrateful.  
  
He turned and picked up his shoulder bag. "It'll do. Who knows, it might impress the ladies?"  
  
Todd snorted. "It'll take more than a set of borrowed threads to help you in that department, blue boy."  
  
The two friends walked out of the room and down the rickety old stairwell. Kurt, being now fully used to the quirks of the Brotherhood house, remembered to hop the broken stair.  
  
Freddy was waiting for them in the living room. The large mutant smiled when the young German entered the room. "Hey Kurt. You coming to school today?"  
  
"Ja. I figured that it would be a crime to hide a face like this from the world for much longer."  
  
Freddy sniggered. "Yeah maybe, just so long as that holo-watch thing of yours holds up."  
  
"Of course it will," Kurt told him, hoping that he sounded more assured than he felt. Since having left the X-Men, his image inducer remained something of a worry for him. If something went wrong with it now, it wasn't going to be simply a matter of bamfing back to the Institute and getting the prof to repair it.  
  
Still, that wasn't something that he wanted to dwell on. He could deal with it if and when the need arose. Until then, he had other things to think about ----  
  
Fred was watching him closely, apparently deep in thought. It was a long moment before he finally spoke. "So --- what are you going to do in you run in with any of the X-geeks? You gonna talk to them?"  
  
Ahh, the million-dollar question, the question that had kept his awake all of the previous night. He shrugged with exaggerated casualness.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"  
  
A voice from behind cut off any reply that Freddy might have said.  
  
"You can't blame us for wondering where your loyalties lie. After all we don't want you to go running to your little loser friends with Brotherhood secrets now do we?"  
  
All three boys turned around to find Lance leaning against the open doorway, arms folded over his chest. Behind the customary curtain of dark hair, his eyes fixed intently on Kurt.  
  
Kurt felt himself straighten unconsciously. Truth be told, he was still a little --- uneasy around Lance. Lance had yet to mention the way that Kurt had treated him during his time at the Institute, but he could sense that it was an unresolved issue between them. Not that he blamed him. He knew that he had acted like a jerk.  
  
He swallowed and gave a brief nod. "I'm not going to go running back to Xavier at the first opportunity, if that is what you are thinking. I don't owe him nothing anymore."  
  
Lance continued to stare at him. "You sure about that?"  
  
"I'm not an X-Man anymore."  
  
It was surprising how easily the words slipped out. He almost hadn't even realized it until they were said.  
  
---He wasn't an X-Man anymore---  
  
And the truth was, he wasn't sorry about it. Not in the least little bit.  
  
The sound of a horn beeping outside brought him back from his thoughts. Pietro's voice, sharp with annoyance, drifted in from the driveway.  
  
"Come on ladies! We're late for school!"  
  
Freddy glanced at Todd and rolled his eyes. They all started moving towards the front door. "Since when did he care if we were late or not?"  
  
"Since the Cheerleaders started doing pre-class practices," the toad-like mutant informed him dryly. "Now let's make a move, yo."  
  
Todd hopped out of the living room, Freddy falling in step behind him. Kurt was about to follow when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder, pulling him firmly back. He turned around in surprise and found himself face to face with Lance Alvers.  
  
"Hang up a second fuzz ball, I've got something to say."  
  
The raven-haired boy shifted uneasily, eyebrows drawing together.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Me and the guys were talking last night, and we just wanted you to know that you're welcome to stay with the Brotherhood for as long as you like. And not just because of the boss lady." He sighed and scratched his head, obviously not comfortable with the whole sharing/caring scene. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that if you want to crash here on a permanent basis --- well, that's cool with us."  
  
Kurt stared up at the older boy, surprised. For a long moment he said nothing. Then, sighing, he looked away, eyes closed in shame. "But I was such a jerk to you --- to all of you --- you know, before."  
  
Lance nodded. "Well, no one around here is going to argue that. And don't think that I've forgotten it, blue boy. But--" he shrugged one shoulder "That's all in the past now. You're an all right guy --- once you get rid of that holier-than-thou X-Men attitude, I mean."  
  
"You mean that?" Kurt glanced up hopefully. It was strange, but he really wanted his approval. He wanted all of their approval.  
  
Lance gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Would I say it if I didn't?" Steering Kurt towards the door, he ignored the annoyed beeping of the jeep horn outside. "Come on, let's go to school before Pietro gives himself a hernia."  
  
Walking towards the door with Lance, Kurt practically glowed with happiness. Time and time again, he young German had been rejected. When he looked back on his life all he saw was bitter loneliness and fear. Rogue hadn't been the first one to reject him, and God knows she probably wouldn't be the last. But, at least for the time being, that didn't matter. He was in a place that could accept him. And it didn't matter if it was only a rag-taggle bunch of high-school losers like the Brotherhood.  
  
Right now they were the only friends he had.  
  
The door slammed shut behind them as the two boys left the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
The roar of the jeep faded away into nothing, silence returning to the dilapidated old house. From the shaded kitchen doorway, a figure stepped out, a shadow disengaging from a shadow. Her azure arms were folded across her chest, slow smile flittering across her mouth.  
  
Mystique.  
  
How easy his ties to the X-Men were severed, she mused. The Brotherhood had accepted him far more readily that she would have guessed. That was good. It would help him to distance himself from Xavier.  
  
Kurt was ready, she could tell. Very soon the Institute would be nothing but a distant dream to him, and his X-Men 'friends' would be lost to indifference. Her son would be hers once more, and nothing would ever separate them again.  
  
And of her daughter, Rogue?  
  
Mystique could sense her growing need to be with her brother. Eventually, she would seek him out of her own accord. Rogue's loyalty to the X-Men paled in comparison to her love for Kurt. Given time, everything would fall into place.  
  
Unfortunately, Mystique wasn't certain if she could wait that long.  
  
Biter experience had taught her the value of patience. Her entire life she had bided her time, waiting in shadow until the right moment to strike. She was a shrewd and cunning woman, a factor that had kept her alive where so many others had died. But suddenly --- after so many long years of pain --- her son was with her. She could touch him - she could hear him. Having Kurt so close brought pleasure to an old heart long resigned to never feeling such emotions again. The only thing that was missing from her life now was Rogue, and that wasn't something that she was willing to wait for.  
  
Rogue was so close to turning from the X-Men. All she would need is a slight push in the right direction, just a tiny confrontation, and then it would be finished.  
  
Mystique's family would be complete once more.  
  
She smiled softly to herself and began to walk towards the door. It was a Friday morning, and Risty Wilde was due to meet Rogue at the fountains before first lesson. Everything was going to plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue was not waiting by the fountain when Risty arrived at school. Nor was she by her locker. When Risty eventually located her, she was sitting on the school steps, books hugged against her chest. She didn't seem to notice the chill autumn breeze, and was dressed only in her normal skirt and vest-top combo.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
The gothic painted girl stirred at the sound of her name. "Hey Risty," she greeted quietly, not moving.  
  
"You alright luv?"  
  
Rogue gave a weary shrug. "Fine."  
  
Risty could sense that this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. She moved to sit next to her friend, prodding her gently with her elbow. "So, did you go and see him?"  
  
"See who?"  
  
"The President of the United States," the purple haired teen rolled her eyes, English accent clipped in annoyance. "Kurt of course! You know, your long lost brother??"  
  
Rogue scowled darkly and looked away. "No."  
  
"What?! Why not?"  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do? Waltz up to the Brotherhood boarding house, nock on the door and say 'hey, remember me? We used to be friends until I found out that you were my brother and you tried to put your tongue down my throat.'" She snorted and hugged her books closer, hair shifting in the breeze. "Give me a break."  
  
"It wouldn't be like that."  
  
"That is exactly what it would be like."  
  
Risty's expression softened as she looked at her friend, amber eyes lowering considerately. "You know that he wants to talk to you as much as you want to talk to him. Why are you fighting this?"  
  
Rogue blinked dully and turned to look at her. "And why are you pushing it? If I talk to Kurt, I'll do it when I want to, okay?"  
  
There was a long pause. Kids passed them on the steps, completely oblivious to what was going on between the two teenagers sitting on the steps. Somewhere inside the school, the bell rang for first lesson.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel," Risty sighed, gathering up her bag and rising to her feet. "Then I guess you won't want to hear the big news that I had for you."  
  
Rogue frowned as she picked up her books. "What big news?"  
  
The English girl blinked with accentuated innocence. "Oh, haven't you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" The young X-Man wasn't in the mood for idle games. Not today.  
  
"Kurt's back in school. I saw him by his locker when I was looking for you." She smiled, eyebrows arched. "Not that you care, of course."  
  
The revelation was met with only a stunned silence. The only sound was that of Rogue's books clattering to the floor---  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt and Todd sat together in the cafeteria for lunch that day.  
  
The place was crowded with kids pushing to eat their lunch, air filled by the combined clamor of a thousand idle conversations. The two mutants had managed to find an isolated corner in which to sit in relative quiet. Kurt prodded half-heartedly at the mess on his plate before pushing it away.  
  
"Sheesh. You think it would kill them to serve burgers every once in a while."  
  
Todd looked up, chewing hungrily. "Hey man, you gonna eat that?"  
  
The young German wrinkled his nose. "You seriously want to risk ingesting that stuff?"  
  
"When you live with the Brotherhood, you're never quite sure where your next meal is coming from. It's best to get food when and where you get it. You'll learn that."  
  
Kurt nodded wearily. "Yeah, yeah - I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"Soooo ---- have you seen Rogue yet?"  
  
The toad-like boy didn't look up, only continued shoveling food into his open mouth. Despite this, Kurt got the distinct impression that he was studying him intently.  
  
Kurt frowned and shrugged. "No, not yet."  
  
"You gonna go look for her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Todd sighed and shook his head. "You're an idiot, man."  
  
"There are few who would argue with you there." Kurt took a half-hearted swig from his soda can and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "But I told you, I'm just going to try and stay out of her way, okay? Now can we just drop it please?"  
  
Todd held his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay, okay. I was just saying, is all."  
  
They settled into an easy silence, both eating without looking up at the other, Kurt becoming suddenly engrossed in his meat-loaf. The noise in the cafeteria carried on regardless.  
  
"You still care about her though, right?"  
  
Kurt stared down at his meant-loaf, jabbing his fork idly. "Of course I do."  
  
Todd raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Love her?"  
  
A shrug. "I don't know."  
  
"She's your sister, how can you not know?"  
  
A dusky blush crept into the boys pale cheeks. "It's not as simple as that. You don't know what happened."  
  
The Brotherhood mutant leaned across the table, gaze resting intently on his friends face. "Then why don't you enlighten me? It might help, yo."  
  
Kurt snorted bitterly. "I doubt it. You'll only think I'm some kind of sick freak."  
  
"Dude, that's pretty much what I already think of you." Todd gave a snigger and scratched his greasy head.  
  
"No. Really." Kurt glanced up, dark eyes fixed and solemn. His expression carried about it an uncharacteristic severity. It caught Todd's attention instantly.  
  
"You're not kidding here, are you?"  
  
Kurt shook his head and sighed. "I only wish that I were."  
  
Todd blinked. "What did you do?"  
  
There was a pause. Mystique's young son looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I do. It's obviously bothering you." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Might help to get it off your chest?"  
  
It was tempting --- so tempting just to tell someone and lift the weight from his shoulders once and for all. What had happened with Rogue was eating him up inside. He just had to talk about it with someone --- and right now Todd was the only one offering.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he began to tell his story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You kissed her? You knew she was your sister and you kissed her?!!"  
  
Kurt looked away, shame faced. "I knew that you wouldn't understand."  
  
Todd leaned back heavily against his chair, giving a low whistle. Kurt's revelation had been shock to say the least, and it took a few minutes to recover. He stared dully at the ceiling. Despite his calm demeanor, his mind was racing.  
  
---Kurt was in love with Rogue. Rogue was Kurt's sister. Kurt had kissed Rogue ---  
  
It was mildly disturbing.  
  
"Do you think I'm sick?"  
  
Todd paused, then slowly shook his head. "You can't help how you feel about someone. If you've had a crush on someone for that long, those feelings don't just go away."  
  
The raven haired boy sighed. "Maybe not, but most people wouldn't have kissed her."  
  
"Yeah. Your timing wasn't great, yo." He looked up at his friend, expression clouded by sympathy. All the unanswered questions about Nightcrawler's departure from the X-Men were staring to make sense. "Is that why you ran away?"  
  
Kurt sniffed and shrugged. "There were lots of reasons. But ja, I guess it helped make my decision easier."  
  
Todd sighed and lifted a pale eyebrow. "You don't like to make things easy for yourself do you, fuzz boy?"  
  
"I don't go looking for complications, you know. All I want is a little normality in my life." He cast the Brotherhood mutant a look of weary resignation, eyes dark and tired. "These things just seem to happen to me."  
  
There was a considering silence. "Are you still in love with her?"  
  
Kurt looked away. "I'm not sure."  
  
"How can you not be sure? Do you want to screw her or don't you?"  
  
The young German turned to stare at him indignantly. "Don't be so crude!"  
  
"Ah come on. She's a cool chick with a hot ass! Don't act like you never noticed."  
  
That made Kurt pause. Of course he's noticed Rogue's beauty --- it had led to many a guilty dream in the past. But now --- he didn't know how he felt.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Mystique's young son frowned, pulled from his thoughts. "Hm?"  
  
Todd leaned over the table. "I said, close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?? Just close your eyes, blue boy, I've got a little experiment for ya."  
  
Kurt scowled doubtfully. He opened his mouth to refuse, but the sincerity in Todd's oversized eyes convinced him that he was being serious. He paused, then dutifully closed his eyes, sighing.  
  
Todd waved a hand in front of his eyes. "You peeking?"  
  
A weary grunt. "Would it make any difference if I was?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then just get on with it."  
  
The toad-like mutant nodded, elbows still resting on the cafeteria table. The rest of the kids in the room ignored them, and that was fine by him. Clearing his throat, he began to speak in a low, clear voice.  
  
"You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind; a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination--"  
  
"---Todd?"  
  
He gave a start, blinking. "Huh? Oh sorry --- got a little carried away there." He shook his head. "Anyway, I want you to picture yourself in the shower, okay?"  
  
Kurt raised a dark eyebrow doubtfully. "The shower?"  
  
"Just do it fuzz boy."  
  
He muttered incoherently but seemed to be concentrating. A slight frown furrowed his pale forehead. "Okay, okay. Which shower? The one at the Institute, the school locker room, the one at the Brotherhood house---?"  
  
Todd thought for a moment, considering the question carefully. "The showers in the locker room would be best I guess. Are you imagining it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good. Okay, so --- you're in the shower after a long session of Phys Ed. You stayed behind later than the other guys and you're all alone."  
  
"But I don't take Phys Ed."  
  
Todd gave a low growl of frustration. "It's just a hypothetical situation. Use your imagination. Anyway, you're showering down by yourself --- or at least you think so. You stoop down to pick up the soap or something, and when you stand back up you see Rogue standing in front of you."  
  
Kurt frowned uneasily, eyes still closed. "Where is this going---?"  
  
"She's totally naked! Hot water and steam everywhere, man. She presses her body close against yours and starts kissing you --- hands sliding all over the place-"  
  
Kurt's dark eyes snapped open now, mouth opening in shock. "Todd!!"  
  
Todd flashed him a wicked grin over the table, leaning forward even more. "The showers pounding against your back, and you're both getting really hot and sweating. She's moaning your name dude 'cos you're turning her on so bad. Then she starts to move down, dropping down on her knees and putting her mouth over your hard-"  
  
Whatever he was about to say was lost in the sound of a chair being hurriedly scarped across the floor. He glanced up to see his friend stand swiftly, the young German's pale cheeks darkening to a dusky shade of crimson. His jaw was clenched firmly and he trembled with barely contained rage.  
  
"I----that is disgusting. I have --- *never* ---- I mean, I wouldn't---"  
  
Todd looked up at him calmly and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"  
  
Kurt's lithe frame trembled. "I can't believe you said those things."  
  
"So you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"Of course I didn't enjoy it!"  
  
"And why not?" Todd challenged. "I thought that you were in love with her?"  
  
Kurt stared down at him incredulously. "I was --- I mean, I am. But that doesn't mean I think about doing stuff like --- well, like *that*."  
  
"Ah of course you do. You're a red blooded teenager just like the rest of us. It ain't nothing to be ashamed of - you should see some of the video's that Pietro rents."  
  
"But I'm a Catholic!"  
  
The bug-eyed mutant shrugged indifferently. "What difference does that make? My family is Jewish, that don't mean that I can't think about stuff. Come on Kurt, does thinking about Rogue get you hot or doesn't it?"  
  
"No! Of course not!!"  
  
Todd pressed on. "Why?"  
  
"Because she's my sister!!!"  
  
The outburst was greeted by a short silence from Todd. Around them the clamor of cafeteria noise continued as usual, the other kids either neither noticing nor caring about the drama unfolding on their table. Kurt stood motionless, stunned by what he had said. After weeks of denial, the truth had finaly sunk it. Rogue was his sister.  
  
He slowly sunk back into his chair, staring sorrowfully ahead to his friend. His mouth was pressed tightly shut, jaw trembling. "Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.  
  
Todd shook his head. "You had to face up to your feelings sooner or later, yo. I just helped it along a little."  
  
Kurt rested his elbows weakly on the table in front of him. "But what does it mean?"  
  
A shrug. "That you don't want to screw her, that's what it means. You're not attracted to her in that way."  
  
"But --- I love her."  
  
Todd looked at him sadly. "Of course you love her. But there are different kinds of love, you know? There's always been that bond between you, even right in the beginning. You just got a little confused about what you were feeling is all."  
  
The raven haired mutant swallowed, charcoal eyebrows pulled together. Something subtle had changed in Todd Tolanski at that moment. He wasn't just some weird looking social reject with personal hygiene issues. There was something older --- something wiser about him. His strange pale eyes had an uncharacteristic focus to them, intense and serene. He had shed his customary immaturity for a look of jaded understanding. Kurt could only stare at him, awestruck, the full meaning of his words sinking in.  
  
Todd leaned back and smirked, the moment gone. Now there was only Toad.  
  
"Yo fuzz face, you gonna eat that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Her heart was pounding, throat unnaturally tight. She could feel her hands shaking as she clasped them in front of her. Nervous anxiety made the adrenaline buzz through her veins. In all of her fifteen years on the earth, she couldn't think of a single time she had been more afraid. All the confrontations with the Brotherhood --- all the battles --- she would gladly go through them all again rather than do what she was about to do.  
  
Rogue looked down the corridor, grey eyes scanning for a familiar face in the crowd. Lunch break had just finished and she was standing beside Kurt's locker, waiting to speak with her brother for the first time since they had parted almost two weeks ago. She was frightened - terrified - but she had to see him.  
  
There was so much that she had to tell him.  
  
And so much that she wanted to know too. She wanted to see him --- to know that he was okay. The news that he was staying with the Brotherhood hadn't come as much of a comfort to the young girl and she was growing increasingly worried about him. If he was with the Brotherhood, then he was with Mystique. Rogue shuddered to think of the lies that that woman was poisoning him with.  
  
Then, through the shifting sea of teenage faces, she saw him.  
  
Kurt Wagner.  
  
Same raven black hair, same ivory white skin, same intensely blue eyes. And yet something had changed. Maybe it was the dark clothes. Maybe it was the look on his face. Whatever it was, he had lost all trace of his former playful boyishness. His expression was harder, more focused - his jaw set firm and his brow pulled together in a look of thought. His physical appearance might not have changed, but Kurt had aged. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He was a man. And Rogue wasn't sure that she liked it.  
  
Their eyes met over the crowded corridor. She saw him slow down slightly, staring at her in a mixture of surprise and confusion. The look was gone quickly though, replaced by fixed resolution. He continued walking towards his locker. Rogue her throat tighten dryly - she wasn't sure if she was ready for this.  
  
"Hey Kurt," she murmured quietly as he approached, lowering her head self consciously.  
  
Mystique's young son reached out and worked at his locker combination. His gaze was fixed doggedly ahead, not looking at her. He gave a single nod by way of greeting.  
  
Seeing him again brought up so many emotions. She was frightened angry, happy, relieved --- she wanted to rush into his arms and hold him close, and she wanted to slap him across the face for putting her through what he had. Most of all she was confused. They hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks and now he wasn't even looking at her?  
  
"It's good to see you again."  
  
Her comment was met with silence. Kurt retrieved his bag from his locker and begun getting the books that he needed for his next lesson, not once turning to look at her.  
  
Her heart sank. This wasn't how she had imagined their first meeting to be.  
  
"I heard that you've been staying with the Brotherhood."  
  
After a long moment of quiet, he gave a slowly nod, finally acknowledging her. "I didn't know where else to go."  
  
"You could have stayed at the Institute."  
  
He glanced up at her. Behind his natural expression, Rogue saw a flash of pain burn in his eyes. "I don't think that that would have been such a good idea, do you?"  
  
She licked her dry lips nervously. "Running away wasn't exactly a stroke of genius either, you know. We've all been worried about you."  
  
"I'm touched by your concern," he spat bitterly. He instantly regretted his words as Rogue flinched visibly. He didn't know why he was reacting like this. He loved her so much --- but he couldn't bring himself to show her that. He retreated back to the safety of indifference, turning away and continuing to load his bag with books. "There was no need to worry about me. I've been fine. Mother has been taking care of me."  
  
Rogue's eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "Mother?"  
  
"Mystique then, if that makes you more comfortable."  
  
The gothic painted beauty leaned back against the locker next to his, completely ignoring the other students as they filed past on their way to class. "You call her mother now?"  
  
Kurt scowled irritably. "Why shouldn't I? That's what she is."  
  
Rogue folded her arms over her chest and said nothing. "Your *real* mother is up at the Institute, along with your father. They're worried sick about you."  
  
Guilt twisted sharply in his gut at the thought of his mother and father. He quickly pushed the feeling aside, knowing that if he focused on it too much he would completely lose any resolve he had worked up over the past few days. He was already losing focus by just being so close to Rogue. More than anything he just wanted to smile and let her know that everything was alright. But he couldn't. He had made a decision to distance himself from her, and that was what he was going to do. It was going to be hard, but it was the only way that Rogue was going to be happy.  
  
The bell rang for the start of lesson, pulling the young mutant from his thoughts. He blinked in confusion, then swung the bag of books over his shoulder and prepared to move away.  
  
A gloved hand on his arm pulled him back.  
  
"Kurt, we have to talk."  
  
He turned to glance at Rogue, clenching his jaw. She stared up at him with wide grey eyes, darkly painted mouth lips parted. It was going to break his heart, but he knew what he had to do.  
  
With as much cold detachment as he could muster, he shrugged her hand off and stepped away.  
  
"No Rogue. No more talking. Not now, not ever."  
  
A slow look of uncertainty came over her pale features, eyebrows drawing together. She shook her head slowly. "I don't understand."  
  
Despite his hard expression, Kurt trembled.  
  
"I don't think that we should see each other anymore. I think --- I think that it would be best if we avoided each other. I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Maybe that way we can just forget about each other."  
  
Forget? Rogue didn't want to forget! She wanted to sort things out --- make things right between them. Aside from Risty, Kurt was the best friend that Rogue had ever had. She didn't want to lose him over this ---  
  
But the words wouldn't come out. All she could do was watch as Kurt pulled away from her and walked quickly down the corridor, disappearing in the shifting crowd. He didn't even look back.  
  
Rogue's mind ran through the conversation, snatching desperately at the memory of her brother. She didn't understand. What had just happened? That couldn't have been Kurt - not the Kurt Wagner that she knew at least. He had been so cold --- so distant ---  
  
The girl leaned back against the cold metal locker and closed her eyes tightly. A hot lump was forming in her throat, forcing her to swallow hard to subdue the tears swelling behind her closed eyelids.  
  
"I miss you, Kurt."  
  
The kids around her milled slowly to their classrooms, chatting idly between themselves. No one noticed the gothic painted girl, or if they did, they paid her little attention. The mass of teenagers gradually dispersed, leaving Rogue alone in an empty corridor.  
  
Alone and broken, there was nothing she could do but wish herself away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in the back of Lance's jeep later that day, Kurt Wagner found himself staring dully out at the grey afternoon sky. They pulled away from the school and began the short drive back to the Brotherhood House as the first drops of rain began to fall.  
  
Sitting at the front of the car, Fred groaned audibly and used a book to shield his head from the falling precipitation. "Awww man! I guess it'd be too much to ask for a ride with a *roof* on it!"  
  
Lance scowled and gripped at the steering wheel. "Hey, if you're willing to pay for it, be my guest. Until then, shut your trap and quit complaining."  
  
Kurt listened to them with idle interest for a moment, then turned back to watching the neighborhoods crawl past. Every now and again, through the gaps in the houses, he would catch a glimpse of the Institute. Something in his throat tightened at the thought that his parents were up there --- and Rogue ----  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
The young German frowned and glanced around. Pietro Maximoff was staring at him, silver eyebrows pulled together in a mild frown.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"I said, are you okay? You haven't said a word since you got in the car." The speedster tilted his head inquisitively. "You feeling alright, blue?"  
  
Kurt blinked blankly for a moment. "What? Oh --- right. Yeah, I'm fine -- - no worries."  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes doubtfully. "Yousureaboutthat?"  
  
"Positive," he assured him.  
  
Magneto's young son continued to watch him for a moment further, then shrugged and turned away. Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyelids sliding closed. He let his mind drift away. Away from his problems - away from all the hurt and confusion. He was so tired.  
  
Sitting beside him, Todd frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystique was waiting for the boys when they returned home. Sitting cross legged on the arm chair in the haphazard living room, she rose to her feet as soon as they entered, taking them all momentarily by surprise. Mystique rarely put in an appearance until early evening, and even then it was only for a short while. Nobody was sure exactly what she did during the day, but it seemed to occupy a lot of her time. Either that or she simply avoided being with them. Either way was possible.  
  
"Good afternoon boys," she greeted coolly. "I hope that your day has been productive."  
  
Todd was the first to respond. He moved to his usual position on the bean bag, flopping down wearily and picking up the television remote. "It's been eventful," he admitted, glancing at Kurt as he spoke.  
  
Mystique arched an eyebrow. "I'm glad to here it."  
  
Kurt shifted uneasily, setting down his school bag by his feet. "Hello mother," he murmured quietly.  
  
The azure skinned mutant offered her son a small smile. "Kurt, I have something that I need to discuss with you."  
  
"What --- now?"  
  
A nod. "I see no reason in waiting."  
  
He thought about it for a moment and then shrugged one shoulder indifferently. "Sure, what's it about?"  
  
Lance, who had been glancing between mother and son for a second or two, suddenly spoke up. "Ahh --- do you want us to leave or something?"  
  
Mystique shook her head. "No. This concerns you as much as it does him." She gestured to the chairs. "Please, sit, all of you."  
  
The members of the Brotherhood moved obediently to sit as requested, all knowing better than to question their boss. Kurt found himself lodged on the sofa between Pietro and Freddy, Lance taking up position on the arm chair and Todd remaining on his bean bag. Wanda always found her own way home, and was not present. All eyes were trained on the older woman in the centre of the room.  
  
"Kurt, it has been almost two weeks since you renounced your position as a member of the X-Men. During that time, you have lived here with us. Observing your behavior in that time, it has become apparent to me that you have formed friendships with the boys --- and they, in turn, have come to accept you as well. Living with your former enemies has been far less painful a process than I would have imagined for either side."  
  
There was a pause as the teenagers watched her in silence. Everything that she had said so far was true. Looking around at the expressions on their faces, Mystique could see that she had their attention. She fixed her gaze on Kurt, who stared back, eyes clouded in thought.  
  
"You must know that you can never rejoin Xavier's team. You have come too far for that. And what did he ever do but lie to you and your sister? To deceive you and keep the truth from you?" She took a step closer, pale eyes gleaming. "That is why I am offering you the opportunity to move on. I can complete your training --- to show you how to use your powers properly. You can stay here, with your new friends --- with me."  
  
Kurt frowned, face upturned to hers. "What are you saying?"  
  
Mystique looked down at the young boy. "I want you to join the Brotherhood, son."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Join the Brotherhood?"  
  
Kurt stared at her in disbelief, shocked by her words. He was under no illusions. He had dissolved all ties with the X-Men the minute he had run from the Institute gates. He had no desire to return there. But join the Brotherhood? It sounded so --- so final.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't trust them. Quite to the contrary. Over the past few days they had built up a gradual alliance --- a kind of friendship. They still teased him of course - and he gave as good as he got - but he had learnt a lot about the Brotherhood members over the past couple of weeks. Not that he would have ever admitted it to anyone, but he was actually finding himself liking their company.  
  
There was Freddy - strong and quick tempered. But beyond that, he was also one of the gentlest people that Kurt had ever met. He read Shakespeare in bed at night and carried a photograph of his father in his wallet. He was always the first to defend Kurt from his teammate's biting wit --- and for that gesture Kurt was always grateful.  
  
And then there was Pietro. At first there had been friction between the two boys. Pietro was quick and arrogant, his jokes both astutely observed and merciless in their cruelty. But once you got over his cool exterior, Pietro was actually a pretty decent guy. He had actually been going out of his way to be nice to Kurt - delivering his letter to Rogue, letting him borrow his clothes, including him in their conversations --- it helped Kurt to know that he had Pietro on his side.  
  
Lance had been even tougher to get used to. Kurt had been a jerk to him when he had tried to join the X-Men, and for a while there had been an uneasy tension between the two boys. But Lance had always treated him civilly, if with some distance, and their conversation that morning had assured Kurt that he was willing to put the past behind them. Lance was a natural born leader, and Kurt found himself not only respecting the older mutant, but also wanting to meet his approval.  
  
And Todd?  
  
Todd was one of the best friends he had ever found.  
  
So these were his friends. His new friends. He lived with them, ate with them, hung out with them --- but could he ever bring himself to fight with them? To fight against those who had been his family for so long?  
  
He sighed, frowning. "I don't want to have to fight the X-Men," he admitted quietly.  
  
Standing in front of him, Mystique shook her head slowly. "You don't have too. They started the fight, Kurt - not us. All I'm offering you is a chance to join our group ---- to learn how to master your powers. You need only do what you feel comfortable in doing."  
  
Kurt mulled over her softly spoken words, glancing up too look her in the eye. He saw no deceit reflected in their pale debts, no glint of cunning -- - only the gentle gaze of a mother. *His* mother. If he couldn't be with Rogue, then at least he could be with her.  
  
He nodded, a hint of a shy smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Okay," he murmured quietly, "I'm in."  
  
Before he could say anything further, his breath was cut off by a pair of gigantic arms wrapping around his shoulders in a crushing hug. Freddy laughed and squeezed the lithe boy so hard that his ribs hurt.  
  
"Glad to have ya on the team, fuzz ball!"  
  
Kurt gasped for air as the immovable mutant released his hold. He flashed him a quick grin. "Jeez Fred! Not so tight next time, huh?"  
  
Sitting next to him, Pietro elbowed him sharply in the gut. "If you're going to be a member, blue boy, you think you could maybe get hold of some clothes of your own? I mean no offence, but the thought of sharing underwear with you for much longer is disturbing."  
  
The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and snorted, knowing that he was only joking around. "Who says I'm wearing underwear?"  
  
Pietro shot a snowy eyebrow heavenward. "Wearing my pants then you'd better be, boy."  
  
Kurt was about to mark a smart ass quip back when a shadow fell over him. He glanced up to see Lance standing in front of him, hand out stretched. Kurt paused, then smiled broadly and shook his hand. No matter what differences they had had in the past, they were on the same team now.  
  
Lance looked uncomfortable, then laughed self-consciously, breaking the shake. "This doesn't mean I want your fur clogging up the drain in the bath, okay?"  
  
Last of all there was Todd. Kurt glanced over to where the Toad-like mutant was still flopped over the bean bag, watching the scene unfold thoughtfully. He waited for him to respond in some way, eyebrows raised hopefully.  
  
Todd was quiet for a long moment, then gave him a strangely sad smile. "Guess this makes us brothers, yo."  
  
Kurt blinked. "Yeah --- I guess so. Brothers."  
  
Mystique watched her son greet his new teammates. A strange and unfamiliar feeling grew in her chest. She was proud of her son. He had been hurt, lied to, down trodden --- and yet he rose above it time and time again. The pride she felt when she looked at him now was beyond anything she had ever experienced as a mother.  
  
Her plan was almost complete, the hole in her heart almost healed. Her son was with her, his allegiance to the X-Men severed completely. Now there was only Rogue --- but that would be dealt with soon enough.  
  
She moved towards where her son was sitting and rested a hand on his shoulder. He smiled up at her, and, somehow, she found herself smiling back.  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood --- son."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue lay on her bed, head resting against her pillow. Her hair splayed around her like a shining halo, eyes red rimmed and shot with pink. The radio played quietly in the background, put on the hide the sound of her tears from those who might be passing outside. Irene had stopped by almost ten minutes ago, but had left when her soft knocking had received no answer. Rogue didn't want to see her. She didn't want to see anyone. She just wanted to be left alone to grieve in peace.  
  
And that's what it was. Grief. Kurt had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing more to do with her. As far as he was concerned, any friendship they had once had was dead.  
  
The worst thing was - Rogue knew that it was all her fault.  
  
If she had only been calmer when she first found out, if only she had sat down and talked to him. Instead she had screamed abuse and treated him like a freak. And now she had lost him forever. Her love was rejected by her own brother, leaving her with an empty pain instead of a heart.  
  
She thought back to his cold explanation of his feelings earlier that day. Of how he had told her that he wanted nothing further to do with her. That had hurt.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, immersing herself in her grief. The Kurt Wagner that she had loved was gone, leaving only a cold imitation by way of replacement. She remembered his innocence, his unwavering optimism --- lost forever because of her stupidity.  
  
The radio station played a new song now. Slowly, Rogue fell asleep. Her dreams were cluttered and confused - invaded by the gentle strumming of guitars and a woman's velvety voice. And beyond it all was the image of pale eyes and raven hair, and a playful smile that would haunt her dreams for many nights to come.  
  
In the end, dreams were all she had left.  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together --- always  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be --- the end  
  
  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are all together mighty frightening  
  
  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are---  
  
  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying---are we?  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.  
  
Hush, hush darling.  
  
Hush, hush darling.  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts. 


	22. The Lonely Ones chapter 22

Authors note: I don't know what the real name's of Kurt's parents are, but for this fic I have named then Heinrich and Claudia.  
  
Xing@fanfiction.net - well spotted! This fic has been going on a long time - since last summer, I think - and when I first began writing it I had only watched about half of season one and read a couple of fics about season two characters, so I gave Kitty a crush on Lance. Of course in the time that I have been writing this fic, things happened between them and then they broke up. In my AU, lets just assume that all that happened too. I probably should have written something about it, but it didn't serve to further the plot that I had going and quite frankly I was too lazy to try. Lets just put it down to sloppy planning on my part ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
The Institute gardens were beautiful all year round, no question, but there was something about the autumn that left him in awe. The immaculately tended lawns reflected the somber grey of the sky, trees ablaze in shades of fiery copper. A chill breeze ran through the branches causing the leaves to rustle dryly together. It was like an unearthly music all of its own.  
  
Storm was kneeling underneath on of the trees, diligently pruning a twig- like bush. He watched her in silence for a moment. Her silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail but heavy strands kept falling over her eyes. Every minute or two she would pause, lift her head, and push the offending locks firmly behind her ear. Still, even this simple movement was accomplished with a kind of stately dignity.  
  
Clearing his throat to alert her of his presence, Hank McCoy ambled forward, cup of coffee in either hand. "Charles was starting to get worried about you. I persuaded him to postpone the search and rescue party --- at least until I'd scouted about a bit first --- but I think he'd be happier if you came in out of the cold."  
  
Ororo smiled warmly as her friend approached, setting down her gardening shears. "His concern is touching, though unwarranted. I'm perfectly fine out here."  
  
"Then at least have some coffee." He paused and looked at her pleadingly. "For Charles's sake if not your own."  
  
The mahogany-skinned mutant gave a light laugh. "Very well, if it's for Charles." She accepted the offered drink gratefully, nursing the mug in her cold hands. Despite the thick wool sweater that she wore, the autumn air was rather bracing. She was thankful that the coffee was warm.  
  
"So what are you doing out here? A little late in the year for gardening, don't you think?"  
  
The weather goddess gestured to the leaf-less bush she had been tending too. "I'm cutting back some of the foliage to ensure that it survives the winter," she explained, "It will help it to grow better come the spring."  
  
Hank wasn't much of a gardener. He was more at home in a white lab coat than in a pair of gardening gloves. Unwilling to admit his ignorance, he nodded at her words. "Very prudent."  
  
There was a short silence as Ororo considered him over the rim of her coffee cup. "How is it in there?"  
  
"Uncomfortable."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes. "I couldn't stand to be in there anymore. I had to get out."  
  
"I know. I figured that it would be something like that."  
  
"It can't go on like this, Hank. Charles must bring this to some kind of resolution."  
  
Hank moved to sit on a nearby stone bench. "He's doing all he can. But what with the young X-Men on his back --- not to mention Rogue and the Wagner's --- I can't imagine that it is easy for him."  
  
Ororo nodded thoughtfully. "How are Kurt's parents today?"  
  
"I only saw them briefly at breakfast." He paused, frowning. "They are very worried about their son, that much is apparent."  
  
A brief quiet fell between them. The breeze ran over the lawn, sending the grass in shifting waves. Thick, cottony clouds drifted lazily overhead, blotting out any weak sunshine that might have existed.  
  
"Do you think he has told them? About where Kurt is?"  
  
Hank didn't say anything for a long moment. His blue eyes focused intently on the coffee cup in his hands, dark eyebrows drawn together. When he did speak, his voice was lowered to a considering murmur. "I don't know, and it's not my place to ask. I assume so, yes, but there is no way that I can be sure."  
  
The silver haired mutant looked up at him solemnly. "I hate to think of Kurt in that terrible place."  
  
"Mystique will not harm her own son, of that I am certain."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
Hank gave a weary half smile. "Mystique is dangerous, no mistake, but has she ever directly tried to hurt Kurt? I think that we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Kurt is a smart boy - given time, he'll find his own way home."  
  
He hoped that he spoke with more confidence than he felt. He was no Sigmund Freud - he didn't have a clue what Mystique was thinking. But Ororo needed comforting, and those were the only words that came into his head at the time.  
  
"You are a good man, Hank."  
  
He flashed her a toothy grin and shrugged. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Answer me one small question though."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She arched a snowy eyebrow challengingly. "Did Charles really send you out here to look for me?"  
  
There was a guilty hesitation. "Not as such," he admitted, staring down at his drink. "Does it matter?"  
  
Ororo shook her head, smiling gratefully.  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Irene was standing at the phone box, arms folded across her chest and shivering uncontrollably. A chill morning breeze whipped through her short hair. She frowned, glancing quickly across the road at the sound of approaching footsteps. Whoever the unseen walker was, however, they strolled past the blind women without stopping, earning a sigh of relief from Irene. She hated coming out here like this. She felt alone --- exposed --- conspicuous. But there was no other option. She couldn't take calls in the Xavier mansion; the risk would be too great. That was why she was here, waiting in the cold for a phone call from Mystique. She stared miserably into darkness, tapping a gloved finger against her elbow and briefly wondering what Rogue was doing at that moment.  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
Irene moved quickly and picked up the receiver. "Raven," she breathed, not needing to question who the caller might be.  
  
"Hello Irene," came the smooth reply.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
There was a strange noise on the other end of the line - a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "If this is anything to do with our discussion the other day, I do not wish to hear it."  
  
"You can't just ignore this, Raven."  
  
The shape-shifting mutant's voice lowered to an irate growl. "Ignore what? A dream? A feeling? I will not give up everything I have worked so hard for simply because you are having nightmares!"  
  
Irene ran a hand wearily over her forehead. This was an argument that they had had several times over the past few days --- always with the same result. Raven simply refused to listen to her.  
  
"Do you think I would bring them to your attention if I thought that these were baseless concerns?" she hissed, a little more bitterly than she had intended. "The visions are getting stronger ---- clearer ---- you have to change things now while you still have the chance."  
  
"I will change nothing."  
  
Irene clutched the telephone desperately. "Raven-"  
  
"This discussion is over!"  
  
The blind woman grew bold. "Don't talk to me as though I were one of your Brotherhood wards. We're partners. Rogue is every bit as much my daughter as she is yours - we decided that a long time ago."  
  
"We also decided that I would educate her in her mutant powers. That has not changed."  
  
Mystique's voice had grown icy cold. Anyone else would have recognized this as a sign to shut up, but Irene had long since ceased to fear her lover's dark moods. No matter how much Raven might hiss and snap, she knew that she was in the rare and privileged position of safety as far as their relationship was concerned. Irene was probably the only person in the world who Mystique considered an equal, and this was the only reason that she dared to speak as candidly as she did.  
  
"Then educate her. But for God's sake Raven, give it time! I've seen the future. If you continue with your plans then the result can only be destruction for us all!"  
  
Mystique sighed angrily. "This is a song you have sung many times over the past few days," she muttered darkly. "Unless you have anything more concrete to report, I suggest that you return to the Xavier Institute before your presence is missed."  
  
"I've had another vision."  
  
Mystique sounded decidedly unimpressed. "Enlighten me."  
  
Irene hesitated, listening out for any noise to indicate anyone near enough to be listening in on her conversation. A cold autumn wind made the hem of her heavy overcoat flutter around her ankles, her short hair ruffling over her forehead. After a moment, she decided that she was alone.  
  
Slim brown eyebrows drew into a frown as she thought back over the vision that had occurred earlier that morning. Like so many of her predictions, it was difficult to put into words all that she had seen and felt.  
  
"I've never had a vision so intense before. I saw flashes - so quick that I hardly had time to register them. I saw Kurt, Raven. He was with Xavier --- talking --- crying. He looked as though his heart were breaking in two." Irene paused and shook her head mournfully, the memory of that vision painfully clear in her mind. "I'd never seen a child in so much pain."  
  
There was a long silence. The far-seeing mutant waited for some kind of acknowledgement from Mystique, lips pressed together in a grim line.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
The woman on the other end of the line drew a long, shuddering breath. "Go on." She suddenly didn't sound as dismissive as she had a minute previously. The mention of her son had evidently struck a cord in her.  
  
"There was darkness in the next flash. A terrible, terrible darkness. Cold. Bleak rain. Desolation. I don't know what it meant, but the next flash came so quickly that I didn't have time to study it closely. I saw a white room ---- some kind of lab or hospital I think. And that poor girl. Oh, that poor girl." Behind the dark glasses, Irene's eyes suddenly filled with tears. The emotion of the vision was still raw and she was having trouble controlling herself. "She was so pale --- ghostly white --- like a corpse---"  
  
"What are you saying Irene?"  
  
The blind woman felt the first hot tear trickle silently over her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.  
  
"It was Rogue that I saw. She's going to die."  
  
  
  
"Tea, Herr Wagner?"  
  
The man glanced up quickly, startled by the question. "Was? Oh. Oh, no thank you."  
  
Charles nodded and turned to the lady seated next to him, eyebrows raised questioningly. Claudia Wagner merely smiled and shook her head. Charles decided not to press either of them further and set the teapot down on his desk, steepling his fingers together under his chin and considering them thoughtfully.  
  
They were almost unrecognizable as the same two people he had met in Germany over a year ago. They looked older now --- more troubled. Heinrich's hair had turned a pale shade of silver, the dark circled under his eyes indicating the lack of sleep that he had had over the past few weeks. To Charles, he seemed to be a broken man. He couldn't eat, couldn't rest --- the loss of his son had wounded him to the core.  
  
In fact, if it weren't for Claudia, Charles did not think that Heinrich would have found the strength to get through each day. Claudia was a remarkable woman - a fact that he was coming to realize a little more the more time that they spent together. Even with the tremendous strain that she must have been under, she held her jaw firm and refused to give up hope. Despite this, Charles could not help but note the amount of weight that she had lost. She was more fragile than she liked to pretend, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before she lost herself to despair as her husband had.  
  
It almost broke his heart to see them like this. He had known them only briefly while in Germany, but in that time he had quickly recognized them as being extraordinary people. They were loving and warm, with seemingly boundless selflessness. He marveled at the generosity that it must have taken to bring the infant Kurt into their lives, and yet they did not seem to look upon it as any true labor. The fact was that they adored their son - fur and all - and there was nothing that they would not have done for him.  
  
They didn't deserve this.  
  
Drawing himself forcibly from his thoughts, Charles reached down into a draw in his desk and withdrew an envelope. He held it briefly in his hands, the folded paper light and warm against his fingers, before handing it to the couple before him.  
  
"This letter arrived this morning. I think it best that you read it for yourselves."  
  
Heinrich, who had slipped back to staring out of the window, glanced at him suddenly. "Kurt? Is it from Kurt?"  
  
Charles hesitated, then gave a single nod.  
  
Heinrich quickly took the envelope and withdrew the letter inside. Charles himself had already read it and, closing his eyes, he listened as the German man proceeded to hurriedly read the note's content to his wife.  
  
"Dear Professor.  
  
I guess Rogue has told you about where I'm staying? I won't blame you if you are disappointed in me, but please try and understand that this is where I need to be right now. I can't stay with the X-Men anymore. Not now. Not ever. Too much has happened for that.  
  
And that's why I'm writing to tell you that I've left the X-Men indefinitely.  
  
I'm sorry Professor, but I can't trust anything you say anymore. All those times that you talked to us about family and friendship and honesty --- it didn't mean anything, did it? Not when you were keeping the truth from me the whole time. Well I've found my family now - my real family. The Brotherhood. And this is where I'm going to be staying.  
  
I'm not trying to get back at you prof, honestly I'm not. I'm going through something now, and mother is the only one who can help me. This is just something that I have to do.  
  
Please try and explain this to Scott - knowing him, he'll probably figure out some way of blaming himself. And please tell him not to try and talk to me. I think that it'll be for the best if I just avoid all contact with the X-Men from now on. I don't want to hurt Rogue anymore, and maybe, if I stay away, she'll be able to forget about all that's happened.  
  
I heard that my parents are staying up the Institute, right? I don't know what I want you to tell them. I'm so ashamed of myself for what I must be putting them through. Please don't let them see me ---- I don't think that I could bear to see them. Not yet anyway. Just tell them that I love them and I miss them and that I think about them everyday. I don't want them to worry about me anymore, but I can't face coming back.  
  
I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Heinrich finished reading the letter. Slowly, seemingly almost dazed, he set it down on the arm of his chair. Thick grey eyebrows drew together in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words were forthcoming. In the end, all he could do was to shake his head in bewilderment.  
  
"I --- I do not understand."  
  
Sitting beside him, Claudia covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes screwed tightly shut against a tide of grief. Her shoulders tensed and then shuddered, a low sob escaping her throat. Tears that had been building up for days streamed down over her cheeks, hot and unashamed.  
  
"Mother ---- he called her mother----"  
  
And Charles was helpless to do anything but watch.  
  
  
  
Mystique stood in the bedroom, staring dully at the coverlet crumpled carelessly over the mattress. Such a small detail. For years she had yearned to have her child close to her, the desire so strong that there were times she had thought she would die from the pain. Now she had her Kurt, her beloved son. The unmade bed was apart of him, and, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to change it.  
  
Still, her earlier conversation with Irene had left her unnerved. Although she had spoken almost dismissively of her lover's previous warnings, she in fact took the visions very seriously. This latest prophesies had chilled her to the core. Irene's devastating words echoed relentlessly through her head like a dark mantra ---  
  
---"It was Rogue that I saw. She's going to die."---  
  
Despite herself, she shuddered.  
  
Before this, she had managed to convince herself that Irene's unsettled feeling was down to her fears for Rogue's safety playing on her mind. This latest warning, however, she could not ignore. Her plan was so close to fruition ---- so close to completion ---- she could not afford to lose it all now. Not after she had worked so hard.  
  
Scarlet lips pressed into a grim line, one azure hand running through her hair in a gesture of desperate thought. Everything had been going so well. Kurt had been easily integrated into the Brotherhood and it would have only been a matter of time before Rogue joined him. It had all been coming together exactly as she had predicted.  
  
And now --- this.  
  
What did it mean? Irene's vision was vague to say the least. There were no details --- no clues --- no specific times and dates --- Mystique had next to nothing to go on.  
  
Kurt crying.  
  
That had definitely unsettled her. After all that had happened, Mystique had hoped that Kurt's tears would be over. Even worse was the fact that he had been with Xavier in the vision. What did *that* mean? Was he going to go back to them, to the X-Men, after all her careful work to ensure otherwise? She wasn't certain, but it definitely raised some disturbing questions.  
  
Terrible darkness? Mystique hadn't got any idea what that was about. And then there was the final part of the prophecy ---- the part that really chilled her ----  
  
---"It was Rogue that I saw. She's going to die."---  
  
Mystique snarled silently, hands curling into defiant fists. She couldn't let that happen. She *wouldn't* let that happen. Rogue was her daughter, and, alongside Kurt, she was the most important thing in her life. Mystique had failed in many things in her life, but this was something that she could not afford to lose. If it took her dying breath, she would keep Rogue safe from harm.  
  
And in order to protect her, she was going to have to force her plan into motion swifter than she had anticipated.  
  
She stared bleakly into space, pale eyes unnaturally focused. Resolve burned through her veins like a dark adrenaline. She was ready to do what she had to do.  
  
By the time the sun set that night, Mystique would have her children back.  
  
No matter what the cost. 


	23. The Lonely Ones chapter 23

Authors note: Wow --- its been a long time since I updated, huh? Luckily enough I'm on holiday now, so hopefully this fic should be finished within the next couple of weeks. There's only two or three more chapters to go (yippee!)  
  
****************************************  
  
"Irene?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I think I've made a decision."  
  
"What about, honey?"  
  
"About Kurt."  
  
The far-seeing mutant glanced up sharply, eyebrows raised. "Oh?" she questioned quietly, setting down the book that had been in her hands. "What about Kurt?"  
  
Rogue was sitting on the padded window seat, knees hugged tightly against her chest. She gave a small sigh and continued to gaze out onto the Institute gardens. "I --- I saw him at school yesterday. Things didn't go exactly the way I'd hoped. In fact," she gave a short, bitter laugh, "Things went terrible. He completely blanked me --- he says that he doesn't want to talk to me ever again."  
  
Irene watched the young girl sadly. "I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "The funny thing is, *I* didn't know how much he meant to me, not until --- you know, he was gone. He was my best friend, Irene. I can't lose him. Not over this." She took a deep breath, grey eyes turning to meet her step-mothers gaze. "That's why I've made a decision."  
  
Irene's book was completely forgotten now. She rose from the chair in which she had been sitting, moving to join her daughter on the window seat. One hand found its way onto Rogue's shoulder in a gesture of maternal support.  
  
"And what decision is that, Rogue?" she questioned softly.  
  
The gothic-painted beauty hesitated. Dark lips pressed together in a thin line of thought, pale brow creased with a frown of thought. Irene didn't press her for an answer immediately, allowing the girl to take her time with her answer. She knew from experience that sometimes Rogue couldn't be pushed.  
  
Finally, Rogue gave a slow nod. "I'm going to win him back."  
  
Irene tilted her head, not quite understanding. "Win him back?"  
  
"Everything that's happened to him --- running away, going to Mystique, joining the Brotherhood --- it's all because of me. I overreacted when he kissed me and I forced him away from everything that he knew." She sighed deeply and turned away. "He's not talking to anyone at the Institute because she's trying to protect me. All the pain I've put him through and he's still looking out for me." A meditative scowl briefly lined her features. "What does that mean?"  
  
Irene squeezed her shoulder. "It means that he cares about you," she murmured gently.  
  
Rogue nodded again. "He used to love me."  
  
"Maybe he still does."  
  
Rogue stared down at her cupped hands. "Nobody's ever loved me before --- except you. And you want to know the truth?" She gave a small smile, shrugging slightly. "I love him too. I guess I've always loved him --- but I never really understood what that meant until now."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
There was a momentary pause. Finally, Rogue looked up. There was a resolution in her face that Irene had never seen before - her jaw held firm and determined, grey eyes gleaming.  
  
"Whatever it takes to make him understand," she whispered firmly.  
  
Irene looked worried. "What makes you think that he's ready to listen?"  
  
The stripe-haired mutant swallowed hard. "I have to do something now, before it's too late. He's my responsibility Irene --- I'm the one that got him into this mess in the first place, and I'm the only one who can bring him home."  
  
A flicker of doubt passed over the blind woman's features. "I know, sweetheart, I know. But ---" she hesitated awkwardly. "Well, maybe this isn't the best time to think about going to him. From what you told me about yesterday, it sounds like Kurt might not be ready to return to the Institute. He's so confused right now --- maybe you should just leave him alone for a while, until he's starting to think clearly again."  
  
"Irene, it's been almost three weeks. I can't just ignore him anymore."  
  
The older woman nodded patiently. "I'm not telling you to ignore him, but these things take time."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "You didn't see him yesterday. He couldn't even bring himself to look at me." Her eyes closed briefly with the painful memory of Kurt's pale face hardened by indifference. "That's why I have to do this *now* --- before its too late."  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
The girl flashed her a look that would have left Irene in no doubt of her determination. "I've made up my mind, Irene. I spent all of last night thinking about it, and I've made my decision. I'm going to go and see Kurt, whether he wants to talk to me or not. Heck, I'll camp outside his house in the pouring rain if I have to, but I'm not coming home without him."  
  
Irene opened her mouth to say something further, but the words died in her throat. Her hand fell away from Rogue's slim shoulder. At that moment she knew that her step-daughter was going to go to Kurt --- just as Raven had predicted --- and from there Mystique would easily be able to manipulate her into leaving the X-Men. Everything was going according to plan ----  
  
---- And yet somehow that thought did little to comfort Irene. The overwhelming sense of impending doom was thick in the air - so tangible that she could almost taste it. The memory of her previous visions flashed through her mind like a dark newsreel ---  
  
--- Kurt crying --- icy rain --- Rogue lying cold and white in a hospital bed ---  
  
She bit down worriedly on her lip and looked sadly away. "You have to do what you feel is right," she whispered.  
  
Rogue nodded and reached out with gloved fingers to brush against her step- mothers arm. "I have to let him know how I feel. It's the only way I'll ever get him back."  
  
Irene nodded, Rogue's fate sealed.  
  
She sat silent and motionless as Rogue got up and walked from the room. There was the soft click of a door being shut and then --- nothing. Irene was alone with her fears now.  
  
She stared miserably into the darkness, her blind eyes wide and unseeing. For a log time she remained that way, lost within the turmoil of her conflicting emotions. One the one hand there was Raven, the love of her life, and on the other hand there was Rogue, the daughter that she adored. She knew that Raven would never intentionally harm either of her children, but her obsession with reuniting their family had made her blind --- so blind that she was beginning to lose sight of that which was most important to her ---  
  
"It is as I feared then."  
  
Irene glanced up sharply at the sound of the voice. "Professor Xavier," she greeted quickly, surprised by his sudden presence, "I did not hear you come in."  
  
Beyond the darkness of her sightless eyes, she heard the low whirr of wheels against plush carpet. "Evidently, or else you would have taken more trouble to guard your thoughts."  
  
Irene straightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Charles Xavier leaned forward in his chair, hands steepled under his chin. "I know about your involvement with Mystique, Destiny - I've known about it from the very beginning. My only question is why you are supporting her in this chosen cause of action? You must see the destructive effect that it is having on Rogue."  
  
Irene made as if to protest, but quickly realized that it would be pointless. A part of her had always known that Charles must have been aware of her involvement with Raven --- but somehow their little charade of mutual ignorance had given her a sense of security.  
  
"If you knew all along," she murmured coolly, head tilted slightly to the left, "Then how come you have yet to inform Rogue?"  
  
Charles stared at her, dark eyes grim and somber. "You and I both know what that would do to her. Right now you are the only person that she truly trusts --- if she were to find out of your continued deception---" He trailed off into silence, not needing to outline the exact details. They were both more then well aware of what would happen to Rogue if she ever found out the truth.  
  
The far-seeing mutant hesitated, then gave a small nod. "Thank you for keeping my secret."  
  
Charles arched an eyebrow. "You have nothing to thank me for, Destiny. I acted in Rogue's best interests --- not yours."  
  
"Then I thank you all the same." She tapped one finger listlessly against her knee, lips pursed. "Why are you telling me this now, Xavier?"  
  
The Professor continued to stare at her intently. "Mystique is planning something, isn't she?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
He didn't answer her. "Whatever it is that she is going to do, you must try and use your influence to stop her. Rogue and Kurt have been through enough already - they are not ready for this kind of emotional stress."  
  
His words cut deeply into her core, echoing her own personal doubts over Mystique's plan. Her misgivings must have flickered briefly over her features for a moment as she heard Charles move his chair closer. A warm hand rested against her forearm.  
  
"I know how much you love the girl," he murmured quietly, voice suddenly gentle, "And I know that you would never allow anything to hurt her. That is why I am trusting you to make the right decision."  
  
Neither said anything further. Charles paused for a moment, then moved away, leaving Irene alone to dwell on what he had said. She did not stay seated long.  
  
Grabbing her stick from where it rested against a wall, Irene strode from the room, her mind made up.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Lance Avers was in the living room when Mystique found him.  
  
The young leader of the Brotherhood was stretched out across the threadbare sofa, idly flicking through television channels with a remote control. He barely glanced up as she entered the room, thick eyebrows drawing together in a mild frown of irritation.  
  
"Look, if this is about the rips in the wallpaper, I swear that I had nothing to do with it-"  
  
The azure skinned mutant cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand. "Never mind that," she growled quickly, making a mental note to punish him for the damage later on, "I have a job for you. Where are the other boys?"  
  
Lance sniffed and turned his attention back to the television set. "Pietro's got basketball practice, Freddy's gone to the library, Todd and Kurt have gone to get some food in for tonight and I didn't even ask where Wanda was heading off to."  
  
Mystique snarled silently, her already foul mood darkening considerably at the news. "When will they all return?"  
  
"How should I know? I'm not friggin' Jean Grey here."  
  
"Hold your tongue!" she snapped, pale eyes flashing with barely controlled hostility. "I want to know the moment they return home - especially Kurt. Do you understand?"  
  
Lance watched her closely through curtains of tussled hair. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
Mystique turned on her heel and stalked angrily out of the room. Her plan was so close to fruition now --- she couldn't afford to waste time like this.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, young Avalanche."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Irene made her way quickly through Bayville.  
  
Despite never having been to the Brotherhood Boardinghouse before, she knew instinctively how to find it. It was an ability she had always had, and she assumed it had something to do with her far-sight abilities. Whatever the reason she was extremely grateful for it now - time was of the essence, and she couldn't afford to waste precious minutes asking people for directions.  
  
She turned a corner in a street and instantly knew that she was there. The place felt familiar somehow --- though not necessarily in a good way. A by- now familiar sense of dread began to twist in her gut, a clammy shudder running down her spine. Doom hung in the air like a subtle curtain, and she knew that the time of her prophesy was growing closer ---  
  
The porch smelt faintly of damp wood, floorboards creaking in protest as she made her way up to the house. She gave the door a sharp knock. For a long moment, nobody answered. Blind panic began to creep through her skull, it suddenly occurring to her that Mystique might have already left.  
  
Then, finally, the door opened. A young teen in ragged jeans peered at her suspiciously through a fringe of dark hair, gaze narrowed with ill- disguised mistrust.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked curtly, apparently not bothering with small talk.  
  
Irene straightened slightly at the sound of his voice, blind eyes blinking behind the dark glasses that she wore. "I'm here to speak with Ra --- I mean, Mystique."  
  
Lance was decidedly unimpressed. He continued to glare at her sullenly, brown fingers drumming a distracted rhythm against the doorframe. "The boss lady's kinda busy right now," he told her coldly, "I'd probably come back later if I were-"  
  
"It's alright, Lance," a voice cut in from behind him, "That will not be necessary."  
  
Mystique emerged from the darkened hallway, arms folded across her chest. There was a moment of tense silence, in which Lance- perhaps wisely - took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Neither of the two women paid him any heed. They just stood, stared, waited.  
  
It was Mystique who spoke first, her voice lowered to a predatory growl. "What are you doing here, Irene? You should be at the Institute. If anyone followed you here-"  
  
"They didn't."  
  
The shape-shifter glowered at her quietly spoken words. "I will not allow you to compromise my plans. Now leave!"  
  
Irene stood firm, slim eyebrows pulled together in resolution. "Not until I've made you listen to me, Raven."  
  
Mystique gave an icy sneer. Even without the gift of sight, Irene felt herself shiver under her lover's harsh stare. "The time for listening passed long ago. Now is the time for action."  
  
"You are gambling with your children lives."  
  
"I am fighting to save my children!"  
  
"How?! With more secrets and lies?" Irene stood aghast, fragile frame trembling from more that just the cold. She shook her head determinedly. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I can't let you do that to Rogue. I love her too much to see her hurt."  
  
Mystique hesitated, momentarily shocked my Irene's rebellion. The blind woman was the only person in the world that she had ever allowed herself to trust whole heartedly --- the only person that she had allowed herself to fall in love with --- and now she was turning against her? At the moment she needed her support the most?  
  
Mystique's expression grew colder, scarlet lips pulled downward in a look of distain. "Don't tell me you're still harping on about that dream of yours?" she hissed, hair shifting over her forehead in a slight breeze.  
  
Irene lifted her chin higher. "It was no dream - it was a prophesy. I'm warning you now, before it's too late. For the love of God just quit while you are still ahead! You've already won Kurt!"  
  
"I will not rest until *both* of my children are in my care!"  
  
"Even if that means killing one in the process?!"  
  
Mystique flinched visibly at Irene's words. "I would never allow anything to happen to Rogue," she whispered, the harsh accusation quelling the fury of her anger somewhat, "She is my daughter."  
  
Irene gave a tired sigh and nodded slowly. "Yes, Raven. And she's my daughter too." She gazed up at the azure skinned mutant with blind eyes, expression drawn with quiet sadness. "And that's why I can't let you go through with your plan. I'm sorry."  
  
There was a short silence. Irene's quiet words resounded in the air between them, their meaning cruelly clear. Mystique looked away, pale eyes clouded and confused.  
  
"Not as sorry as I am," she murmured.  
  
Irene knew then that things would never be the same between them ever again.  
  
Berry-colored lips pressed together sadly, the woman turned and began to make her way slowly down the porch steps. The burn of tears stung at the back on her eyes as she struggled against the growing lump in her throat. Mystique's voice had sounded so broken --- so despairing --- that she almost rushed to throw herself into her lover's waiting arms. She resisted the urge, however. She knew that if she surrendered herself to her grief now, then she would not have the resolve to do what was needed of her ---  
  
The blow came from behind, lightning force impacting at the back of her skull. Irene gave a sharp cry of pain and surprise, crumpling swiftly to the floor, cold oblivion sweeping up to meet her ---  
  
--- And Mystique's voice echoing through her mind before she lost consciousness completely.  
  
"Not as sorry as I am."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt and Todd made their way through the untidy front garden, each hauling a plastic shopping bag stuffed with groceries. Kurt was pleased - apart from his return to school the previous day, the little shopping excursion had been his first trip he had made out off the Brotherhood house since he arrived there several weeks previously. It had been strange to be doing such a mundane task, but at the same time it provided him with a much longed for sense of normality. It looked like things were finally starting to settle down in his life.  
  
"Are you sure you know how to cook all that junk?" Todd asked doubtfully as they neared the front door. "I mean, not that I don't have no faith in your culinary skills or nothin', but some of that food looked pretty freaky."  
  
The blue-furred mutant rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'd hardly call sauerkraut freaky! Trust me, you'll love it."  
  
Todd wrinkled his nose. "Pickled cabbage? Gross."  
  
"It's full of vitamin C," Kurt said defensively.  
  
The shorter boy gave a short snort. "No wonder your country lost the war, yo."  
  
Kurt flashed him a quick look. "Don't even go there, Toddy Tolanski --- I'm warning you."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. My bad."  
  
They stumbled into the shady hallway, gracelessly depositing the shopping bags by the front door. Todd opened his mouth to complain about his aching arms, but was cut abruptly short as a shadow fell from the nearby doorway.  
  
Mystique stood watching them closely for a long moment. Her arms were crossed across her chest, face grave with forced neutrality. There was something dangerous about the way her body was tensed, though Todd couldn't quite explain what it was ----  
  
"Hello Kurt, Todd," the shape-shifting mutant greeted coolly, "The rest of the boys are gathered in the living room. We need to have a little chat."  
  
Todd and Kurt exchanged anxious glances. Mystique called the Brotherhood together? Had to be something important.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kurt looked curiously up at his mother, charcoal eyebrows drawing together in a mild frown. "Had something happened?"  
  
Mystique's expression became vaguely troubled. "Yes, son, I'm afraid something has happened." Without another word of explanation, she turned and melted into the shaded doorway, leaving the two younger mutants staring after her. Wordlessly, the followed her into the living room.  
  
Just as Mystique had said, the other three members of the Brotherhood were gathered within the lounge - Freddy and Lance occupying the sofa, Pietro perched lightly on his customary windowsill. They exchanged silent nods of greeting as Todd and Kurt entered.  
  
The eldest mutant stood silently in the centre of the room, watching as her son sat down on the arm of Todd's armchair. She remained mute for a moment, all eyes in the room trained expectantly on her.  
  
"I know that there have been some changes around here recently," she began, voice low and firm, "And I realize that the new situation may have been difficult for many of you to adjust to. But you all adapted, you all survived, and now look at you. We are stronger than we have ever been before, and I want to take full advantage of the situation."  
  
She paused and glanced at each of the boys in turn, pale eyes coming to rest on her son. A sad smile flickered at the corner of her mouth.  
  
---- For you, Kurt. I am doing this for you ----  
  
"Tonight we are going to attack the X-Men." 


	24. The Lonely Ones chapter 24

Authors note: this is it! Only a couple more chapters to go!! Horary!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Scott Summers was thinking.  
  
That was something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He was sitting on the stairs to the mansion doors, elbows resting on knees, watching as Logan directed the younger X-Men in a short athletic training exercise. The kids - once affectionately known as The New Recruits - were running around the lawns while their instructor programmed the defensive systems to send a couple of laser blasts their way every now and again. Scott wasn't worried, he knew that Logan would have set the lasers on their lowest setting - little more than a high-tech light show really - but the sheer normality of the scene had struck a cord within him.  
  
Funny to think that just a year ago it had been he who had been conducting the training sessions. Of course back then there were less students to deal with. The original X-Men. Despite the small size of their team they had all pulled together...become best friends in fact. After so many long years of loneliness, Scott had truly believed that he had found his family. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Evan...Kurt...they meant the world to him, and now he could feel them all slipping away...  
  
He didn't look up when Jean sat quietly beside him. In fact, he'd been expecting her to put in an appearance for some time now. She had a knack for appearing exactly when he needed her the most.  
  
"Penny for them?"  
  
Scott frowned distractedly. "Hm?"  
  
Beside him, Jean cupped her hands in her lap and watched as Bobby artfully dodged a blast of red light. "It's a saying that my dad used to say to me," she explained. "'Penny for your thoughts'. It means, what's on your mind?"  
  
The young leader of the X-Men didn't answer her for a long moment. He continued to stare bleakly ahead of him, eyes thoughtful behind his crimson glasses. "It just...it just doesn't seem right."  
  
"What doesn't?"  
  
Scott waved a hand toward to commotion on the lawn. "This...all of this...the way that everyone's acting so normal after everything that's happened. It doesn't feel right."  
  
Jean gave a slow nod, understanding instantly what he was talking about. "Kurt?"  
  
Scott returned the nod with mute confirmation.  
  
"It's been weeks, Scott. We can't just stop living."  
  
"And we shouldn't just forget him either."  
  
"Hey, nobody's forgetting him," Jean leaned forward and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "But we all have to adjust. Kurt was one of us, but he made the decision to leave. Nobody forced him. All that we can do is respect his choice and move on with our lives."  
  
Scott thought about what she said for a short moment. An early autumn breeze ran through his hair, short strands falling over his pale forehead. "I miss him, Jean."  
  
The young telepath sighed sadly. "I know how much he meant to you, and I know how difficult that this has been. But you're going to have to let him go. You can't protect him anymore."  
  
"This is all my fault."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Yes it is." Scott turned to look at her, eyebrows pulled together in a look of barely suppressed pain. "I should have been there for him, Jean."  
  
Jean shook her head. "You were there for him, okay? There's nothing more that you could have done."  
  
"Kurt and me...we were supposed to be friends. I always thought of him as a brother, you know? But then all this happens. Jean, he didn't trust me enough to even tell me that he had feelings for Rogue. What does that say about our friendship?"  
  
Jean watched him with clouded green eyes. The hand on Scott's knee gave a gentle squeeze - a chaste gesture of comfort. "I don't think even Kurt knew how he felt for her until that night. Not really."  
  
"He should have been able to tell me. The maybe if he had...I don't know...maybe I would have been able to stop this." He frowned and looked away. "If he had a problem, I would have helped him. He should have come to me."  
  
She paused for a moment, then turned her gaze back to the younger mutants. "Kurt has to find the answers in his own way, just like Rogue will. But they'll both get through it, Scott. It'll just take time."  
  
Scott was about to open his mouth to speak when a sound from behind cut him off. Through the open Institute doorway came the shrill ring of the telephone. Almost instinctively, Scott was on his feet. Leaving Jean still sitting on the stone steps, he walked quickly into the entry foyer, shoes echoing on the polished marble as he went to pick up the phone.  
  
Picking up the receiver, he held it up to his ear. Even now, weeks after Kurt had left, Scott still hoped to hear his voice every time the phone rang...  
  
"The Charles Xavier Institute. Scott Summers speaking."  
  
There was a pause on the other end of the line, shortly followed by a low snigger. "Well, well, well...if it isn't old one-eye himself. What's this, Summers, torn yourself away from the red-head for long enough to answer the phone?"  
  
Scott bristled, his grip tightening on the smooth plastic phone. "Lance?! What do you want?"  
  
"Me? Oh I want a lot of things. The real question here is - what do *you* want?"  
  
"You mean besides your head on a pole?"  
  
Lance made a short sound, which Scott could only interoperate as a snort. "I didn't call to bitch with you, okay Summers? I've got a message. You and your little X-friends are to come to the construction site right away. There's some unfinished business that we have to take care of."  
  
Scott glared coldly into space. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think that I'd want to do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't then you'll never see your precious Nightcrawler again."  
  
There was a click and then a silence. Lance Alvers had hung up.  
  
Scott stood frozen in disbelief. Something cold and unpleasant crept over his skin, a clammy terror growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
...Kurt...the Brotherhood were going to hurt Kurt...  
  
...oh God.  
  
There was a quiet sound of footsteps behind him and the warm pressure of a hand on his shoulder. Still, Scott couldn't move.  
  
Jean watched him with concern, having heard half of the conversation from the doorway. "Scott?" she whispered, drawing closer. "Scott, what's going on?"  
  
Scott swallowed. "Find the other X-Men and tell them to suit up."  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
The young leader turned to look at her, his expression hardening with a resolve that Jean had never seen before.  
  
"It ends now."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Mystique was in her bedroom when Kurt found her. She was crouching next to the ornate vanity-table, reaching into one of the draws. He watched her silently from the open doorway for a long moment, lingering uncertainly on the threshold. If his mother noticed his presence, she did not acknowledge him.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Mystique glanced upward, seeing her son's shadowy blue form reflected in the table-top mirror. Rising to her feet, she turned around to face him.  
  
"Not now, Kurt. We have to get ready."  
  
The young boy's eyes were troubled and uncertain, his fingers drumming nervously in a silent beat against the tops of his thighs. "I'm sorry mother, but I...I can't."  
  
"Can't what?" she asked, already knowing full well what the answer was going to be.  
  
He looked at her in abject desperation. "I can't fight the X-Men!"  
  
"And why not?" She challenged, a little more harshly than she had meant. "What have they ever done to you but lie and keep you from the truth? What have they ever done but deceive you? You and Rogue were torn apart by Xavier's treachery - never forget that."  
  
Kurt lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly. At his sides, Mystique watched as his three-fingered hands curled into fists of despair. "You promised that I wouldn't have to fight them," he muttered quietly, "You *promised*"  
  
Mystique sighed, frowning. She hadn't meant to speak to him so unsympathetically. Some habits were hard to break, she supposed. "I know, and I am sorry for that. But things have changed now, Kurt, and I'm afraid that inaction is no longer an option."  
  
"But why?" He shook his head, dark curtains of hair shielding his face. "I don't understand."  
  
"Do you trust me Kurt?"  
  
The blue-furred mutant glanced up at her. "Was?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" She stared at him intently, pale eyes fixed onto his own. "I need to know."  
  
Kurt swallowed, the weight of her gaze almost too much to bear. Did he trust her? A month or two ago he would have answered in the negative without hesitation. But now...well, a lot had changed. Since coming to the Brotherhood House Kurt had seen a side to Mystique that he had never dreamed existed. She had shown warmth, tenderness...even love. At the back of his mind there was the faint anxiety that she might be manipulating him for her own gain, but he wanted to believe in her so badly that he was willing to ignore these fears. For the past few weeks she had not been his enemy, but his mother.  
  
And he loved her.  
  
"Yes..." he murmured, giving a single slow nod. "Yes, I do."  
  
She gave a small smile and leaned forward, taking his hands into her own. "Then you must trust me with this. You owe the X-Men no loyalty whatsoever."  
  
Kurt lowered his head. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean that I can just fight them."  
  
Mystique sensed that she was fighting a loosing battle. Kurt's bonds with the Brotherhood were strong, but the still lingering attachment to the X- Men was proving more of an obstacle than she had suspected. In order to convince him, she realized, she was going to have to play him for his weakness...  
  
"You have to, Kurt." She whispered. "You have to or Rogue will die."  
  
It worked, just as Mystique had known it would. At the sound of Rogue's name her son glanced up quickly, eyes instantly wide and fearful. No matter what had happened between them, Mystique knew that Kurt would always love Rogue. He would die for her...and for the moment those feelings were something that she was willing to exploit.  
  
He blinked uneasily. "...Rogue? Rogue is in danger?"  
  
"Yes...I cannot tell you any further, but know this: if you choose not to fight, it will be your sister's blood that you gamble."  
  
Kurt seemed to waver for a moment, standing still and unspeaking. As she watched, his expression changed. From fearful anxiety his features changed, the young boy gaining a look of reluctant acceptance. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"I'd never do anything to hurt her," he whispered fiercely.  
  
Mystique allowed the ghost of a smirk to play at the corners of her mouth. Turning back to the draw she had been previously occupied in, she withdrew a folded uniform. Kurt's Brotherhood uniform. She had ordered it the day that she returned from telling Xavier the truth, knowing even then that her son would turn away from the X-Men. Configured to his exact requirements, it was much the same as his old X-Men uniform...only black, and bearing nothing that even remotely resembled the hated X-insignia.  
  
A new uniform for her son's rebirth.  
  
"Come Kurt, we must join the others."  
  
Kurt watched her for a moment...then hesitantly reached out to accept the uniform.  
  
***************************************  
  
The term 'garage' hardly seemed to do the cavernous storage area justice. Clinically lit by narrow bands of florescent light, this is where Professor Xavier kept the various vehicles that the X-Men were equipped with. Scott remembered the first time that the Prof had shown it to him...how astounded he had been. For a young man who had lived his entire life in a state-run orphanage, the Xavier Institute garage had been better than Disney Land. Even now, all these years later, he still experienced an involuntary intake of air when he came here.  
  
Today, however, there was no time to lovingly examine each of the cars as he usually did. Today he was here with a purpose...a purpose that he was reminded of when he saw the group of teens turn to look at him expectantly. They were all there and fully suited up - Jean must have contacted them telepathically, because there was no way that she would have been able to find them all so quickly otherwise. Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Jean and himself: five of the original six X-Men.  
  
Together again, he thought, somewhat bitterly.  
  
~Scott~  
  
Scott flinched as a familiar voice entered his mind. The Professor.  
  
~Scott, I know that you got a telephone call from Lance Alvers, and I also know what you are planning to do. Please, take a moment to consider your chosen course of action.~  
  
~What, to give you time to get Logan down here to stop me from going?~ Spending the past few years with Jean and Xavier, Scott had learnt a thing or two about communicating telepathically. He didn't slow down as he continued to walk towards the others. ~Sorry Professor, no can do.~  
  
~You must realize that this is a trap.~  
  
Scott sighed audibly. ~Of course I know, but what choice do I have?~  
  
~There's always a choice, Scott. Please...don't do this. Not alone.~  
  
The young team-leader halted as he drew close to the assembled mutants. Jean must have already filled them in because nobody asked questions. They simply stared at him, all wearing the same expression of resolution that he knew must be mirrored in his own features. Without a single words being said, they all moved away and began to clamber into the parked X-Van.  
  
~No Professor, I'm not alone. The X-Men started this together, and that's the way that we're going to finish it. I'm sorry, but I can't just leave Kurt. Not now.~  
  
Scott slid into the driver's seat and revved up the engine, the kids around him silently buckling their seatbelts. The voice in his head said no more, apparently realizing that argument would pointless in this matter.  
  
The X-Van roared into life and sped out of the garage. The instant it had cleared the massive entryway a door at the opposite end of the holding bay slammed open and Logan burst into the garage, quickly followed by Hank and Ororo. The three instructors stared at the empty space that the X-Van ordinarily occupied.  
  
"Damn!" Wolverine's whole body tensed, hands forming into fists of impotent rage. "We missed them!"  
  
Hank watched the vehicle as it raced out of the Institute gates. "Not by much. We can still catch up with them if we hurry."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Rogue was sitting in the back of the X-Van, fidgeting distractedly with the cuff of her glove. Staring darkly out of the window, she pressed her painted lips together into a grim line. The buildings rushed past them in a blur of grey - Scott definitely breaking the local speed limits. Luckily for them, this part of Bayville was largely office buildings and there were few cops around to see them. Even if there were, Rogue doubted that Scott would pull over.  
  
From the look on his face, not even Magneto himself would have been able to stop him at that moment.  
  
She still wasn't quite certain what was going on. Jean had filled them in on what she knew, but that patchy information only created more questions in the young mutant's mind. Lance Alvers had phoned Scott? And told him to meet at the construction site? Why? It made no sense. And what had Lance meant by that remark about Nightcrawler? Was the Brotherhood really going to hurt him, or were they just using him as bait to draw the X-Men out?  
  
Rogue didn't know for sure, but whatever was going on, she didn't like it.  
  
She sighed and slumped lower in her seat, screwing her eyes tightly shut. She had been just about to go and see Kurt at the Brotherhood House when Jean had contacted her. As strange as it sounded, she was disappointed that her plan had been interrupted. She had been steeling herself all day for the encounter, determined that she would make Kurt listen to her...that she would find a way of salvaging their relationship...  
  
...that she would find a way to earn his love again.  
  
And now *this* had come up. Not for the first time, Rogue wished that she could just forget about the X-Men and the Brotherhood. There were too many people...too many conflicting interests...if she and Kurt would just be left alone, maybe they would be able to work things out between them.  
  
Hmf...some hope.  
  
Sitting on the seat beside her, Kitty Pryde leaned over to touch her shoulder. "Hey," she whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rogue glanced over to the young girl looking at her. For a long time it had been Kitty who had been the object of Kurt's affections...and Rogue herself had never truly understood why. After all, why would a guy as intelligent and good-natured as Kurt form a crush on an air-head superficial bimbo like Kitty? Now Rogue realized how harsh her earlier judgments had been. When things got tough, Kitty remained strong and loyal. And Kurt had known that, even in the very beginning. He had a way of finding the good in people, even when others could not...  
  
...Just like he had with her.  
  
That was why she loved him.  
  
"I just want to get this over with," she whispered back to Kitty.  
  
Shadowcat nodded. "I know what you mean." She paused, blue eyes downcast momentarily, and then looked up again. "Do you think that they'll have Kurt with them?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "I don't know...but I sure hope not."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kurt Wagner stood with the other members of the Brotherhood, squinting his eyes against the growing dusk. The construction site was deserted now, all of the workers having clocked off hours since. The houses surrounding the site were also suitably derelict.  
  
No witnesses.  
  
He lifted his gaze to the tall scaffolding towering above his head, to where Mystique was standing watch.  
  
Mystique - his mother.  
  
Her scarlet hair flowed in a growing breeze, her expression grim and thoughtful. As much as he loved her, there was a ruthlessness in her features that he could not deny. It frightened him. If it wasn't for the uniqueness of her coloring, Kurt might have wondered if this harsh fighter could possibly be the same person who had treated him so gently while he had been recovering from his fever. Mystique and Raven Darkholme - one a terrorist, one a mother. The only question in Kurt's mind, was which one was the true her?  
  
Half an hour previously, Kurt would not have hesitated in answering to the latter. No matter what she had been to him while he was a member of the X- Men, she was his mother now. He knew that he would never do anything to hurt him. And that might still be true, but looking up at the hungry glint in her eye, at that moment he began to see something of the old Mystique come to the surface.  
  
Despite himself, Kurt Wagner shivered.  
  
The rest of the Brotherhood were scattered around the construction site. As darkness began to fall, the first of the streetlights flickered on, illuminating the group in a sickly neon light. Kurt found himself standing hidden in the shadows that polled around the partially build buildings. He had always felt more at home in the shadows.  
  
Todd Tolanski stood close by, watching his friend mournfully through oversized eyes. It was strange to see Todd in full uniform after living with him so long within the boarding house. As strange as it sounded, he'd almost forgotten that they had once been enemies. Seeing him as the Toad once more...it made Kurt appreciate just how much had changed.  
  
"I don't get you, blue boy," Todd hissed quietly, "I thought you didn't want to fight the X-Geeks, yo?"  
  
Kurt shook his head and sighed. "I don't."  
  
"Then why are you? This is stupid?"  
  
The blue-furred mutant lowered his head sadly. "You don't understand."  
  
Todd snorted and leaned against a nearby wall, arms folded sulkily across his chest. "Damn right I don't understand."  
  
"If I don't fight then Rogue will die!" Kurt whispered desperately.  
  
Todd snorted. "Says who?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Mystique? And you really believe her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The pale-skinned teen sneered. "Then you're even dummer than you look, fuzz face," he spat.  
  
"Please, Todd...don't be like this."  
  
Todd turned to glare at him. "Hey, I'm you're friend, okay? That's why I can't just watch you do something this stupid."  
  
Kurt looked at him despairingly, taking a hesitant step closer on his two- toed feet. "I can't risk Rogue being hurt," he murmured quietly, "I...I'd rather die than see anything happen to her. I love her."  
  
The Toad watched him for a long moment. Slowly, his expression softened somewhat, anger replaced by sadness. "Yeah, I know you do." He managed a low snigger, but it was a cold and cheerless sound. "Hell, if you didn't then none of us would be here. We'd be back home watching Jepordy."  
  
Kurt smiled apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
Todd ran a hand through his limp hair and returned the smile. "No worries. I don't like Jepordy much." He sighed. "Look, all I'm sayin' is...well, are you sure that you know what you're doing?"  
  
The blue-furred mutant thought about it, then shook his head. "No."  
  
"That's what I figured."  
  
They were interrupted from a shout from above them. All of the teens glanced upward as Mystique let out a warning call.  
  
"Get in your places, all of you! They are coming!"  
  
It had begun.  
  
***************************************************  
  
There was a storm brewing.  
  
Clouds, thick and bruise-colored, were rolling in over the dark ocean. Obscured from view the sun had slid below the horizon, leaving Bayville cold with bleak shadows. Not a patch of sky showed through the cloud-cover to give him hope. The whole scene looked like it had been lifted from a Victorian-gothic melodrama.  
  
How appropriate it seemed.  
  
Charles Xavier was sitting alone in his darkened study. His brown eyes were uncharacteristically dim that evening, focused somewhere deep within himself. His thoughts were far away from the Institute, however...to a dimly lit street where a group of teenagers was at that moment preparing for battle...  
  
~Good luck...my X-Men.~ 


	25. Your friendly neighborhood AmberGoddess

Oooo...an official authors note. Boy does this make me look like a pompous ass *looks suitably embarrassed*.  
  
No, this isn't an update, just an authors note and an apology. I had planned to post the concluding chapters by the end of this weekend, but because of work commitments I just haven't had the time to sit down and write them. Unfortunately I have my A-Level exams in the coming weeks, and I probably won't be able to write the next chapter for a week or two (or three O_O). I'm just posting this so that people won't give up on this fic. I know that I'm a sporadic poster at best, but this is so nearly finished and I just don't want people to give up on me if I neglect it for a couple of weeks.  
  
And to the people who have been commenting on the Nightcrawler/Rogue relationship, I would just like to say: never say never. This fic might be finished in two chapters, but I haven't finished with my two little angst- bunnies just yet...  
  
(On that topic, would anybody read it if I wrote a sequel to this? Or do you think that I should just conclude it and leave it at that? Just a thought...)  
  
Thanks to everybody whose read the fic and sorry for the delay. 


End file.
